Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme
by Luna E Geiger
Summary: Ophélie Davies entame sa deuxième année à la prestigieuse école de magie Poudlard en tans que sixième année. Heureuse et non amoureuse voici l'histoire d'un premier amour pas toujours facile avec un maraudeurs plus qu'instable.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Première rencontre**

Ma sixième année à Poudlard a commencé. Bien que ce ne soit que ma deuxième année ici, auparavant j'étudiais à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Beaux-bâtons. Etant d'origine Moldue et née en France j'avais en effet commencé mes études de sorcellerie là-bas. Mais à l'âge de mes 14 ans, mes parents ont eu l'obligation de déménager à Londres pour leur travail. Au début, je dois dire que j'étais vraiment triste de devoir quitter mes amis mais je me suis vite fait à l'idée que découvrir une nouvelle culture et de nouveaux gens était vraiment des plus excitants !

Ma première année à Poudlard s'est plutôt bien passée. Il s'est révélé que malgré les certaines lacunes que j'avais a Beaux-bâtons, j'étais très douée pour les matières qui n'étaient pas enseignées là-bas.

Lors de la répartition, j'étais passée en deuxième juste après ma soeur jumelle, Mylène. Mais que je suis bête, je ne vous ai même pas révélé mon nom !

Je suis Ophélie, Ophélie Davies. Enchantée, vraiment. Donc je disais, lors de la répartition - qui n'ait pas pratiquée à Beaux-bâtons - j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor. Le choixpeau a beaucoup hésité car je ne suis pas vraiment de ces filles qui aiment faire leurs devoirs mais plutôt de celles qui pensent que dans la vie il faut tout essayer et de ce fait, entreprendre un tas d'expériences toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Mais après maintes hésitations le choixpeau a estimé que ma loyauté envers mes amis et ma détermination l'emportaient sur tout le reste. Ma sœur, quelques instants auparavant, avait elle aussi été envoyée à Gryffondor. C'est donc d'un vif pas que je l'avais rejoins à la table des Gryffondor qui était dorénavant notre maison, sous les regards peu amènes de certaines filles dont beaucoup avaient un uniforme vert et les yeux pétillants des garçons.

Je ne me suis jamais trouvée particulièrement jolie, mais le fait que mes amis me le répètent souvent m'avait fait comprendre que je ne devais pas être si moche que ça. A beaux-bâtons ma sœur et moi avions beaucoup suscité l'intérêt dès le premier jour auprès de garçons plus âgés.

Je dois reconnaître que la vénération que j'éprouve envers Mylène est due en partie à sa beauté. Nous sommes toutes deux de taille moyenne, avec une chevelure brune ondulée/bouclée - ça dépend souvent de l'humidité - , les miens sont mi longs et ceux de ma soeur très longs, ils produisent un contraste peu commun avec la couleur ivoire de notre peau qu'on s'amuse quelque fois à comparer avec la neige, nos grands yeux verts ne passent pas inaperçus et nos traits fins concordent avec la finesse de notre corps. Lorsqu'on marchaient, nous avions une certaine grâce que nous devions a nos cours de danse, a l'époque où nous ignorions tout de la magie. Nous sommes différentiables par le grain de beauté qui est placé au dessus de ma lèvre ( à gauche pour vous ).

Une fois assise à la table je me rappelle avoir sympathisé avec des filles qui partageaient notre dortoir l'année dernière. Cette année pourtant nombre d'entre elles avaient décidées de se consacrer plus amplement à des études spécifiques dans l'herbologie et même l'une d'elle à l'élevage de dragons en Roumanie.

Cela étant, ma sœur et moi étions avec des filles que nous ne connaissions pas dans notre dortoir cette année. Néanmoins, elles semblaient très sympathiques et j'étais plutôt optimiste quand à notre cohabitation tout au long de l'année. Je me rappelle qu'elles m'aient dit leurs noms à tour de rôle mais je ne me souviens que d'une Lily et une Nikita, la troisième avait un nom qui me faisait penser à une Nymphe .. Nympha.. Nymphara .. Un truc du genre.

Nous sommes en début Novembre, cela fait un moment que la rentrée a eu lieu et j'ai vraiment des amies géniales ! Lily, Nikita et Nymphadora ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être tombée sur elles ! Ma sœur et moi les adorons, nous formons un groupe de 5 amies très soudées et ces deux premiers mois en sixième année ont été plus que satisfaisant ! En effet, je me révèle être encore plus douée que l'année dernière en métamorphose et mes notes sont en hausse grâce à Nikita et Lily qui sont vraiment des élèves très douées ! Mylène et moi sommes vraiment complice depuis l'année dernière et avec nos nouvelles amies nos liens sont encore plus forts, je me demande vraiment ce qui arriverait si elle venait à disparaître .. je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre à une telle épreuve.

Quoiqu'il en soit en ce moment tout va pour le mieux ! Il y a juste Lily qui est un peu à bout de nerfs à cause d'un certain maraudeur nommé James Potter. Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé des maraudeurs je vais y remédier tout de suite ! Et bien en fait voilà, les maraudeurs sont un groupe de 4 : James Potter, un type avec des yeux marrons, des cheveux noir de jais toujours en bataille, attrapeur de Quidditch .. en somme un type au physique avantageux, il y a aussi Sirius Black , Potter et lui sont comme des frères, il a de magnifiques yeux noir/gris - cela change en fonction de son humeur - pétillants, des cheveux noirs couleur ébène, de grande taille, joueur de Quidditch également, coureur de jupons. Avec eux Remus Lupin, il a souvent l'air fatigué mais c'est un jeune homme charmant, très sympathique et très beau également. Robin Stone qui est un très beau mec aussi .. je crois que ma soeur en pince un peu pour lui, il a de beaux yeux noirs, des cheveux châtains et un corps tout aussi somptueux que ses trois autres amis. Comme vous l'aurez compris, les maraudeurs ne sont jamais a cours de plans dragues ou même de blagues désopilantes pour faire rire leurs congénères ce qui les place au rang de très populaire.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi cela dérange Lily si un type aussi beau et populaire que James Potter lui fasse la cour. Et bien moi aussi ! Je lui ai demandé bien évidemment, et elle m'a fait part de son point de vue.

.- Il est arrogant et prétentieux, il croit que tout lui est déjà acquis ! M'avait-elle dit en haussant légèrement le ton.  
>- Comme sortir avec toi ? lui avais-je rétorqué.<p>

- Oui ! Il se prend pour qui ?

C'est pour ça que maintenant lorsqu'elle le voit approcher, elle m'envoie pour le distraire pendant qu'elle s'éclipse. Mais le truc c'est que maintenant je l'aime bien. On a beaucoup parlé un jour où Lily était restée dans la classe de cours pendant toute la pause de 15h afin de l'éviter. J'ai beaucoup appris sur lui et je le trouve très sympathique. Cela a beaucoup énervé Lily mais après elle m'a pardonné vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment m'en vouloir car j'avais fait connaissance avec lui dans le seul but de lui permettre de s'en aller en douce.

A l'heure du repas, il m'arrivait d'aller discuter avec lui quelques minutes, mais depuis un certain temps je ne le faisais plus car pour une raison inconnue les maraudeurs avaient fait installer une petite table juste assez grande pour les faire tenir tous les quatre, qui était située entre notre table et celle des Serdaigle.  
>A chaque repas en général je plongeais dans un livre. C'était une habitude devenue vitale a mon réveil le matin. Souvent j'étais prise d'hilarité quand je lisais un passage drôle. Mes amis me charriaient avec ça et dans un but purement théâtral je partais de la grande salle à grands pas .<p>

Ce matin le réveil n'a pas été facile, je serais bien restée quelques heures de plus dans mon lit. Mais ce matin c'est lundi, debout ma vieille. Je descends dans la grande salle afin de prendre mon petit déjeuner quelque peu endormie. Je ne vois pas trop où je vais, c'est un peu flou. Je crois que quelqu'un prononce mon nom, pff .. , on verra plus tard. Je m'assoies a une table j'espère que c'est celle des Gryffondor. Je prend un bol de céréales et le remplit, je rajoute du lait, peu être un peu trop il y en a de partout. Décidément ..

- Hey, salut.

Je lève doucement ma tête qui me parait bien lourde. Une forme flou se dessine, c'est un garçon aucun doute vu le timbre de voix. Ma vue devient plus nette a mesure que les secondes s'écoulent, je peux enfin distinguer mon interlocuteur.

- Salut James, sa va ?

J'avais parlé d'une voix endormie et il sembla s'en apercevoir.

- Oui sa va, toi en revanche tu m'a l'air bien fatiguée, quand je t'ai appelé dans le couloir tout à l'heure tu n'as même pas eu l'air de voir que j'étais là - c'était lui qui m'avait appelée ! - Regarde moi ça! Me dit-il en me montrant la table pleine de lait, tu en a mis partout.

Malgré qu'il essaye de garder son sérieux il pouffa au dernier mot.

- 'passé une mauvaise nuit.

Je replonge dans mon bol de céréales.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? M'enquis-je  
>- Ben .. je viens pour déjeuner.<p>

Il fronça les sourcils réfléchissant aux différents sens possible que pouvait avoir ma question.

- Non je veux dire à cette table - Soit dit en passant je suis bien à la table des Gryffondor - En ce moment tu était plutôt à celle-ci.

Je lui montre du doigt la petite table entre la notre et celle des Serdaigles et il semble enfin comprendre.

- Hein, oui ! Non en fait c'est juste que Sirius veut manger à cette table depuis quelques temps mais il refuse catégoriquement de nous dire pourquoi.  
>- Ah d'accord. Je suis désolée d'être aussi peu bavarde mais je crois que je vais lire un peu.<br>- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, voilà Sirius qui arrive je vais aller me mettre à l'autre table, à plus tard.

Il m'adresse un signe de la main puis alla s'asseoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Mylène, Nikita et Lily arrivèrent et s'assirent à côté de moi. Elles se contentèrent du bonjour habituel, ce dont je les remerciais intérieurement ; elles savaient bien qu'il ne fallait pas me déranger le matin et encore moins quand je lisais ! Une fois le ventre bien remplit, je décide d'aller faire mon sac et d'aller me préparer pour le premier cours de la journée qui avait lieu dans un peu plus de 30 minutes. Après avoir fait part de mes intentions aux filles, je me lève et parcoure la grande salle. Je m'arrête cinq secondes à l'entrée.. le temps de me rappeler quel est le passage le plus court possible jusqu'à la salle commune. Une fois le chemin en tête je parcoure une bonne vingtaine de mètres quand une voix que je n'avais encore jamais entendu jusque là m'interpelle.

- Hey !

Je me retourne et suis très surprise quand je comprends qui est la personne en face de moi. Sirius Black. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Je ne lui avais encore jamais parlé ! Voyant mon absence de réaction, il entreprend de me dire pourquoi il est là.

- Tu as .. humpf .. oublié .. ton livre.

Il parle tout essouffler, je regarde ce qu'il me tend, je rêve c'est mon livre , je l'ai oublié ! Mais bon sang quel tête en l'air !

- Mais c'est mon livre !

Il me regarde l'air amusé et affiche un parfait sourire en coin à fendre le cœur de n'importe qui.

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire.

Il n'a plus l'air essoufflé mais ses yeux brillent d'une drôle de façon. C'est là que mes idées me reviennent et je me traite intérieurement d'idiote, quelle conclusion : c'est MON livre, il n'y a pas autre chose de plus idiot que j'aurais pu dire ? Non ! C'est mon livre, quel perspicacité !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as couru pour me le rapporter ? lui dis-je soupçonneuse.  
>- Heu .. en fait il y avait un Serpentard pas très loin de moi, il prévoyait d'en faire des confettis alors ..<p>

Il avait l'air beaucoup moins confiant tous d'un coup.

- En fait, je suis Sirius, Sirius Black. Il me tend la main comme pour me la serrer.

C'est pas réservé aux hommes ça ? Comme si je ne savais pas que c'était Sirius Black, il doit vraiment me prendre pour une attardée. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, de plus il me regarde avec ses yeux étonnamment gris et brillants, qui ne m'aide franchement pas à me concentrer. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par abandonner et abaisse sa main. On dirait qu'il s'attend a ce que je dise quelque chose .. mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas fais moi un signe pour me montrer ce que tu attends ! Il a l'air inquiet pour mon état de santé vu la façon dont il me regarde à présent. Un silence gênant s'installe qu'il finit par rompre…

- Et toi, c'est comment ?

Ah, c'est ça qu'il attendait ! Que je me présente à mon tour ! C'est d'une logique imparable pourtant.

- Ah oui désolée, je suis Ophélie, Ophélie Davies.

Je trouve ça très étrange qu'il me parle à moi. Il est pourtant de notoriété publique que je suis une née moldue et que lui c'est un sang-pur avec une famille particulièrement stricte sur le comportement à adopter avec les personnes de même naissance que moi. De peur qu'il s'en souvienne dans quelques instants et qu'il doive se trouver une excuse bidon pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de moi je préfère lui faciliter la tâche.

- Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais je suis d'origine moldue.

J'insiste sur le dernier mot afin qu'il comprenne bien.  
>L'incompréhension passe sur son visage. C'est en fronçant légèrement les sourcils qu'il me dit d'une voix un peu trop tranchante :<p>

- Et alors ?

Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?

- Et alors je ne sais pas ! C'est à toi qu'il faut le demander !

J'hausse un peu la voix et commence a m'énerver.

- Demander quoi ?  
>Lui aussi hausse le ton et s'énerve.<p>

- JE NE SAIS PAS MOI, C'EST TOI LE SANG-PUR !

Je suis vraiment énervée à présent ! Il le fait exprès ? Soudain, il a l'air de comprendre et ses yeux s'assombrissent d'une manière inquiétante. Il me lance un regard noir, me fourre un peu trop violemment mon bouquin dans les mains et tourne les talons.

Et bien merci ! Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée ! Génial !

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt sans intérêt, le seul hic c'est que les maraudeurs sont également à Gryffondor ce dont je ne m'étais jamais plains avant, sauf que cela signifie qu'ils partagent aussi les mêmes cours que nous ! J'ai dû éviter de poser mes yeux en direction de la table de Sirius Black toute la journée. C'étais assez pénible vu que tout le monde rigolait à la vue de leurs potions qui prenaient des tournures totalement différentes au projet de départ, qu'ils faisaient un boucan pas possible en métamorphose lorsque un bureau prit « accidentellement » la forme d'un mouton ou encore qu'ils faisaient une bataille de nourriture à la cantine ce midi.

Ce soir là, j'allais me coucher de bonne heure pour avoir un état un peu plus décent le lendemain et être capable de répondre lorsqu'on me parlerait au petit déjeuner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

Cette nuit j'ai plutôt bien dormis. J'ai eu un peu de mal à sombrer dans le sommeil, le regard que Sirius Black m'avait lancer la veille juste avant de partir à grand pas m'avais hanté jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Je doit dire qu'à ce moment là .. Il m'avait fait un peu peur.

Je pris une douche bien chaude qui me mit de bonne humeur. Après m'être habillé je regarda mon reflet dans le miroir. J'avais vraiment la flemme de me préparer mais j'entrepris quand même de me coiffer un minimum. Quand je fut satisfaite – c'est un bien grand mot vu la circonstance – de mon apparence je décida de descendre déjeuner non sans avoir réveillé mes amies juste avant.

Une fois dans la grande salle j'ouvris mon livre et me plongea dedans. Je n'arrive pas très bien à viser ma bouche avec la cuillère et souvent ça tape à côté. Costin – il me cours après depuis l'année dernière -, à côté, a l'air de se délecter du spectacle et n'arrête pas me taquiner. Bien que les choses soit clair entre nous, il n'a pas l'air de perdre espoir et essaie inlassablement de changer les choses. Malgré qu'il soit un peu envahissant il est très gentil et j'aime bien discuter avec lui.

Au moment où je lève la tête a contrecœur et que je lui dit de regarder ailleurs si ce qu'il voit ne lui convient pas, je vois les maraudeurs arrivés. Je baisse vivement la tête et fais mine de lire. Malheureusement maintenant que je sais que la personne contre laquelle j'ai ouvertement crié hier est juste en face c'est beaucoup plus difficile de comprendre les mots, les phrases, de mon livre. Je m'active afin de vite finir mes céréales et j'abandonne toute lecture. Néanmoins je fis semblant de lire pour que personne ne vienne m'adresser la parole.

Au bout d'un certain temps mon bol de céréale vide, je sentis un regard peser sur moi. De tempérament plutôt curieux je lève la tête .. et la rebaisse vite. Je venais de croisé le même regard pénétrant qu'hier. Sauf que cette fois il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses yeux, juste .. une curiosité non dissimuler.

Souvent ma sœur avait affirmer que me voir rougir étais très mignon, mais là j'aurais donner presque n'importe quoi pour effacer cette rougeur inexplicable qui maculait mon visage. Mais avant que je puisse trouver le moyen le plus discret possible de cacher mes rougeurs on m'avait pris mon bouquin. Je ne savais pas qui avait pris mon livre mais merci ! Oh merci ! Je lève la tête rapidement en espérant de toutes mes forces que toute trace pouvant montrer que j'avais rougis précédemment ait disparut et je vois Costin qui me regarde d'un air malicieux. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça vite et il leva un sourcil. Pendant un moment je crus voir un peu de peur dans ses yeux. Je devais encore être rouge comme une pivoine. Maudit soit Sirius Black !

- Ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi t'es si énerver ?

Ouf ! Seigneur qui que vous soyez, je vous remercie que Costin soit un idiot fini ! Il avait prit ma rougeur pour de la colère ! Je décidai de profiter de sa stupidité momentanée pour me trouver une excuse.

- Je te signale que tu viens de me prendre mon livre et que tu as perdu ma page !

J'avais, bien entendu, arrêter de lire depuis longtemps mais sinon comment expliquer ma colère ?

- Oups, désoler me dit-il d'un air pas désoler du tous.

- Rend le moi !

- Viens le chercher !

Ouh ce qu'il peut m'agacer, si il ne me le rend pas je sent que je vais m'énerver pour de vrai !

De taille largement supérieure à la mienne il mit le livre au dessus de sa tête. Bien décider à ne pas jouer son jeu, je restai assise.

- Costin je te préviens rend moi mon livre tous de suite. Je lui avais dit cela d'une voix calme mais avec un petit air menaçant.

- Sinon quoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas me le rendre sans faire d'histoire ? Ma bonne humeur acquise avec la douche venait de mystérieusement disparaître.

Pour toute réponse je sortis ma baguette de ma poche d'un très large geste pour qu'il puisse bien la voir.

- Tu ne me jetterais quand même pas un sort ?

Il l'avait dit d'une vois assuré et un peu moqueuse néanmoins sa voix flancha au dernier mot et lui fit perdre toute crédibilité.

Pour toute réponse je lui adressai un sourire radieux.

- _Accio livre_.

Une fois dans mes mains, il essaya de me le reprendre mais grâce à un sortilège informulé que je venais de lancer, il ne pouvait plus s'approcher de moi. Comme j'eu finis de déjeuner je décida d'aller chercher mes affaires de cours. Quand je jeta un regard à la salle avant de partir, je fus cependant surprise de voir que Sirius avait l'air très en colère et étais à moitié lever, retenue par le bras par Remus Lupin. Il jetais des regards assassins en direction de .. Costin ?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 **

Nous sommes mercredi. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se soit passer beaucoup de temps depuis qu'un imbécile m'ai piqué mon bouquin hier matin. Quoi qu'il en soit après ce fâcheux événement la journée c'était dérouler à une vitesse hallucinante. Peut être est-ce par ce que le mardi nous n'avons pas Histoire de la magie ? Sans aucun doute. En tous cas je ne me suis plus risqué à zieuter en direction de Black et je crois que cela a en partie contribué à une journée sans encombre. En bref aujourd'hui il fait étonnement beau pour un début de Novembre. Je dois dire que ça me fait vraiment plaisir dans le sens où comme nous sommes mercredi nous avons notre après-midi de libre ! Bon _libre _n'ai pas vraiment le bon mot, vu qu'on va la consacré en grande partie pour nos devoirs mais auprès du lac c'est beaucoup plus « amusant » si je puis dire.

En sortant du cours de potion je m'étire pas très discrètement et me fait réprimander par Nikita qui ne trouve pas cela très élégant. Peu m'importais, les cours de la matinée son terminé et même mes deux amies modèles n'ont pu retenir un soupir de soulagement quand la cloche avait annoncer la fin du cours, et puis vu comme mon ventre s'était manifester pendant le cours, plus rien ne peut me ridiculiser davantage et surtout pas un étirement.

Nous allons donc vers la grande salle afin de se remplir le ventre et nous donner des forces pour l'énorme tas de devoirs qui nous attend cet après-midi. Installée, je sort mon livre. Vous devez sûrement vous demandez comment je peux avoir des amis alors que je suis toujours en train de lire, que je me met en colère très rapidement ou encore que j'envoie bouler – excusez moi pour le terme – une personne bien intentionné qui me rapporte un livre que j'ai oublié et qui sans cela serais sûrement en miette à l'heure qu'il est et bien la réponse est que je n'en sais strictement rien, je crois que je suis plutôt sympathique une fois que je connais la personne, c'est tout.

Une fois rassasiée on vote pour savoir où nous allons faire notre travail et finalement à 4 voix contre une nous nous dirigeons vers le lac. Je suis sur que Mylène voulait rester dans la salle commune car Robin Stone – le maraudeur – y est partis avec toute sa bande. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir mon soulagement quand Nikita et Lily on décréter que se serais beaucoup plus sympa d'être dehors pour une fois qu'il fait beau, je ne sais pas si j'aurais, aujourd'hui aussi, résisté à la tentation de regarder ce que faisait Sirius. Tiens voilà que je l'appelle par son prénom maintenant…

Une fois confortablement installée juste au bord du lac, nous commençons notre travail. Cela fais déjà 2 heures que nous avons commencé et j'ai presque terminer, il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger tout un rouleau de parchemin pour la Défense Contre les Forces du mal. Malheureusement je reste un peu bloqué dessus. J'aurais bien demandé de l'aide aux filles mais .. ma fierté en aurait pris un sacré coût.

Je décide donc de m'octroyer une pause bien mériter et lève la tête pour contempler les personnes alentours; des garçons qui discutent à quelques mètres plus loin, un groupe de filles qui elles aussi font leurs devoir, un autre groupe de filles qui s'avancent sur la pointe des pied en gloussant vers un hêtres sous lequel est assis 4 garçon que je reconnais comme.. Les Maraudeurs.

Je ne sais pas depuis quand ils sont là mais pour le coup je fus un peu ébranler et le pire c'est que je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi.

Pour couronner le tous, Costin viens d'arriver et lance des : « Ophélinounette » à tue tête en se dirigeant vers moi. L'espace de quelques instants je me vois l'étrangler devant tous le monde mais un « Alors on m'ignore ? » me fis sortir de ma rêverie. Dommage.

- Costin j'essaie de travailler, s'il te plaît va t-en. Misant sur la politesse j'espère de tous mon cœur que cela puisse suffire ce qu'il déguerpisse. Se serais bien mal le connaître.

- J'ai bien vu que tu regardais ailleurs, j'ai pensé que tu avais terminé. On dit plus bonjour ?

Pour toute réponse je fis semblant de retourner à mon travail. Mais il n'abandonna pas là. Il essaya de m'embrasser sur la joue et j'eus juste le temps de reculer la tête.

- Tu viens d'essayer de faire quoi là ?

- De t'embrasser sur la joue. Comme tu ne me disais pas bonjour je me suis dit que j'allais m'en charger. Il commence à se rebaisser pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ma joue mais cette fois je fus plus rapide :

- _Levicorpus _!

Il s'éleva alors dans les airs, suspendu par la cheville.

- Hey, fait moi descendre !

- Seulement si tu promets de me laisser tranquille !

- D'accord ! Aller fait moi descendre !

Avec un sourire triomphant je le laisse tomber.

- C'est pas sympa !

C'est lui qui dit ça ! J'éclate de rire et m'excuse quand même.

- Désoler mais tu l'avais cherché.

- Je te pardonne si tu me fais un bisou sur la joue.

- T'es pénible, tu le sais ça ?

Ce fus néanmoins avec un petit sourire – vraiment tous petit – que je m'approche pour le lui faire. Cependant à la dernière seconde il détourne la tête et ma bouche tombe pile sur la sienne, le repoussant vivement je lui hurle dessus

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE !

- Soit pas furax, je suis sur que t'as adoré ça.

Son sourire en coin me fis exploser et ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps mon poing s'abattit tous droit sur son nez. Un instant après je sentis une horrible douleur à mon poing. Aïe ! Je me suis fait super mal ! Mais à mon plus grand bonheur Costin semble en bien pire état que moi.

- Ophélie ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?

Lily s'avançait rapidement vers Costin et le releva avec difficulté.

- Tu as bien vu ce qu'il vient de faire !

Elle me lança un regard plein de reproche et me murmura qu'elle l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Il ne mérite même pas de se faire soigner !

- Bien joué !

Mylène se lève et viens vers moi, elle me tape un tchek et me félicite amplement pour je la site « mon magnifique crochet du droit. » Nikita, elle, se contente de remuer frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite avec un sourire exaspérer.

Après de nombreuses éloges sur la façon dont je venais de porté mon coup, je décida d'aller à l'infirmerie pour voir dans quel état était l'usurpateur. Ce n'est pas vraiment que je m'en inquiétais mais s'il s'averrais que je lui ai fait des dégâts difficilement soignable je pourrais avoir une lourde sanction.

Quand j'arrive enfin devant la grande porte une voix m'appelle, une voix affreusement familière. Je ferme les yeux espérant de toute mes forces être toujours à côté du lac où je me serais éventuellement endormis sur mon devoir de DCFM, mais quand je les rouvris j'étais toujours devant la grande porte. N'ayant plus le choix je me retourne et fais face à mon interlocuteur. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi je m'attendais mais ce qui est sur c'est que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça !

Il m'adresse un sourire immense et me lança en pouffant :

- Joli coup de poing.

Qu'était-il arrivé au Sirius Black sur lequel j'avais crié avant hier ? Je profite de sa colère oublier pour répondre poliment et en lui rendant son sourire espérant rattraper mes bavures de l'autre fois.

- Merci. Tu me regardais ?

- Même si je ne t'avais pas regarder a cet instant, je pense que personne n'a pu ignoré tes éclats de voix.

Rougissant légèrement, j'acquiesçais.

Satisfait de mon silence il me propose de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie, ce que j'accepte quoiqu'un peu étonner.

- Tu dois me prendre pour une kamikaze.

Je l'avais dis sur le ton de la conversation mais j'étais vraiment curieuse d'entendre sa réponse.

- Non. En fait je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose, me répond t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils apparemment en pleine réflexion.

- Je n'aurais pas du le frapper.

- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sur que si ..

Il commence a agité les bras en l'air, surpris par ma confession, et hausse la voix puis continue

- .. il n'aurais pas du faire ça, à sa place je sais pas .. j'aurais demandé la permission !

Ah ouais ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois vraiment le genre de gars à demander la permission mais je préfère ne pas lui faire part de ma réflexion et répond :

- Tu as sans doute raison..

- Bien sur que j'ai raison, J'ai toujours rai..

Il s'aperçut que je venais de stopper net, et se retourna pour voir pourquoi je m'étais arrêté. Il ferma la bouche à la vue de mon expression qui signifie clairement « tu penses vraiment toujours avoir raison ? .»

Afin d'éviter une nouvelle dispute il me montra la porte de l'infirmerie en ajoutant précipitamment

- On est arrivé.

J'entre et me renfrogna un peu en voyant que Costin n'avait déjà plus rien. Pff ..

Je tourne les talons et assène un « viens » à peine perceptible à Sirius.

Cette fois je ne cherchai pas à faire la conversation mais marchai à grands pas pour retourner près du lac. Du coin de l'œil je regardai Sirius qui, les mains dans les poches, ne semblait pas du tous gêner de ce silence. Une fois arriver je vis que Sirius m'avait suivis vers mes amis et que tous les maraudeurs arrivaient. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Ils restaient tous debout à observer chacune de mes amies – Lily venait de revenir – et James Potter se décida à faire les présentations

- Je suis James Potter et voici, il les montra du doigt en même temps qu'il citait leur nom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Robin Stones.

Nikita souris puis parla d'une vois forte :

- Oui, on sait. Je suis Nikita Parker et voici Ophélie et Mylène Davies, Lily Evans et Nymphadora Tonks.

James souris à Nikita d'une drôle de façon et lança un « on sait » énigmatique.

- Tu n'as pas encore finis ton devoir de DCFM ?

Il me regardait avec une expression malicieuse.

- C'est une question piège ?

Il pouffa et me répondit que non. Cependant il échangea un regard avec Robin qui m'indiquait le contraire.

- Et bien comme tu peux le voir, non. Je bloque dessus, ça m'énerve tu peux pas savoir.

A ma réponse il eut un immense sourire triomphant.

- Tu sais Sirius il est très fort et il l'a déjà fait ce devoir.

Il donna une bourrade à Sirius afin de le pousser vers moi et ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

- Aller, va l'aider.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Sirius – je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend – m'avait l'air très alaise.

Je regarda mes amies, cherchant de l'aide, et m'aperçus que Lily – à mon plus grand étonnement - n'avait pas l'air mécontente que James se mette à discuter avec elle. Étrange. Très étrange.

Robin, lui, se mit à côté de Mylène et elle m'adressa un sourire rayonnant quand mon regard croisa le sien. Je me tourna vers ma dernière roue de secours ; Dora. Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je ne compte pas Nikita, en faite, la connaissant depuis pas mal de temps je sais très bien qu'il ne faut absolument pas la déranger quand elle travaillais sauf à souhaiter mourir. A mon plus grand déplaisir Dora était en grande conversation avec Remus Lupin. Vu la façon dont elle le regardais je doute fortement qu'elle soit vraiment intéresser pas les scroutts à pétards.

Sirius Black s'assit près de moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Sa beauté en était déroutante.

Je profita du fait qu'il se mette à l'aise pour le détailler un peu plus ; sa mâchoire forte et carré, son nez étonnement droit, ses lèvres parfaites figés en un joli petit sourire et ses yeux. Ses yeux .. d'une couleur incroyable. Clair mais foncés à la fois, exprimant la tristesse et la joie, gris / azur mais sombrement noir, sont-ils transparents ou simplement envoûtant ? Il y avait tellement de nuances de couleurs, un peu comme si tous ses sentiments y était caché et qu'ils se battaient pour nous montrés lequel régnait en ce moment même. Ses yeux parsemés de longs cils noirs de la même couleur que ses sourcils ordonnés et juste assez épais. Ses cheveux noir ébène lui retombaient gracieusement sur les épaules et voletaient en tous sens en fonction du vent, cela le rendait presque irréel.

Je ne su pas combien de temps je le dévisagea ainsi mais un raclement de gorge derrière moi me fis sursauter et me fis revenir à la réalité.

J'étais folle de rage contre moi, m'étais-je transformer en harpie ! Non ! Je m'arracha à la contemplation de l'ange noir et sortis mes livres en ne me donnant pas le peine de savoir de qui provenaient le raclement de gorge. Le manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal me parut bien dérisoire .. il n'avait pas des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, lui.

Mon devoir, mon devoir, je me concentra de toute mes forces sur cet objectif. Car c'était pour cela qu'il était là n'est-ce pas ? Il devait m'aider pour un devoir que je n'arrivais pas à faire. Mais là il ne m'aidai vraiment pas, c'était encore pire. Comment pourrais-je me concentré alors qu'il est en train .. de se rapprocher dangereusement. Pourquoi il avait fallut que je pose le livre ouvert sur mes cuisses ? Maintenant il se penchait pour pouvoir lire.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et il tourna les yeux vers moi. Avec toute ma volonté je pris soin de fixer le livre faisant mine de lire en bougeant les yeux de droite à gauche.. un peu trop rapidement pour être crédible peut-être. Il bougea le pied et je remarqua qu'il était encore plus près que je ne le pensais, je pouvais presque le toucher .. idée plutôt plaisante soit dit en passant.

- Je te conseillerais de procéder par ordre logique. D'abord comment on devient un vampire ensuite de définir l'adaptation et leurs habitudes de vie, la façon de les reconnaître et de finir par dire comment on les tues.

Je n'étais pas sur d'avoir tout compris. Bon, ok, il avait pas parler de manière particulièrement intellectuel mais j'avais été un peu troublé, la question est ; par quoi ? Comme si c'était pas évident ! Vous l'avez entendu vous aussi, sa voix ! J'entends d'ici vos : Quoi sa voix ?

Avait-il seulement idée de la somptuosité par laquelle il venait de parler ? J'avais déjà remarquer qu'elle était très belle mais là elle était agréablement différente. Le faisait-il exprès ? Cela ne peut pas être naturel tous de même .. si ?

J'évita soigneusement son regard pour ne pas rougir et me décida à répondre histoire de ne pas passer pour une cruche finis :

- Oui, je vais faire ça, merci.

Je me lança alors dans la rédaction de mon devoir en vérifiant de temps à autre les données sur le livre toujours sur mes cuisses et en posant parfois des questions à l'apollon quand c'était indispensable, et surtout sans jamais le regarder. Pourquoi tenter le diable ?

J'étais tellement absorber par mon devoir qu'une heure après seulement je l'avais terminé.

Mes amies et le reste des Maraudeurs étaient à présent en cercle, discutaient avec entrain et rigolaient à gorge déployer quand l'un d'eux sortait une bêtise.

- Ouf, terminé ! m'exclamais-je.

Je referma le livre sans ménagement et le mis dans mon sac avec mon devoir achever. Je me tourna alors vers Sirius pour la première fois depuis une heure et en ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux ce qui me permit de voir qu'un sourire triomphant traversait son visage.

- Tu vois c'était pas si compliqué.

Je lui souris en retour et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je proposa une activité.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse autre chose ?

Il parut surprit et fronça les sourcils l'air un peu déçus. Traduction ; c'est mort.

- Oh ..

Oulàh, ça sent pas super bon là.

- Il y a un autre devoir que tu n'as pas terminé ? continua t-il.

Hein ?

..

Heeeeiiin !

Sa y est, j'étais passer pour une cruche finis finalement, il me pensait tellement débile qu'il pensait que j'avais besoin d'aide pour encore d'autres devoirs. Il a bien vu pourtant que je suis là depuis un bon moment, il a bien du le remarquer avec mes éclats de voix comme il dit si bien.

- Et bien non, j'ai tout terminé, je pensais à quelque chose de moins .. scolaire.

Désoler mon gars, les moues, très peu pour moi. Ayant été élever dans une famille de speed, si il y avait bien quelque chose qui m'insupportais c'était les deux de tensions.

Pourtant Sirius Black, Ô grand séducteur ne devait pas en être à sa première invitation. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi moi même il était en train de me mettre très, très, très en colère. Ma lèvre inférieur se mit d'elle même en avant. Quand je suis très énerver ma lèvre du bas se met en avant et malheur à la personne qui ose s'adresser à moi.

Je rangea les dernière affaires encore éparpiller devant moi avec une force inutile et me leva brusquement. Je l'observa un instant et je le vis fixer le sol réfléchissant pour, visiblement, comprendre ce que j'avais dis.

- Bonne fin de scolarité, dis-je d'un ton sec.

Lentement - un peu trop à mon goût - il commençait à comprendre et il écarquilla les yeux en relevant d'un seul coup son visage dans ma direction.

Il allait dire quelque chose mais trop tard, je partis de manière théâtrale à grands pas, sans un regard pour personne, en fixant la grande porte en face de moi d'un regard noir. J'entendis vaguement un " Hey.., hey ! " insistant dans mon dos mais je traça ma route.

J'allais peut être le regretter, mais je ne serais jamais une groupie ! Plutôt mourir ! Et puis d'ailleurs je pense qu'il en a assez, pas vous ?

Il a été bien sympathique de m'aider et c'est tout. Pourquoi serais-je plus qu'aimable avec lui ? Après tout je ne le connais pas. " Dommage ". Ta gueules la voix. Peut être que j'y était aller un peu fort avec le " bonne fin de scolarité " ça laissait clairement entendre que je ne voulais plus jamais lui parler...

Sans savoir comment j'y étais parvenu, j'étais à présent sur un lit dans un dortoir ... celui des filles j'espère.

Je scruta la pièce un instant et vis les vêtements éparpillés de Mylène sur le sol. C'était une bonne chose, j'étais dans le bon dortoir, je suis fier de toi subconscient.

Je préféra cependant ne pas rester ici car j'étais sur que si je m'allongeais j'allais divaguer dans mes pensées et quitter la terre ferme pour plusieurs heures. Ainsi, je partis avec un parchemin, ma plume fétiche et de l'encre à la main en direction de la volière. Cela faisais longtemps que je n'avais pas donné de nouvelle à mes parents.

Je m'étais assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de la volière et avais commencé à écrire, cependant l'inspiration me manquait et plusieurs fois je m'étais surprise à regarder dans le parc. A cette distance je ne pouvais pas distinguer grand chose, mais je pus apercevoir un groupe de personne près du lac que j'identifiai comme mes amies et les maraudeurs. Le cercle qu'ils avaient formés auparavant s'était un peu espacé et deux personnes se couraient après autour du cercle d'amis, riant aux éclats. Malheureusement à cette distance je ne pouvais pas reconnaître qui c'était.

Le temps que je finisse ma lettre et que mes pensées s'égarent vers ma famille, mon enfance en France et toute sortes de choses n'ayant aucun rapport avec les événements actuels, le soleil était presque couché et le parc était désert.

J'appela un hibou de l'école qui avait l'air très heureux de faire une course et lui accrocha la lettre à la patte. Il poussa un petit hululement satisfait et plongea dans la nuit fraîche.

En retournant dans le dortoir je vis que la salle commune était vide ainsi que le dortoir j'en conclus que ce devait être l'heure du dîner. Je pris un bouquin au hasard dans ma table de chevet et dévala les escaliers, une fois dans la salle commune je poussa le tableau de la grosse dame et me dirigea rapidement vers la grande salle.

Le repas c'était dérouler tranquillement vu que je refusais de répondre aux questions de mes amies en me planquant derrière le livre que j'avais prit, qui portait sur les animaux les plus terrifiants de Grande Bretagne ... super ... Je me jura que la prochaine fois je regarderais ce que je prenais.

Une fois remonter dans le dortoir je m'étais empresser de me brosser les dents et de me mettre en pyjama en attendant que mes amies arrivent à leurs tours.

Je reconnus leurs rires qui s'intensifiaient et sortis de la salle de bain. Elles stoppèrent net en me voyant et se jetèrent des regards en biais pour à nouveaux exploser de rire.

Je m'essuya la bouche furtivement au cas où il me resterait du dentifrice au coin de la bouche et jeta un regard sur mon pyjama pour voir si je n'avais pas oublié de mettre le bas. Cependant tout était là et je me résigna à leurs demandés ce qui les faisaient autant rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Nous repassions au peigne fin la scène que tu nous a offerte dans le parc, répondit Mylène avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'était donc ça. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'elles l'avaient suivie.

- Oui, du froncement de sourcil, au regard noir et au légendaire " bonne fin de scolarité ", renchérit Lily amusé.

Elles éclatèrent toute de rire et je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

- Je crois que le plus drôle était la tête de Black.

- Ça, c'est vrai Nikita ! Il n'a pas l'habitude de faire fuir les filles et encore moins que celle-ci lui interdise de lui adresser la parole avant même d'être sortis avec, pouffa Dora.

Les éclats de rires reprirent et je rigola aussi.

- Mais en fait, on a pas tout suivis, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? qu'est ce qui a déclencher le scroutt ? demanda Mylène toute excité.

Guère enchantée de la comparaison je fis mine de me renfrogner et croisa les bras sur ma poitrine, néanmoins quand je relava la tête je vis le regard suppliant qu'elle me lançait et je céda :

- Et bien il m'a aidé gentiment et jusque là ça c'est bien passer, mais quand tout eut été terminé je lui est proposé de faire autre chose et il a crut que je parlais devoir et ça m'a fait sortir de mes gonds, expliquais-je.

- Et ..

- Et quoi ?

- Et c'est tout ? me questionna Nikita.

- Non bien sur ! Il a comprit ce à quoi je faisait allusion à la vitesse que Mylène met à sortir du lit le matin !

- Hey ! grogna l'intéresser.

- Mais .. tu t'es énerver pour si peu ? Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit après avoir comprit ?

- J'en sais rien, je suis partis.

Elles me regardèrent toute de manière incrédules et stupéfaites, sauf Dora qui, pour une raison mystérieuse, avait enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et la remuait frénétiquement de droite à gauche.

- Ophélie, intervint Lily d'une voix douce et poser, tu n'es pas sérieusement partit alors qu'il allait peu être faire quelque chose avec toi ?

Tu sais combien de filles, rien qu'en sixième année, en rêvent ?

- Tu en fais partie ?

La question était sortit d'elle même et la voix tranchante avec laquelle je l'avais prononcé me désarçonna. Que m'arrivai t-il ?

Lily échangea un bref regard surpris vers Dora et Mylène.

Cette dernière me regardait suspicieuse. Mauvais signe, que savait-elle de moi que j'ignorais encore ?

- Bien sur que non, rétorqua Lily d'une voix ferme en levant le menton vers le haut. Son air surprit avait laissé place à un air hautain qui laissait clairement entendre qu'en disant cela, je l'avais offensé.

- Elle préfère largement les binoclards à crinière, hein Lily ?

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et jeta l'oreiller du lit le plus proche en plein sur Nikita. Celle-ci le rattrapa aisément et lui fis un clin d'œil ce qui nous fis partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable, même Lily riait de bon cœur.

- C'est dommage que tu sois partis si vite, tu aurais vus Lily courir après James qui venait de lui piquer son petit carnet rose .. tu sais, celui où elle écrit tout ses petits secrets.

Lily tourna au rouge écrevisse, arrêta de rire et jeta un nouvel oreiller sur Nikita, qui, cette fois-ci, n'arriva pas à le rattraper.

Cela expliquait ce que j'avais vu de la fenêtre de la volière. Nous rîmes encore à nous en tordre l'estomac.

- Je ne comprends pas, avais-je réussit à articulé entre deux éclats de rire, je croyais que tu ne le supportais pas.

- Que veux- tu, les hormones se mettent en marche, plaisanta la rouquine.

D'abord surpris que Lily , la miss préfète du groupe, avoue une chose pareil, nous ne dîmes rien, puis après un silence choqué, nous rigolâmes à nouveau.

Mon ventre me faisait fichtrement mal, il fallait que j'arrête de rire ou alors on devrait m'emmener à Sainte Mangouste avant demain matin.

- 5 gallions qu'ils sont ensemble dans moins de deux mois, lança gaiement Nikita.

- Tenu ! Cria Dora en même temps que Mylène et moi.

Lily ,alias miss-pudique, bouda une bonne parti de la soirée. En effet, avec les autres nous prévoyions toutes sortes de ruses pour les faire succomber, certaines remarques de Dora était parfois un peu perverses, et nous faisaient beaucoup rire. Un bain de minuit totalement nu était peu être un peu rapide pour un premier rendez-vous dans une gondole, à Venise, après avoir dîner aux chandelles, sur la plage, avec une horde de musiciens qui les suivaient partout, vous ne pensez pas ?

Après avoir débattu jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée et essayer de convaincre Nikita qu'un combat de dragons n'était pas du tout une activité romantique, nous allâmes nous couchés épuisés.

Le lendemain fut une journée des plus normal sauf en comptant le fait que les maraudeurs nous saluaient chaleureusement ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant. James me lançait à chaque couloir où nous nous croisions : " Alors le roquet, t'es pas énerver aujourd'hui ? " ou alors il chuchotait de manière très indiscrète et audible à Robin Stones à côté de lui " Scrute son visage, vois comme la colère est dissimulé sous son masque de bonne humeur, elle pourrait te manger en moins de 5 secondes que tu n'aurais même pas eu le temps de faire une dernière prière " et son ami me regardait avec de grands yeux faignant la terreur et quand je m'approchais de lui, il prenait ses jambes à son coup en criant à l'assassin.

Après le déjeuner, avec les filles, nous étions aller au cours de sortilèges et avions prit nos places habituelles, au fond de la classe, qui étaient, malheureusement pour moi, juste à côté de celles des maraudeurs. L'exercice du jour était de détruire, à l'aide d'un sortilège que nous venions d'étudier, un petit vase en verre. Le sortilège consistait à détruite l'objet de l'intérieur et si on y mettait trop de puissance, des bouts de verres éclataient en tout sens.

- Hey, Davies ! m'avait lancer Robin en me faisant un clin d'œil, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas toi même détruire ce vase, un coup de poing devrait suffire non ?, il paraît que c'est ta spécialité ces dernier temps !

C'était assez surprenant de voir Robin Stone se réveiller, lui qui était de ces personnes souvent désintéresser qui sortait sans s'en rendre compte des vannes désopilantes, qui parlait sans subtilité aucune, ou encore qui avait le don de mettre les gens dans un profond embarras.

Pour toute réponse, je lui avait lancer le vase que je devais détruire, mais il s'était baisser juste à temps pour l'évité et le vase avait finit sa course contre le mur, provoquant un énorme bruit de verre cassé. Cela avait valut 5 points de moins à Gryffondor de la part de Flitwick, et de nouvelles railleries de mes prétendues amies soutenuent par les terreurs masculines.

Cependant ce n'était pas facile de plaisanter avec les maraudeurs quand on avait décidés de ne plus adresser la parole à l'un d'eux. Du coup, le plus souvent je me contentais de rire, leur tiré la langues ou leur jeter des choses à la figure, quand ils me taquinaient. Il m'avait sembler que, une fois, au détour d'un couloir, Sirius avait ouvert la bouche pour ajouter son petit grain de sel à la plaisanterie mais qu'il l'avait refermer aussitôt semblant furieux contre lui même.

Je me sentis coupable, en fin de journée, quand il avait fallut que je rende mon devoir de DCFM au professeur Sullivan, il m'avait souris car j'avais des note plutôt pourris dans cette matière et souvent il me faisait des souris encourageant. Il arrêtait pas de me répété de sa voix enrhumée " Miss Dabies, je sais que vous poubez faire bieu " mais cela me rappela qu'on m'avait aidé et que j'avais bien mal remercier la personne.

Après la fin des cours j'étais directement monter à la salle commune pour rapidement finir mes devoirs.

Une fois tout terminé, je referma tous les bouquins disposés sur la table avec un soupir de soulagement. Lily souleva la tête de ses parchemins pour me toisée quelques instants et retourner à sa besogne aussitôt. Dora, elle, regardait par la fenêtre d'un air distrait, cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure et je me demandais ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Mylène et Nikita, non loin de moi, discutaient avec animation des derniers potins de l'école.

Dora tourna la tête vers les maraudeurs et sembla sortir de sa rêverie instantanément. Quelques secondes plus tard, toujours en regardant le quatuor masculin, elle vint s'asseoir près de moi.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils complotent, me dit-elle en me montrant du menton les maraudeurs qui parlaient à vois basse, sur une table non loin de la cheminée, au dessus de multiples parchemins éparpillés un peu partout.

- Tu penses qu'il préparent un mauvais coup ? me demanda t-elle.

- Dora, s'ils préparaient un mauvais coup, tu crois vraiment qu'ils le feraient au beau milieu de la salle commune, là où pleins d'oreilles indiscrètes pourraient les entendre ?répondis-je.

- Mouaais .. N'empêche que c'est louche !

- Si tu t'arrêtais à chaque choses louches qu'ils font, tu risquerais d'y passer ta vie.

Elle jeta un dernier regard dans leurs direction et sembla s'en désintéresser complètement. Elle sortit alors un miroir et commença à changer la couleurs de ses yeux à une vitesse folle.

- Dora, s'il te plait arrête ça, tu me donne le tournis.

Peut être que j'ai oublié de mentionner, que mon ami ici présente, était métamorphomage de naissance. Inutile de préciser que moi aussi j'aimerais changer d'apparence à volonté rien que pour pouvoir dompter mes cheveux bouclés le matin.

- J'essaie de voir quelle couleur me va le mieux.

Comme si une couleur ne lui allait pas ! Si elle avait un vêtement d'une quelconque couleur il lui suffisait de changer la couleur de ses cheveux pour qu'ils aillent ensemble et que ça la mette le plus possible à son avantage.

- Tu es exaspérante .. répondis-je lasse, avec cependant une once de jalousie.

Elle choisis finalement une couleur orangé qui s'assortissait à merveille sur ses cheveux violet du jour.

Puis je me rappela de quelque chose et le lui demanda vu que cela me brûlait les lèvres depuis pas mal de temps.

- Quel est ta véritable apparence, enfin .. je veux dire .. tu sais, tu changes tout le temps de couleur de yeux et de cheveux .. en revanche tu ne changes jamais de forme de visage sauf pour nous amuser.. est-ce que tu sais quelles sont tes vraies couleurs ?

- En vérité mon vrai corps et mon vrai visage sont ceux que tu vois actuellement, je ne veux pas changer cela, je me sent moi comme ça m'expliqua t-elle, par contre je change souvent la couleur car j'aime bien varié, mais je dois avoué que je ne sais quelle sont les couleurs de mes yeux et cheveux.

Je me concentra un peu plus pour saisir le sens de ce qu'elle me disais, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était réellement ? Avant que j'ai pu le lui demander elle enchaîna :

- Tu dois te dire que peu être je ne sais pas qui je suis, d'une certaine manière c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas dire si mes cheveux sont bruns, blonds ou roux ..etc , ou s'ils sont bouclés, ondulés ou raides, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment car pour une métamorphomage comme moi, tous ces aspects différents font partie de ce que je suis. Quand je suis née mes cheveux étaient blonds et sont devenus roux, après bleu et ainsi de suite, par toute les couleurs imaginable. En bref, toutes ses couleurs c'est moi; en prenant des couleurs flash, par exemple, je montre ma personnalité tel que je la vois.

Je resta bouche bée devant à son récit. Puis après avoir retrouvé mes esprits je lacha un " Ouaaa " admiratif.

Elle souria, me fis un clin d'œil et regarda sa montre.

- Hé les filles, c'est l'heure de dîner !

Mylène, Nikita et Lily sursautèrent et elles regardèrent les alentours. En regardant moi aussi, je remarqua que la salle commune était presque vide, il ne restait que deux troisièmes années qui se disputaient à voix basse dans un coin, près du tableau de la grosse dame.

Nous nous levâmes en parfaite synchronisation, et partîmes d'un pas rapide. Quand nous passâmes devant les deux filles qui se disputaient elles se turent le temps qu'on passe et on put entendre que l'une d'elle s'était mise à criée, même après que le tableau se soit refermé derrière nous.

Dans la grande salle, les autres avaient déjà commencer à manger et pratiquement tout les élèves tournèrent la tête au moment où nous franchissions la porte.

Toute rouge, nous nous empressâmes de nous asseoir à la table des rouges et or au seul endroit où nous pouvions toute rentrées et ironie du sort vers les Maraudeurs .. super ... Non que je ne les aimaient pas mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'ils me charrient encore.

Je m'assis le plus loin possible d'eux mais je craignais que ça ne les empêches pas de me taquiner même si pour cela ils devraient hurler à s'en décrocher la voix.

Mylène et Nikita étaient de part et d'autre de moi et Lily et Dora en face. Je remarqua que la personne à côté de laquelle je m'étais assise c'était raidit et s'éloignait autant qu'elle pouvait avec la place qui le lui permettait. Je tourna la tête pour voir qui c'était et vis Costin.

Je me sentis bouillir de rage et bien qu'il m'ait vu, il fit tous son possible pour ne pas regarder dans ma direction et évitait avec soin mon regard assassin.

Le repas se passa sans encombres vu que je ne répondais plus à James et Robin qui était très, très en forme ce soir là. Remus se contentait de me faire des sourires d'excuses et compatissant mais il rigolait quand même bien aux vannes de ses meilleurs amis.

Sirius Black avait reprit du service en tant que tombeur de ses dames et retrouvait sa bonne humeur - s'il l'avait perdu. Il plaisantait avec ses amis et les miennes sans en revanche m'adresser la parole une seule fois, ce dont je me contentais très bien.

Le ventre remplit ,les filles et moi remontâmes à la salle commune. Vannées, Lily, Dora et Mylène montèrent directement au dortoir mais Nikita resta avec moi dans la salle commune.

Étant remonter dans les premières, la meilleure place de la salle commune était libre.

Je m'installa donc, par terre près du feu, accouder au fauteuil confortable dans lequel venait de s'affaler Nikita. Nous sortîmes toutes deux un livre. Celui de mon amie était le manuel d'études des runes, option que je n'avais pas prise. En réalité je n'avais pris que deux options; divination - inutile de préciser que je l'avais amèrement regretter - et arithmancie. L'arithmancie était une matière intéressante mais elle demandait un travail long et difficile pour comprendre ne serais-ce qu'un petit sort de lévitation.

Depuis que j'ai commencer cette matière je crois bien que j'ai améliorer mes notes en sortilèges où je parvient de mieux en mieux à maîtriser les sorts et ce de plus en plus vite.

Je commença donc ma lecture et oublia rapidement où j'étais et ce que je faisais, complètement absorbé par l'ouvrage. Je remarqua à peine qu'un groupe de personnes étaient venue s'asseoir sur les fauteuil encore libres mais je ne pris pas la peine de lever la tête.

Les personnes étaient néanmoins dérangeantes, elles parlaient fort et rigolaient sans retenue.

Les yeux commencèrent à me piquer et je baya sans discrétion. Je changea de position puisque mes fesses commençaient à me faire mal et me mis à plats ventre, mon coude posé d'une drôle de manière sur le sol, tenant mon avant-bras droit qui lui même soutenait ma tête.

Je fixa le vide un instant et repensa aux événements récents; Costin le relou, mon coup de poing dans sa tête de babouin, les éloges de Sirius Black par rapport à celui-ci, l'aide aux devoirs, ma colère, Sirius Black, Lily qui commence à apprécier James, Mylène qui avait deviner quelque chose sur moi que j'ignorais, les taquineries des rouges et or, Sirius Black ... J'allais fermer mon livre distraitement, sans pour autant cesser de fixer droit devant moi, quand je vis qu'une main passait et repassait devant mes yeux, comme quand on essayait de réveiller ou de faire réagir quelqu'un.

Je regarda la personne et vis Nikita qui arborait un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

- Bienvenue sur terre amazone de l'espace, me dit-elle.

J'ouvris plus grand les yeux et remarqua que j'avais le coude qui me faisait mal, ce qui signifiait que j'étais resté ainsi à me repasser les derniers événement pendant pas mal de temps.

Je me remis en position assise et j'eus le tournis de m'être redresser si vite, je vacilla.

Nikita me retins juste avant que je ne me scratch par terre. Je la regarda à nouveau, le tournis passer, avec la tête pencher sur le côté et elle explosa de rire.

J'aurais ris aussi si la personne dans cet état n'était pas moi même.

J'imaginais bien l'action; l'amie acharné qui essayait de ramener sur terre la rêveuse que j'étais, perdue dans mes pensées et que quand je me réveillais enfin, je manquais de tomber tête la première sur le sol.

Ça devait être la fatigue ..

Je me releva avec difficulté et partis très lentement, en titubant, vers mon dortoir. J'avais réussis à parcourir deux mètres quand on s'adressa à moi.

- Bonne nuit.

Je me retourna stupéfaite et faillit tombé sous l'effet de la surprise. Sur les fauteuils à côté desquels je m'étais assise, était installé les maraudeurs au grand complet. Si je ne me trompais pas, la personne qui venait de prononcé ces deux mots était Sirius Black.

J'ouvris encore plus grands les yeux que précédemment et ouvris la bouche en un petit o. Sirius me sourit pour confirmer que c'était lui qui venait de parler. Ses amis aussi le regardait avec une expression de surprise. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'une dératé car après quelques instants, où je n'avais rien fait d'autre que de rester planté où j'étais la bouche ouverte, ils explosèrent de rire.

Non mais sincèrement pourquoi me parlait-il maintenant ? Je ne m'étais pas encore excusé. " Ah ? parce que t'y avais songé ? "

J'ignora la voix et essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortis de ma bouche.

Vexer qu'ils se moquent de moi je fronça les sourcils et leurs lança un regard noir. Je tourna ensuite les talons et manqua de trébucher à cause d'un coussin quitraînait par terre et que je n'avais pas vu, ce qui fit redoubler l'intensité de leurs rires.

Je remonta rapidement les escalier, me glissa dans mon lit après m'être brosser les dents et avoir enfiler mon pyjama et me sentis un peu coupable d'avoir laisser Nikita seul avec les Gryffondors enragés. Cependant quand elle arriva au dortoir, quelques minutes après que je me sois couché, elle arborait un grand sourire et j'oublia instantanément ma compassion à son égard.

Après une nuit agité et sans rêve - du moins que je me souvienne - je me leva difficilement 10 minutes après que le réveil est sonné.

Dora sautillait devant la porte, déjà toute habillé et prête, comme à son habitude et hurlait à Lily et Mylène que c'était le MATIIIIIN !.

Je pris une douche express et quand j'en sortis et que je me regarda dans la glace je poussa un profond soupir devant mon reflet. Mes cheveux partait comme des tentacules et étaient parfaitement incoiffable. Je ne pris même pas la peine de passer un coup de brosse sachant à l'avance que cela ne ferait qu'empirer ma gouffa. Je mis cependant un peu d'eau pour que les cheveux rebelles se collent à ceux - à peu près - ordonnés. Je passa un rapide coup de mascara sur mes cils et me recula du miroir pour " m'admirer ". Mon teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude me désespéra et je retourna dans la chambre, serviette autour du corps, grommelant contre ma tête blanche comme un c.. heu ... linge.

Mylène entra en trombe dans la salle de bain en jurant contre Dora avec son réveil " trop brutal ". Je m'habilla rapidement d'une chemise blanche et mis mon pull fin gris, uniforme de l'école, par dessus. J'enfila ensuite ma jupe allant avec le pull fin, de la même couleur. Dora - trop heureuse de se rendre utile - me mit maladroitement ma cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor que je glissa à l'intérieur du pull. Je balança ensuite négligemment toute les affaires de cours que j'avais besoin pour la journée dans mon sac.

Nikita était installé sur son lit, lisant encore son manuel de runes. Je n'avais jamais réussit à me lever avant elle et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

5 minutes après que j'eus terminé, Lily était prête mais on attendait toujours Mylène. Après 3 minutes supplémentaires, elle sortit - enfin - de la salle de bain ni coiffer, ni maquiller, ni habiller. Je regarda Nikita, qui avait daigner lever la tête de son livre, Dora qui dévisageait Mylène et Lily qui faisait son lit. D'un regard entendu nous commençâmes le rituel du matin. Peut-être faudrait-il que je sois plus clair ?

:

Lily alla automatiquement chercher les affaires de Mylène et lui enfila en même temps ses sous vêtement à l'aide d'un sort, Nikita faisait son sac de cours et je m'occupais de la maquiller légèrement et de coiffer ses cheveux comme je pouvais avec ma baguette magique.

Une fois que Lily eut choisis des habits, elle habilla ma chère sœur avec l'aide de Dora. Ainsi en quelques secondes Mylène fut prête.

Il n'en fallait pas moins chaque matin, tous les jours de l'année, pour préparer Mylène et surtout ne pas être en retard.

Avec Lily, Dora et Nikita nous avions fait un espèce de planning des taches au début de l'année, ainsi chacune savait quoi faire dans les situations où Mylène pouvait éventuellement nous mettre en retard.

Nous descendiment et priment notre petit déjeuner ensemble. Dora monologuait. C'était la seule à parler, vu que nous autres - sauf Nikita qui lisais encore - étions encore dans un état second dut au matin.

Ce matin c'était Vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine. " Non, t'es sur ? " Et Dora manifestait sa joie pour nous toute réunis.

Nous avions le matin ; Histoire de la magie - youpi -, double cours de DCFM et l'après midi ; Divination - ... - et métamorphose. Le seul point positif était que j'avais métamorphose, ma matière préféré avec Sortilèges.

J'étais en train de compter le nombre de céréales que j'avais dans mon bol quand j'entendis l'arrivée bruyante des maraudeurs. Toujours en train de rigoler ceux là. J'engloutis littéralement les céréales qui me restaient ( 23 ) et attrapa quelques toast. Je me leva rapidement de table et marmonna aux filles que j'allais en histoire. Je serais en avance d'au moins 20 minutes mais peu m'importait, je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'ils relatent la façon dont j'avais faillis me viander hier soir.

Je fis le tour de la table, passant derrière celle des Pouffsoufle et la longea jusqu'à la porte. J'avais peut être parcourut la moitié de la grande salle pour les évités mais au moins je serais tranquille pendant .. voyons .. 30 minutes.

Je parcourus les couloirs d'un pas rapide la tête basse pour que personne ne puisse m'arrêter en chemin.

J'arriva devant la salle d'histoire de la magie et ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'il n'y avais encore personne. Je me mis contre le mur de pierre froide et me laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Je ferma les yeux quelques instants savourant le soleil sur mon visage qui passait à travers les carreaux des fenêtres, puis je sortis un carnet à dessin et me mis à dessiner. Quand je dessine ,en générale, je ne sais ce que cela représente qu'une fois que c'est terminé. C'est ainsi que je me mit à dessiner un espèce de losange où j'ajouta deux petits cercles ovales en son bas, puis après une forme indéfinissable. Petit à petit, à mesure que j'ajoutais des formes tous droits sorties de mon imagination, le schéma pris la forme d'un oiseau. Je rectifie; un oiseau encore non répertorié mais qui ressemblait de beaucoup à un merle. J'avais toujours été doué en dessin et mon oiseau était particulièrement réussit.

Des élèves de Serdaigle - qui partageaient le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec les Gryffondors - commencèrent à arrivés et je rangea mon carnet à dessin sans pour autant me relever.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, mes amies arrivèrent et je me releva.

- Qu'est ce qui ta pris de partir comme ça ?, me demanda Dora.

Je voulus d'abord répondre puis jugeant que ce n'était pas nécessaire je me contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle leva un sourcil puis à son tour haussa les épaules. Les autres ayant suivit l'échange firent le même mouvement avec une seconde de retard ce qui me fis rire.

Le professeur Binns arriva pile à l'heure et je m'installa à ma place habituel et tant convoiter par les élèves ; le fond.

Devant moi, il y avait une de ces personnes qu'on appelle des géants, ce qui était une bénédiction ; je pouvais dormir autant que je le souhaitais et ne même pas prendre la peine de sortir mes affaires que cela passait inexorablement inaperçus. Je cala donc mon sac de cours sur la table et le tapa énergiquement afin qu'ils soit plus confortable, puis je plongea ma tête dedans n'attendant même pas l'arrivée des derniers élève et le début du cours. Quelques minutes après m'être si élégamment affaler, je m'endormis.

- Ophélie !

Quelqu'un me secoua.

- Oho !

On me secoua plus fort.

- Ophélie, réveille toi !

J'ouvris un œil.

- On peut même plus dormir sans être déranger pendant 5 minutes ? râlais-je.

- Non en effet c'est impossible, me dit Lily, mais là on a notre prochain cours dans 2 minutes.

J'ouvris l'autre œil et me redressa d'un coup. Les rayons de soleils dans la classe s'étaient intensifiés et elle était presque vide. Le professeur Binns était à son bureau et rangeait des copies.

Je poussa un juron et balança mon sac sur mon épaule.

Les filles nous attendaient à la porte et toutes ensemble nous nous miment à courir vers notre prochain cours.

Nous parcourûment les couloirs à la vitesse du son - façon de parler hein - en criant à ceux qui nous gênait de dégagé le terrain.

Ainsi, quand à bout de souffle nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, le dernier élève venait d'entré dans la salle de classe.

Nous rentrâmes en respirant bruyamment et nous nous asseyâmes à nos places respectives. Certains élèves me regardaient amusés et je me demandais bien pourquoi ..

A côté de moi, à ma gauche, il y avait Nikita, sur le bureau de devant Mylène et Dora et sur celui à leurs gauche Lily.

Le cours commença comme n'importe quel cours de Défense Contre les Forces du mal, il portait sur les réactions et réflexes à avoir en cas de situation quelconque potentiellement mortel. Le professeur Sullivan sillonnait les rangées de bureaux en parlant avec entrain et passion des situations ardues desquelles il s'était sortit de justesse. Quand il commençait comme ça personne ne pouvait l'arrêter et il ne s'interrompait pratiquement jamais. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, quand il passa dans ma rangée et posa le regard sur moi, il s'interrompit. Il me jaugea un court instant et rigola.

- Vous sortez d'Histoire de la Magie, j'imagine ? pouffa t-il à mon intention.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il repartit dans son récit passionné.

Je regarda Nikita et l'interrogea du regard mais elle semblait aussi pantoise que moi.

Mylène se retourna et souris avec affection.

- Ophélie, dit-elle à voix basse afin que seule moi puisse l'entendre, s'il te plaît frotte moi cette joue tu as encore la trace de ton sac dessus.

Et elle se retourna.

Gênée, je frotta avec discrétion ma joue et me sentit rougir. C'est ce qu'on appelle la honte international.

Moi qui me demandais pourquoi tout le monde me regardait amusé quand j'étais rentré ! Personne ne m'avait dit que j'avais la trace de mon sac incrusté sur le visage ! Quels fils de cognards !

Furieuse je passa le reste du cours à fusiller M. Sullivan du regard qui ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir ou ne pas y prêter attention. A la fin du cours il annonça qu'il avait corrigé nos devoirs sur les vampires et d'un coup de baguette magique sur la pille de copie posées son bureau, il nous les rendis.

Un millième de seconde après que la feuille se soit posé devant moi je la rapprocha de mon visage, avide de savoir ma note.

Oulàh je crois qu'il c'est trompé. Je regarde le nom sur la copie :

Ophélie Davies

Aux dernières nouvelles c'est moi. " Tu crois ? "

Si quelqu'un ne fait pas taire cette voix je crois que je vais l'assassiner !

" Ah ouais et tu vas t'y prendre comment ?, je te rappelle que je suis dans ta tête pauvre taré ! "

J'abandonna.

Je crois que je rêve, moi, Ophélie Davies, " mais c'est qu'elle s'acharne ", ait reçus un OPTIMAL en DCFM !

YEEEEAAAAHAAA !

Si je ne m'étais pas retenue je crois bien que je me serais mise à danser sur ma chaise devant tous le monde. Toute fière je voulus montrer ma note à mes amies quand je me rappela que je n'avais pas fait ce travail toute seule, loin de là ! Je me tourna la tête vers le fond à droite pour regarder le maraudeur qui m'avait aidé mais la cloche venait de retentir et il sortait déjà accompagné de ses amis encore plus bruyants que d'habitude.

Renonçant à faire des excuses pour le moment je me retourna vers mes amies qui elles aussi avaient eu de bonnes notes. Riant et parlant fort nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle afin de prendre notre déjeuner.

Le repas fut rapide. Comme aujourd'hui il faisait miraculeusement soleil nous avions mangé rapidement afin d'en profiter un peu.

Toutes joyeuses nous nous étions rendu dans le parc et nous étions installés au bord du lac.

Le soleil était là mais il y avait un petit courant d'air et quelques nuages, il ne faisait pas très beau mais la température était agréable et les conversations allaient bon train.

Mylène était en pleine description d'un groupe masculin de Pouffsoufle. Certains étaient plus beaux que d'autres mais pas terrible pour autant. Avec Nikita elles commençaient à glousser comme des débiles et j'allais leurs demander de faire moins de bruit quand mon attention fut attiré ailleurs.

Les maraudeurs au grand complet, se dirigeaient gracieusement vers l'hêtre de la dernière fois. Sirius Black resta debout sous l'arbre, me tournant le dos, et son petit groupe d'amis s'étaient assis devant lui.

Je regarda Dora qui avait suivis mon regard et elle me sourit puis elle se mit, elle aussi, à commenter le groupe de Pouffsoufle. Lily essayait de les raisonnés en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas beaux et qu'il fallait qu'elles s'achètent des lunettes. Il n'en fut pas plus à ma sœur adorée pour lancer le sujet :

- Tiens, en parlant de lunette, comment va ton bigleux ?

Elle adorait James autant que moi, mais elle savait que Lily n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça et cela devenait d'autant plus drôle.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, lança Lily énerver.

- Franchement Lily, commença Nikita très sérieuse, tu ne sort même pas encore avec et tu prends déjà son parti ?

Lily s'empourpra et assura qu'elle ne sortirait pas avec lui.

- Tu sais en tant que préfète exemplaire, tu ne devrais pas mentir, reprit Nikita en tapotant la tête de la rouquine dans un geste qui se voulait bienveillant.

Dora qui s'était mise entre les trois assaillantes, comptait les points et hurlait des : " ET VLAAH un point pour elle ! "

Amusé, je suivis l'échange de répliques sanglantes quelques minutes puis je tourna à nouveau la tête vers les 4 Gryffondors sous l'hêtre.

Sans vraiment réfléchir je pris dans mon sac mon devoir sur les vampire sur lequel était écrit en rouge " OPTIMAL " et me dirigea vers les maraudeurs, ou plus exactement vers Sirius Black.

Le vent caressait agréablement mon visage et je marchais avec précaution regardant si il n'y avait pas de racine ou autre obstacle pouvant m'empêcher d'atteindre le petit groupe d'amis sans tomber.

J'arriva sous l'hêtre mais Sirius me tournait toujours le dos.

- Hey ! lançais-je.

Il se retourna mais ne put pas me voir car je venais de tendre le bras et ma copie touchait pratiquement son visage.

- Je voulais m'excuser, continuais-je.

J'étais consciente qu'il ne devait pas savoir qui parlait, il ne m'avais pas entendu suffisamment de fois pour déjà reconnaître ma voix.

Il recula le visage de quelques centimètres afin de voir ce qui était écrit dessus et prit la copie dans ses mains.

Il la contempla quelques instant puis j'ajouta :

- Et je voulais te remercier aussi.

Il releva la tête mais je me mis à regarder le sol, ne voulant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Y'a pas de quoi, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je releva les yeux et vis qu'il arborait un petit sourire en coin satisfait. Il savait que j'allais avoir un Optimal ? Je releva un peu plus la tête et je croisa son regard.

Oulàh . Meydey Meydey ! Sortez moi de là !

Mais trop tard je plongea mes yeux dans les siens et me retrouva emprisonnée par leurs intensités. Je ne pouvais toujours pas distinguer leurs couleur exact mais à cet instant ils étaient plus bleu pâle que noir ou encore gris. Ils brillaient telles deux magnifiques étoiles et je pouvais voir beaucoup de choses; son humour, la tristesse immense qu'il cache enfouit au fond de lui, l'amitié qu'il porte à ses amis, son côté séducteur, sa détermination à obtenir ce qu'il désire, son intelligence et sa malice. Ses iris bleu clair me faisait pensé au ciel un matin d'été et je pus distinguer autre chose .. mais je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier.

Sirius est de ces personnes qui cache ce qu'ils ressentent. Mais lui c'est un peu différent, c'est comme si dans ses yeux il cachait tout ses sentiments et qu'en les regardant au bon moment on pouvait deviner ce qu'il ressentait.

Lui aussi détaillait mes yeux et ce qu'il y vis sembla lui plaire car il afficha un sourire encore plus grand mais ces yeux devinrent insondable, avec dedans cette chose que je n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

Consciente de son regard sur moi je rougis et détourna les yeux. Je ne sus pas combien de temps nous étions resté là à nous regardé dans les yeux mais j'en conclus que ça n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes vus que ses amis ne s'étaient toujours pas aperçus que j'étais là.

- Enfin .. voilà c'était juste pour te dire ça .. , gênée je me tortillait les mains. Puis ne sachant pas quoi faire je me rapprocha de lui et repris ma copie. Sans que je puisse refréner mes ardeurs je l'embrassa sur la joue et tourna les talons afin de retrouver mes amies.

Je parcourus quelques mètres et stoppa net.

Venais-je vraiment de faire ce que je venais de faire ? Par Merlin, AU SECOURS !

Il fallait partir, peut être que si je m'y prenais maintenant dans quelques heures j'aurais fait ma valise et je serais au Tibet dans une grotte à la montagne. Peut être que le yéti des neige voudra bien partager sa maison avec moi ? Si je lui dit que je suis une sorcière il voudra sûrement !

Quelqu'un éclata de rire derrière moi, je reconnus tous de suite le rire semblable à un aboiement de Sirius, ce qui me fis sortir de mes plans d'exil.

Je me retourna et en le voyant rire de ma bêtise je souris et repris le chemin vers mes amies qui me regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Au final, je n'allais peut être pas me rendre au Tibet à la rencontre du yéti des neiges.

Le cœur léger et d'humeur joyeuse je retourna m'asseoir à côté de Dora qui m'assaillait de questions.

Je m'allongea dans l'herbe, sur le dos, et regarda le ciel, le sourire aux lèvres. Il faisait incroyablement beau aujourd'hui.


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

- Mais enfin Dora arrête de me harceler, je t'es dit que je ne l'avait pas fait consciemment ! répétais-je une nouvelle fois à la métamorphomage qui se disait mon amie.

- On t'as toute vu l'embrasser sur la joue, persista t-elle en appuyant, accusatrice, sur ma poitrine avec son index . Et pourquoi tu t'es lever tout d'un coup pour aller lui parler sans même nous concerter avant hein ? On a toute été choqué ! Tu nous a rien dit ! Et qu'est ce que tu lui a dit au juste ? Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? Tu vas devoir tout nous rac ..

Elle continua sa tirade pendant encore quelques minutes mais je ne l'écoutait plus.

Je me repassait en boucle ce qui c'était passer dans le parc. Je ne me souviens pas précisément ce qu'il c'est passer et ce qu'il m'a dit, la seule chose que je me souvienne vraiment c'est le fait qu'on se soit regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois. Dans les yeux ...

C'était juste les plus beaux yeux du monde. Mais étaient-il gris, noir ou bleu ?

- Hey tu m'écoutes là ?

- Franchement .. non.

- Aller explique ! Me supplia Mylène.

- Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer !

Elles froncèrent toutes les sourcils et je soupira.

Après m'être ridiculiser dans le parc, mes amies n'avaient cesser de me harceler. J'avais dut remballer toutes mes affaires et partir avec la petite troupe de curieuses qui me suivaient partout.

Les cours de l'après-midi avait été infernales et j'avais promis à Dora que j'allais lui dire ce qu'il c'était passer ce soir. Elle avait sauté en l'air et pousser un cri de joie en cours de divination.

Le cours de métamorphose c'était bien déroulé vu qu'aucune de mes amies n'avait continué leur interrogatoire. Ouuf.

Quand la cloche avait sonné la fin du cours j'avais carrément sauter de ma chaise et était partis précipitament à la bibliothèque.

Malheureusement je m'était fait filer et mes " charmantes " compagnes de dortoir n'avaient pas mis longtemps à me rejoindre.

Nikita avait alors commencer avec des : " Steuplait, steuplait, steuplait, steuplait, steuplait, steuplait, steuplait, steuplait, steuplait .. etc" jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse virer pas Mrs. Pince pour " rafus innaceptable et déplacé dans un lieu de travail et de réflexion ". J'avais toujours pensé que la bibliothèque était une sorte de secte pour ceux qui étaient atteint de troubles obsessionnel compulsif ou pour les bourreaux de travail.

Bref, une fois virer de la bibliothèque, nous étions aller dans la salle commune où plusieur élèves fêtaient le week-end. Je m'était avachis au coin du feu - sur un fauteuil cette fois - où je suis toujours actuellement.

Après un dernier soupir lasse, je me contrainds à leurs expliquer ce qu'il c'était passer, si il y avait quelque chose à expliquer.

- Je suis seulement aller m'excuser pour l'autre fois.

- Comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? demanda Lily.

- Non, en fait c'est parce que j'ai eu ma note en DCFM et je voulais le remercier, répondis-je.

- Je vois pas le rapport, pourquoi tu le remercierais d'avoir eu une note comme celle là ? demanda Mylène.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai eu une mauvaise note ?

- Et bien, quand tu l'as reçus tu n'a pas parut spécialement contente et tu ne nous l'a pas montré alors avec les filles ont en a conclus que tu avais eu une note .. heu .. habituelle, expliqua Nikita.

Je croisa les bras sur ma poitrine et fis mine de bouder. Non mais, j'ai eu une bonne note pour une fois dans la matière où j'ai le plus de lacunes, elles pourraient au moins faire semblant d'être heureuse pour moi ! C'est pas comme si c'était improbable non plus !

- Super sympas les copines .. ronchonais-je.

- Et heu .. tu as eu quoi ? Acceptable ? essaya de se ratrapper Mylène.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ma note serais moyenne ? Jai dit une _bonne_ note.

- Tu as eu Effort Exeptionnel ? Mais c'est super !

Elles me félicitèrent toutes avec beaucoup d'entousiasme comme si j'avais trouver le moyen de ramener les morts à la vie.

- Mais non j'ai eu un Optimal !

Elles arrêtèrent de me taper sur la tête en signe de félicitation et me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Puis elles se regardèrent avec une expression qui voulait dire ; " Vous croyez que c'était vraiment sa feuille ? "

- Hey, il y avait mon nom dessus !

Elles prirent un air coupable puis recommencèrent à me féliciter. Après quelques minutes qui furent ponctué de : " Ben tu vois t'es pas si bête que ça " ou encore de " On va peut être arrivé à faire quelques choses de toi ", Dora recommença avec Sirius.

- Bon tu sais quoi je suis aller vers lui je me suis excusé et je l'ai remercier pour ma note, après ça on s'est regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes et encore après ça je l'ai embrasser sur la joue. Après je suis partis et je me suis stoppé net en planifiant ma futur vie conjugale avec le yétis des neiges au Tibet, pour finir Sirius Black à exploser de rire et je suis venue vous retrouvé. Ca vous va comme résumer ?

Pour le coup elles en furent réduits à un silence totale et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune arrêtèrent leurs occupation pour regarder ce qui avait bien pu faire taire les pipelettes attitrés. Ils nous regardaient incrédules et puis après quelques secondes retournèrent à leurs besogne.

- Vous vous êtes regarder dans les yeux pendant _quelques secondes _? chuchota Mylène retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

- Et alors ?

Bon ok, le "et alors" c'était juste pour faire genre. Aucune personne saine d'esprit et à peu près normal ne commenterais les yeux de Sirius Black par un " Et alors ? "

" Tu te considère serieusement comme une personne à peu pres normal et saine d'esprit ? ". Tu es d'un autre avis peut être ? " ... no comment "

- C'était comment ? me questionna Dora

- Non mais je l'ai regarder dans les yeux, je lui est pas roulé une pelle !

" Ca t'aurais plus hein ? ". Par pitier enlever moi cette chose de la tête !

Mylène me regarda avec un sourire vicieux, et j'en conclus qu'elle en était arriver à la même conclusion que la chose. Elle allait dire quelques chose mais je lui lança un regard noir et elle préféra ne rien dire mais elle garda son sourire idiot.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Nikita la devança et lui dit:

- N'insiste pas, c'est un cas désepérer.

Puis elle me sourit comme à une demeurer. Trop habituer à ce genre de remarques taquines pour me vexer, je l'ignora et finalement nous entamâmes nos devoirs. Oui un vendredi soir, c'est ça le bonheur d'avoir une amie modèle et préfète par dessus le marché.

Cependant au bout d' une heure et demi j'en eus marre - compréhensible non ? - et je sortis un livre.

Après un temps qui me parut interminable j'arriva à faire sortir - de force bien sur - Lily de ses devoirs avec l'aide de Dora.

Nous arrivâmes à la trainer par les pieds jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame et à la faire sortir. Elle se débatait, criait de toute ses force et je reçus plusieurs fois son pied dans la figure mais après quelques minutes de luttes acharné, nous étions arrivé dans le couloir.

J'essuya la sueur qui avait perlé sur mon front et regardait Lily qui essayait de retrouvé un peu de dignité en se lissant les cheveux de sa main. Une fois relever elle leva le menton bien haut et partit vers la grande salle pour dîner.

Nous la suivîmes amusés et arrivâmes bientôt à la table des Gryffondors.

Je m'assis près de Lily qui semblait déterminer à ne plus nous adresser la parole jusqu'à qu'elle oublie qu'elle nous en veuille, et les autres ne tardèrent pas à s'assoir en face et à côté de nous. Je regarda brievement à gauche pour voir qui était assis près de nous mais ne remarqua personne en particulier. J'étais en train de ramener mon regard vers mes amies quand je croisa des yeux gris clair cette fois, étrangements familiers. Je compris 2 secondes après avoir rapporter mes yeux sur mon assiette ce que je venais de voir et je tourna rapidement la tête là où j'avais vu les yeux gris. Sirius Black me regardait toujours et quand il vit que moi aussi il me sourit puis détourna le regard et raconta une blague à ses amis qui les fis rire bruyamment.

Je m'obligea à faire comme lui et il ne me regarda plus du repas. " Comment tu le sais ? ". ... . Il se pourrait que maloncontreusement mes yeux aient glissé - sans mon autorisation, évidemment - vers quelqu'un qui était assis près de lui et cela m'a permis d'arriver à cette conclusion.

" Quelqu'un assis près de lui hein ? ".

Lily ne faisait plus la tête, on avait toutes bien mangés et après mintes protestation de Nikita qui était particulièrement bien placer pour regarder son poufsouffle, nous retournâmes à la salle commune.

La soirée s'annonçait sans interêt particulier. J'étais à une table non loin du feu, le regard dans le vide, faisant semblant d'écouter ce que me disait Nikita. Quelques mots étaient ressortis tel que " folle furieuses " ou encore " harpies ". Les autres discutaient avec entrain d'un devoir mais je n'avais pas saisit dans quelle matière. Nikita déblatérait encore et toujours à intervalle régulières et je hochait la tête faisant mine de m'intéresser.

J'eus juste le temps de m'inquiéter quand à la tournure de la soirée quand Remus Lupin et ses amis bruyants sortirent de nul part et vinrent se planter devant nous.

- Dis Lily, tu accepterais de jouer aux échecs avec moi ?

Lily qui lui tournait le dos lui fit face mais ne sembla pas surprise qu'il lui demande une telle chose. Cela ne devais pas être la première fois qu'il lui demandais de faire une partie d'échecs. Elle inclina la tête de côté pour mieux voir Sirius positionner derrière Remus, qui affichait un immense sourire. Elle scruta quelques instants son visage pour déceler si la partie d'échec n'était qu'un prétexte pour elle ne savait quel mauvais coup. Puis après quelques secondes, jugeant qu'il n'y avait rien de louche, elle accepta.

- YEAAAAH ! Hurla Sirius quand il vit Lily aquiesser. Il marcha vers elle, la prit par les épaules et la secoua avec force mais douceur en se metant à nouveau à hurler;

- Tu dois gagner ! Ok ? TU DOIS GAGNER, TU DOIS GAGNER, TU DOIS GAGNER ! ! ! !

Lily essaya de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider et j'étais moi même trop occuper à la regarder se faire secouer comme un pommier. Après un court instant je réagis enfin et m'appreta à me lever pour faire lacher prise à Sirius . Cependant j'eus à peine le temps de bouger qu'il la lacha et sortir sa baguette avec abilité pour faire apparaître, au centre de la salle commune, deux chaises et une table avec un échéquier posé sur celle-ci. Il prit ensuite Remus par les épaules qui sembla momentanément inquiet de subir le même sort que Lily, mais son ami se contenta de le pousser en direction de la table qu'il venait de faire apparaître à une bonne dixaine de mètres de moi et le fit assoir sur une des deux chaises.

Toute la salle commune semblait avoir suivit Sirius des yeux et bientôt la plupart des personnes présentes se mirent autour de la table où Remus venait de se faire assoir, et étaient avide de pouvoir regarder le duel Evans / Lupin.

Lily alla s'installer sur la chaise en face de Remus, fier et digne, suivit comme son ombre par James dont on allait bientôt voir la bave coulée à la commisure des ses lèvres à force de regarder Lily la bouche grande ouverte.

Pendant un cours instant je m'imagina que la soirée ne serait, finalement, pas si ennuyeuse et peut être même un peu animé, puis je me rapella qu'il s'agissait d'une partie d'échec et que cela n'avait rien d'amusant. La soirée était foutus d'avance.

Non mais j'y crois pas on est chez les Gryffondor pas chez les Serdaigle ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont, tous ces moutons à jubiler comme des fous autour d'un échequier ! C'est pas un match de Quidditch ! Vous êtes au courant ?

Tout le monde se mit à débattre sur lequel des deux Gryffondor allaient remporté la partie et à commenter précisément la façon dont Sirius avait secouer Lily. Certaines idiotes gloussaient et décrivaient comment elles auraient aimés être secoué par Black, la pression de ses bras musclés sur leur frêles petit bâtons qui leurs servaient de bras. Qui a déjà eu envie de se faire secouer à s'en sentir le cerveau bougé?. Agacé je les incita ironiquement à se rapprocher pour mieux entendre le son de la voix si mystérieuses de Sirius Black et elles s'éloignèrent gloussant de plus belle. Si elles avaient continué à parler, je suis certaines qu'elles auraient déblatérer de la manière dont elles auraient mis en flacon le poustillon que Sirius aurait laissé échapper sur leur délicat petit visage de poupée trop maquillé.

Sirius se positionna devant l'échiquier de manière à être entre Lily et Remus et il se racla bruyament la gorge. Il ouvrit très largement les bras de façon très Dumbledoresque et présenta les deux adversaires au public - principalement composé de groupies qui battaient des cils - puis annonça le début de la partie.

Je suivit la partie pendant 2-3 minutes - oui, c'est le temps que j'arrive à rester concentré sur un jeu trop intellectuel pour moi - puis décrocha vite.

Mon atention se reporta sur une EVNI - espèce volante non identifié - qui ressemblait vaguement à une mouche. Le spécimen se posa sur la joue de Nikita qui avait finit par la boucler ! Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait s'ennuyer encore plus que moi, si une telle chose était possible. Le regard vide elle fixait la petite foule de suppoters qui lançaient des commentaires encouragents aux deux assayants quand l'un d'eux prennait l'avantage. Elle sentit la mouche sur sa joue et cela sembla la sortir de sa rêverie. Elle chassa l' EVNI d'un revers de main pour sortit un parchemin et une plume qu'elle mit sur la table.

Elle écrivit quelque chose en haut au centre de la feuille, à la manère d'un titre. Après avoir soigneusement finit d'écrire, elle releva la tête vers moi et me fit signe de regarder.

_" Les futur couples encore insoupsonnés .. ou pas, chez les Gryffondor " _

- T'es pas sérieuse ? On a plus 8 ans on va quand même pas faire une liste de couple !

Agacé par ma réplique elle fronça les sourcils et répondit sans s'énerver !

- Parce que t'as autre chose de plus intéréssant à faire en ce moment ? Peut être que c'est pas asser intellectuel, tu devrais .. je sais pas moi .. aller jouer aux _échecs _!

- Tout compte fait,.. c'est pas si mal la liste .. murmurais-je.

Je rapprocha ma chaise de la sienne de façon à ce qu' aprésent nous soyons toutes les deux penché sur le parchemin. Nous relevâmes la tête en même temps et parcourûmes la salle des yeux.

- On commence par les évidents ou par les physiquement compatible ? me demanda Nikita.

- Les premiers qui nous viennent à l'esprit. répondis-je.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à commencer notre petite liste et bientôt les couples se formèrent - sur le papier hein ^^. Les couples étaient parfois très rechercher; ceux qui avaient les même cheveux, les mêmes passion, et abitudes similaires. Parfois l'un d'eux était particulièrement inattendu et impossible et nous partions dans des fou-rire incontrôlables. Bientôt les couples Lily Evans / James Potter, Mylène Davies / Robin Stone, Ophélie Afonso / Costin Mclourdingue - AAAAH ! - , et Nikita , _ elle _, s'était mise seule - chanceuse .

Nous étions en train de débattre sur le fait de mettre Remus et Dora ensemble mais nous fûmes interrompus. Quelqu'un c'était mit derrière nous et s'était pencher sur la liste bientôt achever.

Je tourna la tête de côté pour voir de qui il s'agissait et ne pus distinguer que de long cheveux noir qui parsemait le visage de Sirius. Il tendit la main en direction du parchemin et montra du doigt :

" _Lily Evans / James Potter _"

- Lily ne va pas être contente pouffa t-il.

J'eus un petit rire ironique en m'imaginant la tête de Lily si elle voyait ça, suivit par Dora. Sirius examina de plus près le parchemin et nous fit remarquer que Dora et Remus n'était pas dessus.

- Oui, on était en train d'étudier leurs cas, repondit Nikita tout en regardant un peu plus loin là où les deux intéresser étaient en train de discuter avec entrain en attendant la fin de la petite pause qu'avait demander Lily pour faire refroidir son énorme cerveau en surchauffe.

- Ca serait bien si ils se mettaient ensemble, ajoutais-je, en les fixant moi aussi.

- On devrait les enfermés dans une armoire ou un espace restreind, juste tous les deux, plaisanta Sirius. Ils ont l'air de s'entendre à merveille, continua t-il.

Je vis une lueur malicieuse passer dans les yeux de Nikita et j'allais lui demander ce qui l'avait causé mais Sirius me devança.

- Hey, mais moi non plus je ne suis pas dessus !

- Mesure de sécurité, nous ne voulons pas qu'on nous retrouve dans les toilettes tués par une un sortilège de mort figure toi, repliquais-je. Tes groupies sont bien gentilles - façon de parler hein - mais un peu dangereuse sur les bords.

Sirius ne rougis pas mais haussa les épaules d'un air completement indifférent.

Nikita ajouta sur le parchemin un petit astérix où elle expliquait préciséments les raisons de la non présence de Sirius Black sur la liste.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, la liste était terminé et les noms de Dora Tonks et Remus Lupin étaient évidemment associé.

Sirius était resté sans rien dire à côté de nous, toujours debout, les yeux fixés sur le parchemin, le regard sans expression.

Cependant quand il remarqua qu'on avait terminé il prit le parchemin dans ses mains et le comtempla d'un air qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche avec la même agilité qu'une heure auparavent. Il agrandit le parchemin qui aprésent était aussi grand qu'une affiche publicitaire et le fit léviter derrière lui pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers un mur vierge de la salle commune.

Il n'allait quand même pas l'afficher ?. Bien sur que non il n'est pas aussi idiot me rassurais-je. J'eus un petit rire moqueur envers moi même et me traita intérieurement d'idiote pour avoir penser une chose aussi stupide.

Malheureusement pour moi j'avais eu raison - comme souvent d'ailleurs. Il colla à la vue de tous l'énorme parchemin et il invita tout le monde en criant joyeusement à venir voir le chef d'oeuvre. Tout les regard se tournèrent vers lui et regardèrent ensuite ce qu'il leurs montrait.

Je me releva brutalement faisant tomber ma chaise au passage et me dirigea vers l'affiche la baguette brandit en essayant tous les sorts que je connaissait pour la décoller. Aucun ne marchait, je n'eus pas d'autre choix d'essayer de la faire exploser, brûler, teindre mais rien de marchait.

Je me detourna de l'affiche pour faire face à Sirius et lui lancer un regard noir mais il me lança un sourir ravageur et insolent, l'air fier de lui. Je ne pus que me détourner et retourner m'assoir, furieuse, à côté de Nikita qui affichait elle aussi un sourir satisfait et fier.

Toutes les personnes autour des joueurs d'échecs s'approchèrent de l'affiche et la comtemplairent quelques instant sans réactions, se contentant de lire. Remus profita du manque d'attention de Lily pour lui porter le coup de grâce et Lily s'inclina en le félicitant.

Les rouges et or qui lisaient toujours l'affiche semblèrent avoir finit de lire en même temps et éclatèrent de rire, fûrent scandalisé ou alors se moquèrent des personnes mise avec quelqu'un qu'ils trouvaient particulièrement repoussant.

Remus et Dora ne tardèrent pas eux aussi a reporter leur attentions sur ce qui amusait tellement les autres. Lily sembla révolter et brandissait sa baguette vers Sirius croyant que c'était lui l'auteur, James était aux anges le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Remus était quand à lui tout gênée et rouge ne sachant plus où se mettre. Un peu plus loin Robin avait la tête légèrement penché de côté regardant là où était écrit son nom à côté de celui de ma soeur. Ses yeux brillaient de malices et il semblait flatté d'avoir été associé à Mylène. A côté de lui Dora, les yeux grands ouverts, n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment réagir pendant que Mylène lui tapotait l'épaule pour la faire revenir à elle. Ma soeur avait un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et je fus contente de moi. Après tout, si cela pouvait faire des couples, pourquoi pas ?

Je parcourus la salle des yeux à la recherche de ceux de Sirius. Quand je les croisa enfin il m'interrogea du regard pour voir si j'étais toujours faché mais je lui souris et il me fit un clin d'oeil en guise de réponse.

Sirius dût expliquer à Lily que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait cette liste et après quelques minutes supplémentaires à crier sur Sirius elle se décida a lâcher le devant de sa chemise et interrogea avec férocité toutes les personnes présentes. Quand elle arriva vers Nikita et moi nous lui assurâmes que nous n'avions absolument aucune idée de qui avait put faire une chose pareil et profitâmes dut fait qu'elle assayait un 2eme année de question pour fuir en douce dans notre dortoir.

Une fois en sécurité derrière la porte nous la refermâmes avec prudence puis je regarda Nikita qui affichait un regard mis effrayer- mis amusé. Nous optâmes pour la drôlerie de la situation et éclatâmes de rire.

Mes yeux pleurait de rire en m'imaginant Lily mener sa petit enquête en bas en les menacant de sa baguette.

Une fois quelques peu calmé Nikita et moi culpabilisâmes d'avoir abandonné les autres à Lily sans même leurs dire bonne nuit. Après nous être mise en pyjama et brosser nos dents avec soin nous allâmes nous couchés, épuiser.

Je m'endormis comme une masse au bout de quelques minutes seulement et ne put pas entendre les filles revenir au dortoir.

Quand je me reveilla de bonne heure le lendemain ,je fut heureuse de me souvenir qu'on était Dimanche et qu'une grasse matinée semblait s'imposé. Je me rendormis aussitôt pour me reveiller une seconde fois quelques heures plus tard. Je me leva avec difficulté le sourire aux lèvres en me rapellant de quoi était peuplé mes rêves. J'avais en effet rêvé d'une Lily qui me courait après dans la forêt interdite avec une batte de baseball et d'un Sirius sur un nuage qui se foutait de ma gueule car je courait au ralentit. Quel rêve stupide !

Je marcha en zigzag à la façon d'une personne ayant forcer sur la bierre au beurre et arriva à la salle de bain au bout de longues minutes de concentration pour éviter les lits de mes amies.

Je prit une douche rapide et sécha mes cheveux à l'aide de ma baguette magique que j'attacha ensuite en un chignon désordonnée. Je fis venir mes vêtements à moi à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction et m'habilla en vitesse.

Je sortit de la salle de bain avec un peu plus d'équilibre que quand j'y était entrée et reveilla avec douceur mes amies. Elles se levèrent docilement mais Mylène jura à plusieurs reprises dans son oreiller se plaignant et gemissant de dépit. Comme tout les matins nous dûmes nous même la préparer et quand toutes mes amies et ma soeur fûrent prêtent nous décendîmes déjeuner.

Il devait être dans les environs de 18 heures et j'étais dans la grande salle avec Sirius Black assis à côté de moi. Mes amies et moi avions croisé sa bande au détour d'un couloir et après avoir discuter de tout et de rien nous nous étions tous plains d'avoir extrêmement faim ! James, Lily, Robin et Mylène s'étaient dévouer pour aller chercher à manger dans les cuisines tandis que Sirius et moi devions les attendre dans la grande salle. Nikita avait disparût en même temps que Remus et Dora je ne savais où et du coup, j'étais seule avec l'apollon de Poudlard.

Je n'avais rien à lui dire et quand j'avais sut que j'allais être seule avec lui, j'avais paniqué. Mais il avait très vite détendu l'atmosphère et j'étais à présent parfaitement à l'aise. Nous discutions des cours où nous étions le plus doué et Sirius m'avoua être doué en DCFM et en métamorphose plus que dans les autres matières où il excellait quand même.

Les autres devaient être parties depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand nous commençâmes à nous demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer. Nous commençâmmes alors à délirer sur les chances qu'ils se soient tombés dans les bras de manières toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres quand Nikita arriva dans la grande salle en courant ,le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle s'arrêta devant nous toute éssouflé et commença à parler très vite ;

- Ah je vous trouve enfin, je suis contente que les autres ne soient pas encore revenus ! Ils n'auraient peut être pa beaucoup apprécier .. mais enfin bref ! J'ai réussit ! C'est trop géniale ! Dîtes moi merci ! C'était pas si compliqué finalement, Remus accompagnait Dora à la bibliothèque, un dimanche vous vous rendez compte ! N'importe quoi ! Vraiment au moins maintenant ils sont seuls et pas près de se quitter si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Elle nous fit un clin d'oeil et éclata d'un grand rire cristallin.

- Tita .. où sont ils éxactement ? demandais-je effrayer.

- C'est grâce à Sirius, tu te souviens ? Il nous a souffler l'idée hier, dans la salle commune !

Il l'avait dit hier soir, Ok. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait dit déjà ?

Sirius sembla soudain comprendre et il ouvrit des grands yeux ronds compléter d'un sourire béat. Il avait l'air un peu idiot comme ça.

- Tu n'as quand même pas .. commença t-il.

Nikita l'interrompit pour lancer un grand " siiiii ! " entousiaste.

Sirius éclata d'un grand rire et tapa un tcheck à Nikita.

Qu'est ce qu'ils racontent ? Non mais ils vont m'expliquer oui !

- Heu .. moi j'ai toujours pas compris .., avouais-je honteuse.

- Je les aient enfermé dans l'armoire près des toilettes des filles au 3 eme étages, répondit-elle avec un air innocent mais gardant néanmois son sourire.

- Tu les as mit .. dans une armoire ?, dis-je ahuris.

Elle haucha la tête de haut en bas n'ayant pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il y avait de si inquiétant.

- Mais enfin Nikita, quand Sirius a dit ça hier, il n'était pas sérieux !

A l'entente de son nom Sirius me regarda avec un regard appréciateur .. Aux dernières nouvelles c'était la première fois que je l'appellais par son prénom quand il était là.

- Bien sur que j'étais sérieux, répliqua l'intéresser toujours avec la même expression appréciative, et donc l'armoire est asser petite j'imagine ?

Je le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis de la même manière Nikita. Je répéta ce manège plusieurs fois n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

- Oui au départ c'était plutôt étroit, expliqua Nikita en regardant Sirius, mais je l'ai un peu agrandit quand même.

Elle tourna son visage vers moi, et je pus voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était absolument ravis.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Ophélie, reprit-elle, j'ai croisé les autres qui revenaient des cuisines avant de les enfermés et j'ai put leurs mettres pleins de choses à manger ! Si ils ne sont pas trop idiot ils auront même la place d'installer une table avec des chandelles et tout ! C'est trop romantique non ? ! Ils vont pouvoir apprendre à se connaitre sans se presser !

Elle repartit d'un grand rire et cette fois encore Sirius se joignit à elle en lui retapant un tcheck.

Bon la situation n'était pas si grave après tout ils avaient de quoi subvenir à leurs besoin .. sauf si ils avaient une envie pressante ... Aïe.

Je mit cette éventualité de côté pour poser une autre question à Nikita :

- Tu compte les laissés là bas combien de temps ?

- Pour la soirée .. j'irais leurs ouvrir vers 22 heures .. ça devrait aller je pense, comme ça on aura le temps de s'occuper de nos autres petits couples en herbes !

Non mais elle se prend pour Cupidon ?

Mais bon .. c'est vrai que quand même c'est amusant de faire des coups foireux à ses amis pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls .. Une idée germa alors dans mon esprit.

- On pourrait .. envoyer un petit mot à Robin et à Mylène en faisant croire qu'il vient de la part de l'autre et se donnant rendez-vous à un endroit bien précis, proposais-je. Une fois là bas ils se demanderont mutuellement ce que voulait l'autre mais ne pourront pas laisser passer une telle occasion de rester ensemble ! Idem pour Lily et James !

- Géniale ! approuva Sirius.

- C'est parfait, s'exclama Nikita.

- On pourrait donner le rendez-vous après avoir dîner, ça leurs laisserais le temps de prendre leurs temps, affirma Sirius tout éxcité avec un sourir goguenar au coin des lèvres.

- Oui d'accord ! Approuvais-je, Lily et James se sera .. dans le parc sous le plus haut hêtre et Mylène et Robin .. en haut de la tour d'astronomie, comme ça ils ne risque pas de se croisée en chemin et de tout faire foirer !

- Oui ! Moi je suivrais Robin et Mylène et je vous rapporterais tous plus tard, décida Nikita.

- Et moi j'irais derrière un buisson près de l'hêtre pour regarder un peu ce qu'ils font, pouffais-je.

Je me leva suivit de Nikita, cette fois l'idée était un peu plus alléchente que d'enfermer nos amis. Je me surpris même à être impatiente !

Nous fîmes quelques pas en rigolant toujours quand Sirius nous interpella :

- Et moi alors ? demanda t-il.

J'échangea un regard avec mon amie. Nous n'avions pas pensée qu'il voudrait venir lui aussi .. enfin .. j'aurais dût m'en douter.

- Ca dépend tu veux aller où ? lui demandais-je.

- J'adore voir James embarassé, me répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne put détacher mes yeux des siens, c'était comme s'il voulait me faire passer un message cacher. Après quelques instants à le contempler sans arriver à penser à quoi que ce soit de coohérent j'arriva à articuler une réponse positive;

- Tu fais comme tu veux, dis-je en haussant les épaules, faignant l'indifférence.

Une soirée avec Sirius cacher derrière un buisson espionnant nos meilleurs amis .. ça prometais d'être .. excittant.

OoOoOoOo

L'horloge indiquait 20h30 tapante, les fausses invitations avaient été livrés à leurs destinataires, Lily et Mylène avaient inventé une excuse bidon .. ou en tous cas on essayé, pour pouvoir être à leurs rendez-vous 20 minutes plus tard, et j'attendais Sirius et Nikita dans la salle commune pour commencer les opérations. Mylène et Lily se préparaient dans le dortoir mais ne voulait absolument pas dire pourquoi, étrange n'est ce pas ? Tout se déroulait à merveille.

Cinq minutes seulement après que je sois arriver Nikita déboula et Sirius la précéda de peu.

L'horloge indiquait à présent 20h35.

Nous étions tous les trois vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds. J'avais réussit à convaincre mon amie que des combinaisons spéciales étaient inutiles et qu'on ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention des retardataires qui trainaient dans les couloirs. Cependant je n'avais pas couper de mettre sous ma cape des vêtements moulants et ridicules qui - je précise - ne m'appartenaient pas. Je m'étais promis que même si j'avais un coup de chaud je n'enlèverrais pas ma cape, surtout si Sirius était dans les parages !

Après nous être brièvement re-saluer et avoir calmer Nikita qui était beaucoup trop entousiaste nous nous aventurâmes dans les couloirs.

Au bout de 5 minutes à marcher le plus silencieusement possible nous dûmes nous séparer. Nikita partit en direction de la tour d'astronomie et avec Sirius nous descendîmes plusieurs escalier pour enfin arriver, une vingtaine de minutes après être partit, devans la grande salle.

- Ecoute, me dit-il, on va sortir par la grande porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, une fois qu'on sera tout les deux dehors on se planque et on se glissa derrière le bon buisson Ok ?

J'acquiessa et nous apliquâmes son plan.

J'étais à present a plat ventre sur la pelouse. La température était fraiche, la brise caressait agréablement mon visage et faisait virevoleter mes cheveux en tout sens. La nuit était noir mais je pouvais quand même distinguer les formes des arbres alentours.

Sirius se couha à son tour à côté de moi et me fit un signe de la main m'indiquant d'avancer.

Nous rampâmes ainsi, en silence, pendant environs 2 minutes pour enfin arriver sous le plus haut hêtre.

20h55.

Nous nous cachâmes derrière le plus gros buisson qui nous dissimulait parfaitement, à quelques mètres de l'hêtre, mais nous laissait quand même vue sur l'arbre alias le lieu de rendez-vous.

Nous regardâmes les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait mais il n'y avait personne en vue.

Un silence s'installa. Pas comme un silence gênant entre deux personnes qui se connaissent depuis peu, pas un silence où nous ne savons pas quoi dire, non c'était plus comme si chacun appréciait la présence de l'autre à un moment d'excitation extrême.

Je sentais mon coeur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine attendant que la grande porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître un de nos tourteraux et pourquoi pas les deux en même temps.

Je respira l'air frais qui s'engouffra aussitôt dans mes poumons et une sensation de bien être s'empara de moi.

- Qu'est ce que Lily et Mylène ont inventés comme excuse pour s'absenter ? demanda Sirius en brisant le silence.

- Lily avait un livre à prendre à la bibliothèque à 20h30 alors qu'elle ferme à 18h00 et Mylène m'a sortit qu'elle devait aller voir le directeur mais sans s'en rendre compte elle a lacher " tour d'astronomie " et du coup je l'ai questionner, pour être plus plausible hein. Après elle m'a tout déballer et est partit en courant, rigolais-je. James et Robin ont fait comment ?

- James avait le sourir jusqu'aux oreilles et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Robin, lui, s'est contenté de revasser comme à son habitude et il est partit trois quarts d'heures à l'avance en ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre quand on lui avait demander où il allait, repondit-il.

- Il est partit aussi tôt ? Mais il va être super en avance ! m'exlamais-je.

Il haussa les épaules et rigola.

- Sa se voit que tu ne le connais pas très bien, il a encore dût se perdre ! Crois moi, il aura bien besoin de tout ce temps pour arriver pile à l'heure ou peut être même en retard !

Je rigola avec lui quand soudainlLa grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre James. Pile à l'heure.

Il arriva en sautillant et fredonnant un air joyeux et une fois sous l'arbre il s'avachit sur celui ci ne se départissant pas de sa bonne humeur.

Je le regarda d'un peu plus près et remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel. ses cheveux brillaient étrangement .. apparemment il avait essayer de les coiffer . Est-ce utile de préciser qu'il avait lamantablement échouer ?

Je regarda Sirius pour voir s'il l'avait remarquer lui aussi et son sourire moqueur m'indiqua que oui. Nous nous regardâmes un instant et partîment dans un grand rire silencieux. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et on faillit se faire remarquer tellement nous rîmes au moment où James cira ses chaussures à l'aide d'un sort.

C'était amusant de le voir apréhender et être presser en même temps.

Nous rigolâmes encore quelques secondes quand avec 5 minutes de retard - ça m'etonne pas d'elle, elle adore se faire prier - Lily arriva plus belle que jamais.

Elle s'avança gracieusement et Sirius et moi lachâmes un gloussemant d'excitation.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demie-heure que Sirius et moi étions planqués derrière le même buisson et que nos amis flirtaient sans savoir que nous les épions.

Après que James eut salué Lily avec douceur, ils s'étaient assis sous l'hêtre et un silence un peu gênant s'était installé.

Pendant que nous les regardions j'avais remarqué que Sirius me jetait souvent des regards en biais mais je l'ignorais superbement (royalement) me concentrant sur mes – coincés – d'amis.

Au bout d'un moment à les observer, Lily s'était enfin lancée et avait finit par engager la conversation ;

- Et en fait, pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voit ?

James afficha une parfaite expression d'incompréhension.

Je regarda Sirius et lui fit des gros yeux.

- Comment ça ? répondit James, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua Lily, qui ne comprenait rien elle aussi.

Elle sortit un petit bout de parchemin de sa poche qu'elle déplia et tendit à James. Il lut le papier que j'avais moi même rédigé quelques heures auparavant et sembla totalement perdu.

Il sortit alors sa propre invitation et sans un mot la tendit à Lily. Elle parcourut rapidement le parchemin des yeux et haussa les sourcils bien haut sous le coup de la surprise.

- Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne sais pas .. répondit Lily réfléchissant.

Je jeta un regard à Sirius qui paraissait aussi inquiet que moi.

- Hey ! S'écria soudain James.

Il montra quelque chose dans le ciel que Sirius et moi ne pouvions pas voir.

- Tu as vu ? Une étoile filante ! Reprit-il.

- Où ça ? demanda Lily.

- Là regarde !

Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui afin qu'elle voit ce que lui montrait son doigt. Lily n'eut aucun mouvement de recul et se laissa aller contre lui.

- Aller Lily, fais un vœu !

Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils sous la concentration.

C'était une parfaite diversion pour ne plus parler du pourquoi ils étaient là. En déviant du sujet il permettait que leurs rendez-vous dure. James tu es un génie, je suis fière de toi.

Je tourna rapidement la tête vers Sirius et lui fit un grand sourire qu'il me rendit aussitôt.

- Ça se passe vachement bien pour l'instant, chuchotais-je.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire et reposa ses yeux sur notre futur petit couple.

Je le regarda encore quelques secondes. Dans la nuit noire je ne pouvais pas le distinguer très nettement mais il gardait une espèce d'aura d'assurance autour de lui. Même allonger par terre sur le sol froid, les cheveux un peu emmêlés qui volaient au vent, avec quelques feuilles qui s'y étaient déposées, il était toujours aussi beau.

Je détourna mon regard de lui avec difficulté. James et Lily s'étaient mis à parler Quidditch puis de cours – super pour un rendez-vous.

A plat ventre sur le sol, profitant de la partie inintéressante du rendez vous, je me retourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux me reposant un peu. Ben oui c'est pas de tout repos de jouer les cupidons !

J'entendais les bruits non rassurant des animaux aux alentours, ainsi que les voix de James et Lily qui parlaient inlassablement comme des vieux amis, rigolant et s'esclaffant parfois. Je sentais le vent qui caressait mon visage et me faisait frissonner. Les petits cailloux sur lesquels je m'étais couchée me faisaient mal au dos. Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais le corps de Sirius dégageait beaucoup de chaleur et grâce à cela je ne souffrais pas trop du froid. Inconsciemment je me rapprochais de lui afin d'avoir plus chaud et je le touchait quasiment à présent. Je laissa tomber ma tête de côté pour mieux sentir cette chaleur sur mon visage. Sa proximité était rassurante.

Je me rapprocha encore un peu. J'étais tellement près de lui que je pouvais sentir l'arôme de sa peau.

Ce n'était pas un de ces parfums trop sucré ou amer mais un parfait équilibre. Parfait comme lui. Il sentait vraiment bon. Son odeur enivrait mes sens et me chatouillait les narines me mettant dans un état second de parfaite décontraction.

La rumeur du vent me berçait et je somnolais presque. Je ne sut combien de temps je resta ainsi à profiter de ce calme plat et de son odeur mais quand je me rappela où j'étais, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Les premières chose que je vis furent deux yeux gris remplient de douceur qui me regardaient. Je cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais Sirius ne se détournait pas.

" fermes les yeux " . Pourquoi faire ? " Je te dis de fermer les yeux ! ". Houlà c'est bon, t'énerves pas. Je ferma les yeux à contre cœur et me sentis infiniment bête d'écouter une voix sortit de nul part. " Le nul part c'est ta tête je te signal " . Pff .. Et maintenant je fais quoi ? " Rouvres les yeux " . Elle se fou de moi cette maudite voix ? Hey ! Tu viens de me dire de les fermer, c'était pas pour les rouvrir aussitôt ! " S'il te plaît ? " Grr ..

Je réouvris les yeux mais ceux de Sirius me fixaient toujours.

Qu'est ce qu'il a lui, a me fixer comme ça ?

" Refermes les yeux ! " Encore ? Mais pourquoi faire ? " Je veux voir si quand tu les re-réouvrira il te regardera toujours !". Je ne sut pas pourquoi mais je referma docilement les yeux. Hey la voix; je peux les ouvrir quand ? " Attend trente secondes. " J'attendis les dites 30 secondes et rouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il me fixait encore. Qu'est ce qu'il veut à ton avis ? Ce n'est peut être pas moi qu'il regarde non ? .. " Non, en fait il regarde l'araignée sur ton nez " Une araignée ? AHHH ! " Mais non sac à gargouille, c'était sarcastique ! " A bon ? Ah .. heu.. Ouf. Franchement ça devient flippant là il pourrait pas regarder ailleurs ? " t'as qu'à lui demander pourquoi il fait ça. " Excellente idée, et je lui dit quoi au juste ? " Hey le débile, tu regardes quoi comme ça ? " Ouais .. non.. laisse tomber.

Sirius sembla sortir de sa torpeur et il se rendit peut être même compte qu'il me regardait depuis plus d'une minute car il secoua la tête comme pour évacuer des pensées troublantes. Peut être que lui aussi avait une stupide voix dans le crâne ? " Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la stupide voix ? ". Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir de savoir ce qu'elle me disait car Sirius daigna enfin parler;

- Ils sont passer aux choses sérieuses, murmura t-il avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Je me remit à plat ventre avec peine et écarta une branche du buisson qui nous camouflait pour mieux voir.

- Tu sais tes cheveux, ils me font pensé au soleil, tu es un vrai rayon de soleil Lily.

Je tourna la tête vers Sirius qui avait l'air dégoûté et je mima le vomissement. Il rigola et mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. Je rigola aussi et regarda du côté des tourtereaux.

Lily qui avait toujours le bras de James autour des épaules eut un sourire timide ne sachant que dire d'autre devant cette.. heu .. phrase pleine de romantisme.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence qui n'était plus gênant et je sus tous de suite ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils appréciaient que l'un soit là pour l'autre, ils sentent qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre même s'ils ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps .. c'est comme un ressentis, on sait que cette personne sera toujours là pour nous épauler même si elle ne nous l'a jamais prouvé. On le sait, c'est tout.

- Tu sais James, j'ai toujours crus que tu étais un de ses garçons idiots qui multiplie les conquêtes juste pour t'amuser, mais ça c'est peut être parce que tu es ami avec Sirius ..

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce qu'il en pensait à voix haute et je réagis instinctivement; je bondis sur lui et m'assis sur son dos de tel façon que chacune de mes jambes immobilisaient un de ses bras puis je posa mes mains sur sa bouche pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne démolisse notre couverture !

- Non mais sa va pas, lui intimais-je en me rapprochant de sa tête pour parler tout près de son oreille, tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi ?

Il fit non de la tête mais je ne consentit à le relâcher qu'une fois m'être aperçus que j'étais à moitié allongée sur lui. Je rougis sévèrement et m'extirpa de là le plus doucement possible espérant qu'il oublierait vite ça. Je m'allongea à nouveau sur le ventre mais resta près de lui. Nos coude se touchaient et je m'obligea à me concentrer sur Lily et James et non pas sur la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. A côté de moi Sirius fulminait, James ne l'avait pas défendu devant la belle de son cœur et il était outré.

- Au début je croyais que tu étais un de ces mecs lourdingues, reprit Lily, tu sais un peu comme Costin avec Ophélie.

Je fis une grimace et Sirius grogna.

- Mais maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, la preuve tu es là et on parle de tout et de rien .. c'est tellement .. facile.

Non pitié arrêtez ça ! Je vais mourir de rire ! Je pouffa et tourna la tête vers Sirius.

BONG ! Aïe ! Ce crétin avait tourné la tête en même temps que moi ! On s'est cogné comme des idiots !

- Ahaha ! Pffrrrghrrdl, rigola t-il.

- Sirius, pouffais-je, fait moins de bruit ! Je boucha mon nez pour faire taire mon rire mais ma bouche se gonfla d'un air que je ne pus retenir et je pouffa encore plus fort.

- Prrffgth.

- Prrff, Sirius tais-toi ! Rigolais-je.

Il se massa le haut du crâne de manière théâtrale là où je l'avais percuté et ce fut le truc de trop. La goutte le polynectar qui fait déborder le chaudron. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire. Je m'écroula encore plus et me mit à frapper le sol de mon poing. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et Sirius pleurait déjà de rire. Il me prit par le bras avec délicatesse me forçant à me relever et se mit à courir le plus loin possible de nos amis m'entraînant avec lui. Si je n'étais pas si occupée à étouffer mon rire et à courir, j'aurais rougis du contact de ses doigts sur ma peau.

Une fois à une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin il lâcha mon bras, enleva sa main de devant sa bouche et explosa littéralement de rire. Je l'imita et n'arrivais même plus à voir quoi que se soit tant les larmes obstruaient ma vue. Je me tenais les côtes et Sirius riait de plus en plus fort. Je ne me rappelait pas avoir autant ris avec une personne autre que ma sœur. C'était super ! Après quelques longues minutes Sirius se calma et après quelques autres minutes supplémentaire j'arriva à me taire également. J'essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur mes joues et épousseta un peu mes vêtements moulants pleins de terres. Vêtements moulants .. OU ÉTAIT PASSEE MA CAPE ? Je regarda de tout les côtés possible; devant, derrière, à gauche et à droite, même en l'air ! mais il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de ma cape. " Niak, Niak, Niak ! T'es sexy comme ça " Franchement, c'est pas le moment là ! Je regarda à mes pieds, le seul endroit où je n'avais pas regardé, mais elle n'y était pas non plus.. je me mis alors à tourner sur moi même comme une dératée fixant toujours le sol comme si elle allait soudains apparaître à mes pieds. Au bout de quelques secondes je dus admettre que je l'avais pommée et je releva la tête vers Sirius qui vu son expression amusé m'avait regardé tourner en rond comme un verracrasse dans son sceau.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches comme ça ? demanda t-il, ça m'a l'air super imp..

Il s'interrompit et me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux s'agrandir sous je ne sait quelle pensée – même si j'avais ma petite idée – et mes joues se mirent à me brûler.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? Demandais-je avec force.

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout, répondit-il d'un air innocent. Il me fit un sourire charmeur puis me reluquant toujours il ajouta;

- On devrait peut être y retourner non ?

Il me prit le bras avec délicatesse mais fermeté et m'entraîna à nouveau en direction du buisson. Nous étions presque arriver quand je trébucha sur quelque chose et mon visage commença à se rapprocher dangereusement du sol. Des mains fermes me saisirent alors par la taille m'empêchant de m'étaler sur le sol rugueux. Sirius me remit sur pied ne lâchant pas ma taille ce qui fit que son torse était coller à mon dos. Il eut un rire moqueur et chuchota à mon oreille :

- Décidément, tu es aussi maladroite que Dora.

Son souffle chaud chatouillait mon cou m'immobilisant sur place. J'étais aussi pétrifiée que si on m'avait jeté un Petrificus Totalus. J'aurais voulut répliquer avec une phrase cinglante mais je n'arrivais pas à articuler quoi que se soit, aussi bien que quand j'essaya de parler, le son qui sortit de ma bouche ressemblait à peu près à ceci :

- Tefsh pfoatsh tgsf avhjsdjf !

A la base je voulais dire que je ne lui demandais pas son avis mais je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser que même quelqu'un qui parle le troll n'aurait pas compris ce que j'avais voulut dire.

- Heu .. c'était sensé vouloir dire quoi ça ? demanda t-il.

Son souffle chatouilla à nouveau mon coup et je n'arriva pas à lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si il avait une telle emprise sur moi. Mais bon sang pourquoi n'enlevait-il pas ses mains chaude de ma taille ? Il veut que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

Je me contenta de grogner. Je m'agenouilla faisant lâcher prise à Sirius et tata le sol pour trouver ce sur quoi j'avais trébuché.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? me questionna Sirius.

- T'occupes, répliquais-je en retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Si je ne me trompais pas, j'étais presque sur que j'avais trébuché sur ma cape ! J'en fus certaine quand je la trouva. Je me releva et je sentis à nouveau la chaleur de Sirius dans mon dos. Je me retourna pour montrer mon trophée au Gryffondor mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit aussi près. Je me retrouva face à sa mâchoire carré. Mon cœur eut un raté. Vous allez vous demandez pourquoi je ne suis pas en face de ses beaux yeux gris et moi je vais vous répondre que j'ai la formidable chance de ne même pas atteindre les un mètre soixante ! Beaucoup de chanceuses ont le droit, quand elles regardent quelqu'un, de tomber pile en face de leurs beaux yeux, mais non moi je me tapais des torticolis à force de lever la tête pour voir la moindre petite prunelle ! Bon le point positif – un c'est déjà bien – était qu'au moins je n'étais pas prisonnière de son regard et que je pu reculer de quelques centimètres sans regret .. ou presque vu qu'il faisait beaucoup moins chaud tous d'un coup vu que je m'étais éloigner de lui.

- J'ai retrouvé ma cape, dis-je en la lui montrant.

Il fit la moue avec une expression déçus sur le visage.

- Ben quoi ? Demandais-je en remettant la cape, bien heureuse de cacher mon corps bien trop dévoilé avec ces vêtements.

Ca lui faisait plaisir que j'ai froid ou quoi ? " T'es encore plus stupide que je le croyais ... ". A parce que toi tu sais pourquoi il fait cette tête ? " Il est déçus ". Non ! Tu crois ? J'aurais jamais deviner sans toi ! pensais-je sarcastique. " Ben tu sais quoi, démerdes toi toute seule ! " Mais je demande que ça ma vieille !

Bon .. j'aurais bien aimé connaître sa théorie quand même ..

- Je t'aimais bien sans la cape, avoua Sirius avec un sourire goguenard coller à ses - appétissantes, il faut bien le dire - lèvres.

Je pris un air faussement offusqué et il rigola en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je lui souris. J'enfonça mon poing amicalement dans son épaule et lui lança un :

- Sal pervers, à peine perceptible.

Il pouffa et je partis me remettre à plat ventre derrière le même buisson que tout à l'heure. Sirius s'allongea à son tour et nous eûmes du mal à ne pas repartir dans un fou rire quand James se mit à faire des éloges à Lily toutes plus cul-cul les unes que les autres.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le rendez-vous avait débuté et mes paupières commençaient à se faire lourdes. Miss préfète avait déjà raté le couvre feu et je me demandais quand les tourtereaux auraient aussi froid que moi pour enfin se décider à rentrer !

La réponse ne tarda cependant pas. 10 longues minutes à se geler les fesses plus tard Lily annonça qu'elle devait retourner au dortoir avant que ses amies ne s'inquiètent. Ha ha. Crois moi tes amies sont toutes trop occupées pour penser à toi en ce moment ! James s'empressa de se lever et aida galamment Lily à se mettre debout. Elle lui sourit et je repartis dans un fou rire silencieux accompagné de Sirius.

Nous les virent partir au loin puis disparaître derrière la grande porte.

- Il faudrait peut être qu'on y aille nous aussi ? proposa Sirius.

- Ils risquent de se demander ce qu'on faisait tous les deux non ? m'inquiétais-je.

- On aura qu'à leurs dire qu'on faisait des choses - il accentua bien sur le mot - derrière un buisson, ce qui est quand on y réfléchis bien, pas totalement faux !

Il haussa un sourcil plus haut que l'autre et me fit un de ses sourires à fendre le cœur. Je me figea.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils croiront qu'on ..

Son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir ses dents impeccable et il haussa ses deux sourcils en même temps. J'ouvris de grands yeux choqués.

- Sal pervers ! répétais-je pour la deuxième fois en 10 minutes.

Je partis à grands pas vers la grande porte, Sirius sur mes talons, qui riait aux éclats.

Non mais il en a pas marre de me faire du rentre dedans ! Il va m'achever un de ces jours ! Mes joues risquaient d'être figées dans cette couleur écrevisse à force de rougir ! Bien sur, je n'étais pas en colère contre lui - à près tout il est irrécupérable qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? - mais je ne voulais pas qu'il voit à quel point cela me troublait quand il me disait ce genre de choses.

Il me rattrapa en quelques enjambées et nous parcourûmes le château silencieusement aillant trop peur de se faire prendre par un préfet en ronde ou pire encore; par Rusard. Nous rasions les murs et marchions sur la pointe des pieds depuis quelques minutes quand enfin, nous arrivâmes devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Sirius donna le mot de passe et la Grosse Dame tempêta sur le fait que nous rentrions tous après le couvre feu, que nous devrions avoir honte etc ... les politesses habituelles quoi. Après nous avoir réprimandé quelques minutes, Sirius s'impatienta et lança d'une voix acide :

- On pourrait rentrer maintenant ?

- Pas besoin d'être désagréable, répliqua le portrait. Puis elle ajouta dans un chuchotis : ne vous attardez pas dans la Salle Commune, j'entends quelqu'un qui grogne depuis au moins 20 minutes.

Puis elle daigna enfin nous laisser passer. Sirius entra le premier et je le suivis à l'intérieur. Dès que je fus entrer j'entendis en effet quelqu'un grogner et réprimander je ne sais qui. Cependant au bout de quelques pas, Sirius s'arrêta net et je le percuta de plein fouet. Je vacilla quelques instants, des hippogriffes dans les yeux. Je repris vite mes esprits mais je ne voyais pas ce qui avait causé l'arrêt brusque de Sirius vu que celui-ci me dominait de toute sa taille et qu'il m'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Je me pencha de côté pour voir ce qui pouvait bien ce passer et je me figea comme Sirius quelques instants auparavant. Remus non loin de nous, nous tournait le dos et était en train de réprimander Nikita pour une raison totalement mystérieuse et inconnue. ... . Le fait de voir Remus en colère était très, très rare mais franchement flippant. Nikita se faisait toute petite et présentais ses excuses - absolument non sincère - dès que Remus reprenait son souffle pour se remettre à crier aussitôt. Sirius tourna très lentement la tête vers moi, les yeux tout écarquillés, la bouche formant une drôle de grimace. Si Remus avait arrêté de crier et que je n'avais rien à me reprocher j'aurais ris devant son visage effarer. Nikita en face de nous s'aperçut de notre présence et son visage s'illumina. Elle nous sourit - ce qui eu le don de faire crier Remus encore plus fort - et nous interrogea du regard. Je me mit à côté de Sirius et leva les pouces vers Nikita en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle sembla rayonner et nous fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien dit à notre sujet et nous indiqua de monter au dortoir rapidement d'un signe de tête.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier deux fois. Je chuchota un bref " bonne nuit " à Sirius et me faufila jusqu'au dortoir en tentant de me faire effacer.

Quand j'entra Mylène et Lily étaient déjà couchées, perdues dans leurs pensées qui, j'en suis sûr, étaient tournés vers leur soirée romantique improvisé. Dora, elle, était assise sur son lit et avait l'air soucieuse. Je m'approcha d'elle et mis une main sur sa cuisse.

- Sa va pas Dora ? demandais-je inquiète.

A près tout c'est vrai, Nikita lui avait arrangé une soirée - bon ok dans une armoire - avec le prince de ses rêves et elle avait l'air abattue ce qui n'était en plus, pas dans ses habitudes !

- Si, si .. répondit-elle les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules;

- Aller, dit moi tout.

- Non vraiment c'est rien .. c'est juste que .. Nikita elle est en train de se faire engueuler ..

- Mais .. heu .. elle l'a mériter non ? la rassurais-je.

OK. Je suis une peste.

- Mériter quoi ? demanda Dora.

- Elle vous a mis dans une armoire toi et Remus !

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

ET MERDE ! " Niak niak niak ! " Ferme là toi, je croyais que t'étais partis !

- Heu .. Remus crie très fort tu sais.

Je déteste mentir à mes amies ! Je déteste mentir à mes amies, je déteste mentir à mes amies, je déteste mentir à mes amies, je déteste mentir à mes amies, je détest..

- Ha ha ha ! Oui c'est vrai, rigola Dora.

OUUUUF !

- Non en fait je m'en veux un peu .. parce que Nikita est en train de se faire crier dessus pour une chose que je ne suis pas sûr de regretter ..

Je la regarda quelques instant stupéfaite. C'est trop mignon ! Je lui donna une tape dans le dos et lui assura qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que Nikita maîtrisait parfaitement la situation et qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques minutes aussi joyeuse que d'habitude. Dora retrouva son sourire mais refusa catégoriquement de me dire quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il c'était passer dans l'armoire.

- Ce qui se passe dans l'armoire reste dans l'armoire, m'avait-elle dit solenelle d'une voix qu'elle voulait mystérieuse.

Ne cherchez pas ce proverbe, il n'existe pas. L'avantage avec les éclats de voix de Remus c'est que personne ne m'avait demander où j'étais passer et cela me rassura ! Enfin presque .. j'espérais juste que personne ne le demanderais à Sirius non plus car j'avais un peu peur qu'il sorte quelque chose de .. hum .. ambigus.

Comme je l'avais prévus Nikita arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un immense sourire satisfait. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et elle alla directement se couché. Fatiguer par cette soirée pleine de rebondissement j'en fis de même et m'endormis l'esprit en paix, plutôt contente de moi.

Je dormis incroyablement bien cette nuit là, si bien que le lendemain je fus d'humeur particulièrement joviale. Il devait être 11h00 et toutes mes camarades de chambre y compris moi avions prit notre petit déjeuner. Une fois à la grande table des Gryffondor nous avions surtout discuter de la soirée d'hier et j'essayais tans bien que mal - avec Nikita - de tirer des informations à Mylène, Lily et Dora. Nous voulions voir si elles allaient nous raconter leur soirée mais nous fûmes toute deux déçus. Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent 10 minutes après nous dans la grande salle et s'essayèrent juste à côté de nous. James avait son éternel sourire d'amoureux joyeux collé aux lèvres, Robin rêvassait comme toujours avec un petit sourire en coin et Remus semblait d'humeur joyeuse lui aussi. Sirius quand à lui avait l'air d'avoir bien dormis et il me fit un clin d'œil en guise de bonjour. Quand Nikita vis Remus elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise pendant que Lily et Mylène tentait de cacher leurs joues rougissantes. Sirius lança un bruyant " BOOONJOUUUUR ! " et quelques minutes plus tard nous remontâmes au dortoir. A peine arriver Lily partit à la douche ainsi que Dora et Nikita tandis que je m'écroulais sur mon lit.

- Hey en fait, t'as fait quoi hier soir ? me demanda Mylène la seule personne encore présente dans le dortoir.

- Je te retourne la question, qu'est ce que tu as fait hier soir pour revenir de si bonne humeur ?

Elle me souris et me tira la langue. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurions de réponse, sauf que moi, je connaissais déjà la réponse. Ce que bien sûr, elle ignorait royalement.

Elle se mit alors à fouiller dans les affaires de Lily avec vigueur en envoyant voltiger les vêtements au dessus de sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? lançais-je

Elle sortit la tête de l'armoire et me fit un immense sourire qui ne disait rien de bon.

Elle continua ainsi à chercher quelques minutes sous le lit, dans la taie d'oreiller et après avoir soulever le matelas pour regarder en dessous elle se tapa le front avec la paume de la main comme si elle avait soudain eu une idée lumineuse. Elle parla alors distinctement :

_Accio journal intime _!

Le journal intime couleur rose pâle de Lily sortit alors d'une grosse encyclopédie.

Evidemment, marmona Mylène, je serais jamais aller chercher là dedans ..

Elle alla s'asseoir par terre à côté de mon lit et tira mon bras vers le sol. Je tomba par terre et grogna mais elle ne me prêtais aucune attention. Je m'assis à mon tour à côté d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Franchement Mylène, c'est pas cool. T'as pas le droit de violer son intimité comme ça, la réprimandais-je.

" En attendant c'est pas elle qui espionne ses amis pendant leur rendez-vous, à côté de sa la lecture d'un journal intime parrait bien dérisoir " Ferme là toi. C'est juste pour le principe.

Va le remettre à sa place, ajoutais-je, tu verras que..

Mais avant que j'ai pu finir ma phrase elle mit le journal intime sur nos deux genoux. Je repoussa avec vigueur le petit cahier rose et lança;

Je serais pas complice de ça !

Tans pis, je lirais à vois haute.

Et elle se lança dans une lecture rapide et pleine de " Ooooh ! Et ben dit donc ! " quand elle lisait un passage intéressant. Pour ma part cela n'avait rien de très nouveau vu que les seuls passages qui auraient put m'intéresser était sa vision complète de la soirée d'hier soir.

- Mais .. elle aussi elle a eu une soirée avec un maraudeur ? me demanda Mylène après quelques longues minutes à glousser sur les commentaires qu'avait écrit Lily à propos de James.

- Apparemment .. répondis-je.

Elle n'insista pas plus et repartit dans son analyse du journal intime. A partir de ce moment elle ne lit plus à voix haute mais ne disait que les passages intéressants.

- " _Quand j'ai reçus l'invitation de James mon cœur a semblé s'arrêter de battre et repartir à cent à l'heure, je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai eu une telle réaction .. _", t'es sous le charme Lily-préfète, voilà ce qu'il y a, commenta Mylène.

Puis elle reprit;

- "_ Une fois sous l'arbre en compagnie de James je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait voulut qu'on se voit mais il a parut perplexe. Je ne me rappelle pas s'il me l'a dit ou non finalement car après une étoile filante est apparut et il m'a prise contre lui pour que je puisse la voir également. Quand il m'a pressé contre lui j'ai ressentis un grand frisson dans mon corps qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température. Maintenant j'ai peur, j'ai l'impression que je l'aime plus que comme un ami. Ce qui m'effraie c'est que je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant, c'est l'inconnu total. Le fait de me dire que peut être il ne me voit que comme une simple amie me pétrifie totalement .._" Idiote il est dingue de toi ! maugréa Mylène.

- Pas si fort, la réprimandais-je inquiète de nous faire prendre avec le journal intime même si, techniquement, je n'étais pas en tord vu que je ne l'avais pas lu.. Ouais bon c'était tout comme.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la voler. Nikita arriva tel un hippogriffe en colère et arracha le journal intime des mains de Mylène en nous regardant toute les deux d'un air furieux.

- Non mais j'y crois pas que vous ayez osez faire ça, rugit-elle.

- Je t'assure qu'on voulait pas, répondis-je précipitamment.

- Voulait pas quoi ?. Vous saccagez son armoire, soulevez le matelas ,violez l'intimité de notre amie et tous ça, sans penser à venir me demander d'y faire avec vous ! Vous savez que j'ai une super vu, j'aurais put le trouver en deux temps trois mouvement ce journal, mais vous, vous la jouez perso !

Soulager je lâcha un soupir.

- Voyons Nikita jamais on aurait fait ça sans t'avertir, assura Mylène, mais t'es partit à la douche, on était pas sur d'avoir une occasion comme celle-ci de si tôt !

Nikita sembla se calmer et nous dûmes lui narrer tous ce qu'on avait lu. J'aurais aimé lui dire ce que j'avais moi-même vu mais la présence de ma sœur m'en empêchait. C'était bizarre de ne pas lui dire ça, je lui disais toujours tout. Mais bon je tenais à ma vie quand même, plus tard elle l'apprendrais mieux se serais .. enfin je l'espérais en tous cas.

Mylène partit après quelques minutes pour à son tour prendre sa douche.

Dès que la porte se fut refermer derrière elle, Nikita se tourna vers moi et eu un immense sourire.

Je plaça un doigt sur sa bouche et lança :

- Chut, c'est moi qui commence.

Je lui décrivit rapidement la soirée d'hier, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps avant que les autres n'arrivent, avec tout les détails que Lily n'avait pas marquer dans son journal. Je ne raconta que ce qu'il s'était passer entre James et Lily, en omettant les fou-rires, les regards complice que nous avions échanger avec Sirius. Quand j'eus finis de tout raconter, le sourire de Nikita était à son maximum.

- A toi, dis-je.

- Et bien pour commencer, quand Robin est arriver pile à l'heure il avait l'air super essoufflé, apparemment il s'était perdu en chemin. C'était vachement drôle il arrivait plus à respirer, pouffa t-elle. Puis quelques minutes après Mylène est arrivée. Dès la première phrase Robin à fait preuve de son tact habituel et légendaire, il a lancé d'un ton totalement détaché mais très sincère; " Ouuaaa, t'es super sexy ". Heureusement Mylène l'a bien prit, elle a éclaté de rire, ajouta t-elle devant mon air interrogateur. Par la suite, Robin s'est mit à parler de ses grandes ambitions et Mylène l'a écouté déblatérer pendant pas mal de temps. J'ai faillit m'endormir mais Mylène avait l'air super intéressée. Après ils n'ont pas parlé mais se sont assis côte à côte et ont observé les étoiles. C'est trop romantique non ? Ensuite Robin à dit des choses lourdes de sous-entendu genre il l'a regardé dans les yeux et a dit; " la vue est super tu trouve pas ? ". Ah oui à un moment Mylène a dit qu'avant ils ne se parlaient pas trop mais depuis que Sirius avait flashé sur toi - je manqua de m'étouffer avec le coussin que j'étais en train de mordiller - ils parlaient bien. Tu sais pas ce qu'il a trouver à répondre ? - Je fis non de la tête. " J'ai pas oser t'aborder, je sais pas comment on fait pour draguer ".

Nikita explosa de rire et je la suivis. Non ! Il avait quand même pas dit ça ! Décidément, il est trop fort ce type !

Nous rigolâmes encore ainsi pendant quelques secondes et je partis ensuite me doucher à mon tour.

Il était environ 19h30 quand je croisa Sirius au détour d'un couloir. Je l'interpella et lui raconta ce que Nikita m'avait dit sur la soirée de Mylène et Robin. Il rigola des propos de Robin et commenta;

- Il aurait dût me demander.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je fis un faux regard choquer qui le fit rire un peu plus.

Puis, sur cette note joyeuse, nous nous séparâmes afin de rejoindre nos amis réspectifs, même si en ce moment nos amis étaient devenus les même. Et puis, tous les deux nous étions amis également non ?

" Et plus si affinités " . Je t'es pas sonné toi.

Il devait maintenant être près de 20h30 et avec les filles nous étions en train de manger le dessert à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie des Maraudeurs - presque au complet - qui s'étaient installés juste à côté de nous. Il ne manquait que Remus. Personne ne savait où il était. Sirius s'était mis à côté de moi et j'avais du mal à bouger sans le toucher. Malgré tout mes efforts, je l'avais effleurer quelques fois et j'avais sentis mes joues me brûler.

- Et donc, vous avec fait quoi hier soir ? Je vous est chercher dans tout le château, dis-je en regardant Mylène et Lily.

Oui je sais, je suis une sadique.

Pas la peine de poser la question à Dora, à cette heure-ci toutes les commères de Gryffondor avaient dut colporter la nouvelle. En même temps, être enfermé avec un des gars les plus convoités de l'école dans une armoire n'était pas chose commune.

Mylène échangea un rapide regard avec Robin que je fus sur d'être la seules à remarquer avec Sirius et Nikita, les seuls au courant.

Lily se mit à rougir et James se contenta de reposer la cuillère avec laquelle il mangeait sa tarte à la melasse.

- Je ne peux pas te le révéler, répondit Mylène avec encore quelques couleurs rosées, mais je me suis bien amusé, ajouta t-elle.

- Tout comme moi, répondit à son tour Lily rougissant encore plus si c'était possible.

Personne ne s'attarda là dessus mais Nikita fut soudain prise d'une poussée de je ne sais quoi car elle regarda Mylène droit dans les yeux et lui souffla avec une voix grave; " La vue est super, tu trouves pas ? ".

Mylène parût choquer mais je lus sur son visage qu'elle se disait que ce n'était qu'une coincidence.

Et le dîner reprit normalement. Remus ne pointait toujours pas le bout de son nez.

Lily secoua alors sa chevelure rousse sous je ne sais quelle nervosité.

L'occasion fût trop belle. Et je la saisissa;

- Tu sais tes cheveux, ils me font pensé au soleil, tu es un vrai rayon de soleil Lily, lui dis-je.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

Je colla mon pouce et mon index pour former un rond et mis mes mains au niveau des mes yeux. Pour compléter les lunettes formés de mes doigts j'afficha un grand sourire idiot et des yeux rieurs.

Lily ouvrit grand la bouche. James sembla suspicieux. Il regarda Lily comme pour voir si elle m'avait tout raconté mais quand il vit son air ahuris il comprit qu'elle n'avait rien révéler. Franchement, en cet instant, il aurait pût être écrit sur son front; " Comment sait-elle ? "

Mylène, Nikita et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Robin et Dora n'étant pas au courant affichaient une expression de complète imcompréhension.

Voyant que Mylène rigolait, Nikita me fit un clin d'oeil et partit à l'attaque. Elle posa une main sur celle de Robin et lança comme s'il s'agissait d'une parole pleine de compassion;

- Ne t'inquiète pas Robin, si jamais un jour tu veux aborder une fille, je te promet que je ferais tout pour t'apprendres à draguer.

Puis elle lui fit un sourire indulgent.

Le sourire de Mylène s'effaça instantanément.

J'éclata de rire et Sirius aussi. J'étais littéralement morte de rire. Je riais tellement fort que je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi. Cependant j'avais encore l'image. Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs, elle était tellement énerver qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler, James paraissaient outré - mais pas mécontent, Robin était sur une autre planète et Mylène commençaient à comprendre.

Les lèvres de Lily tremblaient et celle de ma soeur bougeaient sans que je puisse entendre quoi que se soit.

Nikita enjamba le banc tout en rigolant à gorge déployer et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie en hurlant « AU SECOUUUUUR. » Sirius lui emboîta le pas et je les regarda partir sans penser que moi aussi j'étais en potentiel danger de représailles. Après quelques pas Sirius stoppa net et revint sur ses pas en pouffant toujours.

Il me prit avec fermenter par la main et m'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie en rigolant encore et toujours. Nous nous mîmes alors à courir le long des couloirs. Je n'avais jamais courus ainsi. C'était sûrement l'exaltation d'avoir été pris en faute et de fuir les conséquences. Ils comprendront bien assez tôt que c'était pour leur bien de toute manière. Nous courions, courions. Sirius était bien plus grand et cela me forçait à faire des bonds pour rester à sa hauteur. Je me délectait de la sensation de sa main dans la mienne. Je me mis alors à rire si fort que mon rire se répéta en échos à travers tout le château. J'étais presque certaine qu'on aurait put m'entendre de la tour d'astronomie. Mon rire continua à se répéter et dans sa course, Sirius me regarda d'une manière étrange. Quelque chose c'était allumer dans ses yeux. En cet instant j'aurais pus lire tout ce qu'il y cachait mais je me contenta de lui sourire et de regarder à nouveau devant moi. Si j'avais regarder dans ses yeux j'aurais tout sut. Sa vie, ses peurs, ses angoisses, mais je ne voulais pas violer son intimité. « C'est bien la première fois. » Non ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'avais pas envie d'y connaître de cette manière … J'aimerais les apprendre de sa bouche, quand il aura assez confiance en moi, quand il aura envie d'y partager avec moi.

Devant nous Nikita courait elle aussi à toute jambes et derrière je pouvais entendre d'autre pas qui martelaient le sol. Je risqua un regard en arrière et m'aperçus que Mylène, James et Lily nous couraient après. Je trébucha sur un obstacle invisible .. bon OK, il n'y avait aucun obstacle, je m'étais pris une jambe dans l'autre. Heureusement Sirius serra un peu plus fort ma main et me souleva d'un seul coup avant que je ne commence ma chute. Ouf. Pour le coup je me serrais fait coincé là.

Regarde un peu où tu marches, pouffa t-il.

Nikita qui courait toujours devant nous, bifurqua dans un couloir à gauche espérant peut être que personne ne l'aurait vu.

Je serra la main de Sirius pour lui indiquer de faire la même chose mais il fit non de la tête. Et en effet quand nous arrivâmes à la hauteur du couloir, Remus relevait la tête d'un parchemin et fixa une Nikita qui avait stopper net. L'idée que les éclats de voix de Remus la veille soit encore dans sa mémoire me traversa l'esprit et me sembla une explication tout à fait plausible pour qu'elle se soit pétrifié ainsi.

Sirius et moi continuâmes à courir à travers le château et plus nous avancions plus notre destination se faisait clair dans mon esprit. Où d'autre pouvions nous aller ? Quand Mylène et James arrivèrent au niveau de Nikita ils stoppèrent à leur tour. Lily, elle continua à nous poursuivre .Pauvre Nikita .. elle était prise en embuscade. Elle allait devoir subir leur courroux et nous nous partions en rigolant, poursuivit par la lionne enragée.

Nous courions depuis 5 bonnes minutes et mon souffle se faisait déjà plus court. Je me rappelle que quand nous faisions endurance dans mon école moldus vers mes 7/8 ans, je n'étais pas très douer. Enfin .. je me débrouillait pas trop mal mais la volonté me manquait. Si il y avait bien une chose que je ne regrettais pas de mon ancienne vie, c'était bien ça ! En réalité je courrais très vite, mais sur les longues durées non merci !

Nous étions presque arrivés.

Nous franchisâmes la grande porte au pas de course et Lily ne nous suivit pas au delà de la porte. Lily préfète ne voulait surtout pas violer un règlement, non, non, non. Sortir après 20h00 de l'enceinte du château ? Jamais ! L'air frais caressa mon visage et l'odeur familière du lac chatouilla mes narines. Il y avait des milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel, j'aimais tant passer des heures à les regardées ! En les fixant j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le ciel bleu marine. De partir ailleurs, dans un monde d'infinités où tout est possible.

Nous arrivâmes alors enfin, sous le plus haut hêtre du parc.

Sirius tout essoufflé se courba en deux et respirait à grande goulées d'air, lâchant parfois un petit rire entre deux respiration. Il tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne et moi aussi j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle.

Une fois que nous russisâmes à respirer normalement nous nous redressâmes et lançâmes un regard en direction de Lily qui s'était arrêter sur le seuil de la grande porte. Je lui fit de grands signes de la mains pour la narguer et lui tira la langue. Elle me fit un signe grossier de la main – étais-ce bien Lily ? - et elle tourna les talons. Je regarda Sirius la bouche grande ouverte en montrant du doigt l'endroit où Lily était quelques instants auparavant.

Elle doit être sacrément énerver, commenta t-il.

Puis, toujours sans lâcher ma main il s'assit au pied de l'hêtre en s'appuyant sur celui ci. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible puis tapota de sa main libre le sol, m'indiquant de m'asseoir près de lui.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je m'installa à sa gauche en me laissant glisser le long de l'arbre.

Cela faisait la deuxième fois en deux jours que je me retrouvais avec Sirius Black sous cet hêtre, en pleine nuit, pour une durée indéterminée. Le seul changement étant que cette fois-ci, j'étais complètement seule avec lui. Et ce n'était vraiment pas pour m'en déplaire.

Je leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla les étoiles que j'aimais tant regarder.

Tu vois cette étoile, lança Sirius après quelques minutes d'observation, c'est l'étoile Sirius.

Il posa ses yeux sur moi et il sembla me voir pour la première fois. Il agrandit grand les yeux. Je lui sourit. Et imperceptiblement, pour la première fois, ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour regarder un peu plus bas. Si je n'étais pas Ophélie et lui Sirius, j'aurais pus croire que c'était mes lèvres qu'il regardait .. ou qu'il envisageait plutôt. Je rougis violemment à cette pensée absurde mais la lune éclairant mon visage d'une lumière pure cachait ma rougeur. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade contre ma poitrine et le temps sembla soudain s'arrêter.

Après quelques secondes qui me parurent durées une éternité il détacha son regard de mes lèvres et ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens. La brise agitaient ses longs cheveux noir ébène. La couleur de ses yeux s'était étonnement éclaircit, peut être par une pensée extrêmement douce. La lueur de la lune le faisait paraître pâle et parfait, tel une statut grec ou plus fatal encore, un ange.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et le temps sembla se remettre en marche.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapitre 7**

**I**l ouvrit la bouche pour parler et le temps sembla se remettre en marche.

Dès l'instant où sa bouche s'entrouvrit, une lueur sembla émerger du plus profond de ses prunelles. Elle scintillait comme cette étoile qui brillait à des années lumière de nous, cette étoile qui portait son nom, aussi pur, aussi éblouissante. Puis l'espace d'un infime instant de réflexion, toute lumière s'évanouit. La lueur partit aussi vite qu'elle était apparut de ses prunelles, là où je ne pouvais espérer la revoir. Me laissant seule. Seule avec l'espoir de ce qui aurait put se produire si elle avait persister. Si Sirius Black avait fait comme à son habitude, agis sans réfléchir.

Je vis Sirius se sentir pantois, abasourdit par ce qui ne s'était pas produit. Par ce qui aurait put se passer si la lumière aveuglante n'avais pas quitter ses yeux. Son regard divagua vers un lieu lointain où seul lui pouvait pénétrer, et il s'y perdit le temps d'un battement de cil.

Quand il revint à lui son regard se fit plus net, moins vitreux et moins absent. Sa bouche toujours ouverte attendait le message qu'elle devrait délivrer. Pendant l'espace d'un instant ses yeux bougèrent rapidement en regardant vers le haut, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

Quand il parla enfin, aucun mot ne semblait à sa place. Comme si ils étaient sortis de force de sa bouche.

- Tu as froid ?

Cela semblait sonner faux. Ce n'était pas les mots qu'il devait prononcer au départ, pas ceux qui avait fait naître la lueur pure dans ses yeux. C'était ceux qui l'avaient fait disparaître.

- Non, sa va .. merci.

Ses yeux se firent alors presque suppliant, comme s'il voulait que je le pardonne. Mais de quoi ? Lui seul savait de quoi il s'était privé, moi, je ne le saurais jamais.

Je détourna les yeux, fuyant son regard. Je me mis à détailler le ciel noir comme j'aimais tant le faire, à regarder chaque étoile avec un soin particulier.  
>L'excitation qui avait disparut quelques instant auparavant repointa le bout de son nez. J'étais seul avec Sirius, et rien ne pouvait ternir mon humeur.<br>Les étoiles scintillaient et mes yeux tombèrent sur la plus lumineuse de toute.

- Dit Sirius, pourquoi tes parents t'ont donner le nom d'une étoile ?

Ses yeux se mirent à scintiller de malice. Il afficha son plus beau sourire prétentieux et lança d'un air arrogant

- Et bien je pense que c'est avant tout car ils savaient que j'allais devenir quelqu'un d'exceptionnel , je rayonne non ?

Je lui donna un petit coup d'épaule qui le fit basculer de côté le temps d'une seconde et souris. Il pouffa à son tour et quand il se redressa, nos épaules se touchaient.  
>Je préférais le voir ainsi. Je veux dire prétentieux, arrogant, sur de lui. Ça ne lui allait pas vraiment d'être pensif et soucieux, ce n'était pas vraiment Sirius s'il n'affichait pas un large sourire.<p>

- Bon, comme nous somme condamné à rester ici jusqu'à ce que la lionne enragée se calme, je propose un jeu, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Devant mon regard sceptique il ajouta

- T'en fais pas, je ne parlais pas du jeu de la bouteille.

J'eus un rire amusé. « Aha ! Ça c'est une super idée ! »

- De toute manière on ne peut pas y jouer à seulement deux, sinon, ça n'a aucun sens, rétorquais-je.

- Bien sur que si, renchérit-il.

- Mais .. dans ce cas ce sont toujours les même qui ..

Je laissa en suspend ma phrase car je venais de comprendre. J'allais demander à Sirius si ma théorie était juste, histoire de voir si je ne me trompais pas mais je n'en eut pas besoin. Son petit sourire en coin moqueur disait tout.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ,dis-je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains.

Il rigola et me fit un clin d'œil.

- Donc sérieusement - lui sérieux ? Laissez moi rire !.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisse être sérieux un seul instant, le coupais-je.

Il soupira bruyamment avec néanmoins un petit sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à camoufler.

- C'est toi qui n'est pas du tout sérieuse, ronchonna t-il.

- Mais moi au moins, je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, répliquais-je en mettant mon index sur son torse de façon accusatrice.

« Ouaah c'est bien dur tout ça ! » Oui c'est normal ça s'appelle un torse. « Non ça ma chère, ça s'appelle des pectoraux. » Oui bon .. concentre toi sur autre chose je te prie. « Non mais c'est la meilleure ! C'est toi le cerveau je te rappelle, alors arrête de fixer son torse avec la bouche ouverte ! On va être découverte ! » Facile à dire ..  
>C'est vrai que c'était sacrément dure quand même.. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble sans son tee-shirt, peut être qu'il ressemble un peu à ces mecs dans les magasines moldus, vous savez les mannequins avec de l'huile solaire sur le torse, tout en muscle, le visage fiévreux et qui .. « Hey ! Tu t'égares là ! Tu ranges tes hormones et tu te concentre sur le <em>visage<em> du mannequin en herbe, OK ?»

Sirius poussa un nouveau soupire exaspérer devant ma remarque et je me mis à rougir en l'imaginant sans quelques-uns de ses vêtements. « Pense à autre chose ! » Ah ouais ? Comme quoi par exemple ? « Je sais pas .. imagine que c'est Rusard qui est à poil. »  
>Ça comme mesure d'urgence c'était plutôt radical. Je crois que je vais vomir. « Ouais ben évite de dégobiller sur Sirius. »<p>

Sirius prit le doigt que j'avais encore sur son torse et l'enleva délicatement pour tapoter avec ma main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, ma tête l'air de dire t'inquiètes, je t'en veux pas.

« Maaaais ! Le torse ! Le torse ! Le torse ! » Chut ! « Les pectoraux ! Les pectoraux !Les pectoraux ! »

- Je disais donc, qu'on pourrait peut être faire un jeu ?

« Les pectoraux ! Les pectoraux ! Les pectoraux ! »

- On joue à pectoraux ?

Il me regarda comme si j'avais dit un truc extrêmement bizarre et je ne compris pas tous de suite la gaffe que je venais de faire. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix hurler de rire que je me rendis compte que j'avais lâcher le mot pectoraux au plein milieu de la conversation.  
>Merde, merde, merde ! « Hahahaha ! hahaha ! » Tu pouvais pas te taire ! « Hahahaha, hihihiii, huuuuhuuu ! » Rhaaaa ! Elle m'énerve !<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

- Je .. heu .. non en faite je pensais à ce mot et .. je l'ai lâcher sans faire exprès ! Mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec toi hein ! On ne peut pas délibérément t'associer au mot pectoraux – il haussa un sourcil. Je ne dit pas que tu n'en a pas hein, non loin de là sa se voit avec ton tee-shirt moulant mais juste que tu comprend c'était pas en rapport avec toi c'était ..

Plus j'essayais de m'expliquer plus son sourire s'élargissait.

- .. juste comme ça, ça m'ait passer par la tête alors je l'ai dit et donc..

« Franchement ferme là tu t'enfonces. »

- Oui et puis c'est cette stupide voix aussi,

« Il va te prendre pour une folle si tu lui dit qui que t'entends une voix. »

J'arrêta donc de parler et baissa les yeux sur mes mains que j'étais en train de tortiller dans tout les sens.  
>Quand je releva les yeux vers Sirius il souriait toujours et son regard débordait d'affection.<p>

- C'est quoi ce regard, demandais-je avec une expression mis effrayer mis stupéfaite.

- Quel regard ?

- Ce regard là !

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, lança t-il.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais il posa son index sur mes lèvres m'indiquant de me taire.

« Oooh ! Il a les doigts doux ! » Ouais, super, ce sont des doigts quoi. « Oui mais pas n'importe quel doigts vu qu'il appartiennent à Sir.. » Oui, oui c'est bon j'ai compris, laisse moi me concentré.

- Donc je disais, articula t-il avec exagération, avant que tu ne m'interrompe à maintes reprises – je fis une moue honteuse et baissa les yeux ce qui le fit sourire - qu'on pourrait faire un « jeu. »

Il enleva son doigt de mes lèvres pour me remonter le menton afin que je le regarde dans les yeux.  
>Je me figea et arrêta de respirer.<p>

- Je te pose une question, tu est obliger d'y répondre, et après c'est ton tour de m'en poser une.

« Aha ! Il veut apprendre à te connaître ! »  
>Mais .. qu'est ce qu'il veut bien savoir ? On s'en fou de ma vie! « Oui ben apparemment pas lui, alors tu lui donne une réponse positive et tu te grouilles ! » Pff .. je te trouve vachement agressive en ce moment..<p>

- Bon .. ok .. si tu veux.

Il me fit un sourire sadique qui ne signifiait rien de bon et se frotta les mains.

- C'est moi qui commence, affirma t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'as déjà poser une question !

- Mais ça compte pas ! On avait pas encore commencer le j..

- Tss tss tss, me coupa t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. C'est moi qui commence point final.

Je me contenta de grogner, impuissante. « Sale soumise. »

- Alors, débuta Sirius, quelle est ta couleur préférer ?

- Le vert.

- Le vert ? Personne n'aime le vert !

Irriter, je lui lança un regard noir.

- Et bien moi j'aime le vert !

Je croisa les bras sur ma poitrine et tourna la tête à l'opposer de lui.

- Et heu .. Pourquoi tu aimes le vert ?

J'arracha une brindille d'herbe et me mis à la contempler.

- Je sais pas vraiment .. La vert c'est la couleur de la nature alors forcément de la vie. Ça me rappelle un peu les bois. La fraîcheur, l'odeur de arbres, l'humidité. J'aime beaucoup tout ça. Oui .. ça doit être ça. Et puis ma sœur a les yeux vert, et comme c'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, forcément j'aime cette couleur.

- Moi aussi j'aime bien les yeux verts me dit-il.

« Il est un peu contradictoire ce type. »

- Tu viens de dire que t'aimais pas le vert !

- Oui mais j'aime bien les _yeux_ verts ou les tiens tout du moins.

Mon cœur eut un raté et je rougis malgré moi. J'ignora néanmoins sa remarque et fis comme si de rien n'était.

- C'est à mon tour maintenant ? demandais-je.

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Parles moi de ton enfance.

Il fit une grimace.

- C'est pas une question ça.

- Tu peux me parler de ton enfance ?

- Oui.

Je ne dis rien croyant qu'il allait continuer puis après une trentaine de secondes, voyant qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de prendre la parole, je rompis le silence.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? C'est à mon tour de poser une question !

- QUOI ? Mais t'as même pas répondu ! M'indignais-je.

- Bien sur que si j'ai répondu. J'ai dis oui.

J'ouvris grand la bouche dans un parfait O stupéfait. Le traître !

- Fais pas cette tête, pouffa t-il.

- Tu triches, bougonnais-je.

Il rigola et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
>« Ouaa c'est super sexy ça ! »<br>S'il te plaît...

FERME LA !

- Alors voyons .. Quelle est l'odeur que tu préfère ?

- La pluie.

Il eut un sourire.  
>- Quoi ? Lui lançais-je.<p>

- Tu sais que techniquement la pluie n'a pas d'odeur ?

- Tu sais que techniquement tu devrais être à Serpentard ?

« Et Vlah ! »  
>Il me jeta un regard peu amène et cela me fit rire.<p>

- Quel est ton animal préférer ?

- Hum .. je dirais le chien.

Il eut un rire moqueur comme si il se faisait une blague à lui même.

- C'est peut être un peu prétentieux marmonna t-il. Bon.. et bien l'hyppogriffe alors.

Un animal fier et digne .. Ça lui correspondait bien ça ! « Je suis super étonné ! » Il y a pleins de gens qui aiment les hyppogriffres ! « Je parle pas de ça !Tu trouves pas ça étrange toi ?, il a encore posé aucune question ambigus ! » Maintenant que tu le dis ..

C'était à lui de poser une question aprésent et un drôle de sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

- String ou culotte ?

« Ouais, non je retire ce que je viens de dire. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux mais pour une fois je n'eus pas besoin de mimer que j'étais choquer. Je l'étais vraiment. Le rouge mon monta aux joues et mon corps de réagissait plus. J'étais totalement stupéfaite.

- Ben quoi c'est une question comme une autre, lança t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Mais .. je .. que .. non ... bégayais-je

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus et il se mit franchement à rire quand je mis mon visage dans mes mains pour cacher mes rougeurs.

- Bon alors ? Tu sais t'es obligé de répondre, pouffa t-il.

Je sortit ma tête de mes mains et il me fit un clin d'œil.

Hey la voix ! Pour une fois que j'ai besoin de toi sa serais bien que tu te manifestes !  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est beaucoup moins drôle quand tu consentis à ma présence. » Oui ba là j'ai pas très envie de rire. Je répond quoi ? « Et bien en générale c'est bien d'opter pour la vérité. » Oui mais là, la vérité c'est que je met encore des culottes. « Et ? » Ça fait pas gamine ? « Tu sais ma vieille si t'es pas capable d'assumer tes sous-vêtements il faudrait que tu ailles t'en acheter des plus osés ! » Mais j'oserais jamais porter des trucs pareil ! « Arrête de me taper sur la baguette alors ! »<p>

- Culotte, répondis-je enfin.

Il eut d'abord un air étonné puis très vite un sourire goguenard apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais pas à quoi tu pense, mais enlève vite cette image de ta tête ! M'écriais-je.

Il mit les mains en l'air avec un sourire coupable ce qui me fis rougir encore plus violemment que précédemment.

- Comment s'appelle ta copine actuelle ?

« C'est quoi cette question ? » Je veux voir s'il sait au moins le prénom des filles avec qui il sort, j'ai le droit non ?.

- Heu ..

Il prit un air honteux et il fronça les sourcils sous la concentration.  
>« Non il est sérieux là ? »<br>Il eut un rire nerveux et me regarda l'air de chercher du secours, comme si j'étais au courant.

- Je crois qu'elle s'appelle ... Cindy. A moins que ça ne soit Lizzie .. ajouta t-il après hésitation. Oui bon en tous cas ça finit par un « i »!

« En général les poupée trop maquillée et les pouff on un prénom qui finit en « i ». » Je te remercie. « Mais je parlais pas pour toi ! J'ai dit en _général_ ! » Essaye pas de te rattraper. T'es grillée, c'est mort.

- Et puis c'est pas vraiment ma copine, continua t-il, c'est juste pour...

Il s'interrompit et me fit un grand sourire coupable.

Je suis totalement choquer. « Dis moi pas que t'étais pas au courant !Tu t'attendais à quoi ? C'est Sirius Black ! » Oui mais bon, entre le soupçonné et le voir se confirmer, il y a un assez gros écart quand même !

- Bon.. heu.. qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir une sœur jumelle ?

Ouais nase hein la pirouette de rattrapage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? Demandais-je.

- Les avantages, les inconvénients..

Ça risquait d'être long alors je m'installa plus confortablement contre l'hêtre, me laissant un peu plus tomber dessus.

- J'ai toujours admiré ma sœur, je l'ai toujours aimé à un point fou et la réciproque est vrai aussi. C'est vraiment un soutien de se sentir aimer énormément. Surtout pour moi, j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'affection. Alors quand elle est là je me sent bien, je me sent moi. J'ai pas besoin d'être une autre, parce qu'elle m'aime pour ce que je suis et pas pour celle que j'essaie d'être. On s'est toujours très bien entendu, on rigole souvent pour rien et on est vraiment très complice. Mais forcément il y a toujours une part de jalousie.

Je me tus quelques instants, respirant un bon coup. Je m'apprêtais à lui dire ce que je gardais pour moi depuis des années et j'appréhendais un peu.

Voyant que j'avais un peu de mal à continuer, il me prit contre lui et je posa ma tête sur son épaule. J'étais beaucoup mieux comme ça.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a toujours eut des meilleurs notes que moi et même si je voulais pas me l'avouer, quand j'avais une note j'espérais toujours en avoir une meilleur qu'elle. Elle sait incroyablement bien jouer de la musique, elle attire la sympathie, elle est drôle et intelligente. Et elle est très belle également. Alors quand elle joue un morceau de piano ou qu'elle revient avec une note excellente je ne peux que l'admirer et la félicité. Mais après je m'en veux tellement car derrière mes encouragements et mes félicitations et il y a un petit sentiment d'amertume en me disant que quoi que je fasse elle me surpasse toujours. Et puis les gens nous comparent beaucoup et je dois dire que c'est ça le plus terrible. Souvent à Beaux-bâtons nous avions les même amies. Alors ils comparent encore et toujours. Dès qu'on arrive quelque part c'est Oh vous êtes jumelles ! Qui c'est la plus intelligente ? Ils nous pose des questions pour savoir qui est la meilleur, la plus fréquentable. Et dans leurs yeux je peux voir une espèce d'excitation comme si on étaient des bêtes de cirques, il nous regardent avec cette avidité sadique en nous demandant de nous mettre en valeur pour rabaisser celle à qui on tient tant. Il m'est arriver de me dire que les gens restaient avec moi car j'étais un pâle reflet, une copie grotesque, de ma sœur qui est tant aimé. Et devant tous ces gens qui l'admiraient moi je me sentais comme rien, comme une chose qu'on a laisser dans l'ombre en attendant de voir si elle va finir par rayonner autant que sa sœur.  
>Je les détestais tellement ces gens qui nous comparaient ! Mais à force de les entendre j'ai finis par le faire aussi. J'ai beau dire, je me compare à elle dans chaque chose que je fais, comme une course que je sais perdu d'avance. Je voulais tellement être aussi bien que ça a finit par m'étouffer. Je me sentais seule et délaisser. Mylène, elle, elle était toujours là pour moi à dire que quand j'écrivais un poème il était magnifique, ou alors elle s'extasiait devant mes dessins. C'était mon seul réconfort. Et puis un jour, une amie proche est venue vers moi et m'a dit tout fort ce que les autres pensaient tout bas. Elle m'a dit la vérité que je terrait en moi, refusant d'y croire entièrement. Elle m'a dit que les autres pensaient que si ma sœur n'était pas là, je n'aurais peut être aucun amis.<br>Je ne sais plus vraiment comment j'avais réagit mais la chose en moi qui se fissurait à chaque comparaison c'est définitivement brisé. Je disais que je me fichais de ce que disais les autres mais ça me rongeait quand même. L'indifférence n'empêche pas la souffrance.  
>Et puis un jour nous avons dût déménager pour le boulot de mes parents et nous sommes arrivées à Poudlard.<br>L'année précédente je ne peux pas vraiment dire que tout mes sentiments frustrés se sont dissipé mais ils ont commencer à se faire moins régulier. Et puis cette année j'ai rencontré Dora, Lily et Nikita. Elles m'apprécient moi pour ce que je suis et Mylène pour ce qu'elle est. Elle ne nous comparent jamais et nous aimes toutes les deux de manières différentes. C'est là que mon amertume envers « mon infériorité » s'est dissipé à la vitesse du son.  
>Un jour j'ai décidé de parler à ma sœur de tout ce que je pensais car tout ça pesait trop lourd sur mon cœur fragilisé.<br>Je lui est dit tout ce que je pensais, tout ce qui faisait que je l'aimais, à quel point je me sentait égoïste de souhaiter être meilleur qu'elle. Alors elle m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a avouer que c'était elle qui était jalouse et qui était égoïste de souhaiter être meilleur que moi.  
>Depuis ce jour, je ne dirais pas que je ne la jalouse plus pour la faciliter qu'elle a à être avec les autres et à tant rayonner parmi eux, mais j'essaye de m'améliorer dans tout ce que je fais et de ne plus prendre en compte le fait qu'elle est plus doué que moi. Je pense que mon principal problème est que je n'ai aucune confiance en moi et qu'il m'arrive de me dégoûter moi même. Mais j'y travaille, et un jour je parviendrais à être simplement moi, sans essayer d'être comme celle que j'aime le plus au monde.<p>

« T'es un vrai moulin à parole ! » Oui peut être.. mais franchement.. ça fait un bien fou !

- Ça y est, t'as terminé ? me demanda Sirius.

- Oui, chuchotais-je. Merci d'avoir écouter.

- Enfin ! Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ?

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire non ?

- Tu sais je ne pense pas que qui que se soit ici, pense que ta sœur est mieux que toi. Vous êtes si différentes ! Moi j'adore être avec toi et j'adore être avec ta sœur. Et pas un moment que j'ai passer avec l'une de vous deux n'a été semblable.

J'eus un pâle sourire. Est-ce qu'il essayait à sa manière de me réconforter ?

- T'es gentil, répondis-je simplement.

Puis je me rappela d'un détail

- Vous avez passer du temps ensemble avec Mylène ?

« Jalouse ? » Non j'étais pas au courant !

- Ben oui je l'avais croisé et on avait parler de t... Heu .. on avait parler quoi.

Je rêve ou c'est suspect ? « C'est suspect. »

Un courant d'air froid passa et je fus parcourus d'un frisson. Sirius resserra son étreinte autour de moi et ma tête se retrouva sur son torse. Il mit mon bras autour de lui ce qui fit que cela ressemblait plus à un câlin aprésent.  
>« Touche les pectoraux ! » Chut, j'entends son cœur qui bât.<p>

- T'as moins froid comme ça ? Me demanda t-il.

- Oui sa va mieux mais si tu continue à serrer si fort, je vais plus pouvoir respirer.

Il rigola et comme ma tête était contre lui elle se mit à bouger en même temps que ses soubresauts.

- Sirius, tu me fait vibrer.

Il baissa la tête vers moi et sur son visage je pouvais voir l'incrédulité.  
>Pourquoi il fait cette tête ? « Je sais pas comment te dire ça.. mais ta phrase .. peut avoir plusieurs sens. »<br>Ma mâchoire se crispa et j'ouvris grands les yeux.

- Heu .. T'as bien compris que c'était parce que tu rigolais et que du coup ça me faisait bouger, hein ? Lui intimais-je inquiète.

- Je trouvais ça un peu ambigus, rigola t-il. Surtout venant de toi.

- Arrête de rire ! J'arrête pas de vibrer !

Comme il ne s'arrêtait pas je me décida à m'extirper de ses bras mais quand il perçut mon geste il me retint et affirma qu'il arrêtait de rire.

Quelques minutes passèrent où je ne bougea pas. Blottit dans ses bras je me sentais si bien ! Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait mais je ferma les yeux sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir avec les cheveux qui me tombaient sur le visage.

- Sirius ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi ton frère, Regulus je crois, il a l'air de tant te détester ?

Je le sentis se raidir.

- T'es pas obliger de répondre, m'empressais-je d'ajouter.

- Tu sais ma famille est pas facile facile. Comme tu me la fait remarquer la première fois qu'on s'est parler, je suis de sang-pur.

Je rougis. Je me rappelais trop bien comment je m'étais énerver et comment je m'étais mise à crier.

- Je trouve ça débile la façon dont la plupart des sangs-purs se croient supérieur. Ils pensent être tellement important. Mon frère à les même idéologie que mes parents, qu'une seule obsession la pureté de la race comme ils disent. Et souvent dans les familles comme la mienne, ils pratiquent la magie noir. Je déteste ça. Cette atmosphère m'insupporte, m'oppresse. C'est pour ça que maintenant je squatte chez James. Ses parents sont eux aussi des sangs-purs mais ils ne se prennent pas la tête et n'ont rien contre les moldus. Ils m'ont accepté comme leur propre fils et pour l'instant je ne cherche pas trop de solutions car cette situation me convient bien.

Il fit une petite pause puis ajouta

- Quand on rencontre une personne on s'en fiche d'où elle vient, l'important c'est où elle va.

- Ouaa, c'est beau ce que tu viens de dire ! dis-je admirative.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, lança t-il.

- Non non je suis sérieuse. C'était vraiment beau.

- Ah .. ba merci alors.

Je releva la tête pour voir son expression et j'y vis une chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur son visage. Un sourire. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Il était étrangement semblable à celui de Mylène quand je lui disais qu'elle était belle ou que le morceau qu'elle venait de jouer au piano était magnifique. Un sourire simple, sans arrière pensée. Un sourire plein de reconnaissance et de gratitude, presque timide. Ses yeux pétillaient, comme si à cet instant il aurait voulut pleurer de reconnaissance. Comme si un moment tant attendu venait de produire.  
>Je rebaissa vite la tête ayant l'impression de le déranger dans un moment intime.<br>Je me demandais pourquoi il avait l'air si heureux. Que c'était-il passer de si extra-ordinaire ?

Un silence s'installa qu'aucun de nous ne brisa. J'étais tellement bien en cet instant que j'aurais voulu qu'il dur toujours. Une chaleur incroyable émanait de ses bras et cela me procurait la même sensation que si j'avais été au coin d'un feu. Son souffle chatouillait mes cheveux à chaque expiration et ses cheveux tombant sur mon visage sentaient le shampoing à l'amande et au miel. Mon deuxième arôme préférer.  
>Cet instant parfait aurait put durer une éternité que je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'il s'arrête.<br>Puis ma curiosité revint à la surface et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une question

- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous amis avec James, Remus et Robin ?

- James ça remonte à loin. On était dans le même compartiment dans le Poudlard Express lors de notre première rentré et on a tout de suite sympathisé. On était aussi avec Lily et Servilus.

- Plus communément appelé Severus Rogue c'est bien ça ?

Il acquiesça avec un sourire.

- J'en est entendu parler. Lily ne veux plus lui adresser la parole, apparemment c'est devenu un adepte de la magie noir et ça ne lui a pas plu.

- Oui il paraît que mon frère et lui s'entendent bien.. Bref pour en revenir à ta question, depuis ce jour là James est mon meilleur ami et peu de temps après on a rencontré Remus. C'est un peu la conscience du groupe. S'il ne nous sauvait pas la mise la plupart du temps, on aurait déjà fait nos valise depuis un sacré bout de temps pouffa t-il. Et Robin ça a été au cours de notre deuxième année. Il était dans les nuages comme à son habitude et à clou le bec à Lucius Malefoy d'une manière assez impressionnante. Depuis ce jour on forme un quatuor de choc !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire en effet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda t-il suspicieux.

- Que vous n'êtes pas très discret.

- Mouais .. en tous cas il sont pas mal changer depuis qu'on vous côtoient.

- Comment ça ?

Je me redressa pour pouvoir le regarder.

- Ouais ils sont plus .. cool.

Je souleva un sourcil lui indiquant de poursuivre et il eut un sourire étrange.

- Remus qui est la majeur partie du temps sérieux et calme, devient de plus en plus spontané, moins réfléchis, plus blagueur. Je crois que Dora déteins beaucoup sur lui rigola t-il. Robin se comporte de manière étrange.. Encore plus que d'habitude ! Souvent il se prend des murs s'écroule et se relève 15 secondes après comme si rien ne c'était passer. Il semble encore plus absent et dans la lune qu'auparavant. C'est à peine s'il à l'air de nous remarquer. Tiens écoutes, ce matin une jolie blonde aux yeux bleu est venue lui demander de sortir avec lui et il à répondu je le cite  
>- Non merci, en ce moment j'aime bien une certaine brune aux yeux vert. Son prénom commence par un M, étrange non ? Ma mère avait un ami qui élevait des veracrasses et lui avait aussi un nom qui commençait par un M. En faite à la base il devait s'appeler brosse à cheveux mais avant d'accoucher sa mère a casser cette brosse à cheveux et elle a crut à un mauvais présage. Du coup elle l'a appeler Mousse-Qui-Pique en hommage à son mari qui fabriquait du shampoing à base de confiture pour les chiens.. Mais le plus dingue c'est que les chiens qui se servaient du shamp..<br>- J'ai arrêter d'écouter à partir de ce moment. Je crois que cette fille l'a prit pour un dingue. Compréhensible non ?

Je me mis à rire. J'imaginais que trop bien Robin qui parlait des effets secondaires du shampoing à base de confiture. C'était étrange son esprit fonctionnait un peu comme une balle rebondissante. Si il pensait à une chose pendant qu'il racontait une histoire il partait sur cette idée et le sujet de base était très vite oublié.

- James et bien .. je ne pense pas qu'il est vraiment changer vu qu'il est tout le temps joyeux. C'est juste que maintenant son immense sourire semble figé sur ses lèvres. Hier soir je me suis lever vers 3h00 pour aller boire et dans son sommeil et souriait aussi. C'était super flippant !

Je souris et me recala contre lui.

- Et toi ? Demandais-je.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Qu'est ce qui à changer chez toi ?

Il y eut un silence que seul le martèlement de son cœur contre sa poitrine rompait.  
>- J'en sais trop rien, répondit-il simplement après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.<p>

Voyant qu'il n'avait rien l'intention d'ajouter je me ferma les yeux et me laissa bercer par la rumeur du vent.

- Ophélie ? Dit-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Hum ?

- C'est quoi ton pêché mignon ?

- Les macarons .. et les olives vertes ... et toi ?

- La glace à la châtaigne. Huum !

« Nous aussi on adore ça ! Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas. »

- Dis, pourquoi tu est-ce que tu te laisse les cheveux longs ?

- T'aimes pas ? Demanda t-il suspicieux.

- Non non c'est pas ça ! Regarde autour de toi, tout les autres on les cheveux courts ou alors un peu long mais aucun ne les a aussi longs que les tient.

« Ce que tu ne dis pas c'est que tu as un certain béguin pour les cheveux longs. » Je suis pas obliger de tout lui dire non plus

- J'aime bien avoir les cheveux longs. Je me dis que j'ai la chance de les avoir lisses alors autant en profiter. James tuerais sûrement pour pouvoir se les laisser pousser sans qu'il est l'air de ressembler à un lion, pouffa t-il. Et puis mes parents détestent c'est une raison largement suffisante. Je crois que le côté rebelle les insupporte plus que tout, rajouta t-il.

- Et .. c'est juste pour ça ?

Je me doutais bien qu'il devait y avoir autre chose.  
>- Qui te dit qu'il y a autre chose ?<p>

- Aller, tu peux bien me le dire !

- Bon ok .. Ça fait motard, céda-il sur un ton de confidence.

A bas voilà ! Si je n'avais pas peur qu'il se renfrogne j'aurais ris. Il y avait encore un petit garçon en Sirius Black.

- Tu aimes les motos ?

- Je sais pas j'en est jamais fait, lança t-il avec amertume. Mais j'adorerais !

- C'est vrai que c'est super quand même.

Il se raidit.

- Quoi t'en as déjà fait ?

Il me prit par les épaules et me redressa afin qu'il puisse voir mon visage.  
>Une drôle d'excitation s'était emparer de lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'enthousiasme et un immense sourire fendait ses lèvres. On aurait dit un gamin découvrant ses cadeaux le jour de noël.<p>

- Aller raconte !

- Quand j'étais plus petite j'allais en colonie de vacance avec ma sœur et nous prenions un stage moto. Évidemment il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fille, 8 exactement pour 64 garçons. Mais bon on rigolais bien et au moins on avait le choix si on voulait sortir avec l'un d'eux, ajoutais-je avec un sourire. Je ne conduisait que des petites motos car j'étais vraiment trop petite en âge et surtout en taille pour en avoir des plus grosses. Celle que je prenais tout le temps était une betta 50, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait. J'adorais la prendre car c'était la seul sans vitesse et c'était beaucoup plus simple de ne pas toujours avoir à penser à les passer ! Je m'éclatais ! Dès qu'il y avait un endroit du sol plus au que les autres j'allais à tout allure dessus pour pouvoir un peu décoller du sol. En atterrissant je pressait la manette du frein arrière et ma roue se baladait dans tous les sens. A chaque fois j'avais peur de tomber mais à chaque fois je recommençais car la sensation de liberté était trop intense.

Je souris à ce souvenir.

- Et puis le Samedi la prof' de moto nous emmenait en forêt pour qu'on puisse un peu plus s'éclater avec les motos. On revenait plein de boues avec les jambes toutes brûler par le pot d'échappement mais on avait toujours le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tellement ont s'étaient éclatés.

- Quand j'en aurait finis avec Poudlard, je m'en achèterais une énorme, dit-il des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Tu m'emmèneras en ballade ?

Il relâcha mes épaules.

- Bien sur !

Tout sourire je me lova contre lui et ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi.

Au cours des heures qui suivirent nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'à une heure avancer de la soirée, le moment tant redouter arriva

- Il faudrait peut être penser à rentré non ? Demanda Sirius.

Je resta silencieuse.

- Alors ? Persista t-il.

- Je suis en train d'y penser très fort.

- Aha très drôle. Demain on a cours je te rappelle. C'est pas à moi qu'il faut 10h de sommeil par nuit.

Je m'assis et lui tira la langue.

- C'est quoi le plan ? demandais-je.

- Comment ça ?

- Pour pas se faire repérer. T'es sensés être un expert je te rappelles.

- On va se contenter de raser les murs.

- Et la Grosse Dame ?

Il eut un sourire et je me leva.

- J'ai de quoi la faire céder.

Je leva un sourcil en même temps que je m'époussetais la cape.

- Secret de Maraudeurs, expliqua t-il.

Je grogna et il se leva à son tour. Pourquoi sa cape à lui n'était pas pleine de terre ?  
>« Qu'est ce que tu veux ma fille, on a la classe ou on l'a pas. » Merci pour tes encouragements si précieux, Ô grande voix.<p>

Il me prit la main sans réfléchir et m'entraîna à travers l'obscurité en direction du château.

Après avoir traverser le parc, raser les murs et avoir passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame – qui s'était passer de commentaire et nous avait laisser passer docilement à mon plus grand étonnement – nous étions en train de pénétrer dans la salle commune.  
>Sous l'œil amusé de Sirius, je regarda dans tout les recoins si Lily ne s'était pas planquer derrière un canapé pour nous sauter dessus à notre retour, mais ne trouva aucune trace d'elle.<p>

Je me retourna alors vers Sirius pour lui dire bonne nuit.

- J'imagine que c'est le moment où on se dit au revoir ? Demandais-je.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire

- J'imagine que oui.

Il se rapprocha alors tout près de moi. Si près que je dut lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle glisser sur ma peau.  
>Si près que je me figea et arrêta de respirer.<p>

- Je me demande si .., chuchota t-il tout en regardant mes lèvres. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait l'impression d'observer.

Il replaça lentement une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

- Si.., reprit-il.

Cette fois-ci il caressa ma joue avec le bout de ses doigts d'une façon infiniment tendre.  
>Ses yeux remontèrent doucement jusqu'à croiser les miens et je pus voir qu'ils étaient d'une claireter incroyable.<br>Je le regardais, impuissante. Totalement sous l'emprise de son regard. Comme si j'étais envoûter.

Puis il souria de manière espiègle et se détourna de moi pour monter les escalier qui menaient à son dortoir et disparaître.

Je ne bougea pas. Laissant l'électricité qu'avait fait naître ses doigts sur ma joue se répandre.  
>Une minutes, puis deux, puis cinq.<br>8 minutes d'immobilité plus tard, la voix sembla elle aussi reprendre ses esprits.  
>« Ouaa... »<br>9 minutes. Puis la voix réagissa;  
>« Aller, on sort de sa torpeur ! On va se coucher, demain est une grande journée ! »<br>Hey doucement, tu me fait tomber de haut là. Ce que venait de faire Sirius m'avait totalement déstabiliser. J'en était toute tremblante.

Je gravis néanmoins les quelques marches qui m'éloignait de mon dortoir en titubant.  
>Quand j'arriva au dortoir je vis que Lily s'était endormis par terre derrière la porte, armer de sa baguette et d'un truc qui ressemblait vaguement à une batte de base-ball. Je l'avais échapper belle. Je la fit léviter jusqu'à son lit et l'installa sous les couverture espérant que cela jouerait en ma faveur le lendemain matin, quand elle se souviendrait de toute la colère qu'elle avait à mon encontre.<p>

J'alla enfiler mon pyjama et me brosser les dents pour enfin aller me glisser dans mon lit où je rêva d'un certain brun aux yeux bleu clair avec un sourire espiègle et charmeur.

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain matin je fus d'humeur particulièrement joviale. J'alla directement à la douche et quand j'eus finis je m'habilla rapidement. Lily, Dora et Mylène dormaient toujours tandis que Nikita préparait ses affaires de cours.  
>Je m'approcha d'elle sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les autres et m'assis sur son lit.<p>

- Comment tu t'en es sortit hier ? Demandais-je

- Je me suis enfermer dans les toilettes, chuchota t-elle en rigolant. Au bout de 2-3 heures Lily a daigner s'enlever de devant la porte pour t'attendre toi et du coup j'en est profiter pour aller me coucher silencieusement. Mylène ne t'en tient pas rigueur, elle ne t'en veux pas du tout et James non plus. Lily c'est une autre histoire. Mais bon je l'ai entendu dire à Dora qu'elle ne nous en tiendrait pas rigueur si on promettait de ne pas recommencer donc .. je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

J'acquiesca d'un signe de tête et entrepris de réveiller Dora avec douceur. Quand j'en eut terminer avec elle j'alla réveiller Mylène. Je laissa Lily se réveiller toute seule pour éviter qu'elle est une nouvelle raison de m'en vouloir.

Je m'étira un bon coup et alla faire mon sac.  
>Une fois la tâche accomplis je bailla pas très élégamment et m'écroula sur mon lit.<p>

- Fatigueer .. ronchonnais-je dans mon oreiller.

- Tu es rentré à quelle heure au faite ? Me demanda Nikita.

- Aucune idée..

- Vous êtes aller où avec Sirius ?

- Dans le parc. Sous un arbre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Non mais oh, c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? M'énervais-je.

Nikita rigola et poussa de force Mylène dans la salle de bain pendant que Dora et Lily en sortaient toutes habillées et préparées.

Quand Mylène eut finit on la prépara comme chaque matin de semaine et 5 minutes après nous fûmes toutes prêtes à descendre.

Toute les filles commencèrent à descendre les escaliers sauf Lily qui restait un peu en arrière. Je pressa le pas soucieuse de me retrouver seule avec elle, mais elle me bloqua le passage.

- J'ai décidé, commença t-elle, de provisoirement te pardonner.

- Ah ? Répondis-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Seulement si ..

- Si ?

Je crains le pire là.

- Si tu promet de ne pas recommencer.

Ah non sa va en faite.  
>Je le va ma main droite et lança d'un air solennel<p>

- Jamais !

Elle eut un sourire et me laissa passer.

« Mais avoue que passer une nouvelle fois plusieurs heures dans les bras d'un grand brun aux yeux bleu sous le ciel étoilé ne te dérangerait pas ... »  
>Peut être ... Peut être que bientôt j'aurais de nouveau l'occasion de lui poser des questions...<p>

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

**E**ncore un chapitre que j'ai tant aimer écrire!  
>J'aime tellement rigoler toute seule devant mon ordinateur<br>quand j'écris mes chapitres ^^  
>Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera par la suite ?<p>

xoxoxo - **_V_**_otre web-miss_


	8. Chapter 8

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· ****CHAPITRE 8**** `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·**

**J**e me baissa pour éviter de me prendre un livre en pleine face et retourna à mon parchemin. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que j'étais là, au bord du lac, à faire mes devoirs. Enfin .. faire est un bien grand mot, essayer serait plus juste. Car croyez-moi, quand tout une bande d'énergumènes s'agitent et braillent autour de vous, la tâche devient soudainement complètement ardue et impossible.

Malgré le ciel couvert, Lily avait décrété que nous ferions nos devoirs dehors car « Ça serait dommage de ne pas profiter de notre mercredi après-midi en plein air. » Sauf qu'au détour d'un couloir nous avions croisé les maraudeurs qui avaient insisté pour faire leurs devoirs avec nous.

Au départ tout était pour le moins calme. C'est peut-être difficiles à imaginer mais les maraudeurs avaient docilement sorti leurs livres et commencé à faire glisser leurs plumes sur leurs parchemins. Tout se passa normalement pendant environ 10 minutes, chacun concentrés sur ses livres. Puis Sirius barra une réponse apparemment fausse sur le parchemin de James qui le prit mal et lui fit un gribouillis immense qui rendait sa copie illisible. Sirius versa alors sa bouteille d'encre sur le parchemin de James qui le rendit irrécupérable et cela déclencha une grande bataille de « tout ce que je trouve à porter de main » que Dora appris rapidement à ses dépens. Oui oui, Sirius à jeter Dora sur James. Irrécupérable je vous dis.

Après 5 minutes de bataille acharnée les deux assaillants s'étaient calmés mais malheureusement pour ceux qui voulaient travaillés, Sirius ne pouvait pas rester sans s'agiter comme toute personne normalement constituée. Il demanda à Robin de taper la pause lui assurant qu'il allait lui tirer le portrait.

– Alleeer ! Il paraît que j'ai des talents cachés !

Robin s'était laissé convaincre et Sirius avait prit un parchemin et une plume pour commencer son soi-disant portrait. Un plis concentré était apparu sur son front et sa langue sortait de sa bouche à la manière d'un petit enfant qui fait un puzzle particulièrement compliqué. Après 5 bonnes minutes à gribouiller Sirius eut un grand sourire devant son œuvre terminée et la montra à tous avec une étrange lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

– Ressemblant non ? Demanda Sirius d'une fausse voix innocente.

C'était la plus belle merde que j'avais jamais vu. Non non, pas au sens figuré, au sens propre. Une belle grosse merde. Il avait même dessiner les mouches qui voletaient autour. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Robin n'eut pas une réaction immédiate. « Forcément, le temps que ça monte au cerveau. » C'est cependant avec une expression parfaitement neutre qu'il attrapa la lanière de son sac et le lança avec une force impressionnante droit sur Sirius. James prit parti pour Robin ayant encore de l'amertume pour son devoir qu'il avait dû recommencer à rédiger. Remus se mit quant à lui du côté de Sirius pour « équilibrer les équipes. » « Il est trop juste ce Remus. Ça le perdra un jour. » Pff.. toi et ta philosophie pourrie.. Mais petit à petit tout le monde se mêla au carnage n'ayant aucun adversaire ou allié particulier.

C'est pour ça qu'à présent mon sac me sert de bouclier et que j'essaie de me défendre comme je peux.

Nous fûmes néanmoins interrompus dans notre lutte interminable par le grondement du tonnerre et la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Aux premières gouttes personne ne broncha, continuant de lancer ses bouquins à la tête des autres et de jeter des sorts qui vous faisaient rire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes. Ce fut seulement quand nos vêtements furent complètement trempés et que nos cheveux dégoulinèrent que nous nous décidâmes à rentrer en courant après avoir rapatrié nos livres pleins de boue à leurs places respectives.

– Erk, j'ai les chaussures qui chuintent, se plaignit Sirius sur le chemin de la salle commune.

Une fois arrivés à destination nous nous installâmes près de la cheminée. Sirius et James enlevèrent leurs chaussures et mirent leurs pieds devant la cheminée pour faire sécher leurs chaussettes, Mylène sortit un livre non-couvert de boue de son sac miraculeusement intact et se mit à lire sur un fauteuil près de James et Sirius. Lily monta se doucher, Dora revint du dortoir avec sa pochette remplie de vernis à ongles et s'assit par terre juste à côté de l'endroit où j'étais assise en tailleur. Nikita vint se mettre en face de moi, chopa un vernis de Dora et se mit à me faire les ongles en noir sans me demander mon avis.

– Heu .. Merci Nikita, dis-je sarcastique.

– De rien, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je grogna et tourna la tête à l'opposé d'elle pour voir que juste à ma droite Robin assis en tailleur, se balançait de droite à gauche, le regard vide.

« Il est bizarre ton pote. »

Je tourna la tête à gauche pour voir que Remus regardait avec insistance Dora qui se mettait du vernis. Il avait l'air plein d'admiration et de curiosité. C'est avec une timidité exagérée qu'il s'adressa à elle :

– Dora ?

– Oui Remus ?

– Heu .. est-ce que .. enfin ..

Dora lui fit un sourire pour l'encourager à continuer. Il lui lança alors un regard plein d'espoir et se lança

– Je peux essayer ?

Dora eut un sourire et lui tendit le pinceau de son vernis rose bonbons.

– Tu me fais les doigts de pieds ?

Remus eut un sourire rayonnant et s'attela à la tâche. Il se mit à tapoter du pinceau un ongle croyant sans doute que c'était comme ça qu'il fallait s'y prendre.

– Non non pas comme ça, explique Dora.

Elle lui prit la main et lui fit faire le bon geste. Remus se mit à rougir, ce que Dora ne sembla pas remarquer. Une fois qu'il eut compris elle le lâcha et se remit à faire ses ongles des mains. Je pus voir le pli concentré sur le front de Remus pendant qu'il s'attaquait au deuxième ongle et j'eus un rire amusé.

– Ophélie arrête de bouger, maugréa Nikita.

– Personne ne t'as demandé de me faire les ongles hein. Répliquais-je acide. Et puis du noir ! Je suis pas en mode dépression ces temps-ci !

– Oui mais c'est une des couleurs qui te va le mieux, Dark Ophélie, rétorqua Nikita.

Pff..

Je perçus un mouvement vers ma droite et pus voir que Robin avait arrêté de se balancer et qu'il avait l'air de retour parmi nous.

– Hey, lança t-il juste assez fort pour que Remus et Dora puisse entendre aussi la langue, vous croyez que c'est un muscle ?

– Oui, répondit distraitement Remus, elle en a 17 pour être exact. Pourquoi cette question ?

– Oh, pour rien. Simple curiosité.

Sur ces quelques mots, Robin se leva et regarda Mylène

– Hey Mylène ! Ça te dis un bras de fer ?

J'explosa littéralement de rire imitée par tout ceux qui avaient suivis l'échange. Mylène releva la tête de son bouquin et regarda Robin avec l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle devait répondre, puis après une brève hésitation elle lui répondit d'une voix timide que c'était d'accord.

Bien entendu il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'intensité de nos rires soit décuplée et nous n'arrivâmes à nous taire qu'après que Robin eut gagné sa troisième partie. « Je pense qu'il est utile de préciser qu'ils faisait un bras de fer et pas autre chose qui pourrait éventuellement nécessite de la salive. » Certes. Cependant Mylène gagna les deux parties ( « de bras de fer suivantes.») et je soupçonna Robin de se laisser faire.

Un deuxième année passa devant nous et notre attention se dirigea entièrement sur lui. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment commun de se parler tout seul à voix haute.

– Pff, tout ça est vraiment bizarre .. Le monde devient fou, marmonnait-il. D'ailleurs en parlant de bizarre – il tourna la tête vers sa droite faisant face à la tapisserie rouge et or – tu fais une drôle de tête ces derniers temps Joachim, ça ne va pas ?

Trop stupéfaite au départ pour faire quoi que ce soit, je le regarda parler puis après quelques instants je me mis à rire à gorge déployée. Le fait de voir quelqu'un se parler tout seul n'était pas forcément drôle, mais voir quelqu'un qui se parlait tout seul et parlait à une personne qui n'existait pas était franchement hilarant. Tout ceux qui avait entendu le pauvre Gryffondor explosèrent de rire à leurs tours. Le garçon alla ensuite s'asseoir sur la première marche de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles et continua à se parler tout seul ne comprenant visiblement pas que c'était lui qui provoquait l'hilarité générale.

Trois minutes plus tard, quand tout le monde eu fini de rire, Nikita se remit à potiner et je récupéra mes mains maintenant qu'elle en avait terminer avec elles.

– T'as entendu la dernière ? Me demanda-t-elle.

– Non mais ça risque de pas tarder, répondis-je d'une voix absente.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à se peindre les ongles en rose pâle.

– Ashley Patterson, elle a rompu avec son copain.

– Ashley ? Tu veux dire la cinquième année qui est avec son copain depuis quatre ans ?

– Oui, enfin .. était, me corrigea-t-elle.

Oua le choc.

– Mais c'est impossible ! Plus amoureux qu'eux ça n'existe pas !

– N'exist**ait** pas, me corrigea Nikita.

– J'y crois pas ! Ils sont si beaux tout les deux !

Nikita me lança un regard peu amène.

« Non mais t'es chiante hein ! Ils sont plus ensemble elle t'as dit ! »

– Bon sa va, ils _ét_**_aient_** si beaux tout les deux ! Grognais-je.

– Ça craint, ajouta Dora sur un ton de révolte. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Il en a trouvé une autre plus à son goût, expliqua Nikita avec un haussement d'épaules et en nous montrant du menton un gars étroitement enlacé avec une fille aux cheveux blonds sur un canapé à l'autre bout de la salle.

La chevelure blonde m'était vaguement familière.

– Mais... Mais t'as vu c'est Faith ! Dis-je scandalisé.

Faith Simons était... hum... Comment dire ? « Tu veux un coup de main ? » Je t'en prie. « Faith c'est la catin de Poudlard. Voilà c'est fait. » .. Heu... Merci.

– Fesse ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Lança une voix derrière moi. Hey Cornedrue ! Elles parlent de fesses ! T'y crois-toi ?

– Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sirius, pouffais-je. On parle de Faith Simons. Tu sais F.A.I.T.H et non F.E.S.S.E, épelais-je.

– Hum .. Faith tu dis ..

Une étrange lueur fit son apparition dans ses prunelles et il afficha un drôle de sourire carnassier.

– Son nom lui va à merveille, ajouta t-il en regardant la dite Faith qui sortait par le portrait de la grosse dame en se dandinant avec son nouveau petit ami.

Je lui lança un regard exaspéré et il me fit un délicieux sourire en coin. « Respire ma vieille, respire. »

– Mais je veux bien parler fesse, F.E.S.S.E avec vous si vous voulez. Il joua des sourcils et eut un sourire charmeur.

– Mais t'es lourd à la fin, pouffais-je en le prenant par les épaules et le poussant vers l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Va prendre ta douche et laisse nous potiner tranquille ! Une douche froide serait préférable, ça te rafraîchira les idées !

Il rigola et se plaignit ironiquement d'être le vilain petit canard que personne n'aimait puis monta les escaliers en rigolant toujours. Amusée par la réplique de Sirius, je me retourna vers les autres tout sourire. Cependant eux ne souriaient pas. Ils me regardaient tous avec des grands yeux dilatés et une expression surprise.

– Ben quoi ? C'est vrai qu'il est lourd, affirmais-je.

Personne ne pouvait le nier ça !

Aucun d'eux ne me répondirent mais Nikita tapota le sol pour m'indiquer de m'asseoir près d'elle. Je réfléchissa un instant ( « Comme quoi ça arrive. » ) et alla m'installer prudemment à la place désignée.

– C'était quoi ça ?

Surprise je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

– Heu .. tu pourrais être moins claire ? Ironisais-je.

Nikita n'eut aucun sourire mais se contenta de continuer à me fixer.

– C'est quoi cette soudaine complicité ?

– Je .. heu .. quoi ? Balbutiais-je.

– Fais pas l'innocente, reprit-elle.

– On t'as tous rodé, lança Dora

– T'es grillée, ajouta James qui s'était rapproché.

Je me mis à rougir sévèrement.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily qui revenait du dortoir. Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ?

– Il semblerait que Sirius ai jeté son dévolu sur Ophélie... expliqua Robin. Ou l'inverse... Ça dépend comment tu le vois, ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation en me faisant un sourire étrange.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la remarque si bien placé de Robin.

Je baissa les yeux et tortilla mes mains dans tous les sens possibles. « Oh ça va, arrête d'être gênée. Tu viens d'être la victime d'une des précieuses blague de Robin Stone, tu devrais être flattée. » Je suis extrêmement flattée d'être la risée de tous mes amis réunis ! « Tous tes amis réunis ? » Et bien oui qu'e.. « Aha ! » Quoi encore ? « Victoire ! » Je.. Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? « Tu ne considères pas Sirius comme ton ami ! Donc tu le vois d'une manière différente. Une manière bien plus qu'amicale si je ne m'abuse. » Arrête de faire genre que t'es intelligente, on y croit pas du tout ! « Tout ça n'est que logique chère amie ! Tu es potentiellement sous son emprise ! » Et moi je pense que tu es potentiellement atteinte. « Eh, arrête de t'auto insulter ! » Je m'insulte si j'ai envie ! « … D'accord. T'as gagné. J'abandonne. »

– Tu nous as toujours pas raconté ce que vous avez fait dimanche soir, lança Lily.

– Et c'est pas faute d'avoir demandé, marmonna Mylène avec mauvaise humeur.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre pour me tirer de cette situation gênante je tenta la diversion la plus ridicule qui soit

– Quelqu'un a l'heure ?

Mon ton détaché ne trompa personne et leurs expressions me montrèrent que je venais bel et bien de me rendre ridicule. Nikita haussa un sourcil et me regarda d'un air totalement exaspéré.

– Non .. heu .. c'est parce que je dois aller prendre ma douche, dis-je.

– Et quel est le rapport avec l'heure, me lança Remus avec une lueur amusé dans les yeux.

Je rougis encore plus que précédemment si c'était possible et me leva si rapidement que j'en perdis l'équilibre.

Ils rigolèrent tous et je fis mon possible pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Je m'avança à grande enjambées de l'escalier qui menait à mon dortoir en espérant que le-deuxième-année-qui-se-parle-tout-seul allait dégager pour que je puisse passer mais il ne fit pas le moindre geste montrant qu'il avait vu que j'étais là.

– Non mais franchement tu devrais consulter t'es tout pâlot, continuait-il de marmonner à son pote invisible. Je connais un sup..

– Heu... Excuse moi, j'aimerais passer, tentais-je.

– ..er doc' qui a une méthode bien spéciale pour soigner ses patients. La dernière fois il m'a fait enfiler un bikini, m'a mit un tournesol entre les dents, une statuette dans ma main droite et tout ça en faisant une espèce de danse pour invoquer un dieu païen nommé Aralfus. J'ai vachement gagné en souplesse après ça. Mais le plus surprenant était de voir...

– Bon écoute mon p'tit pote, tu pourrais te décaler s'il te plaît ? Dis-je me forçant à être polie alors que je commençais sérieusement à bouillonner avec cet idiot qui monologuait et ceux qui prétendaient être mes amis qui étaient pliés en deux derrière moi.

Il leva enfin la tête vers moi en me jetant un regard inintéressé puis il regarda à sa gauche

– Tu crois qu'elle essaie de communiquer ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard effrayé.

Les rires des idiots derrière moi redoublèrent et toute compassion avec ce pauvre gars disparue momentanément. « Il n'y a que toi pour tomber sur des tarés pareils. »

– Bon maintenant tu vas m'écouter le frappa dingue, dis-je en haussant la voix et en appuyant avec mon index sur sa poitrine, toi et ton pote Joachim vous dégagez de ce p*tain d'escalier afin que je puisse enfin prendre une douche bien méritée avant que j'appelle mon dragon qui n'a pas bouffé depuis 3 jours. Compris ?

Ses yeux prirent la forme d'une soucoupe et son visage vira au vert. Il me jeta un regard effrayé et traumatisé et chuchota à son ami de le suivre sans me quitter des yeux. Des nouveaux éclats de rire me parvinrent mais je monta à grands pas l'escalier après avoir lancer un sèche merci qui avait fait frissonner le deuxième année.

« Je crois que t'y es allé un peu fort. » M'en fou.

Une fois dans la chambre je me déshabilla en lançant mes affaires un peu partout pour ensuite me glisser sous la douche. L'eau chaude décontracta mes muscles et je me sentis tout de suite plus calme.

Quelques minutes plus tard je sortis de la douche avec une serviette autour de la taille et fit des dessins sur le miroir plein de buée. Je passa ma serviette sur mon corps pour me retrouver entièrement sèche quelques secondes après. J'enfila une culotte et enleva la serviette autour de mes cheveux pour les coiffer à l'aide d'une brosse à cheveux. « Ça allait pas être une brosse à dent en même temps. » Mes cheveux indomptables restèrent lisses durant un bref instant pour reprendre aussitôt leurs boucles. « Je comprends même pas pourquoi t'essaie encore. » Dit toi bien que moi non plus. « Sèche toi les cheveux ça ira peut être mieux après. » J'ai laissé le sèche-cheveux dans la chambre. « T'es une sorcière oui ou non ? » Mais ça les abîme trop de les sécher comme ça ! « Bah va chercher le sèche-cheveux ! » Je sais pas où il est. « Et ben tu va fouiller empoté ! » Grrrplff. J'entendis des bruits de pas dans la chambre et reconnus une démarche familière. Mylène ? Je cacha ma poitrine à l'aide d'une main et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour lui demander où était ce fichu sèche-cheveux !

– Dit Mylène, il est où le sèche-cheveux...

Mais ce n'était pas Mylène qui était dans la chambre et qui avait de grands yeux rivés sur moi. Ce n'était pas Mylène qui ne chercha même pas à détourner les yeux. C'était Sirius Black. Comment avait-il fait pour rentrer ? Aucun garçon n'avait jamais réussi à monter les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles ! Jamais ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

« Si j'étais toi je m'inquiéterais pas de comment il a pu entrer mais de la façon dont tu es vêtue... si on peut considérer que ta petite culotte est un vêtement bien-sûr. »

C'est à ce moment que je me mis à rougir comme je n'avais jamais rougis auparavant et comme je n'avais jamais vu personne rougir de toute ma jeune vie d'ailleurs. Mes joues étaient en feu et je n'arrivais pas à bouger un seul doigt de pied. Je ne faisais que le fixer et lui ne faisait guère mieux. « C'est bon il en a vu d'autres, qu'il arrête de faire cette tête de phoque. » J'ouvris la bouche et grand les yeux dans une expression d'épouvante totale. « Si tu pouvais essayer de bouger tes membres au lieu d'ouvrir la bouche je pense que ça nous serait plus bénéfique. »

Sirius sembla reprendre ses esprits après quelques longues secondes d'hébétude (« C'est pas trop tôt »), mais ce qu'il fit ne me convint pas du tout. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, m'examina de haut en bas avec un pli concentré sur son front et avec un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je repris soudain la maîtrise de mon corps et prit mes jambes à mon cou pour me réfugier dans la salle de bain. Je claqua férocement la porte et la verrouilla. Je me laissa ensuite glisser contre celle-ci et le carrelage humide me fit frissonner.

Enfer et Damnation, je veux mourir. « Soit pas si mélodramatique c'est pas si grave ! » Ah oui ? Pensais-je sarcastique. « Oui, tu aurais pu ne pas avoir mis ta main devant ta poitrine … » J'émis un drôle de bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à un sanglot et mis ma tête dans mes mains.

Pourquoi il était venu ? Et comment avait-il fait pour arriver à monter les escaliers ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas retourné ? Oui c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi? Et puis pourquoi personne ne l'a empêché de monter ? Pourquoi n'avais-je plus ma serviette autour du corps ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas simplement sécher mes cheveux avec ma baguette ? « Je te l'avais bien dit moi hein ! » Oh sa va, la ramène pas toi. « Finalement le vernis noir c'est pas si mal.. ça reflète bien ton humeur. »

Oooh... la hoonte ! Je veux plus jamais avoir à sortir de cette fichue salle de bain ! Oui ! Je vais rester ici pour le restant de mes jours à me morfondre et peut être que je finirais par me noyer dans ma honte qui sait …Adieu monde cruel. Je vous aimais tant les filles ! Oh Mylène tu vas me manquer ! Lily ton air sérieux me manquera, Nikita j'ai été ravie de faire tout ces mauvais coups avec toi ! Dora ! Oh Dora ta maladresse me manquera également ! Bouhouhou ! Je veux mourir ! Et les maraudeurs .. oui eux aussi me manqueront ! Mourir si jeune ..

« Mais tu va la fermer oui ? J'entends des pas ! » Quoi comment ça ? « Chuut ! » Qui ça pourrait bien être .. James ?« Tu sais que t'es franchement hilarante parfois .. » Je sais, je sais. « Et pourquoi James ? Il y a aussi Robin et Remus qui auraient pu être susceptible de monter. » Robin se serait perdu avant d'arriver et Remus n'oserait jamais faire une chose pareille. « Un point pour toi. »

La personne ou plutôt les personnes que j'avais entendu ( « Et voilà tu t'attribues tout le mérite, comme d'habitude ! ») entrèrent dans la chambre. A en juger par les petites pas précipités, les gloussements et les « chuuut ! » Ça ne pouvait être que les filles.

L'une d'elle frappa timidement à la porte devant laquelle j'étais avachie pendant que les autres pouffaient.

– Ophélie ?

Je ne répondis pas comptant bien mettre mon plan à exécution ne plus jamais sortir de cette pièce.

– Aller Ophélie ouvre la porte.

Désoler Lily. Mon choix est fait.

– Vous avez croisé Sirius ? Demandais-je d'une voix étouffée.

– Heu... oui, répondit-elle.

– Mais je t'assure, commença Nikita, c'est pas si grave.

– N'essayer pas de me remonter le moral hein, ça marchera pas. J'ai décidé de mourir dans cette salle de bain.

J'entendis quelques rires.

– Qu'est-ce que vous a dit Sirius exactement demandais-je après hésitation n'étant pas sur de vouloir connaître la réponse.

– Oh .. rien de bien méchant. Comme quoi il était entré dans la chambre, qu'il t'avait vu à moitié nue et que après avoir rougi à rendre jalouse une tomate tu t'étais barricadée dans la salle de bain.

– Merci Nikita, me voilà rassurée répondis-je en pensant au suicide.

– Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses Ophélie, lança Mylène à travers la porte. Je t'interdis de t'auto-suicider !

– Heu .. Mylène ? Le principe du suicide c'est justement de le faire soi-même.

– .. Oui …je … bon ... Bref ... Ophélie tu sors ?

– J'ai dit que je comptais mourir ici.

– Tu veux vraiment mourir dans une salle de bain au milieu de la crème dépilatoire et des cotons tiges ?

« Je veux pas mourir au milieu des désodorisants et des produits à chiottes ! » Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis à toi.

– J'émets une condition, dis-je.

– Hey les filles je le sens mal, lança Nikita, ça serait pas mieux si on la laissait là ? Au bout de trois jours ça devrait être bon, ça met pas trop longtemps à clamser ces trucs-là.

J'entendis un bruit similaire à une claque derrière la tête et un « Aïe ! ».

– Ouais vous avez sans doute raison... Trois jours sans se laver c'est un peu long, marmonna Nikita.

– J'accepte de sortir si vous acceptez en retour de me porter à manger dans le dortoir jusqu'à ce que je sois en état de reprendre une vie sociale basée sur autre chose que la honte et la dépression. Ça vous va ?

– Si c'est que ça c'est d'accord ! Aller maintenant sort de là ! Cria Lily.

– Je veux des garanties ! Vous jurez crachez ?

– Oui juré ! Dis- Lily.

– Juré ! Lancèrent Dora et Mylène en même temps.

– Juré … - étrange bruit de quelque chose qui fend l'air et s'écrase sur le sol – et craché, ajouta Nikita.

– Beerk ! T'es dégueulasse ! Se plaignit Lily.

« Elle vient vraiment de cracher là? » J'ai bien peur que oui... erk. Va falloir que je sorte maintenant. « Je te signale que t'as toujours pas de vêtements. »... Ah... Tu sais que t'es pas bête toi ? « Héhé. »

– Je peux avoir des vêtements ? Demandais-je.

Après que Mylène m'ait filé de quoi m'habiller et que je sois sortis de la salle de bain j'alla directement m'avachir sur mon lit. Je plaça mes mains derrière ma tête et regarda d'un œil noir le plafond.

– Heu... Ophélie ? Lança avec hésitation Lily.

– Quoi encore ? Grognais-je

– On va aller manger... tu viens avec nous ou on te rapporte quelque chose ?

– J'ai pas faim, répondis-je.

– Tu devrais manger, me conseilla Dora, ça te ferais du bien.

– J'ai pas faim répétais-je avec mauvaise humeur.

– Je t'assures que tu devrais manger, ça te ferais vraim..

– Écoute Dora, la coupais-je, c'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je n'ai vraim.. M'oblige pas à répéter.

Toutes mes amies me firent un sourire compatissant puis elles sortirent chacune leur tour pour me laisser seul à moi-même. « Je suis là moi. » Ouais bah c'est pas franchement un cadeau.

Je me retourna sur mon lit et laissa tomber ma tête dans l'oreiller. « T'essaies de t'étouffer ? » Non. J'ai pas envie de te faire plaisir. « Qui te dis que ç.. »

Bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

« Oua, elles insistent tes copines ! »

– J'AI PAS FAIM ! Hurlais-je avec la voix un peu étouffée à cause de l'oreiller.

– Ça tombe bien car je n'ai rien apporté.

… Et merde. Pas cette voix. Tout sauf ça.

Je ne bougea pas d'un doigt de pied espérant naïvement que si je ne réagissais pas il finirait peut être pas s'en aller.

J'entendis cependant les bruits singuliers de pas qui martelaient le sol de plus en plus fort, lui de plus en plus proche.

Le bruit de pas se firent entendre jusqu'à qu'ils se stoppent.

Le sentant tout proche j'enroula mes bras autour de mon oreiller pour le plaquer un peu plus contre mon visage. A ce stade là même si j'ouvrais les yeux tout ce que je voyais c'était du noir. Je sentis une légère pression sur l'oreiller puis Sirius tira un peu dessus comme s'il voulait me l'enlever. Je raffermis ma prise autour de mon coussin à un tel point que j'avais du mal à respirer. « Si tu tiens tant que ça à mourir t'aurais dû rester dans la salle de bain. »

– Bon comme tu voudras, s'exclama Sirius. Reste planquée derrière ton oreiller !

Je crus qu'il allait partir mais je sentis à ma plus grande surprise, mon matelas se soulever un peu quand il s'assit dessus.

Sa proximité me mis mal à l'aise. Bien-sûr, nous avions déjà été bien plus proches que cela, mais le fait qu'il m'ait vu presque nue quelques minutes auparavant rendait sa présence à mes côtés gênante et saugrenue.

Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel je relâchais peu à peu ma prise sur l'oreiller. Je ne voulais pas parler la première ni avoir à entendre ses excuses bidons ou ses commentaires. Si chacun de nous pouvais oublier ce qu'il c'était passé, j'en serais tout à fait satisfaite.

Intriguée par son silence je releva aussi discrètement que possible la tête et risqua un regard dans sa direction. La tête un peu renversé en arrière, ses cheveux noirs lui tombant dans le dos, il regardait le plafond le regard inexpressif, perdu dans ses pensées. Si brusquement que je sursauta il plongea son regard dans le mien. Le teint rouge, j'eus un hoquet de surprise et ré-enfouis immédiatement ma tête dans l'oreiller.

– Oh allez dis quelque chose, plaida-t-il.

– Je veux mourir, gémis-je dans l'oreiller.

Il eut un doux rire et mon désespoir sembla s'évanouir au rythme de celui-ci.

– A ta place je n'aurais pas honte, lança-t-il avec un ton rêveur.

J'émis une plainte dans l'oreiller.

– Non je t'assure, reprit-il, je me suis bien rincer l'œil.

Je me redressa d'un coup et le regarda ahurie et stupéfaite. Non mais oh ! Je m'appelle pas Faith Simons moi ! Je pris mon oreiller et lui balança à la figure avec toute la force et la hargne dont j'étais capable. Il le prit en pleine face mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. J'y avais pourtant mis toute ma force ! Il saisissa l'oreiller et le baissa lentement jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir ses yeux rieurs. Je lui lança un regard assassin ce qui le fis partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Trop furieuse je voulus retourner dans mon oreiller qui était maintenant sur les genoux de Sirius. « Ça t'apprendras à gaspiller tes munitions ! » Me voyant mal aller le chercher je m'allongea et tira ma couverture rouge et or jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre entièrement mon corps et mon visage.

– Non vraiment, ça en valait le détour.

Je sortis ma main de la couverture et lui fit un signe grossier avec celle-ci. L'effet ne fût malheureusement pas celui escompté. Il partit dans un grand rire si semblable à un aboiement et je rangea ma main encore plus énervée.

– Comment t'as fait pour monter les escaliers ? Dis-je avec colère à la fois pour changer de sujet mais aussi par curiosité.

– Secret de maraudeurs, répondit-il dans un chuchotis théâtral.

Je grogna sous la couette et reprit la parole

– J'espère que t'avais au moins une bonne raison.

– Excellente, s'exclama-t-il. Sandy !

– Quoi ?

- C'était le nom de mon ex petite amie !

– Et t'es venue dans ma chambre sans frapper, tu m'as vu à moitié à poil, j'ai pensé au suicide, pour qu'au final tu me dises ça ? Criais-je en sortant de sous la couverture et le poussant hors de mon lit. Je ferma les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin avec plus de force que nécessaire les arrachant presque.

– T'as vraiment aucune honte, continuais-je de crier en sortant mon bras du rideau pour lui arracher mon oreiller des mains et le lancer à sa place habituelle. Je croisa les bras et me coucha sur le dos en fixant le plafond d'un regard meurtrier.

– Ben quoi, tu me l'avais demandé ! Essaya-t-il de se rattraper.

– Si tu savais comme j'en ai absolument rien à péter du prénom de ta petite amie ! T'es même plus avec en plus ! Non mais je rêve !

« Je crois que.. » Oh t'as gueule toi !

J'enleva mon oreiller de dessous ma tête et le mis sur mon visage. Un silence pesant s'installa où je continua à ruminer dans mon coin jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge ne m'interrompe.

– Écoute Ophélie, commença Sirius visiblement mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais pas dut entrer dans ta chambre sans frapper, je te l'accorde. Mais je ne m'excuserais pas.

« Les Black et leurs fiertés... »

Il ouvrit avec précaution les rideaux qui me séparaient de lui puis s'assit près de moi comme précédemment. Pendant l'espace d'un instant je ne le sentis plus bouger mais je sentis mon oreiller s'éloigner de moi et bientôt mon visage fut à découvert. Je ne chercha même pas à l'en empêcher, peu désireuse de décroiser mes bras qui exprimaient si bien mon humeur. Il vint positionner son visage juste au-dessus du mien et ses magnifiques yeux vinrent presque instantanément trouver les miens. Je pris une moue boudeuse et regarda à l'opposé de lui en serrant un peu plus fort mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

– Je m'excuserais si j'étais désolé. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas je ne me donnerais pas cette peine. (« Il a au moins le crédit d'être franc. ») Je vais pas te commenter ce que j'ai vu mais moi à ta place je serais plutôt fière. ( Je lui lança un regard noir ). Et je dis pas ça pour que tu me pardonnes, ajouta t-il avec un mince sourire.

Ses yeux bleus pâles me scrutèrent avec une intensité inhabituelle et je failli en oublier ma colère.

– J'aime pas les compliments, crachais-je pour garder contenance.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

– J'en sais rien. On sait jamais vraiment comment on doit réagir devant un compliment non ? D'ailleurs on ne sait pas non plus si la personne est sincère ou si elle cherche juste à nous rassurer ! Et puis les cadeaux non plus j'aime pas.

– T'es pas sérieuse là, me lança-t-il de plus en plus étonné.

– Enfin si, j'aime les cadeaux. Mais je préfère quand on me les envois par courrier ou que la personne qui me l'offre ne soit pas là pour voir ma réaction.

– T'es bizarre.

Il me transperça encore de son regard avec cette expression de plus en plus présente dans ses yeux mais que je n'arrivais toujours pas à identifier.

– Alors... On oublie ça ? Demandais-je gêner par l'intensité de son regard.

– Jamais tu me feras oublier une chose pareille, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

– Mais .. je .. que .. tu ..

Il se remit à rire et je le regarda avec le regard le plus noir que possible. A l'instant même où il croisa mon regard il s'arrêta instantanément de rire et se racla la gorge.

– Donc... Tu me pardonnes ?

– T'as dit que tu t'excuserais pas.

– C'est vrai, mais bon... je préférerais quand même que tu ne m'en tiennes pas rigueur.

– En admettant que je te pardonne, je veux que tu frappes à la porte la prochaine fois !

– Chef, oui chef ! Lança-t-il en se levant et en faisant un salut militaire.

Je pris une position assise et leva les yeux au ciel. J'entendis un gargouillement de ventre et releva les yeux vers lui par automatisme. Il regarda son ventre et le toucha avec affection. Il me fis un sourire embarrassé et dis

– On va manger ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir m'engraisser à la fin ?

– Et susceptible en plus de ça.

– En plus de quoi exactement ?

Il eut un sourire coupable et souffla un petit rien en regardant de partout sauf dans ma direction.

– Bon .. à plus tard alors.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Propose-lui de l'accompagner ! » Mais j'ai vraiment aucune envie de l'accompagner !

Sirius me fit un dernier sourire puis se détourna ensuite pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Il avait franchi le seuil quand une question existentiel me vint à l'esprit.

– Sirius, attend !

Je sauta du lit et courut me positionner devant la porte. Sirius se tourna vers moi et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

– Tu dis ce que t'as vu à personne hein ?

Le ton suppliant avec lequel je venais de prononcer ma requête eut le don de faire naître sur son visage un magnifique sourire qui méritait plusieurs interprétations. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, si bien qu'on ne devait être séparés que d'un ou deux millimètres à présent. J'arrêta de respirer et mon cœur eut un raté quand il prit une mèche qui me tombait dans les yeux pour la replacer derrière mon oreille. Son sourire s'effaça mais il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que nos yeux soient au même niveau.

– C'est promis, souffla-t-il.

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes à fouiller mes yeux à la recherche d'un je ne sais quoi. J'avais l'impression que les secondes se transformaient en heure, que le temps se rallongeait inexorablement, défiant tous les éléments. Mes yeux ne pouvant se détacher des siens comme envoûtés. Il cligna des yeux une première fois, une deuxième, puis il rompit le contact en reculant. Cet échange qui m'avait semblé durer une éternité me parut alors bien court. Je me sentais désorientée à présent, comme si son regard avait été mon seul point de gravité, la seule chose qui permettait à mes pieds de rester sur terre. Il eut un sourire énigmatique puis il se détourna et partit les mains dans les poches avec cette grâce désinvolte qui lui était propre pour disparaître dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Je ferma la porte, me retourna, me laissa tomber sur la porte puis glisser jusqu'au sol.

Il va me rendre folle. « Plus que tu ne l'es déjà tu veux dire ? » Je me demande vraiment à quoi il joue.

Je resta assise ainsi par terre le temps de reprendre mes esprits pour ensuite me lever et m'asseoir en tailleur sur mon lit à fixer la porte de la salle de bain en face. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je resta ainsi à penser à des choses dont je ne me souviens plus mais la quiétude inhabituelle du dortoir fut bientôt troublé par le retour de mes amies.

– T'as pas bougé depuis qu'on est parties ? Demanda Lily surprise.

– Si si... A un moment je suis allé jusqu'à la porte .. et après je suis revenue, répondis-je en montrant le trajet à l'aide de mes doigts que je faisais bouger comme si c'était mes jambes.

Lily lâcha un grand soupir puis m'adressa un sourire bienveillant.

– Alors ? Tu as réfléchis j'imagine, quand comptes-tu sortir d'ici ?

– Maintenant.

– Maintenant ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Joignant les paroles à l'acte je me mis debout et avança jusqu'à la porte.

– Ophélie ! M'interpella Dora. T'avais pas dis que tu ne voulais plus jamais sortir ?

– Si mais tout est réglé maintenant. Quelqu'un vient avec moi dans la salle commune ?

– Moi je viens, lança avec enthousiasme Mylène.

Elle chopa son sac, le retourna pour le vider de son contenu par terre, prit deux livres au hasard et les balança dedans.

– A tout à l'heure les filles, dis-je en descendant les escaliers en colimaçon. Mylène m'emboîta le pas et bientôt nous fûmes dans la salle commune.

Aucune personne présente ne sembla me regarder avec plus d'insistance que d'habitude et j'en conclus que Sirius avait tenu ce qu'il avait dit. En revanche quelques regards se firent provocants voir même méchants. Le plus étonnant fut que les regards meurtriers étaient tous féminins. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? J'allais interroger ma sœur mais elle parla avant que je n'ai eu le temps de formuler ma question.

– T'en fais pas, c'est juste de la jalousie.

Jalouse ? Mais de quoi ? J'afficha une mine totalement déboussolée et avec un soupir elle se résigna à m'expliquer la raison de tout ceci.

– Tu es devenue une des amies – si ce n'est plus – les plus proches de Sirius Black leur dieu vivant sur terre en l'espace de quelques jours alors que cela fait des années qu'elles s'acharnent à cette même tâche. A leurs places, je serais jalouse aussi. Surtout que face à toi leurs chances de le conquérir planent un tout petit peu au-dessus de 0,01 %. Mais bon, si j'étais toi je me méfierais quand même. On ne sait pas de quoi est capable une groupie en colère. Vérifie toujours sur quoi tu t'assoies, ne bois que ton propre jus de citrouille, ne suis jamais une personne inconnu féminine dans un coin sombre du château.

– Heu... D'accord, répondis-je hésitante.

– Fais pas cette tête, il doit bien y en avoir une ou deux d'inoffensives.

Me voilà rassurée.

– T'as toujours les mots pour remonter le moral toi, lui lançais-je sarcastique.

Elle me fit un bruyant bisou sur la joue et me murmura

– Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et prit ma main pour m'entraîner avec elle à une table près de la fenêtre. Nous nous installâmes et elle me tendit un des livres qu'elle avait emporté. Je le prit, la remercia d'un sourire et ouvrit le bouquin intitulé « Les symptômes de l'amour, pour jeunes sorcières totalement dépourvues d'expérience et un peu coincées sur les bords. »

Je releva la tête du livre et lança un regard noir à Mylène qui se contenta de me faire son plus beau sourire pour aussitôt retourner à son propre ouvrage « Lunatique, mode d'emploi. » N'ayant aucune envie de retourner au dortoir chercher un autre bouquin j'entrepris la lecture du livre ma foi pas si inintéressant et vide d'intérêt.

Tout était tranquille et calme jusqu'à ce que James déguisé en danseuse hawaïenne ne fasse son apparition au beau milieu de la salle commune. Ses trois meilleurs amis descendaient à sa suite les escaliers menant à leurs dortoirs, tous hilares. James, la mine renfrognée, balaya la salle des yeux à la recherche d'une personne visiblement absente vu son soupir de soulagement. Il croisa mon regard et eut un regard qui ne demandait que de l'aide mais je lui fis un sourire désolé, voulant trop voir ce qu'il avait été contraint d'accepter de faire.

Il prit une grande inspiration et grimpa sur la table centrale de la salle commune. Dès lors qu'il fut debout sur celle-ci il se mit à gigoter d'une étrange manière. Sa jupe en paille remuait au rythme de ses déhanchés et bientôt il ajouta des bras fluides et gracieux à sa danse des îles. Tout les autres maraudeurs hurlaient de rire devant leur ami et lui lançaient des sifflets admiratifs. Au bout d'un certain temps, toute la salle commune au départ muette de stupeur se mit à rire, siffler et acclamer James à leurs tours.

Par compassion pour lui j'essaya pendant une ou deux minutes de taire mon rire mais je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps quand il commença avec entrain une danse du ventre très énergique. Les rires des personnes présentes doublèrent d'intensité et Sirius sortit un objet de sa poche qui ressemblait à un appareil photo. Ce n'était pas censé ne pas pouvoir fonctionner à Poudlard ? Sirius prit une dizaine de clichés de James. Quand celui-ci remarqua ce que Sirius était en train de faire, il s'arrêta instantanément et proféra tout un flot d'insultes inintelligibles par-dessus le tumulte de son public.

James descendit ensuite de la table passablement énervé et repartit dans son dortoir d'un pas énergétique. Ses amis le suivirent de peu s'esclaffant toujours et remerciant la foule pour leurs encouragements et leur enthousiasme un peu lente à arriver mais néanmoins fort indispensable.

Quand ils disparurent définitivement dans l'escalier, le calme maintenant définitivement bannis de la salle sembla dérisoire et totalement superflue. Chacun commentait ce qu'il venait de voir et toutes les personnes qui étaient à la base venues pour faire leurs devoirs, abandonnèrent ceci au détriment d'une bonne esclaffe.

– Ils sont vraiment tarés, pouffais-je. Où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu trouver une jupe pareille ?

– Je crois que c'étaient des extraits de la serpillière de Rusard, rigola Mylène.

Je retourna à mon livre et pensa qu'après cet épisode la soirée allait se terminer paisiblement mais cinq petites minutes plus tard de nouveaux éclats de rire fusèrent venant une nouvelle fois de l'escalier que venait de gravir les maraudeurs. Remus apparut en tête tout sourire, James – de nouveau vêtu normalement – arriva à sa suite avec un sourire satisfait et vengeur. Juste après lui un Robin qui riait aux éclats, s'essuyant les yeux emplis de larmes. Ils marchèrent tout les trois jusqu'à l'endroit où James nous avait offert une somptueuse danse du ventre et se retournèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation vers l'escalier qu'ils venaient de descendre où allait apparemment surgir le dernier des maraudeurs. Il y eut un silence total dans la pièce, chacun ayant les yeux rivés sur l'escalier. James mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et émit un sifflement à nous en crever les tympans. C'est alors que Sirius apparut à l'embouchure des marches. A première vu il n'y avait rien de spécial dans son apparence. Il portait un jean et une chemise de toile blanche comme souvent quand il n'avait pas sa cape de sorcier sur lui. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en regardant qui il y avait dans la salle. Tout à l'heure il ne s'en était pas préoccupé mais à présent l'enjeu semblait différent pour lui. Il ne laissa traîner son regard sur personne mais quand il croisa le mien, il eut un temps d'arrêt. L'échange ne dura qu'une seconde pourtant il eut un sourire crispé en allant rejoindre ses amis qui affichaient toujours un grand sourire. Sirius monta avec aisance sur la table comme James quelques minutes plutôt sauf que lui n'était pas vêtu d'une jupe ridicule. Robin prit la casquette d'un quatrième année non loin de lui et la mit sur la table aux pieds de Sirius comme si celui-ci allait faire la manche.

Sirius remarqua ce qu'avait fait son ami et cela lui arracha un sourire ironique et .. Nerveux ? Robin alla se positionner à la hauteur de James et Remus qui étaient loin de cacher leur excitation et impatience. Ils se mirent alors tout trois à « chanter ». Vous savez ce genre de musique - qu'on entend souvent lorsque quelqu'un va faire un strip-tease.

Sirius n'allait tout de même pas .. « C'est quoi ça ? » Ça ? « Par terre ! » Je baissa les yeux et vit une cravate rouge qui jonchait le sol. Je la ramasse et la mit devant mes yeux pour mieux l'examiner. Cravate classique, rouge et or, de toute évidence appartenant à un membre de la maison Gryffondor. J'étais pas prête de retrouver son propriétaire.

« Je crois que je l'ai trouvé. » Comment ça ? « Regarde Sirius. »

Je releva la tête et vis Sirius qui dansait sur la table de manière... Sensuelle ? Il était en train de déboutonner sa chemise... Pourquoi déboutonnait-il sa chemise ? « YEAH ! STRIP-TEASE ! HAHAHA ! »

J'ouvris grand les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Le propriétaire de la cravate ne faisait plus aucun doute à présent. « Mets la dans ta poche .. tu lui rendras plus tard héhé. » Je glissa lentement la cravate dans ma poche sachant que de toute manière personne ne détachait les yeux de Sirius et que, en conséquent, personne ne pouvait me voir.

Sirius enleva sa chemise tout en faisant des mouvements d'épaules pour accompagner son geste et passa ensuite ses mains sur son torse avec une lenteur exagérée en lançant des baisers aux filles – et quelques garçons - qui hurlaient à ses pieds.

J'explosa de rire en le voyant passer sa langue sur ses dents et lancer des clins d'œil à tout bout de champ et me mis à l'acclamer également. C'est pas donner tous les jours de voir un show pareil, surtout quand la personne est aussi bien foutue. Mon dieu regardez-moi ce torse ! « Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il avait des pectoraux ! Mais mate moi ces abdos ! » Chut laisse-moi baver en paix.

Sirius continua à se trémousser quelques minutes torse nu puis il enleva lentement sa ceinture et se mit à la faire tourner au-dessus de sa tête comme un lasso, en faisant tourner son bassin en même temps que la ceinture qui fendait l'air. Il y eut une espèce de bruit étrange et un trou dans la foule agglutiné devant Sirius. Une groupie venait apparemment de s'évanouir. Oua. Totalement ravagées ces filles.

Deux de ses amies la prirent par les jambes et les bras et la mire sur le sofa le plus proche pour aussitôt retourner aux premières loges à coups de coudes et écrasements de pieds et hurler le nom de Sirius comme des mandragores.

Sirius déboutonna un bouton de son pantalon, puis deux. Il baissa ensuite sa braguette en tapant la pause devant James qui le prenait en photo. Il dansa le jean ainsi ouvert pendant près de deux minutes puis finit par l'enlever. « Enfin ! »

Apparemment Sirius était plutôt caleçons. Fichtrement musclées les cuisses. « As-t-on déjà eut idée d'être aussi beau ? »

Il continua à danser pendant encore quelques minutes puis s'arrêta et fis un salut. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit et Sirius s'inclina une nouvelle fois sous les hurlements qui ne faiblissaient pas.

Robin fit dégager les groupies de devant Sirius à l'aide de grands mouvements de bras et il manqua de mettre une bonne dizaine de claques aux filles qui essayaient de toucher Sirius. Robin alla ensuite récupérer sa casquette et eut un immense sourire en constatant que celle-ci était pleine de gallions. Il versa le tout dans sa poche mais Sirius l'interpella

– Je crois bien que cet argent est à moi.

– Et bien en théorie oui, mais cela en reviendrait à de la prostitution... Je ne pense pas que McGonagall serait très contente d'apprendre que de telles choses se sont produites à l'intérieur de sa propre maison.

Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre à ceci et se résigna avec une moue contrariée à chercher ses vêtements. Remus et James regardaient les clichés qu'avait pris ce dernier et se tordaient de rire à chaque nouveau cliché.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres je replongeai dans mon bouquin.

– J'espère que ce sont mes talents de strip-teaseur qui te font sourire ainsi, chuchota quelqu'un à mon oreille.

« On se demande bien qui. »

– Il se pourrait bien, répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il n'était encore vêtu que de son caleçon ce qui me fit légèrement rosir.

– Décidément on aura tous les deux finis à moitié à poil aujourd'hui, lui murmurais-je.

– Oui sauf que moi j'étais ton seul spectateur, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

– Tu n'allais pas me faire un strip-tease privé en même temps. Qu'aurait-il été sans l'évanouissement d'une ou deux groupies, rigolais-je.

– Elles sont un peu folle ces filles non ?

– Un peu ? J'eus un rire chargé d'ironie. Mais bon, si tu t'en rends compte c'est déjà pas mal.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

– Je ne t'imaginais... Pas comme ça en caleçon, repris-je.

– Tu veux dire que tu m'avais déjà imaginé aussi peu vêtu ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourcil plus haut que l'autre et un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

« T'as vraiment le don pour dire les trucs qui faut pas toi ! »

– Non ! Non, pas du tout ! Juste je te voyais... euh … te pensais ! Je... heu... moins bien fais quoi ! Articulais-je désespérément le teint de plus en plus rouge.

Il renversa la tête en arrière et partit dans un grand rire qui me fit sourire malgré ma bêtise.

– C'est un compliment ? Me murmura-t-il soudainement très proche, après avoir fini de rire. Parce que contrairement à toi j'aime bien les compliments. Enfin.. Quand ils viennent de quelqu'un que j'apprécie du moins.

Au départ complètement paralysée j'arriva au bout d'une dizaine de secondes à afficher un fin sourire timide qu'il me rendit avec chaleur.

– Si jamais tu trouves une chaussette, une cravate ou une chaussure tu me le diras ? Me lança-t-il en se redressant et en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Je crois que certaines filles ont gardé un souvenir de moi, ronchonna-t-il. J'aimerais au moins retrouver ma chaussure, le reste j'en ai d'autres.

– D'accord, je te préviendrais même si je doute que tu les retrouves un jour. Elles vont les couver comme des œufs ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour récupérer ta chaussure ! Je ne veux aucun contact de près ou de loin avec une perverse dans leur genre !

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a pris la cravate. » C'est pas pareil. « Et pourquoi ça serait différent ? » Heu .. Je ne suis pas une groupie moi ! « Tu t'en rapproches chaque jour un peu plus pourtant. » Jamais ! C'est toi qui m'a dit de prendre cette cravate ! « C'est toi qui l'a ramassé. » …... ! « Plus d'arguments ? » .. J'hésite entre piquer une gueulante ou t'ignorer totalement. « Comment tu comptes t'énerver contre toi-même au juste ? » Tu ne seras jamais moi ! Voix stupide ! « Ça devient franchement ridicule là. »

– Merci.

Tiens, je l'avais presque oublié lui. « Mais oui on te croit. »

Sirius me fit un sourire chaleureux puis repartit à la recherche de ses vêtements.

– Pssst !

Je me tourna vers Mylène et l'interrogea du regard.

– Depuis quand tu dis à quelqu'un du sexe opposé qu'il est plutôt bien foutu ? Où est passée ta supposer timidité ?

J'haussa les épaules n'ayant guère de réponse. Je retournais à mon livre quand j'entendis un

– SIRIUUUUUUS !

La pimbêche à mèches courait en direction de Sirius qui avait l'air totalement pommé. Elle lui sauta dessus et entoura le coup de Sirius de ses bras pour ensuite l'embrasser avec fougue. Au début Sirius n'eut aucune réaction puis après quelques secondes, où il jetait des regards de droite à gauche, il lui rendit son baiser à pleine bouche sans pour autant la prendre dans ses bras.

Je cligna des yeux ne croyant pas à ce que j'étais en train de voir. Une fois. Puis deux , cinq, vingt-deux fois. Ne sachant pas très bien ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis je me leva et partit en direction des escaliers en colimaçons. Je monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra en trombe dans mon dortoir. Lily, Nikita et Dora qui étaient descendues en entendant le barouf sous leurs pieds n'étaient pas revenues et j'étais donc seule.

J'avança vers mon lit et m'écroula sur celui-ci. Je pris une grande inspiration et l'air qui pénétrait dans mes poumons me fit un bien fou.

« Alors ça si je m'y attendais. »

Je.. que.. ble .; mais .. comment ? .. Je crois .. Je pense...

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes incontrôlées et totalement injustifiées. Elles coulèrent sur mes joues. Je me lâchais enfin. Tout le stress des derniers jours, tous ces sentiments qui sont nés en moi s'exprimaient enfin... Ce mal de ventre n'est pas naturel je le sais bien. Il est tout aussi incongru que cette douleur dans la poitrine qui ne semble venir de nulle part. J'aimerais que Sirius me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'explique pourquoi il se comporte ainsi avec des filles dont il se fiche pleinement, comprendre pourquoi quand il sourit cette lueur dans ses yeux qui brillent tellement purement, se voit toujours recouverte par cette noirceur, cette tristesse infinis qu'il cache en lui. En fin de compte je ne sais rien de lui. Je ne sais pas l'origine de ses rires ni celle de ses tristesse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a tant besoin de se sentir aimer ou désiré même s'il sait bien que ces filles ne l'aime pas pour ce qu'il est, mais elles lui en donne une bonne illusion. Mais moi je veux tout savoir, je veux tout savoir de lui.


	9. Chapter 9

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· CHAPITRE 9 `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

Le flou total. Oui, c'est exactement ça ; le flou total. Moi qui n'avais jamais compris ce que pouvait bien signifier cette expression, je pense la comprendre pleinement à présent. Je me sens marcher, répondre brièvement quand on me pose une question, manger ce qu'on me met dans l'assiette, mais tout cela reste automatique... Presque inconscient devrais-je même dire. Mon corps ne semble même plus m'appartenir, j'ai l'impression de voir tout ce que je fais mais de ne rien dirigé.

Tout s'agite autour de moi, je sais bien que mes pieds se mettent inexorablement l'un devant l'autre mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où ils me portent. J'aimerais réagir, comprendre où je suis, ce que je fais, à quoi je pense, quel jour on est.

Je ne me souviens de quasiment rien, comme si tout avait perdu de son importance. Seulement de James en danseuse hawaïenne dans la salle commune, de la cravate de Sirius dans ma poche, de son strip-tease sur une table. Je me rappelle la petite conversation que j'ai eu avec lui où il avait dit m'apprécier, j'entends aussi le rire des maraudeurs raisonner dans ma tête, plus particulièrement celui de Sirius. Mais tout cela ne me revient que par bribes, se présentant à moi comme un flash-back. Le dernier de mes souvenirs est une espèce de cri perçant aiguë poussé par une blondinette à bouclette et l'image d'un Sirius l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Cette fille l'a embrasser.. Et lui il s'est laisser faire, il lui a même rendu son baiser. Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a embrassé, c'est lui. C'est lui qui l'a fait. Et alors ? Oui, et alors ? Après je crois m'être échappé dans le dortoir pour m'éloigner le plus possible de cette image épouvantable qui restait figer dans mon esprit. Il me semble bien avoir verser quelques larmes.. A partir de ce moment tout devient flou.. Combien de temps s'était-il passé depuis ce jour-là ? De vagues passages me reviennent cependant en mémoire tel que les visages inquiets de mes amis, quelques réprimandes de mes professeurs qui voulaient que je sois un peu plus attentive, ou encore les tapes amicales de James dans mon dos, les sourires encouragent et mystérieux de Remus, les regards profond de Robin qui me mettaient mal à l'aise et me faisait revenir quelques secondes à moi le temps de perdre contenance et de retourner à mon mode veille.

En revanche Sirius n'était relié à aucun souvenir, aucune image, aucun son. Rien. Il était forcément venu me voir non ? Ou alors il s'en fiche de savoir si je vais bien, il s'en fiche à ce point ? Et qui est en train de m'appeler avec autant d'insistance ? Je croyais que je n'entendais plus rien !

Je sentis mes yeux clignés, mes muscles se détendre, mes doigts bougés. Je reprenais le contrôle de mon corps ?

Peu à peu le flou continuel qui brouillait ma vue habituellement se dissipa. La première chose que je vis fut de grands yeux bruns/dorés. Avec de telles couleurs, une intensité si troublante, ces yeux ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Remus. Mais pourquoi il était à deux centimètres de moi ? Reculer ne me vins même pas à l'esprit.

– Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il toujours aussi proche avec un sourire que je pouvais deviner au plissement de ses yeux.

– Heu... je ... que... oui ça va ! Balbutiais-je, la voix rauque signifiant que ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas aligner trois mots. Enfin.. je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Pousse-toi Remus, tu vas nous la brusquer !

Les yeux de Remus disparurent soudainement de mon champ de vision à cause d'un coup d'épaule de James qui vint prendre sa place, encore plus près. Son nez touchait le mien. Ses grands yeux chocolat remplis de malice me scrutèrent et j'écarquillai un peu les yeux en le sentant fouiller en moi.

– Excuse notre petit Lunard, il est un peu trop direct. Hellooo ! Tu as bien dormis ?

Déstabilisé par sa question puérile je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre ;

– Heu... je sais pas...

– Comment ça tu sais pas ? Me demanda-t-il en haussant un peu la voix. Mais enfin tu...

Il se fit éjecter comme Remus un peu plus tôt et Robin vint se mettre au même niveau que James que j'entendais gémir et se plaindre de son mal-traitement. Les yeux de Robin étaient tellement différents de ceux de ses amis !

Dans ceux de Remus on voyait beaucoup d'intelligence, énormément de douceur et enfouis si profondément que j'avais parfois du mal à le distinguer, un désespoir incommensurable.

Dans ceux de James cette joie de vivre, cet amour inconditionné pour la vie et la part timide de lui-même qu'il réservait à la présence de Lily. Mais ceux de Robin était étonnement différents. Pleins de malice, de logique, de réflexion. Mais le plus impressionnant c'était cette part de compréhension qui émanait de tout son être. D'un simple regard il semblait tous savoir de nous, nous connaître mieux que n'importe qui. On se sentait alors compris et on avait simplement envie de se laisser aller et de déballer tous nos petits malheurs.

Je me sentis dépouiller de toutes mes pensées .Le voyant si concentré à me détailler, un minuscule sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

– Robin ?

– Ophélie ?

Mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ? demandais-je.

– Moi ? Ce que je fais ? Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Mais... que... enfin... bredouillais-je déconcerté.

Il eut un sourire triomphant mais je n'eus pas le temps de le contempler plus longtemps car il se fit propulser aux côté de James et Remus par Sirius qui prit sa place un tout petit peu moins près. Mon sourire s'effaça momentanément remplacer par un visage totalement neutre et vide d'expression. Je sentis ses yeux chercher les miens mais je les fuyais comme je pouvais, regardant de partout sauf dans sa direction. Je sentis son agacement provoquer par mon refus de contact et il se rapprocha un peu plus ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire. Il posa son front contre le haut de mon crâne – j'ai toujours pas grandis. Il y a quelques jours j'aurais sûrement rougis de le sentir si proche mais là, je n'en avais même plus la force. Je ne voulais pas que mes émotions se voient, ne pas laisser paraître la moindre pensée. Je fus néanmoins contrainte de lever les yeux qui croisèrent les siens. Je ne réussis pas à cacher mon effarement en voyant ce qui se présentait à moi. Je ne laissais rien transparaître mais lui au contraire, laissait tout voir. C'était un peu comme si les rôles s'étaient inversés non ? Pourquoi me montrait-il tout ça maintenant ? Lassitude, curiosité, tristesse, inquiétude.. Souffrance ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire bon sang !

Dans ma tête il y eut une sorte de flash où tous les instants passés avec Sirius durant les derniers jours revinrent à moi.

Tous ces regard en biais, toute les fois où il m'avait demandé si j'étais sûre que ça allait et où j'étais partis à l'opposer de lui, toute ces fois où il avait essayé de m'adresser la parole et que je l'avais ignoré délibérément. En y repensant ce n'étais pas vraiment un comportement très gentil... J'avais surement dut le blessé en faisant cela... Ma foi, œil pour œil, dent pour dent ; il n'avait qu'à pas mettre sa langue dans la bouche de cette greluche.

- Tiens un regard... Vais-je avoir l'immense honneur que tu m'adresses une parole ? Lança-t-il en perdant patience.

- Compte pas trop là-dessus... Mais bon, il parait que l'espoir fait vivre.

Je me détournai et partit le plus loin possible de lui.

« T'es une peste ! »

Non je suis juste très énervé, nuance ! Et puis t'étais où toi pendant que j'étais perdu dans une dimension parallèle hein ?

Je partis m'asseoir à ma place de cours de potion vu que c'était apparemment l'endroit où je me trouvais et mis sur la table mes ingrédients et mon nécessaire à potions.

- Mais enfin Mlle Davies, que faites-vous ? Le cours est terminé depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes ! Il serait peut-être temps que vous alliez dîner vous ne pensez pas ? A moins que vous ne teniez tant à faire quelques heures supplémentaires en ma compagnie ?

Oulàh. Ca Slugh', Jamais !

- Plutôt crever.

- Pardon ?

Oups.

- Heu... non non rien, j'ai rien dit. Bon appétit...

Je remballai mes affaires en vitesse et rejoignis mes amies qui m'attendaient derrière la porte du cachot et qui semblaient beaucoup s'amusés. Depuis quand étaient-elles là ?

Je passai devant les maraudeurs qui parlaient à voix basses et me demanda vaguement ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter si calmement... Étrange.

Je marchai aux côtés de mes amies pendant quelques minutes pour finalement arriver à notre dortoir sans qu'aucune d'entre nous n'aient dit quoique ce soit. Etaient-elles mal à l'aise ? Elles avaient forcément quelque chose à me dire après mon « absence »... Non ?

Ne souhaitant pas dire quelque chose qui aurait pu paraître déplacé je préférai m'atteler à mes devoirs que je bâclai en un temps record. Je partis m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre où j'avais vu sur le parc et le lac. La vue de ce dernier me rappela les derniers évènements et je me mis à penser à de sombres souvenirs. A vraie dire j'avais beau partir la tête haute et paraître indifférente à tout ça, je me devais bien d'avouer qu'au fond ça me faisait quelque chose ; que ça m'atteignais bien plus que je ne m'y étais autorisé. C'est comme si le monde avait perdu de ses couleurs, comme si peu à peu mes émotions devenaient fades, que les sons perdaient de leurs mélodie, que les aliments avaient perdu leurs saveurs.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es mélodramatique en ce moment ! D'un ennui mortel ! » Je te rassure, toi tu l'es à temps plein.

En regardant à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre je remarquai que dehors les arbres avaient depuis longtemps perdus leurs feuilles. Le vent les avait pratiquement toutes emportées si bien qu'il en restait seulement quelques-unes qui jonchaient le sol. L'automne. Période mélancolique de l'année. Ma saison préférée.

Je parcourus le parc des yeux encore quelques instants et partis m'allonger sur mon lit.

Autour de moi Lily discutait avec Mylène et Dora et Nikita faisaient un devoir de potion.

- Les filles, - elles se retournèrent toutes vers moi l'air surprise -, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un gros, gros, gros, gros, gros câlin.

Elles me fixèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et laissèrent immédiatement tomber leurs occupations pour venir sur mon lit. Mylène se mit à ma droite et Nikita à ma gauche. Elles mirent toutes deux un bras autour de mon ventre et calèrent leurs têtes au creux de mon épaule. Dora et Lily s'assirent vers mes jambes et posèrent leurs têtes sur mes cuisses.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes. Aucune ne parlaient. Je me sentais terriblement nulle. Après tout c'est vrai, je n'avais pas été « présente » pour elles. J'espère juste qu'elles ne l'ont pas mal pris et qu'elles ne m'en veulent pas. En un certain sens c'est comme si je les avais ignoré. Je suis la pire de toutes les idiotes.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Comment avais-je pu les laisser autant de côté ?

- Merci d'être là.

- Bon retour parmi nous ! Me lancèrent-elles en cœur.

Je ne pensais pas mériter tant d'indulgence. Ni même peut-être leur amitié. Parfois il y a des gens qui sont là, près de toi. Tu ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as le droit de rester à leurs côtés, pas pourquoi ils te consolent sans jamais rechigner. Ils provoquent tes rires et quand tu es triste font tout pour te faire sourire. Ils t'acceptent tout simplement. Ils embrassent tous tes défauts et veulent te convaincre qu'en toi tout est beau. Avant il n'y avait que ma sœur. Mais à présent elles sont là elles aussi.

Le repas fut des plus ordinaires. La seule chose un peu différente fut que j'arrivais à placer quelques mots par-ci par-là. Je parvins même à rire à certaines blagues. Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger les desserts disparurent. Il eut un tintement cristallin et tout le monde tourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui venait de donner quelques coups sur son verre à l'aide de sa cuillère pour obtenir le silence. Dumbledore se leva et le silence fut immédiat dans la grande salle. Il écarta très largement les bras comme s'il voulait tous nous étreindre en même temps.

- Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir, dit-il avec son fameux sourire énigmatique et son regard perçant qu'on pouvait distinguer par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler devant vous. Il est vrai que depuis le début de l'année les occasions ont manqué. Cependant j'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que la quiétude habituelle risque d'être fortement remise en cause. En effet, le corps enseignant et moi-même, avons judicieusement décidé d'organiser un grand bal de noël.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes le temps que la nouvelle fasse son effet et observa malicieusement les murmures et les manifestations de joie que son discours venait de provoquer.

- Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux, les préfets seront chargés d'organiser cette soirée. Bien évidemment leurs enseignants se feront un plaisir de les aider en cas de besoin. Une tenue habillée sera indispensable à la participation ainsi qu'un partenaire de danse. Si ces deux conditions ne sont pas respectées vous ne pourrez espérer participer. La date et les informations supplémentaires vont seront données en temps voulu.

Il jeta un dernier regard à ses élèves par-dessus ses lunettes et clôtura son discours en souhaitant une excellente nuit à tout le monde.

Il y eut un tumulte infernal provoqué par le raclement des bancs sur le sol et les conversations enjouées des élèves.

Mes amies avaient elle aussi la mine réjouie et se demandaient déjà quelles robes elles allaient porter. Certains élèves en cherchaient d'autre du regard; peut-être pour voir ceux qu'ils allaient éventuellement inviter. Pour moi c'était déjà tout vu. Je n'irai pas un point c'est tout. Dumby n'a pas dit que c'était obligatoire.

« Dans tes rêves seulement. Bien-sûr que tu vas y aller ! » Je n'aime pas les fêtes. Ni les robes. Ni les surplus de population. « Je nous vois bien dans une robe bleu nuit. » Tu veux dire que tu ME vois bien dans une robe bleu nuit.

Je me dirigeais dans le couloir plus emportée dans la foule que par véritable choix et me retrouvais avec les filles à attendre Mylène dans le couloir. Elle avait dut se pommer en route.

Le couloir s'était presque entièrement vidé quand elle arriva en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Génial.

Bien sûr je n'en voulais qu'à un seul d'entre eux mais vu qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble ; un signifiait tous. Sirius traînait derrière eux, les mains dans les poches, ronchonnant dans sa barbe et fusillant le sol du regard. Le reste de la troupe nous salua toutes avec beaucoup d'entrain et d'enthousiasme et les maraudeurs commencèrent à nous parler du bal. Sauf Sirius bien-sûr qui était toujours à l'écart. James, Remus et Robin, me jetaient des regards pleins de sollicitude quand ils pensaient que je ne les regardais pas et au bout de cinq minutes cela commença un peu à m'agacer. J'allais leur demander ce qu'ils regardaient ainsi quand Sirius sorti de sa torpeur et redressa la tête d'un seul coup avec une expression déterminée. Il se rapprocha à grand pas de moi et trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit, je restai immobile de stupeur. Il me prit le bras avec force mais sans me faire mal et me lança un " viens " d'une voix sans réplique. Ayant soudainement les chocottes je jetai des regards désespérés qui demandaient de l'aide aux autres pendant que Sirius m'entraînait avec lui. Mais pour seule réponse ils me gratifièrent de sourires d'excuses à moitié railleurs. Quels hypocrites ceux-là.

Totalement impuissante, je cessai d'opposer ma faible résistance et me laissai emporter.

Il faisait de grands pas, ce qui m'obligeait presque à courir si je ne voulais pas tomber. Niveau délicatesse j'avais connu mieux. Il nous fit franchir la grande porte et m'attira en direction de " notre " hêtre. L'air frais de l'automne me glaça les os.

- Sirius lâche-moi !

Fallait quand même que je me défende un peu non ? J'avais vraiment aucune envie de me retrouver seule avec lui.

- Pas question, répondit-il en faisant visiblement un gros effort pour ne pas céder à la colère qui l'envahissait. J'ai des choses à te dire.

- Et bien pas moi, rétorquais-je.

- Tu te contenteras d'écouter dans ce cas.

Avec lui c'était peine perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu ! " C'est sûr que t'es un fabuleux exemple d'obéissance " Pourquoi tu l'as ramène toujours toi ? " Pour le simple plaisir de te faire enrager"

Nous parvînmes sous l'hêtre et il consentit enfin à me lâcher.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, jetant des regards noirs à l'opposé de là où il se trouvait.

Deux options s'offraient à moi;

1 - Je prenais mes jambes à mon cou.

2 - J'écoutais ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Dans le premier cas je n'avais aucune chance d'arriver à destination sans qu'il me rattrape et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de jouer à chat. De plus vu, le chemin tortueux, je rentrerais couverte de bleus et le visage plein de terre. Non, définitivement non.

Dans le second cas il monologuerait seul comme Dora le faisait tout le temps. Je pouvais l'ignorer non ? Ouais, ça c'est définitivement mieux.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Non décidément je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On était bien la dernière fois dans la salle commune puis tu es parti et depuis ce moment tu ne me parles plus. D'ailleurs tu ne parlais plus à personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui. T'as toujours le regard vide et c'est à peine si tu réagis à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi. En plus de ça tu m'évites. Et tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est que j'ignore pourquoi !

Plus il parlait plus le volume de sa voix augmentait. La colère qu'il essayait de refouler jusque-là semblait à présent avoir du mal à être contenue.

J'avais follement envie de lui répondre. De lui dire à quel point je lui en voulais et à quel point j'étais en colère. Mais l'option 2 consistait justement à ne pas lui répondre. Il n'était pas question que je me laisse aller.

Ma lèvre inférieure se mit d'elle-même en avant; comme à chaque fois que j'étais furieuse.

- Et maintenant que tu es là, continua-t-il, tu pourrais peut être te donner la peine de me répondre non ? Je ne sais pas, me donner une explication par exemple ! Tu sers les dents depuis tout à l'heure. T'es en colère toi aussi. Alors lâche-toi ! Tu n'as qu'à crier ? Je préfère ça à ton silence !

N'y tenant plus, je le regardais droit dans les yeux et explosa à mon tour;

- Tu veux que je crie ? Tu veux que je me mette en colère ? Hurlais-je. Tu vas être servi ! T'as très envie que je m'explique visiblement, mais qu'y a-t-il à expliquer au juste ? Je n'ai rien à justifier contrairement à toi ! Je me suis bercée d'illusions ! J'ai cru que t'étais un type bien avec un minimum de principes! Mais ça bien-sûr c'était totalement faux ! T'es comme ... comme tout le monde ! Tu te soucies donc aussi peu de ce que peuvent penser les autres ? - il haussa un sourcil l'air de ne rien comprendre. Cette fille que t'as embrassé, tu l'as laissé faire, tu lui as rendu son baiser. Qui te dit ce qu'elle a pu ressentir à ce moment-là, hein ? Peut-être qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi! Mais ça tu t'en contre fou évidemment, tu vas la traiter comme ta chose que tu jetteras quand il te plaira! Ces filles elles valent peut-être pas grand-chose, elles sont peut-être d'accord avec ce que tu fais d'elles et espèrent peut-être juste bêtement. Mais t'es quand même un beau cognard ! Tu joues avec elles ! Et en y réfléchissant bien; qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne joues pas avec moi aussi, hein ? Rien du tout! Moi je ne veux pas de ça, compris ? Tu joues avec qui tu veux, mais je t'interdis de jouer avec moi !

Les yeux de Sirius étaient noirs. Tellement noir.

- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? cria-t-il totalement indigné. Que je suis un cognard égoïste et insensible qui joue avec les filles ? Moi je vais te dire ce que je pense ! Je pense que t'es énervée parce que j'ai embrassé cette fille mais t'es tellement butée que tu ne voudras jamais te l'avouer ! Si t'es si jalouse, fallait le faire avant elle !

Sa réplique me fit l'effet d'une gifle. Quoi ? Moi ? Jalouse ? Ahaha ! Ça c'était la meilleure ! « La meilleure ! C'est le cas de le dire ! Ahaha ! Le pire c'est qu'il a raison ! Ahaha ! » Hein ? « Ahaha ! » T'es au courant que tu te tapes un fou-rire toute seule ? « Ahaha, t'es tellement convaincu de ce que tu dis, c'est ... prff, trop drôle pfrr! Ahaha ! »

- Je préfèrerais encore embrasser les cheveux de Rogue !

Il serra la mâchoire, les yeux toujours aussi noirs mais le visage devenu soudainement impassible.

" Ca c'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment méchant... mais bien sorti. » Héhé.

Il faut qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça. Sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer. Et je m'étais promis que je ne pleurerais pas. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur ! Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça !

- Très bien ! Lança-t-il piqué dans son orgueil. Si je te dégoûte autant je... Il s'interrompit me regardant avec une expression abasourdie. Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Hein ? Je passai une main sur mon visage et sentis en effet que mes joues étaient perlés de larmes, des larmes de colère. Elles avaient coulées les traitresses !

- Pas du tout!

Je tournai la tête en direction du château et les essuya du revers de la main.

- Si tu pleures !

Il fit un pas en avant en tendant le bras comme s'il voulait sécher mes larmes, mais je reculai vivement en le voyant faire.

- Non ! Je suis juste... Folle de rage ! Et ne t'approche pas !

N'y avait-il donc que moi qui pleurais de colère ?

Je tournai les talons ne souhaitant pas qu'il me voie encore ainsi et partit à grand pas vers le château. Malheureusement je n'avais pas fait 5 mètres qu'il m'attrapa par le bras, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin et me forçant à lui faire face.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs. Toujours très foncés. Mais plus noir du tout. Plus bleu nuit. C'est quoi ce revirement ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Il est plus énervé ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ?

Je soutins son regard et répliqua la seule chose qui pouvait le faire lâcher prise.

- Y'a pas de " nous ". Le seul qu'il y aurait pu y avoir, tu l'as détruit Sirius. Maintenant, lâche moi tu me fais mal.

La pression de plus en plus forte qu'il exerçait sur mon bras se relâcha très lentement. Il me lança un regard pénétrant et insondable, serra les dents et me murmura;

- C'est toi qui fais mal.

Je sentis mon visage affiché une expression de douleur intense et décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cet échange. Je dégageais mon bras d'un coup sec et partis à reculons sur quelques mètres; le regardant toujours dans les yeux. La pression dans ma poitrine était trop forte, j'avais la désagréable impression qu'on m'écrasait de l'intérieur. C'était intenable. Sa présence près de moi était intenable. Ma gorge se serrait et le simple fait d'avaler ma salive devint douloureux. Il fallait que je parte, maintenant. Le plus loin possible de lui. Avant que je ne me mette à pleurer pour de bon.

Je détachai mon regard du sien et détournai les talons très lentement. On aurait dit que tout allait au ralentit. Mes pas se firent d'abord très lents, puis peu à peu j'accélérais et je finis finalement par me mettre à courir. Le temps se remit en marche. Les arbres défilaient à toute vitesse et par je ne sais quel miracle je ne tombais même pas. J'eus envie de risquer un regard en arrière, mais à quoi bon ? De toute manière maintenant j'étais trop loin pour le distinguer.

Plus je m'éloignais moins la pression dans ma poitrine se faisait insistante. Je sentais quelques larmes glacés coulées sur mon visage et les essuyais aussitôt qu'elles coulaient.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire j'arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame sans toutefois savoir comment j'y étais parvenue.

Je fis une petite pause pour reprendre mon souffle saccadé, essuyer les dernières traces de larmes, et me forcer à faire le plus grand sourire possible pendant une vingtaine de secondes afin d'avoir l'air joyeuse.

Je prononçai le mot de passe d'une voix rauque et je m'éclaircis la gorge plusieurs fois en passant le portrait. Je pris une grande inspiration et m'engouffrai dans la salle commune.

Je balayai la salle du regard et trouvai tout de suite les filles. Elles étaient sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée en train de discuter joyeusement avec mes autres amis; James, Remus et Robin.

Je me dirigeai vers eux d'un pas assuré et Remus, qui était pourtant de dos, fût le premier à me remarquer. Cependant l'expression qu'il eut ne me satisfit pas. Elle était bien trop inquiète. Dora suivit son regard et eut la même expression que lui en me voyant. Elle donna un coup de coude à Lily, qui en donna un à Nikita qui en me voyant en donna un à Mylène. James et Robin me remarquèrent eux aussi. Les sourires qu'ils arboraient disparurent aussitôt.

Quelque chose clochait. Même si j'avais ma petite idée j'espérais n'avoir pas été découverte aussi vite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Questionna Lily avec sollicitude.

- Où est Sirius? demanda à son tour James.

- Il est vivant ? Enchaina Robin.

- Vivant ? Aucune idée ! On prend en compte les suicidaires ? Parce que vu comme il m'a hurlé dessus je pense qu'il ne tient pas trop à la vie !

Rien que d'y pensé, je ressentis ma gorge se serrer de nouveau. J'avais vraiment aucune envie de parler de lui. Je venais de m'énerver encore plus vite que d'habitude. « Calme-toi, zen » Facile à dire. « Inspirer ... » Hummpf « Expirer » pff ... « aller encore une fois, mais ferme les yeux; inspirer... » Hummpf « Expirez » Pff « Voilà trèès bien »

- Et pourquoi t'es dans cet état ?

Je rouvris les yeux. « Inspirer » Oh ça va.

- Quel état ? Tout va très bien.

Même moi je trouvais que ça sonnait faux. Je n'ai jamais su mentir de toute façon. J'ai toujours été la fille qui a le malheur d'avoir le visage trop expressif alors qu'elle veut tout garder pour elle.

- Bon... Je monte me coucher.

Je leur souhaitais bonne nuit et montais à grands pas me réfugier dans le dortoir sous leurs regards inquiets.

Je rentrai en trombe dans le dortoir et m'écroulai dans mon lit. Je n'avais même pas la force de me déshabiller.

Je mis mes mains derrière ma tête et me mis à contempler le plafond. Je ne regarde rien de particulier. Il n'y a rien à voir de toute manière. « Normal, c'est un plafond ! Je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui. De toute manière à part broyer du noir et me faire du mal je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait m'apporter. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne ressens rien et que je n'ai pas mal, mais je peux faire comme si la douleur n'existait pas. Surtout que c'est une douleur purement psychologique. Les autres arrivent à vivre avec, j'y arriverais aussi.

Je suis surprise que les filles, ne soit toujours pas montées... Je pensais qu'elles seraient venues me réconforter. « Soyons clair ; tu leur auraient rabâché que tout va bien et tu les aurais envoyé bouler. » Ah... y'a de ça aussi. Je suis crevé. « Ba dors. » Ok ... « Tu sais dormir ça commence par fermer les yeux ! » Ah oui... pardon.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin l'esprit un peu embrumé. J'ouvris les yeux et vis toute mes amies en train de dormir paisiblement. Ah oui ; c'était le week-end. Je clignai des yeux et me rappelai des évènements de la veille. Un Bal... ouah, Dumby va péter le budget ! Je vais peut-être y aller finalement ... Ca peut pas me faire de mal non ? « Enfin une parole rationnelle ! » Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir mettre ? Je n'ai aucune robe ... « Si tu dis à Dora que tu comptes mettre une robe déjà usagée elle risque de faire un infarctus ». Bon...

- DEBOUT BANDE DE LARVE ! Hurlais-je à plein poumon en sautant du lit et tirant les couvertures de mes amies.

Elles Sursautèrent et me regardèrent comme si j'étais devenue cinglée. Puis s'ensuivit un tonnerre de protestations. Ahh, ça m'avais tant manqué !

- Aller tout le monde debout ! J'ai à vous causer ! La première qui retourne sous la couette se prendra un verre d'eau sur la tronche !

Toutes les filles se résignèrent à sortir du lit sauf Mylène qui ne sembla pas prendre mon avertissement au sérieux. Héhé.

J'attrapais ma baguette qui était resté sur ma table de nuit et lançai un filet d'eau sur le lit de ma tendre sœur. Pour le coup elle fut réveillée. Elle sortit du lit en une fraction de secondes, mouillée de la tête aux pieds. Elle me lança un regard furieux puis contempla son corps trempé.

- Je passe mon tour pour la douche, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle n'arriva pas à retenir un sourire et je me mis à rigoler franchement. Cependant les autres ne semblaient pas le prendre aussi bien. Elles avaient les bras croisés sur leurs poitrines, le visage agacé et demandant des explications.

- On se concerte les filles.

Je pris Dora par les épaules et la fit assoir autour de la table basse au milieu du dortoir. J'indiquai aux autres d'en faire de même d'un signe de main et bientôt nous furent toutes assises en cercle autour de la table.

- Bon, il faut se prendre en main. Le Bal n'est pas dans si longtemps que ça. Va falloir se remuer. Des suggestions ?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par mettre notre argent en commun pour voir de quels moyens nous disposons pour nos tenues, suggéra Lily qui avait oublié sa mauvaise humeur.

J'acquiesçais et nous nous empressâmes de mettre sur la petite table tout notre argent jusqu'à la dernière noise.

- Tout est là ? C'est vraiment...

- Pas grand-chose, me coupa Mylène.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on se fasse plaisir les filles. Je veux qu'on ait toutes la tenue de nos rêves, intervint gaiement Nikita comme si elle n'avait pas vu notre maigre butin.

- T'as vu notre budget ou non ? Si on obtient toutes une paire de chaussures neuves, ça serait un miracle, coupa Dora la mine accablée.

- Il faut établir un plan d'attaque, annonça Mylène comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de récolter beaucoup d'argent en très peu de temps, ajouta ma sœur.

- Et ? questionnais-je

- De quoi a-t-on absolument besoin à un Bal ? Demanda Mylène avec un sourire en coin et le regard rayonnant.

« J'aime pas les devinettes. » C'est parce que t'es nulle. « Oui, mais en l'occurrence, c'est TOI qui est nul. » Ah oui... c'est vrai ...

- D'une robe ?

Mylène fit non de la tête sans se départir de son sourire.

- De chaussures ?

Non plus.

- Heu... de déodorant ? Tenta vainement Nikita.

Mylène se tapa le front de sa main.

- D'un cavalier ! Il faut absolument un cavalier ! Déclara-t-elle ayant perdu toute patience.

- Et alors ? Fîmes-nous toutes en même temps.

- Et alors toutes les filles cherchent à y aller avec le garçon de leur rêve ! A nous de les aider !

- C'est ça ton idée lumineuse ? fit Nikita perdant tout espoir.

Mylène allait répliquer mais Lily la devança.

- Réfléchissez. Si nous arrivons à former une espèce de programme permettant à n'importe qui de se faire inviter, nous pourrions ramasser pas mal d'argent.

- Tu veux dire... un truc du genre ; Comment se faire inviter au bal en moins de 2 semaines par le garçon de ses rêves ? proposais-je.

- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Nikita. On s'y met tout de suite ! Plume parchemin, exigea-t-elle.

Nous la regardâmes d'un regard neutre et elle finit par se résigner à se lever et à aller y chercher elle-même tout en rechignant dans sa barbe. On n'est pas ses elfes quand même !

Elle ramena ses affaires à côté de notre argent et nous nous lançâmes dans notre programme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était finis ;

Comment se faire inviter au bal en moins de 2 semaines par le garçon de ses rêves ?*

1) Votre Jules ne sait sûrement même pas que vous existez. Faites-lui un sourire quand vous le croisez, regardez-le avec insistance. En bref ; attisez sa curiosité pendant minimum 2 jours.

2) Maintenant qu'il a connaissance de votre existence, permettez-vous de le saluer chaque matin avec un ton très suggestif.

3) Montrez lui à quel point vous êtes fantastique. Il aime le sport ? Squattez donc le terrain de quidditch ! Il est fan d'échec ? Inscrivez-vous au club prévu à cet effet ! Vous existez, il s'en rend compte.

4) Entreprenez le dialogue. Vous êtes accessible et ouverte d'esprit, il adore vos conversations !

5) Ca y est, il commence à vous voir d'un bon œil. Jouez la carte de l'amitié encore une journée pour qu'il prenne confiance.

6) Il commence à craquer. Donnez-lui un avant-goût de ce que vous pourriez lui offrir si vous étiez plus qu'amis. Soyez originale.

7) Maintenant que Jules sait à qui il a affaire, vous vous faites désirer et faites l'indifférente. Il se demandera sans cesse où vous êtes et ce que vous faites. Vous l'obsédez. Laissez-le mariner une journée.

8) Rendez-le jaloux.

9) Vous êtes totalement épanouie sans lui et il se pose beaucoup de questions et s'impatiente.

10) Il devient fou et tombe à vos pieds. Il ne tardera pas à vous demander de l'accompagner au Bal. Prévoyez une tenue adéquate (ex ; sous-vêtements avantageux suivant l'originalité de l'étape 6)

*Nous ne garantissons pas que ce programme marche à 100% sur votre Jules. Cependant ce test à marcher sur 95% des victimes.

Conseil : Ne choisissez pas le garçon populaire qui a déjà toutes les filles à ses pieds, une de plus une de moins, pour lui c'est la même chose.

Bien évidemment aucun test n'avait été fait et notre programme était un peu mensonger. Mais je suis certaine qu'il peut marcher ! Nous n'avons simplement pas le temps de prendre un cobaye et de voir si ça marche.

- C'est un peu malhonnête quand même... répétait sans cesse Lily.

- Bon écoute, c'est ton idée ok ? Alors tu vas mettre ta culpabilité de côté et penser aux superbes tenues qu'on va pouvoir s'acheter, s'exclama Dora. On ne va forcer personne à nous acheter notre programme hein. Surtout qu'on va le vendre à prix d'or Héhé.

« C'est vraiment une idée de génie.. » Oui je sais, je sais. « Y'a un seul hic. »Hum? « Tu ne penses pas que tout le monde va vouloir s'emparer des Maraudeurs ? » ... « Eh.»

- Ophélie ça va ? T'es toute blanche, s'inquiéta Nikita.

- Heu. Les filles ? Vous avez pensez que les cibles seraient principalement les Maraudeurs ?

Il y eut un silence. Chacune se jaugeant avec une expression indéchiffrable. Puis Nikita le brisa ;

- Les pauvres ils vont être assaillis de tous les côtés ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Nous nous mîmes toutes à rire en les imaginant se faisant poursuivre toute la journée et se retrouvant dans des situations particulièrement embarrassantes. « Ba, elles le prennent rudement bien ! » Peut être un peu trop...

- Ça n' vous fait rien ? Demandais-je. J'veux dire ... quand même quoi !

- Elles s'en fichent, répliqua Nikita, ils leurs sont destinés.

Il y eut un tonnerre de protestations, confondues à de sévères rougissements. « Ce qu'il n'y a pas eu en revanche c'est de remarques sur Sirius. » Je pense qu'elles évitent le sujet. « A juste titre. » Comment ça ? « Si c'est pour que tu te transformes en chauve-furie je comprends leurs réticences. » Ah ... vu sous cet angle ...

Nous nous décidâmes à aller déjeuner et descendîmes l'escalier jusqu'à la salle commune où il y avait cohue. Tout le monde était agglutiné devant le panneau d'affichage. Nikita et Mylène jouèrent des coudes et nous créèrent un passage pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait de si important. Il y avait un morceau de parchemin et un mot signé de la main de McGonagall.

En raison du bal prévu dans 2 semaines, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu le week-end prochain. Les élèves avec autorisations de 3ème, 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année pourront ainsi acheter ce dont ils auront besoin.

Cordialement, votre directrice de maison.

Voilà qui expliquait l'excitation extrême. Une sortie à Pré-au-lard ! Génial !

- Bon les filles, y'a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, lança Mylène sur le chemin de la grande salle. La bonne c'est qu'on va pouvoir tout s'acheter le week-end prochain et on sera débarrasser. La mauvaise c'est qu'on a une semaine seulement pour récolter les fonds nécessaire. Il va falloir s'y mettre dès maintenant pour vendre notre programme.

- Première étape ; il faut faire des exemplaire et lancer un sort sur nos programmes, ajouta Lily. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une personne en achète un et en fasse profiter toute ses copines ! Deuxième étape ; la promotion. On va s'installer dans la grande salle et commencer la vente. Je compte sur vous pour être persuasives. Tant pis pour les devoirs ce week-end.

Jusqu'à maintenant, le fait que Lily fasse sa directrice des opérations n'était pas vraiment inhabituel. Mais le fait qu'elle fasse passer notre travail scolaire après notre vente de programme était franchement des plus alarmants. Dora lui prit sa température- ce qui agaça grandement Lily - mais elle était tout à fait normale. Mais quel Billywig l'avait piqué ?

- J'ai autant le droit que vous d'avoir envie d'une belle robe ! Se justifia-t-elle. Et puis j'ai un certain binoclard à charmer, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et allâmes nous asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Nous nous empressâmes d'engloutir notre petit déjeuner et remontâmes dans notre dortoir pour fignoler notre programme. Je fus chargée de la rédaction et Lily dupliqua mon travail en une multitude d'exemplaire et lança le sort qui permettait la lecture du programme à son seul acheteur. Dès l'après-midi nous étions opérationnelles. Installer au milieu de la grande salle nous vendions notre projet comme du poisson sur un marché. Nous nous y mettions vraiment toutes à cœur joie même si je devais régulièrement rappeler ma sœur à l'ordre quand elle menaçait celle qui n'en voulait pas. Il y eut un rapide bouche à oreille et bientôt je me retrouvai sur la table au milieu d'une grande assemblée pour faire de la pub.

- Vous êtes septiques ? Demandez donc à Nikita Parker, ici présente, comment elle a réussi à se faire inviter par le plus populaire et le plus beau des Serdaigles ! Avec ce programme vous ferez succomber les plus inaccessibles ! Vous en avez marre d'être seule ? Qu'il ne sache même pas que vous existez ? De tenter vainement de capter son attention ? Ce programme est fait pour vous ! Et en plus de ça c'est seulement 10 gallions !

C'est à ce moment-là que je fus engloutit par toutes les groupies en furie de Poudlard qui me refourguait de force leur gallions et partaient en gloussant et pleurant de joie pour certaines. J'aurais bien eut pitié d'elles en me rappelant que notre programme n'avait rien d'officiel puis je me rappelai qui elles étaient et toute culpabilité disparut. Ce fut seulement vers 18h, qu'exténuées, nous remontâmes à notre dortoir avec la bourse bien pleine. Nous nous affalâmes sur nos lit respectifs avec de grands sourire extrêmement satisfait.

- Pfiou... c'était vraiment chargé en émotions aujourd'hui, commenta Lily.

- Ouais ba toi t'as pas failli mourir piétinée par une horde de vieilles chouettes rabougries, répliquais-je amusée.

- Aha, j'ai eu bien pire, pouffa Lily. Vous auriez vu le regard horrifié de Sirius quand il t'as vu faire ton discours sur la table ! Il a donné un coup de coude à James et nous à montrer du menton. Si vous aviez vu leurs grimaces et leurs regards apeurés ! A mourir de rire ! Remus et Robin ont débarqués deux minutes après. Si aux départs ils n'avaient pas compris les bégaiements de leurs amis, quand ils ont vu toutes les groupies se mettre à hurler que ; Remus est à moi !, non à moi !, j'aurais Stone coûte que coûte ! On aurait dit que le ciel s'était abattu sur eux !

Nous éclatâmes de rire mais j'avais une dernière carte à jouer ;

- Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, le regard que Nikita m'a lancé quand j'ai dit qu'elle avait une touche avec Matthew Cooper, le capitaine de Quidditch des Serdaigles, valait tous les gallions du monde, m'esclaffais-je.

Nikita me lança son oreiller que je parvins à éviter de justesse et nous partîmes dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- On refait une vente demain ? demanda Mylène quand nous eûmes cessé de rire.

- Ouaaaaaais ! Hurla Dora au bord de l'hystérie.

- Et on part à la chasse ! Hurla Lily. La première casée pour le bal !

- C'est pas juste ! S'indigna Nikita. Vous avez toutes une touche ! Mylène avec Robin, Lily avec James, Dora avec Remus et Ophélie avec Sir... Costin !

« Son surnom c'est quoi déjà ? Miss La gaffe non ? » Je pense que ça lui irait à merveille.

- La belle affaire, rallais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est bien Lily, Mylène et Dora les plus avantagées.

Les trois concernées rougirent comme des tomates et nous nous moquâmes gentiment d'elles jusqu'à ce que nous descendions pour le dîner.

Les regards qui nous suivirent durant notre traversée de la grande salle furent très différents de d'habitude. Ceux des filles étaient tantôt méfiants tantôt reconnaissants, ceux des garçons étaient quant à eux soit dépréciateurs soit grandement amusés.

Nous nous empressâmes de nous asseoir à notre table aussi loin des Maraudeurs que nous le permettait la place. Inutile d'être juste à côté de leurs regards accusateurs.

Nous mangeâmes dans la joie et la bonne humeur en nous relatant la journée que nous venions de passer. Une fois que nous eûmes terminé nous sortîmes de la grande salle.

- Vous avez une idée du genre de robe que vous allez acheter, demanda Mylène sur le chemin de la salle commune.

- Pas la peine d'avoir une idée, rétorquais-je, Dora va s'en charger pour chacune d'entre nous.

- Moque toi, moque toi répondit-elle, tu seras bien contente quand toute ces greluches qui cherchent le cavalier parfait verront à quel point elles n'ont aucune chance face à nous.

- Ça va ? Pas trop enflées les chevilles ? Pouffa Lily.

Nous rigolâmes pas très discrètement et bifurquâmes dans un couloir désert et pas très bien éclairé.

- Hey enfaite, vous avez vu Nikita ? S'inquiéta Mylène après que nous eûmes finis de rire.

Je tapai un petit gauche droite en m'apercevant qu'en effet elle n'était pas là.

- Ba ... elle est passée où, dis-je.

- Elle était là y'a une minute, renchérit Dora, et POUF disparue !

- Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, affirma Mylène. Et puis je crois qu'on a d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter pour le moment.

Elle pointa du doigt deux silhouettes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement au bout du couloir. Masculines vu la carrure. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux voir et parvint à mettre un nom sur les deux individus. James et Sirius.

- Et merde, crachais-je.

Ça, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Non vraiment, rien de bon du tout. Surtout vu leurs expressions déterminée. Mylène et moi échangeâmes un bref sourire d'excitation.

- On court ! hurlais-je.

Nous fîmes demi-tour et courûmes dans la direction opposé. Malheureusement pour nous, nous n'avions pas fait 6 mètres que Remus et Robin bifurquèrent dans le couloir, nous bloquant le passage. Génial. Nous voilà prises en embuscade maintenant.

- Ca s'présente mal, murmura Mylène.

Je fis quelques pas en arrière, essayant de m'éloigner de Remus et Robin mais je heurtai quelqu'un. Je me retournai lentement et relevai la tête pour croiser le regard de deux yeux gris.

Primo : Nikita a disparu.

Secundo : On est faite comme des véracrasses.

Tertio : Je viens de rentrer dans Sirius et je suis nez à nez avec lui.

Merlin est drôlement remonté contre moi aujourd'hui.

- Euh ..., fus la seule chose que je trouvai à dire.

« Vachement original quand même ». Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Je crois que vous avez des choses à nous dire, tonna Remus me donnant un prétexte pour détourner les yeux et le regarder.

Il avait les sourcils froncés qui concordaient mal avec son regard grandement amusé. C'est vrai qu'on avait toutes l'air de petites choses vulnérables.

- C-comment ça ? Bégaya Dora d'une petite voix innocente qui ne trompait personne. Remus l'a regarda encore plus amusé, essayant vainement de ne pas sourire.

- C'est quoi au juste cet horrible programme que vous vendez ? Demanda James. On n'a pas réussi à le lire !

Lily eut un immense sourire satisfait qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Ça te faire sourire, Lily jolie ? Ajouta James en la regardant d'un air de défi.

C'est ce moment que choisit Mylène pour tenter la fuite. Elle fonça droit sur Remus, fit mine de passer à gauche mais passa à droite au dernier moment, elle le contourna puis courût aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers le début du couloir. Cependant elle n'avait pas prévu que Robin se mettrai sur son chemin. Il la rattrapa par le bras, et surprise Mylène se retourna. C'est alors qu'il lui chopa la taille et la hissa sur son épaule avec une facilité déconcertante. Ma sœur se débattit comme elle pouvait, hurlant au secours, mais en vain. Robin faisait son possible pour l'immobiliser puis éclata de rire quand Mylène finit par cesser de gigoter.

- Ok. OK. Je me rends ! Pose-moi par terre sale brute ! Lança-t-elle en riant.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Le rire de Sirius, tout proche, fit naître des frissons sur ma nuque. Je me serais bien retournée en LUI HURLANT QUE C'ETAIT QU'UN ABRUTI. Que je lui en voulais tellement. Mais ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. « Sage décision ». Sage est mon deuxième prénom.

Robin posa Mylène à terre comme si elle était faite de porcelaine, mais il ne lâcha pas sa taille et la serra contre lui provoquant chez elle de sévères rougissements.

- Bon écoutez, commença Lily, ce n'était pas contre vous !

Les quatre intéressés eurent un grognement parfaitement synchronisé. Lily se tourna vers James le regard suppliant.

- On voulait juste se faire un peu d'argent ... pour s'acheter des robes. Comme ça ... il ne nous resterait plus qu'à trouver ... un cavalier, ajouta-t-elle dans un chuchotis en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Mais quelle actrice ! Elle nous avait caché ça ! L'hésitation, le regard coupable tout y étais ! Ahaha ! « Elle est diabolique » Yep !

James qui avaient ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Lily ne bougea pas, totalement obnubilé par elle. Il y eut quelques sourires victorieux parmi la gente féminine mais ils disparurent quand Sirius prit la parole ;

- Te laisse pas embobiner Cornedrue !

Ce dernier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, secoua la tête et détourna les yeux d'une Lily qui fusillait Sirius du regard. James, les joues un peu rosies, se racla la gorge et échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami qui reprit aussitôt la parole ;

- Même si on n'a pas pu lire vos programmes, on se doute vaguement de quoi ils peuvent parler. La vente est finie à partir de ce soir, ok ? Sinon ... ça sera la guerre, termina-t-il avec un chuchotement théâtral.

- Quel genre de guerre ? Questionna innocemment Mylène toujours dans les bras de Robin.

Sirius eut un immense sourire ravi et répondit ;

- Dans l'genre tous les coups sont permis.

« Olàlàh, je tremble de peur ! » Ah ? Ça t'a fait le même effet ?

Je jetai un regard à Lily qui me faisait les gros yeux. J'ai raté quelque chose ? Toutes les autres la regardaient attendant apparemment un signal. Pour fuir ? Assurément. Je vis sa main, plaquer contre son flanc, qui faisait avec ses doigts ; 1.

- Mais bon quand même, intervint Remus - ... 2 ... - Je préfèrerais qu'on en arrive pas l.. - ... 3 !

Nous nous mîmes toutes à courir dans une dernière tentative de fuite qui eut autant de succès que les autres. On m'attrapa par le bras et m'immobilisa contre le mur. Niveau endolorissement du dos, le mur était plutôt pas mal. « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de mon « agresseur » en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds et vit qu'aucunes de nous n'avait réussi à s'enfuir. Mylène n'avait même pas essayé. Tu parles, elle devait être bien calée dans les bras de Robin. J'aurais moi aussi préféré des bras tous chauds à la place du mur tout froid. Tseuh. Remus avait entouré ses bras autour de la taille de Dora et la soulevait légèrement du sol pendant qu'elle essayait de se défaire de son emprise. James quant à lui était à Califourchon sur une Lily qui avait atterrit par terre Morgane seule savait comment. Il lui tenait les poignets fermement collés sur le sol de ses mains et avait son visage à deux centimètres du sien. D'où j'étais je ne pouvais dire avec certitude lequel était le plus rouge. En procédant par élimination, je compris que c'était Sirius qui me maintenait plaquée contre le mur. « Quel impressionnant sens de la déduction ! » Ta goule. « Je ferais juste remarquer qu'en d'autre circonstances, te faire plaquer contre un mur par Sirius Black, t'aurait un peu plus émoustillé. » Voilà un argument que je ne peux guère réfuter.

Les Maraudeurs se mirent à rire bruyamment, hurlant à la victoire. On eût même droit au fameux cri de guerre de Sirius. Mais on n'allait pas s'avouer vaincues si rapidement non ? Quitte à mentir, on sortirait de là et vendrais nos programmes !

- Bon d'accord, plus de programmes, haleta Dora en arrêtant de se débattre.

Il y eut de nouvelles acclamations de joies. J'aurais aimé me détacher de Sirius, mais il avait emprisonné mes poignets de ses poings et me les maintenait le long du corps même s'il devait plier pour ça. Même si sa tête était tournée vers James, son corps était vraiment tout près. Ses cheveux se confondaient avec les miens, et s'il s'avérait qu'il tourne la tête vers moi, j'étais presque sûre que nos nez se serraient entrechoqués. Pendant un instant j'oubliais que je lui en voulais, qu'il m'avait fait du mal et que c'était le dernier des imbéciles. Il était juste Sirius. Celui qui me faisait rire et fondre en un regard, celui contre qui j'aimais bien me blottir. Comment en était-on arrivés là ?

Remus reposa Dora, James libéra les poignets de Lily et Sirius lâcha les miens. Pourtant ce premier ne s'éloignait pas de Dora, pourtant James ne se leva pas et resta sur Lily, et pourtant, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, Sirius ne s'éloigna pas. Peut-être même qu'il s'était rapproché. Pour une raison totalement abstraite mon cœur eut un raté et mes joues se tintèrent de rose.

Ne voulant pas être repérée je me mis à fixer mes pieds.

- Bon alors on vous fait confiance ? Lança Remus.

- Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs en signe de bonne foi on vous offre un programme ! Déclara Mylène.

Elle sortit un programme de sa poche et le tendit à James qui se releva. Mylène le lui apporta, et il le prit avec un sourire. Vu l'expression de ma sœur, ça n'était certainement pas en gage de paix qu'elle le lui avait donné. Mais ça j'étais sûrement la seule à le savoir. Après tout ; nous étions jumelles non ? N'étais-ce pas moi qui la connaissait le mieux ? Remus et Robin se rapprochèrent de James pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Sirius, qui avait été le seul à ne pas bouger jusqu'à maintenant, amorça un mouvement pour rejoindre les autres. Sauf qu'il se stoppa, tourna la tête et la baissa pour contempler nos mains qui se touchaient presque. Je pensais qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il croisa mon regard ce qui me liquéfia carrément sur place, et se détourna. Cependant, pendant qu'il se retournait, ses doigts vinrent effleurer les miens.

Trop hébétée pour faire quoi que ce soit je ne vis pas tout de suite que les filles me disaient de les rejoindre le plus discrètement possible. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient agglutiner autour de James et secouaient le parchemin où était censé être écrit le programme comme s'il allait apparaître comme ça. Ils étaient tous au même endroit. Tous inattentifs à nos actes. C'était notre chance. Et on allait la saisir.

Je fis le mur jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à leur niveau et nous commençâmes à reculer tout doucement. Si on se faisait prendre maintenant on était cuites.

- Comment on fait pour que ça apparaisse ? demanda Remus sans quitter le parchemin des yeux comme tous les autres.

- Oh c'est simple – Mylène nous fit signe de commencer à courir, ce que nous fîmes sans nous faire prier – Il suffit de donner 7 coups de baguettes dessus.

Puis elle se mit à courir avec nous. Nous avions déjà passé l'angle du couloir et montions les escaliers le plus rapidement possibles quand nous entendîmes les garçons crier à la vengeance. « 'Sont un peu longs à la détente quand même ». Ça, j'te l'fais pas dire. Nous étions à une dizaine de mètres du portrait de la grosse dame quand nous entendîmes des bruits de pas de course pas très loin derrière. Comment avaient-ils fait aussi vite ? « Ils connaissent tous les passages secrets ! » J'accélérai le pas et Lily se mit à hurler le mot de passe ;

- Vivet Doré !

Connaissant très bien Lily et de par sa fonction de préfète la grosse dame nous laissa passer sans broncher. Lily lui demanda même de retarder les suivants et elle accepta ! Nous courûmes tout de même à l'intérieur de la salle commune plus par précaution qu'autre chose et hurlâmes de « LAISSEZ PASSER ! ». Nous montâmes les escaliers et entrâmes dans le dortoir en trombe. Une fois que nous eûmes toutes passé la porte nous jetâmes tous les sortilèges de protection que nous connaissions sur la porte et nous écroulâmes sur le sol.

- Pfiou, c'était moins une, lança Dora à bout de souffle.

Nous éclatâmes de rire ce qui n'arrangeait pas notre souffle.

Je relevai la tête de la moquette et contemplai le dortoir. Tiens. Un visage familier.

- Ba qu'est-ce que tu fou la Tita ? Grognais-je en tentant de reprendre ma respiration normale.

Nikita était totalement immobile les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de totale incrédulité.

- Les filles, chuchota-t-elle, il m'est arrivé un truc de dingue ... vous me croirez jamais.

« En même temps elle a pas l'air d'y croire elle-même »

- Nous aussi, il nous est arrivé ... pff ... un truc de fou, haleta Lily.

- Racontez d'abord, exigea Nikita.

Lily lui fit la narration de notre aventure nocturne et les filles ajoutaient quelques petites choses quand elle oubliait un détail. Pendant ce temps, moi, je me mettais en pyjama.

- ... c'est à ce moment-là que Mylène leur a tendu un faux programme pendant qu'on se faisait la belle, conclut Lily. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu avais écris dedans ?

- « On vous a eu bande de nazes », répondit-elle.

- Tout en finesse comme d'habitude.

Dora se prit un oreiller en pleine face ce qui eut don de faire rire tout le monde, surtout Nikita qui ne s'arrêtait plus depuis que Lily avait commencé à raconter. Quand elle eut finit d'essuyer des larmes de rire et qu'elle arrivait à parler sans recommencer à rire nous lui demandâmes de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé de si dingue.

- Je qu'en fin de compte c'est moi qui ait gagner la chasse au cavalier, lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

Quoi ? Elle a eu les filles sur la ligne d'arrivée ! Ahahaha !

- Comment ça ? demanda Lily.

- Ben pendant qu'on sortait de la grande salle tous ensembles j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler. J'ai cru avoir une hallucination alors je me suis pas attardée. Mais quelques mètres après ça a recommencé ! Du coup j'ai cherché d'où ça pouvait provenir ! Y'avait un grand type qui me faisait des signes de main alors je l'ai rejoint. Je pensais que vous aviez vu vous aussi. Mais quand je me suis retourné vous étiez plus là. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule avec Matthew Cooper.

Je recrachai l'eau que j'étais en train d'avaler.

- Attendez laissez-moi finir ! Plaida Nikita en voyant qu'on allait se mettre à hurler. Donc il m'a gentiment salué et tout ça. Puis il m'a demandé si c'était moi qui avais lancé la rumeur selon laquelle je lui avais mis le grappin dessus, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux d'un regard de reproche.

Cette fois-ci j'avalais de travers et recrachai tout par le nez. « La classe quoi. » Beurk. Ca fait pas du bien par là où ça passe.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Demanda Mylène toute excitée.

- Rien ! J'ai pas réussi à dire quoi que ce soit ! Je pense qu'il a pris mon silence pour un oui, parce qu'après il m'a dit qu'en fait cette rumeur l'arrangeais bien parce qu'il comptait me demander de venir avec lui de toute manière. – Nous eûmes de grands sourires impatients. Vous savez ce que c'est être muette de stupeur ? – Nous hochâmes la tête. Ba ça résume assez bien l'état dans lequel j'étais. Comme je n'disais rien il m'a demandé si je voulais bien y aller avec lui. Et comme je disais toujours rien il m'a dit qu'il prenait ça pour un oui, m'a embrassé sur la joue et est repartit rejoindre ses potes.

- Par les balloches de Merlin ! M'exclamais-je. Elle nous a toutes grillées !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Nikita avait visiblement du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Le capitaine de Quidditch des Poufsouffles ! Le plus populaire des bleus et argents ! Si on s'y attendait à celle-là !

Nikita sortit de sa phase je-suis-trop-éblouie-par-mon-bonheur et sembla enfin capter ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se mit debout sur son lit et commença à sauter sur celui-ci en riant très fort. Ça m'avait l'air cool. Je la rejoignis immédiatement et nous nous mîmes à danser sur le lit en hurlant des chansons débiles. Les autres montèrent sur le lit voisin et se mirent à faire la même chose. Notre « danse » n'en était pas vraiment une. C'était plus une sorte de concours de qui serait la plus ridicule. Je pensais être bien partie pour gagner.

Dora nous fit une imitation d'un solo de guitare très réussi et Mylène sa fameuse danse du ventre – bien mieux réussie que celle de James en passant. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fous rires et de cabrioles pour se rattraper avant de tomber du lit. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher quand le nombre de bâillements par minutes et par personne tournait aux alentours de 5.

J'étais vraiment très fatiguée. La journée avait été éprouvante, autant sur le plan physique que sur le plan mental. Pourtant une heure après m'être couchée je ne dormais toujours pas. J'étais dans le noir, les filles dormaient – ou ronflaient dans le cas de Nikita, je pouvais donc m'autoriser à penser à Sirius. Est-ce que je lui manquais ? Est-ce que parfois il pensait à moi ? Peut-être ... peut-être pas. « Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si c'était vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait à ce qu'il avait fait ? » Rien. Rien c'est vrai. Peut-être que j'étais un peu jalouse en fait. « Ah ! Tu l'avoues enfin ! » Non tu ne saisis pas. Je ne suis pas jalouse de cette fille parce qu'ils se sont embrassés. Je suis jalouse de cette fille parce qu'elle arrive à aimer les autres. Elles les aime aussitôt qu'elle les connait. Moi il me faut une éternité. De plus je suppose qu'elle pardonne facilement alors que moi je ne donne qu'une seule chance. Les autres n'ont pas droit à l'erreur. Cette fille elle ne voit que les qualités des autres alors que je ne vois que leurs défauts. J'aimerais être comme ça. « T'es tarée ou quoi ? » Non. Je voudrais juste être capable d'aimer ...

Les rayons du soleil m'aveuglèrent quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin. Tout le monde était déjà levé. Attendez ... tout le monde était déjà levé !

Je regardais ma sœur ahurie. Elle était debout. Un dimanche matin. Et personne ne l'avait forcée à sortir du lit.

- Ba ... Mylène ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Beuglais-je.

- Je suis en pleine forme ! Annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

- Ça, c'est parce que t'as rêvé de Robin, affirmais-je.

- Non ... non c'est pas ça, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Nous eûmes toutes un sourire en coin moqueur et Mylène partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Pour ma part je m'habillais en vitesse et attendit pour y accéder à mon tour. J'eus bien envie de coiffer mes cheveux mais en voyant qu'ils étaient définitivement irrécupérables ce matin je décidai de les attacher en un chignon désordonné. Ça fera l'affaire.

Le temps que les filles soient prêtes à leur tour, je perdis patience et descendis dans la salle commune avec un livre sous le bras. Je m'installais dans un fauteuil confortable et commençais à lire quand un certain binoclard échevelé vint me déranger. Je relevais la tête d'un air totalement désintéressé alors que je brûlais d'amusement. James devait être dingue. On avait quand même tourné les maraudeurs au ridicule la veille. Renfrognement, amusement, agacement ou encore euphorie. Je ne savais avec certitude laquelle de ses expressions primaient sur les autres.

Nous nous observâmes en silence pendant quelques instants puis un détail vint me troubler. Les filles qui passaient aux alentours le saluait toutes chaleureusement. Gracieuseté de nos programmes. J'eus un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de tes babouins ?

Ses lèvres frémirent et je pouvais aisément deviner qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire. Il essaya néanmoins de transformer son rire naissant en une grimace ce qui ne donna pas un résultat très élégant. Je m'en sortais plutôt bien je trouve. J'avais une envie folle de rire mais je me contenais assez bien.

- Et toi de tes sirènes maléfiques ?

Je souris. Les sirènes étaient bien connues pour leurs beautés dangereuses. Et on avait joué les sirènes maléfiques hier soir.

- Jolie métaphore, le complimentais-je.

- Merci. – il eut un sourire fier. Enfin bref, parlons peu parlons bien, ajouta-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux. J'imagine que quoi que nous fassions vous vendrez vos fichus programmes.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, dis-je d'un faux air désolé.

- Alors nous allons avoir un problème, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire bien trop satisfait. Et si nous échangions une poignée de main ?

- Tu tiens à faire dans les civilités ? m'étonnais-je

- Disons que je préfère que ce soit une guerre officielle, expliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Je serrais la main qu'il me tendait mais il ne relâcha pas la mienne tous de suite. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et prononça une ultime phrase ;

- Vous allez morflez.

- C'est dingue, tu viens de me piquer ma réplique.

Son sourire disparut et ses yeux devinrent 2 fentes. Il lâcha ma main, indiqua ses yeux avec son index et son majeur et les pointa ensuite vers les miens. Il partit ensuite à reculons, ne rompant le contact visuel qu'une fois après avoir disparu derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

N'y tenant plus, j'éclatais de rire. Les gens passant alentours me regardèrent bizarrement et haussèrent les épaules. C'était devenu une habitude pour tous de me voir rire toute seule apparemment. Quand les filles descendirent enfin j'étais encore en train de rire et je dû reporter mon entrevue avec James. Elles rigolèrent et semblèrent enchantées à l'idée d'une petite guerre des clans.

- On va attendre qu'ils fassent leur première crasse pour savoir à quel niveau il faudra se hisser, fit Dora. En attendant faites attention à ce que vous avalez et où vous vous asseyez.

Une impression de déjà-vu. Ou de déjà entendu plutôt. C'était à peu près le même discours que m'avais tenu Mylène pour me mettre en garde contre les groupies de Sirius. Plus la peine de s'en faire pour ça maintenant.

Nous descendîmes joyeusement petit déjeuner. A peine s'était-on assise à la table des rouges et ors qu'on se fit assaillirent par une multitude de filles toutes maisons confondues. On tenta bien de leur expliquer que c'était pas la peine de nous agresser ; qu'une autre vente de programmes aurait lieu l'après-midi, mais nous dûmes bientôt hurler pour essayer de nous faire entendre. J'étais compressée contre la table et penser que je pourrais finir de petit déjeuner tranquillement aurait été bien trop optimiste. Une fille fit tomber le chocolat chaud de ma sœur et celui-ci se fracassa au sol dans un silence total. Et qui savait ô combien le chocolat chaud de Mylène Davies était sacré. La maladroite afficha une expression de totale épouvante. Elle jeta un regard à ma sœur qui contemplait pensivement sa tasse brisée. Cette dernière jeta sèchement le toast qu'elle tenait dans la main et se leva lentement. Toutes les furies reculèrent autant que la place le leur permettait. Mylène retroussa ses manches en leur jetant un regard assassin. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elles se bousculent toutes en hurlant afin de partir le plus loin possible.

- Ba... beugla Mylène quand le silence refit son apparition, je fais si peur que ça ?

- Heu ...

J'échangeais un regard avec les autres et Nikita fit un signe avec ses doigts qui signifiait ; « un petit peu ». Mylène baissa théâtralement la tête et nous nous remîmes à manger en rigolant.

- Je pensais que ça existait que dans les films, les filles qui courent avec les bras au-dessus de leurs têtes, plaisanta Lily ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Le planning de la journée fut vite établi. A part vendre nos programmes nous n'avions rien à faire de toutes manières. Et Lily, dans un superbe acte de bonté, n'énonça même pas la montagne de devoirs qui nous attendaient.

L'après-midi pointa vite son museau. Les programmes avaient toujours leurs succès mais pourtant il y eut nettement moins de ventes que la veille puisque la moitié de l'école s'en était déjà procuré et que l'autre moitié restait encore sceptique. Cependant au bout de 2 heures de vente, j'aperçus Costin discuter avec Mylène et Nikita. Etrange. Elles avaient l'air ravies. Costin leur serra la main d'un air entendu avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, prit une pile de programmes et partit les vendre. Il arrêta des filles qui passaient par là, et en quelques secondes à peine elles allongèrent la monnaie. Il se tourna vers moi et me fis de grands signes de la main sans se départir de son sourire. Déconcertée, je me tournais vers ma sœur et Nikita qui trottinaient vers moi.

- Costin a décidé de nous aider, m'expliqua Mylène avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit. C'est qu'il a son petit succès auprès des filles. On dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a été notre cobaye et qu'il a céder à tes avances. Il sert d'exemple tu comprends ? C'est lui qui a proposé l'idée. En plus ça concordait bien avec son ultimatum...

- Attends, la coupais-je en proie à la panique. Il a posé un ultimatum ? Quel genre d'ultimatum ?

- Ben oui, répondit Nikita, tu ne pensais pas qu'il allait se proposer gratos quand même. On va se faire plein de gallions et toi, t'auras juste à aller au bal avec lui.

« Décidément j'adore tes amies ! »

- Hein ? Mais vous êtes pas bien ou quoi ? Vous m'avez même pas demandé mon avis !

- Oh pas la peine de faire l'offusquée. De toute manière t'y serais allée avec qui ? Tu ne parles plus à Sirius et c'est pas près de s'arranger vu ton aptitude à pardonner aux gens. On t'a trouvé un cavalier. Alors cesse un peu de grogner.

Elles repartirent comme elles étaient venues, ne se sentant pas coupables le moins du monde. Je m'écroulais sur un banc, me mit la tête dans les mains et fermais mes yeux très fort. Bon. Essayons de positiver. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire. Costin était assez séduisant... Ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus ne passaient pas inaperçus... mais ça restait quand même le dernier des imbéciles ! Je ne comptais vraiment pas y aller avec lui ! « Tu es en froid avec Sirius. » Pourquoi tu me parles de lui maintenant ? « Oh c'est sûr il n'a vraiment rien à voir avec tout ça » En effet, rien du tout. « Mais oui, c'est ça ». T'arrête deux minutes ? Je vais devoir aller au bal avec Costin ! Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de soutiens et de compassion ! « Ouais, ok, ça va, je m'excuse. » Bon. C'est pas grave. Il ne faut surtout pas nous apitoyer. Ce n'est pas si catastrophique non ? Je veux dire... il y a des choses plus graves qui arrivent dans une vie. « Ouais... comme passer toute une soirée avec Costin » Raa tu m'énerves ! Je vais vendre ces fichus programmes et aller au bal avec ce débile ! Les filles seront ravies, je peux bien faire ça pour elles ! « L'amitié à ses limites quand même... » Oh ferme là, un peu.

Joignant les actes aux paroles je m'activais de vendre les programmes qu'il restait.

Vers 18h30 tout était vendu, et une montagne de gallions était empilée sur la petite table basse de notre dortoir.

– Alala, les filles, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais l'occasion de dire ça un jour mais... ON EST RIIIICHES ! Hurla Nikita en faisant voltiger tout un tas de pièces au-dessus de nos têtes.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que les pièces puissent faire horriblement mal en atterrissant ainsi sur nos crânes. C'est pour ça que son accès de folie précéda de multiples ; « ouïe », « aïe », et « TOUS AUX ABRIS ! »

C'est en nous frottant où nous avaient percuté les gallions et en riant que nous arrivâmes à la grande salle. Cependant la bonne humeur disparut vite. Nous ne nous étions décidément pas attendues à ça. Pas aussi vite. Pourtant, sans crier garde, les maraudeurs avaient déjà lancé leur première offensive.

Sur tous les murs étaient affichés des articles de différentes tailles pourtant tous similaires, intitulés ; « Les sirènes maléfiques comme vous ne les avez jamais vu »

Sirènes maléfiques. Merlin.

Je m'approchais lentement de l'article le plus proche sous les regards amusés de toute la grande salle. Y compris les professeurs. Je sentais les filles me suivre, en proie aux mêmes craintes que moi. Arrivée à une distance suffisante pour pouvoir lire aisément, je pris une grande bouffée d'air et me lançai dans la lecture de ce que toute l'école avait déjà lu.

« LES SIRENES MALEFIQUES COMME VOUS NE LES AVEZ JAMAIS VUES »

Dans cet article nous vous ferons part de nos observations sur les élèves suivantes ; Ophélie Davies, Mylène Davies, Lily Evans, Nikita Parker, Nymphadora Tonks. Quand nous disons « nous » nous entendons bien sur un petit groupe d'élève bien intentionné à dévoiler la vérité et seulement la vérité à ceux qui partagent la vie de ces 5 étudiantes.

Souvent observées mais très peu étudiées, préparez-vous à découvrir la vie cachée des filles les plus inaptes à passer inaperçues de la maison Gryffondor.

Nous commencerons par Mlle. Lily Evans. Vous pensez toutes et tous qu'elle est l'admirable étudiante surdouée au caractère bien trempé mais en vérité elle est bien plus que cela. Nous savons qu'elle est absolument obnubilée par la perfection. Mais savons-nous exactement jusqu'à quel point ? C'est avec réel envie de vous dévoiler la vérité que nous l'avons un soir suivie après avoir effectué sa ronde de préfète. Ne cherchant d'abord qu'à compléter de tracer le parcours exact qu'elle faisait tous les soirs nous avons observé un changement de trajectoire. Était-elle vraiment en train de forcer la porte de la salle d'un professeur ? Une préfète comme elle ? Bien sûr ! Et pire que ça ! Elle a volé ses notes, pour compléter les siennes ! Cher amis professeurs, ne cherchez plus parmi vos élèves les plus turbulents, nous venons sûrement de mettre à jour une des plus grandes énigmes non-résolu du corps enseignant.

Passons à Mrs. Nikita Parker. Ne blanchis pas chère amie. Nous n'écrivons ici que des faits réels. Aurais-tu des choses à cacher ? Rien d'aussi enclin au scandale que ton amie citée ci-dessus nous en convenons. Qui n'a jamais été impressionné par l'impressionnante aptitude que tu as de changer de vernis tous les jours ? Et une étude plus approfondie nous permet d'affirmer sans doutes aucuns que les couleurs ne sont jamais les même. Quel est donc ton secret ? Chers amis, nous allons une fois de plus répondre à une question que chaque élève de cette école c'est posé au moins une fois par semaine depuis le début de cette année. Nikita Parker a exactement 375 vernis à ongles. - Nous sommes catégoriques, nous avons compté. - Bien sur cette information est d'une haute importance mais celle que nous allons vous dire à présent nous fera terrer notre amie pour les dix prochaines années à venir. Etes-vous des assidues de Quidditch ? Très certainement que oui. Cependant nous ne pensons pas que votre degré de fanitude égale celui de Parker. Avez-vous des posters de vos joueurs préférés ? Cela ne serait pas très affolant. En avez-vous de grandeur nature ? Rien de plus normal. Mais embrassez-vous la photo de votre idole chaque soir avant d'aller vous coucher ? Oui, c'est bien vrai. Nikita Parker embrasse son poster de John McBégé tous les soirs. Nous sommes sûrs que vous ne la regarderez plus de la même façon dès à présent.

Nymphadora Tonks. Oups, pardon. Dora Tonks. Notre magnifique camarade aux looks les plus extravagants et aux cheveux roses. N'est-ce pas un merveilleux sujet de ragot ou de pari de prévoir quelle sera la couleur de cheveux de Mrs. Tonks ? Elle est très connue dans l'école pour ces raisons là et pour son enthousiasme à toutes épreuves. Mais à part ça ? La connaissez-vous vraiment ? Si nous disons les mots ; elfes de maisons, chaussons de danse et mardi 18h, cela vous parle-t-il ? Non ? Et bien permettez-nous d'assaisonner votre chaudron. Quelle surprise avons-nous eu, quand en surprenant une conversation de nos chers amis les elfes qui cuisinent si extraordinairement bien et nettoient si parfaitement nos dortoirs, nous avons pris connaissance d'un cours de danse qui se tenait le mardi soir à 18h. Nous ne donnerons pas le lieu. Un cours de danse ? A Poudlard ? Voilà qui a su attiser notre curiosité. Nous nous sommes donc rendus à ce fameux cours de danse. Nous ne saurions précisément vous expliquer ce que nous avons ressentis en voyant miss-cheveux-rose en tenue de sport en train d'enseigner le steppe à nos amis aux oreilles pointues -et velues parfois. Nous pouvons vous assurer que Dora est une merveilleuse prof de danse et que ses petits élèves ne sauraient mieux la remercier qu'en lui donnant des suppléments de nourritures et un bonheur contagieux. Nous vous invitons prestement à prendre connaissance de ses cours et à découvrir la fabuleuse sensation de faire parler son corps – l'un de nous a d'ailleurs particulièrement apprécié l'exercice.

A présent parlons de Mylène Davies. Rien de bien humiliant ne sera rapporter sur elle puisque de toute manière elle et sa sœur ont adopté la très hilarante habitude de se prendre la honte en public. Donc il est inutile de relater les chutes spectaculaires, les bourdes rocambolesques, le superbe manque de subtilité ou encore la formidable aptitude à transformer de simples phrases innocentes en les plus ambiguës qui soient. Mais repportons nous premièrement à la sœur aînée – de 5 minutes selon nos sources- Mylène. Nous avons tous remarqué comment cette dernière a des réactions disproportionnées quand il s'agit de toucher à ce qui se trouve dans son assiette. Nous avons beaucoup cherché et après maintes heures de travail et de réflexion nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que son attitude s'apparentait le plus à celle des animaux. Vous le savez, il faut éviter de se trouver trop près d'un animal quand celui-ci est en train de se nourrir. Sinon il mord. Mylène Davies réagit plus ou moins de la même manière. Nous avons eu un formidable exemple au petit déjeuner ce matin pour ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Un simple bol de chocolat chaud a été renversé et celle-ci retroussait déjà ses manches pour scalper le/la coupable. Heureusement le/la maladroit(e) a eu assez de jugeote pour prendre ses jambes à son cou avant que le scroutt ne se mette à pétarader. Nous avons également remarqué que l'aînée des Davies a pris la fâcheuse habitude d'embarquer de la nourriture dans son sac après chaque repas. Est-elle cleptomane ou a-t-elle simplement peur de mourir de faim ? Nous pencherions plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse en découvrant les endroits insolites où elle a caché ses provisions. Pour non-atteinte à la dignité et afin de préserver les âmes sensibles, nous éviterons de citer les endroits où ses réserves ont été retrouvées.

Au tour de la très grande – ironique – Ophélie Davies. Inutile de répéter les exploits publics qu'elle et sa sœur nous ont fait partager. Comme par exemple le magistral coup de poing qu'elle a enfoncé dans le nez de Costin McLourdingue. Par ailleurs l'expression « frapper à la Davies» fait maintenant parti des expressions courantes de nous autres, les étudiants normaux de Poudlard. Nous nous pencherons plutôt sur son talent terrifiant ; le regard noir. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter de n'avoir jamais eu à affronter un de ses horribles regards emplis de haine comme seule elle sait les faire – bien que ses amies parviennent depuis peu à en reproduire des copies troublantes. De la remarque la plus innocente à la bousculade involontaire, tout mais surtout rien peut faire naître chez Ophélie Davies son redouté regard. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais eu le plaisir – touss touss – d'assister à l'un d'eux, voici les principales choses à savoir ; il peut vous réduire au silence – aussi baraqué(e) que vous soyez, il vous maintiens immobile de par son intensité, il fait naître en vous un sentiment de malaise ( et de terreur ) profond, il vous empêche de penser à quoi que ce soit de joyeux pendant les heures à suivre – oui, oui un peu comme les détraqueurs, il vous oblige à vous excuser, passé le moment de silence. Mais quel genre de sorcellerie est-ce là ? Bien sûr, l'auteur de cette infamie à tendance à en abuser légèrement – notamment dans les échanges amicaux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, parfois, elle ne fait que rigoler. Parfois. (Vous pouvez vous amuser à l'énerver – ce qui est d'une facilité déconcertante – afin d'en juger par vous-mêmes. Mais attention ; nous vous aurons prévenus)

Nous vous remercions chaleureusement d'avoir pris de votre temps pour lire notre article et espérons vous avoir permis de connaître un peu mieux les personnes avec qui vous cohabitez.

(A la fin de leurs lectures les intéressées devraient avoir les expressions suivantes ;

Nikita Parker : Gênée à mourir

Lily Evans: Rouge de honte

(Nympha)Dora Tonks: Blanche comme un linge

Mylène Davies: Prête à frapper

Ophélie Davies: Horrifiée et en colère – pour changer. )

Anonymes.

En constatant que les auteurs « anonymes » avaient raison quant à nos réactions, la grande salle fut parcourue d'un grand rire.

Je me tournais vers les maraudeurs et les vis hurler de rire et frapper la table de leurs poings. Je leur lançai un regard noir. Ce qui fit dédoubler l'intensité des rires.

Rouge pour des raisons différentes – colère / honte – nous partîmes nous asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Je lançais des regards agressifs à tous ceux qui me montraient du doigt en riant ce qui calma un peu leurs ardeurs. Nous nous installâmes suffisamment loin des Maraudeurs, sinon je craignais qu'un meurtre ait lieu.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement pour ne pas avoir à subir trop longtemps les regards moqueurs et les tentatives d'approche de l'assiette à Mylène qui bouillonnait.

– Bon, au rapport les filles, lança fermement Nikita en se levant.

Nous nous levâmes à notre tour et nous dirigeâmes au dehors de la grande salle. Néanmoins quand nous passâmes devant les maraudeurs – qui avaient de grands sourires railleurs, nous nous arrêtâmes. Ils nous interrogèrent du regard, toujours en arborant leurs insupportables sourires. La grande salle était plongée dans le plus total des silences.

– Rangez vos sourires, vous ne payez rien pour attendre, affirmais-je

– Oh, nous sommes impatients de voir ça, répliqua Remus ce qui surpris tout le monde.

Le gentil Remus était aussi dans la combine ? « Personne n'aime se faire humilier. » A qui le dis-tu ? Bon au moins on n'aura aucuns scrupules à le ridiculiser lui aussi.

Dans un dernier regard de défis nous sortîmes de la grande salle, la tête bien haute.

A suivre...

., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., .,

Alors voilà; le chapitre 9, enfin !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis,

après tout ce temps vous avez

certainement plein de choses à

me dire !

Je vous promet que le chapitre

suivant ne tardera pas à arriver !

xoxoxo - Votre web-miss


	10. Chapter 9 Part2

**`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· CHAPITRE 9 part.2** `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

Dans un dernier regard de défis nous sortîmes de la grande salle, la tête bien haute.

Nous montâmes en vitesse dans le dortoir. En silence, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. Je devais bien avouer que l'article des Maraudeurs m'avait interpellé. J'avais appris pas mal de choses sur mes amies. Des choses pour le moins surprenantes. Comment avaient-ils fait pour récolter autant d'informations ? Même moi qui suis pourtant leur amie, ne savais ce qu'eux on dévoilés à tous. J'eus un petit rire et je m'en voulu aussitôt de l'avoir laissé échapper. C'était drôle. C'est vrai. Un coup de génie même. Mais nous allions leur montrer que si eux pouvaient être imaginatifs, nous pouvions l'être encore plus.

Nous passâmes le portrait de la grosse dame et nous engouffrâmes dans notre dortoir après avoir traversé la salle commune déserte. Tu parles, ils devaient tous ragoter sur ce qu'ils avaient lu. Nous nous rassemblâmes autour de la petite table basse où était encore entassé nos gallions et Nikita parla

– Bon, on a attendu de voir quel serait leur premier coup foireux, je crois que nous avons été servis. Maintenant, nous devons nous concentré sur notre seul objectif la riposte. Des idées ?

Je réfléchis. Bien évidemment rien ne me vint. Du moins rien qui soit à la hauteur de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

– Les filles ? Vous connaissez le dicton « Divisé pour mieux régner? », demanda Lily. Je pense que ce qu'il nous faudrait, ce serait de les faire se retourner les uns contre les autres.

– Et comment on pourrait faire ça ?

– Me regardez pas comme ça, dit Dora alors qu'on la fixait, c'est Lily le génie.

Nous eûmes des rires amusés, guère plus avancé néanmoins.

– Comment vous voulez divisez un groupe aussi soudé qu'eux ? Ça serait aussi compliqué que de nous séparer nous ! M'apitoyais-je.

– Il faudrait que l'on trouve un moyen de les faire permuter de corps … marmonna Nikita. Je crois avoir lu quelque chose sur ça quelque part. Vous voulez que ça reste dans les mémoires ? Il suffirait que par exemple James soit dans le corps de Remus. Dora irait alors voir Remus et lui ferait quelques propositions suggestives que James se verrait obliger de refuser. Remus en voudrait alors à James. Et là, on a notre chance de les avoirs.

– C'est le plan le plus diabolique que j'ai jamais entendu, s'exclama Mylène aux anges.

Nous rigolâmes ensemble, retrouvant enfin notre bonne humeur. Nikita feuilleta dans ses livres et au bout de quelques minutes elle trouva enfin le sortilège qui nous permettrait de mettre notre plan à exécution. Il s'avéra difficile à manipuler mais au bout de plusieurs heures d'entraînement, Dora se retrouva dans le corps de Mylène et nous comprîmes que nous tenions là notre vengeance. Lily lança le contre sort et nous arborions toute un sourire d'extrême satisfaction.

Il était déjà tard dans la soirée quand nous trouvâmes le sommeil. Je m'endormis avec un sourire impatient qui était encore là à mon réveil.

Nous n'eûmes pas besoin d'appliquer le rituel du matin puisque Mylène était tellement excitée que dès que le réveil sonna elle sauta sur ses pieds. Et oui. Nous étions lundi. Mais pas n'importe quel lundi. Le lundi qui allait mettre les Maraudeurs en échec une nouvelle fois.

Je me préparais en vitesse et en attendant que les filles aient finis elles aussi, je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardais la neige tomber. C'était la première fois depuis le début du mois de décembre que le parc était recouvert de blanc. Ça donnait envie d'aller faire des traces de pas partout pour rendre le sol un peu moins parfait.

Nous nous rendîmes à la grande salle pour petit déjeuner et nous ne cessâmes de croiser des élèves qui s'esclaffaient en nous voyant. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des « Hey, ça m'intéresse les cours de steppe ! » ou encore des « fais pas l'égoïste, partage les notes des profs ! ». Au moins nous étions devenus sympathique à nos camarades.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, ignorant au mieux les remarques des autres. Néanmoins quand je vis que les maraudeurs se faisaient harceler par les filles à qui nous avions vendu nos programmes, et avaient l'air au bout du rouleau, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer et de rire à leur dépend avec les filles.

Les cours de la journée se passèrent bien. Les profs prirent plutôt bien le fait que Lily leur ait prit leurs notes et ce fut un sujet de plaisanterie récurent. Les Maraudeurs remarquèrent notre bonne humeur et furent moins entrain à se moquer ouvertement de nous en fin de journée. Peut-être avaient-ils sentis la riposte imminente ?

En retournant à la salle commune après notre dernier cours, nous entamâmes une partie de nos devoirs. Bien que nous en ayons accumulé pas mal, nous arrivâmes à tout terminer et même à prendre un peu d'avance. Nous arrivâmes à la grande salle épuisé, mais avec un poids en moins. Nous avions décidés de manger rapidement pour pouvoir nous cacher à la sortie de la grande salle et pouvoir jeter le sortilège aux Maraudeurs sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent.

Nous ne patientâmes pas longtemps derrière notre pan de tapisserie avant qu'ils arrivent. Ils étaient en train de rire à je ne sais quel plaisanterie de James. Voir Sirius rire provoqua un drôle de remous dans mon ventre sans que je puisse en déterminer la raison.

– A trois, chuchota Mylène.

Nous avions décidé de lancer le sort en même temps. Dora était exemptée comme nous étions 5 pour 4. Et étant donné que c'était la plus maladroite...

– Un …

– Deux...

– Trois !

Nous lançâmes les sortilèges de manière parfaitement synchronisé et ils atteignirent leur cible sans aucuns soucis. Les garçons furent frapper d'un éclair violet et restèrent comme paralyser pendant quelques secondes. Puis tout redevint normal. Ou presque.

Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'on puisse entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais ils avaient l'air chamboulé. Au bout de quelques minutes où leurs lèvres bougeaient sans qu'on puisse entendre quoique ce soit, ils montèrent les escaliers et prirent la direction de la salle commune.

– Heu... vous ne pensez pas qu'on a oublié de faire attention à qui était allé dans le corps de qui ? Murmura Lily.

– Ba, c'est pas si grave, comme ça on n'aura pas à paniquer d'à qui on parle ni de l'effet qu'auront nos paroles sur eux, répliqua Mylène.

Sur ces quelques mots nous marchâmes jusqu'à arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

– On passe à l'attaque directement ? Questionna Dora.

– Le plus tôt sera le mieux, répondit Nikita. Les filles, je déclare l'opération séduction ouverte.

Nous passâmes le portrait et entrâmes dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs étaient assis près de la cheminé, et discutaient à voix basse. Si je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient, j'aurais pu penser qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

Lily, plus déterminé que jamais, avança droit sur James. Enfin... celui qui avait l'apparence de James tout du moins. En nous voyant, les Maraudeurs furent surpris, ce qui me permis de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le lien entre nous et ce qu'il leur arrivait.

– Dis James, je peux te parler ? Demanda Lily à « James » d'une voix enjôleuse.

Celui-ci échangea un regard paniqué avec ses amis. Il ne devait pas se souvenir de qui était qui car sinon il n'aurait regardé que le vrai James.

– C'est que je suis un peu occupé là, essaya-t-il de se dérober.

« Bien essayer quand même. »

– Mais c'est vraiment _très_ important, insista Lily en battant des cils.

– Non, non désoler. Je dois y aller.

Il se redressa vivement, droit comme un piquet, puis s'enfuit en courant dans son dortoir.

– Ben … qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Lily la voix tremblotante et les – fausses – larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Les garçons se regardèrent horrifié, dépourvus de toute parole. Lily laissa échapper un sanglot à fendre le cœur puis partit en courant dans le dortoir en cachant ses yeux de son bras.

– Ba c'est malin, grognais-je en regardant les garçons, c'est quoi son problème ? En temps normal il aurait dit oui tout de suite.

« Ophélie ou l'art d'enfoncer la baguette » Je ne suis pas peu fier de moi.

« Sirius » donna un coup de coude à « Remus » et ce dernier se racla la gorge.

– Je crois qu'il a passé une mauvaise journée, tenta de justifier « Remus ».

– Et toi, comment s'est passé ta journée Remus ? interrogea Dora avec une voix mielleuse peu familière.

Le dit « Remus » ouvrit la bouche dans une parfaite expression d'horreur. Sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher.

Dora fit mine de se vexer et lança acide

– J'espère pour toi qu'elle était aussi pourris que celle de James, sinon t'as vraiment aucune excuse.

Elle lui lança un regard dédaigneux et partit sur les pas de Lily.

Mon moi intérieur étais en train de mourir de rire.

– Et ben décidément, vous n'avez pas la cote ce soir, remarqua Mylène.

Ayant visiblement trop peur de faire de nouvelles gaffes, les maraudeurs ne pipèrent mots. Ils étaient totalement déconfis.

– Et en plus vous êtes devenus muets, ajouta Nikita. Mais quel Billywig vous a piqué ?

Ils nous regardèrent comme si le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête et j'eus toute les pleine du monde à ne pas exploser de rire. Ils me faisaient presque de la peine avec leur grands yeux remplis d'épouvante.

– Bon … quand vous serez redevenus _normaux_, vous nous appellerez, dis-je, mettant fin à l'échange.

Puis je partis vers le dortoir, suivit par les autres.

Une fois avoir passé la porte et l'avoir refermer, nous rejoignîmes Lily et Dora dans leur fou-rire incontrôlable.

Ce ne fut qu'après maintes larmes de joies, et maintes esclaffe que nous parvînmes à reprendre notre souffle et à aligner deux mots sans repartir dans un éclat de rire.

– Franchement Lily, quelle actrice !

– J'ai fait du théâtre quand j'étais petite, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire fier.

– Je pense qu'ils s'en souviendront longtemps ! Je ne les avaient jamais vus autant mal à l'aise ! S'exclama Mylène.

Il y eut de nouveaux éclats de rire en repensant à leur tête incrédules.

– Bon demain on renchérit ! Lançais-je. Je pense que les faux James et Remus ont eu leur compte. Inutile de les attaqués demain. Lily et Dora vous vous contenterez de les ignorez. (Elles hochèrent la tête). Mylène par contre faut que tu y ailles franc avec Robin. Ne résigne pas sur les moyens. Nikita à part les enfoncer sur leur comportement je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose. Étant donné que toi tu préfères les Serdaigles.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bredouilla quelques paroles inintelligibles.

– Et pour Sirius on fait comment ? Souleva Dora.

… « Arrête de te cacher derrière tes cheveux » J'fais s'que je veux d'abord.

– Ophélie ? Pourquoi tu te planques derrière tes cheveux ?

Pourquoi ma sœur était si sadique... « Niak niak niak »

– Hum ? C'est pas du tout ce que je fais.

Pour toute réponse j'eus droit à 5 regards pas dupes pour une noise.

– Je sais qu'en ce moment c'est pas la joie entre vous... Mais y'a que toi qui puisse faire quelque chose contre Sirius, fis Nikita avec un air compatissant.

Je n'étais pas mourante, alors si elles pouvaient toute arrêter de me regarder comme si j'allais crever, ça m'arrangerais. « Si j'étais une poète je dirais que c'est ton cœur qui est crevé, mais vu que ça pu le romantisme je me contenterais de dire que t'es vraiment une idiote » Oua. Merci. Niveau soutient tu bats des records.

– Tu l'as dit, on ne s'entend plus. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire quoique ce soit.

C'est vrai quoi. Même si je voulais, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

– Aller s'il te plait ! Plaidèrent-elles

– Ok. Ok ! Je vais essayer ! Maintenant foutez-moi la paix !

– OUAAAAIS !

Elles me sautèrent dans les bras et je ne pus leur en vouloir plus longtemps.

Nous discutâmes pendant encore une bonne heure puis nous nous rappelâmes que nous avions cours le lendemain et nous allâmes nous coucher. Le regard lourd de reproches de Sirius me hantèrent toute la nuit si bien qu'au petit matin, j'étais lasse et épuisé.

En revanche les autres étaient en pleine forme et très excité. Elles parlèrent joyeusement pendant tout le petit déjeuner pendant que je comptais les céréales qui flottaient dans mon bol. C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude quand je n'étais pas réveiller. Bien que ça avait plus tendance à m'endormir encore d'avantage.

A quelques mètres de nous les Maraudeurs étaient « étrangement » silencieux. On se demandait bien ce qui pouvait les réduire ainsi au silence. Ou c'était tout du moins ce que se demandait le reste de la grande salle. Les filles gloussèrent et je commençais à faire la même chose quand je m'aperçus que j'avais perdu le compte de mes céréales. Je grognais, fronçais les sourcils, et recommençais. J'avais moi-même l'impression d'être une espèce particulièrement sous-évolué devant ce bol. Alors que dire ce que devais en penser les autres.

C'est en traînant des pieds que je suivis les filles dans notre premier cours de la journée. Les professeurs étaient totalement éberlué quant au calme que gardaient leur fauteur de troubles habituels et ils leurs posèrent quelques questions auquel ils ne surent répondre autrement que par des bégaiements ce qui surpris encore plus de monde. Au cours suivant ils établirent une autre stratégie c'est-à-dire faire assez de raffut pour rassuré les curieux, mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Ils n'étaient pas si bêtes en fin de compte.

En fin de journée, quand les cours eurent été finis, je me retrouvais à errer toute seule dans un couloir sans savoir comme je m'étais fait semer par les autres. Et par tous les caleçons de Merlin, quel hasard, je tombais sur le « faux » Sirius. Même si je savais qu'à l'intérieur ce n'était pas lui. De le voir, comme ça, les mains dans les poches, à fixer ses pieds, ben … ça me faisais quelque chose.

Bon. J'avais une mission.

– Hey, t'as deux minutes ?

Je pense que si ça avait vraiment été Sirius, jamais je n'aurais dit ces quelques mots avec autant de désinvolture. Il releva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Ça n'était pas lui. Ça n'était pas lui. Ça n'était pas lui, me répétais-je. Fichu frisson dans la nuque.

Il parut surpris. Pas autant que l'aurait été Sirius. D'ailleurs lui n'aurait pas vraiment été surpris. Totalement désemparé peut-être. Et suspicieux. Oui, très certainement suspicieux.

– Non, pas vraiment, bredouilla-t-il.

Si ça avait été lui il serait allé droit au but. Il n'aurait pas fuis.

– Bon... je comptais m'excuser… - je lui lançai un regard appuyé - mais bon … si tu refuses de me parler, tant pis.

Et je partis. Niveau foutage de gueule, j'étais plutôt pas mal classé dans le top 10.

Bien sûr je ne lui aurais jamais dit ça. Jamais je ne me serais excusé. Et quand le maraudeur qui se trouve dans Sirius lui répétera ça, il comprendra tout de suite qu'on s'est foutu d'eux comme jamais personne avant.

Ce fut avec un sourire extrêmement satisfait que je regagnai la salle commune et les filles vers les fauteuils près du feu. Mylène me raconta son « entrevue » avec Robin, qui se résumait en tout et pour tout en une Mylène qui faisait des avances à un Robin fuyant et affreusement gêné. Nous étions pliées de rire sur nos fauteuils.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on va pouvoir continuer à se payer leur tête ainsi encore longtemps, affirma Lily. Ils sont bêtes mais pas autant. Ils vont bientôt comprendre.

- Surtout que je leur ai donné un indice de taille tout à l'heure, confiais-je.

Les filles me lancèrent un regard étonné et me demandèrent de développer. Je leurs raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé avec « Sirius ». Je pensais qu'elles allaient me réprimander mais elles n'en firent rien. Elles paraissaient même carrément fières de moi.

- On est découverte mais tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux pour déstabilisé l'adversaire ! Sirius sait pertinemment que tu ne t'excuseras pas mais il aura quand même un doute ! Ahaha ils doivent avoir de sacré règlements de comptes ! S'extasia Dora.

Je m'esclaffais avec les autres. Néanmoins j'étais loin de ressentir la décontraction que j'affichais. Sirius allait surement penser que j'avais fait un pas vers lui. Ce qui était faux. Et ça me laissait un arrière-goût bizarre.

Les Maraudeurs firent leur entré dans la salle commune et nous devinâmes qu'ils avaient compris notre farce à leur manière de fondre directement sur nous. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très content.

- Vous vous êtes jouées de nous, lança « Robin » de but en blanc.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter _Robin_ ? Se moqua Mylène en s'esclaffant.

- Rendez-nous nos corps, siffla « Remus ».

- Bah pourquoi ? Je trouve ça marrant moi, rigolais-je en tentant d'oublié mon mal de ventre.

- La vengeance sera terrible, menaça « James »

- Vous n'êtes pas trop en position de profaner des menaces, dis Lily d'une voix douce. C'est vrai… comment allez-vous retrouver vos corps respectifs si on ne vous donne pas la formule au juste ?

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, consciente de leur avoir donné un indice. Maintenant ils savaient que c'était un sortilège et non une potion.

« Robin » eut un sourire bien trop aimable pour paraître sincère et inclina légèrement la tête de côté. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste bien trop familier. Robin ne faisait jamais ça.

- A demain, chuchota-t-il menaçant.

Il tourna les talons suivis par les autres et avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier, mon regard croisa le sien. Mon cœur se serra. Sirius. Aucun doute possible là-dessus. Son expression de profonde tristesse me fit mal au cœur. Ma tête me tourna. Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil, cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

Les filles, inquiètent, me demandèrent si ça allait. Je leur répondis rapidement par l'affirmative et montai en trombe dans le dortoir où je me jetais sur mon lit. Avant que les filles n'arrivent à leur tour, je m'étais endormie.

Je pensais que ma nuit serrait truffer de rêves où Sirius aurait été le figurant principal mais il n'en fut rien. C'est pour cela que quand je me réveillai, le lendemain matin, j'étais d'humeur joviale. Je me préparais en vitesse et lisais sur mon lit en attendant que tout le monde soit près. Nous descendîmes à la grande salle et nous installâmes à notre table pour commencer à petit déjeuner. Les Maraudeurs entrèrent à leur tour peu de temps après nous. Ils avaient la tête de ceux qui avaient très peu dormis mais néanmoins, rien dans leur aspect n'indiquait qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de conjuré le sort. Ils nous saluèrent d'un signe de main et s'installèrent de cette façon « Sirius » se mit à côté de moi, le vrai Sirius – donc « Robin », se mit à côté de Mylène, « James » auprès de Lily, et « Remus » près de Dora. Quelque chose clochait.

Je ne dis rien, mais je jetais des regards circulaire autour de moi pour bien les avoir tous en vue. Nous nous jaugions tous du regard.

- Quel accueil chaleureux, fis « Sirius » avec un sourire feint.

Je lui fis un sourire tout aussi sincère et il versa du lait dans mes céréales. Je le regardai éberluée et il me fit un clin d'œil.

Ce n'est pas Sirius. Ce n'est pas Sirius. Ce n'est pas Sirius.

Mais que me valait cette gentille attention et ce sourire séducteur ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme, leur fis-je remarquer en regardant « James ».

- C'est vrai, répondit-il. On a été occupé à trouver un contre sort et une vengeance à la hauteur.

- Oh, et ça avance ? Lui demanda Lily avec un intérêt réel.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, s'accouda à la table et posa son menton sur sa paume.

- Pas autant qu'on le voudrait Lily-jolie, lui souffla-t-il

Cette dernière parut déstabilisée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas James autant que je savais que la personne à côté de moi n'était pas Sirius. Alors pourquoi se comportaient-ils ainsi ?

- Alors tu as choisis de te faire les cheveux bleus aujourd'hui, Dora ? s'enquit « Remus ». Il lui fit un baise main puis un clin d'œil et ajouta Ça te va drôlement bien.

Ok. Remus n'aurait jamais fait ça. Dora en était consciente. Mais il y avait tout de même de quoi être troublé, je pouvais le reconnaître. Dora retira sa main de l'étreinte de « Remus » et colla ses bras le long de son corps incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

- C'est quoi cette soudaine timidité ? Interrogea « Robin ». Vous n'aviez pas l'air aussi coincé hier. N'est-ce pas Mylène ?

Interloqué elle le regarda et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

D'accord. Ils se payaient notre tête. Sirius passait un bras autour des épaules de ma sœur. . . .é .ma.sœur. J'allais vomir. Voulant à tout prix fuir cette image horrifiante, je tournai la tête vers « Sirius ». Il me fit un grand sourire, et, les yeux pétillants de malices, il commença à me chatouiller les côtes, en rapprochant un peu trop son visage du mien pour paraître innocent. Je le repoussai vivement et me mit debout

- Arrête ça tout de suite James ! M'écriais-je.

Qui d'autre aurait eu les yeux aussi malicieux ?

Le silence se fit autour de nous. Je venais de dire à « Sirius » : _Arrête ça tout de suite James_. Ce dernier fit un grand sourire. Ca y est. J'étais officiellement folle pour tout le monde à présent.

« James » essayait de faire avaler une cuillère de céréales à une Lily qui me regardait avec de grands yeux. « Robin » jouait avec les cheveux d'une Mylène pétrifier, et « Remus » lançait des baisers à Dora qui se tapait la tête contre la table. Impuissante, Nikita fixait les garçons, totalement horrifié.

Ils étaient en train de changer les règles. C'est nous qui devions nous joués d'eux. Pas le contraire. Ils avaient retournés la farce contre nous.

- Ok . Ok ! ON VA VOUS RENDRE VOS CORPS, s'écria Nikita en reprenant contenance.

Un silence total s'ensuivis dans la grande salle. Puis peu à peu les gens comprirent le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi les Maraudeurs étaient si discret depuis deux jours, pourquoi ils avaient été particulièrement gêné et notre présence, pourquoi nous venions de l'être en la leur, et pourquoi je venais d'appeler « Sirius » James. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Bon au moins maintenant je ne passais plus pour une folle. Avec l'article des Maraudeurs et maintenant leur permutation de corps, tout le monde était au courant de la guerre que nous menions.

Les garçons eurent un immense sourire satisfait, se levèrent et partirent de la grande salle. Quand « Remus » passa devant moi, il me souffla : _C'est quand vous voulez_.

Les rires dans la grande salle se prolongèrent longtemps après que les Maraudeurs aient disparut. Nous engloutîmes notre petit déjeuner et, encore un peu confuse, nous partîmes pour notre premier cours de la journée.

Le soir, de nombreuses choses avaient changés

Des paris avaient vu le jour au sein de l'école quant à savoir qui allait gagner la guerre : Les sirènes maléfiques ou les Maraudeurs. Les avis étaient plutôt partagés. Et partout où nous allions nous recevions des encouragements de toute les maisons, filles ou garçons. Le professeur McGonagall nous avait même, le lendemain matin (jeudi) discrètement glissé un petit mot en cours de métamorphose pour nous encourager à les « écraser comme il se doit ». Je ne vous raconte pas l'état de jubilation dans lequel nous étions quand nous avions lu ça. Elle devait être sacrément à bout de nerf à cause de leur tentative de perturbation de cours. Cependant tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ses élèves préférer.

Nous avions dut, la veille, les libérer du sortilège, et, depuis, nous attendions avec appréhension que leur vengeance nous tombe dessus. Ils nous saluaient chaleureusement quand nous nous croisions, ou même en cours, comme si aucune guerre n'avait lieu. Nous discutions, rigolions. Cependant nous savions bien qu'ils peaufinaient leur plan. D'ailleurs, nous eûmes la surprise, après le repas du soir, quand nous retournions à notre dortoir, d'enfin voir ce sur quoi ils travaillaient depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. C'est dans la salle commune, que sans crier garde, je me mis à rétrécir. Je pensai tout d'abord que j'étais la seule puis quand je vis que les filles avaient pris une apparence de nains, je compris. Ça devait être une idée de Robin. C'était le seul à avoir été élevé dans une famille de moldus. Qui d'autre aurait eu l'idée de nous changer en personnages du conte des frères Grimm ? Nous étions les nains de blanche neige. Le plus surprenant c'était que chacune avait pris l'apparence du nain qui lui correspondait le mieux : Lily avec ses lunettes et son bonnet jaune, c'était Prof. Mylène avec son bonnet de nuit vert : Dormeur. Dora avec son grand sourire et son bonnet orange : Joyeux. Nikita avec ses grands yeux et son bonnet turquoise : Timide. Je n'eus pas besoin de me creuser beaucoup les méninges pour deviner lequel des nains je devais être Grincheux.

Les personnes présente partir dans des fous rires extrêmement bruyant et je vis les maraudeurs, appuyé contre un mur, en train de nous observer avec de grands sourires satisfait.

- T'as pas tellement diminué de taille ! Hurla James à mon intention.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour les Gryffondor. La moitié s'écroula par terre en se tenant les côtes et les autres se mirent à pleurer de rire. Moi-même je rigolais devant le comique de la situation. On avait vraiment l'air ridicule. Et encore, les maraudeurs avaient été généreux, nous avions gardé l'aspect de nos visages. En même temps personne ne nous auraient reconnus dans ce cas-là. Je n'étais donc pas sûr que ce fût par charité.

Je parcourus la salle commune deux fois plus lentement que d'habitude – en raison de mes plus petites jambes- et me plantai devant les Maraudeurs. Je dus relever la tête pour ne pas faire face à leur jambes ce qui leur arracha d'immense sourires moqueur.

- Je vous embouse-de-dragonne, lançais-je avec un sourire.

Ils s'esclaffèrent et je tournai les talons, indiquant aux filles de me rejoindre dans le dortoir.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement et nous nous installâmes autour de la table basse.

- Bon, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de retrouver nos apparences le plus vite possible, indiqua Nikita.

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous mîmes au travail. Cependant 2 heures après, nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé. Dépité, nous nous mîmes dans le crâne que nous allions bel et bien aller en cours ainsi le lendemain.

Si l'humiliation avaient été grande à la suite de l'article, elle n'était en rien comparable à celle que nous subissions actuellement, en entrant dans la grande salle. Même les professeurs riaient à gorge déployés. Slughorn leva les pouces à notre intention. A quoi servaient donc les membres de l'autorité s'ils saluaient les humiliations entre élèves ? Nous nous installâmes et tentâmes de nous faire oublier mais c'était peine perdu. Nous étions comme des trolls dans un magasin de boules de cristal difficiles à raté.

L'intensité des rires se fit encore plus forte quand nous dûmes mettre nos livres de cours sous nos fesses, pour pouvoir atteindre la table. Maudit soit les Maraudeurs.

Les cours de la matinée se passèrent plutôt bien. Sauf si on prenait en compte le fait que l'ambiance était plus à la rigolade qu'au travail.

Nous prîmes à peine le temps de déjeuner et allâmes dès que possible à la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver un moyen de conjurer le sort. Nous fîmes la même chose après la fin des cours de l'après-midi. Puis après le repas du soir. Il était près de 21h30 quand Dora s'exclama :

- J'AI TROUVER !

Lily se précipita et en voyant son expression de soulagement, je m'autorisais à penser qu'on allait enfin retrouver nos apparences normales. Nous remontâmes au dortoir à la vitesse de l'éclair et Mylène et Nikita se mirent au travail étant donné qu'elles étaient les meilleurs en sortilège. Après 2h de travail intensif, Mylène décida d'essayer sur moi.

Je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré mais je me décrispais en voyant que je commençais à reprendre de la hauteur. Les filles retrouvèrent peu à peu leur taille originelle et leur aspect habituel. Je crus bien que Lily allait se mettre à pleurer de joie.

- Les filles, maintenant il faut qu'on se venge, déclara Dora. Demain on est samedi et c'est aussi le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Il faut qu'on agisse demain matin.

- Quelqu'un a une idée ? demandais-je

A voir les visages concentré je dirais que non. Je me mis à réfléchir à mon tour. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je ne trouvais toujours rien. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et sentit quelque chose. Intrigué, je sortis le tissu qui s'avérait être une cravate rouge et or. La cravate de Sirius. Celle qu'il avait lancée lors de son strip-tease. C'est de là que germa l'idée. J'eus un sourire conspirateur et Mylène m'interrogea du regard.

- Jusqu'où être vous prêtes à aller ? Lançais-je en gardant mon sourire.

Je ne savais pas si mon sourire leurs redonna espoir, mais leurs yeux se mirent à briller.

- Aussi loin qu'il faudra, répondit Nikita avec enthousiasme.

- Les filles, demain matin, on va vendre leur sous-vêtements aux enchères, affirmais-je avec conviction.

D'immenses sourires naquirent sur leurs visages.

Mylène me tapa un tcheck et même Lily ne semblait pas trouver ça trop exagérer.

Nous enfilâmes nos capes et sortîmes du dortoir dans le silence le plus total. Il devait être plus de minuit, et aucun bruit ne venait briser le silence. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le dortoir des garçons sur la pointe des pieds, et entrâmes dans celui indiqué _6__ème__ année_. Je me faufilais à l'intérieur et refermais la porte quand nous eûmes toute été rentré. Ca ronflait dur là-dedans. On ne voyait pas grand-chose. Mise à part le clair de lune qui filtrait à travers les carreaux des fenêtres, la chambre était plongée dans une obscurité complète. Néanmoins ce faible éclairage devra nous suffire, car si nous allumions nos baguettes nous nous ferions découvrir sur le champ.

Je me dirigeais vers une des quatre commodes, enjamba une guitare (qui pouvait bien en joué ?) et ouvrit le premier tiroir. J'en sortis un caleçon et eut un grand sourire. Je fis glisser mon sac à dos de mes épaules et entreprit de le remplir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de place. Je retournais près de la porte sur la pointe des pieds, faillit trébucher sur une guitare, et attendit que les autres aient finit elles aussi. Nikita et Lily sortirent, puis Mylène. Il ne restait plus que Dora. Elle referma le tiroir entièrement vide, puis me rejoignis. Elle était presque arrivé jusqu'à moi quand elle se prit le pied dans je-ne-sais-quoi et s'étala de tout son long. Notre premier réflexe fut de nous immobiliser totalement. Les ronflements s'étaient interrompus. L'espace d'un instant je cru que nous étions faites. Que notre plan tombait à l'eau. Puis les ronflements reprirent et je lâchai un discret soupir de soulagement. J'aidai Dora à se relever et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres.

Nous étalâmes chaque sac sur des lits différents afin de ne pas mélanger les caleçons des différents propriétaires. Nous contemplâmes notre butin immensément fier de nous. Il était déjà tard et nous comptions nous lever tôt pour procéder à la vente dès les premières lueurs du jour. Les matins de sorties à pré-au-Lard, tout le monde se levait de bonne heure. Avant d'aller nous couché nous punaisâmes les caleçons sur de grands panneau en bois, de façon à ce que le nom du propriétaire soit écrit au-dessus et que le slip soit bien voyant dans son intégralité. Puis, exténué, nous nous écroulâmes sur nos lits toute habillé, nous endormant aussitôt que notre tête eut touché l'oreiller.

Le réveil sembla sonner seulement quelques secondes après que je me sois endormie. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. Je tournais la tête à gauche et vis les caleçons épinglés aux panneaux. Je souris. Et je sautais du lit en allant me préparer. Les filles étaient déjà en train de s'habiller et malgré leurs visages marqués par la fatigue, je pouvais voir qu'elles étaient aussi impatientes que moi.

Dora partit la première pour aller prendre quelques provisions dans les cuisines, comme nous n'aurions pas le temps de petit déjeuner.

Nous prîmes chacune un panneau sous le bras et descendîmes dans la salle commune avec. Nous étions les premières. Je posais mon panneau et entreprit de mettre plusieurs tables basses à côtés les unes des autres pour nous faire une estrade. Mylène posa un bureau sur la petite scène que je venais d'improviser, et Lily lança un sort pour faire léviter les panneaux derrière.

- Je me déclare commissaire-priseur, fit Nikita.

Il n'y eut pas d'objection, donc nous grimpâmes sur l'estrade et elle se mit derrière le bureau. Elle avait l'air de bien aimé son nouveau statut.

Dora revint et nous félicita pour notre travail. Elle nous distribua des croissants et des viennoiseries que nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à engloutir.

Les premiers lèves tôt ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. Ils nous regardaient intrigués. Cependant nous attendîmes qu'il y ait un peu plus de monde pour commencer la vente. Le prix fixer était de 5 gallions l'unité. Ce n'était pas donner, mais c'était quand même ceux des Maraudeurs ! Les groupies étaient les plus généreuses, achetant les caleçons par dizaines. Ceux qui partaient les mieux étaient quand même ceux de James avec des motifs de vif d'or ou de balais et ceux de Sirius truffés de motos. Les slips de Remus et Robin se vendaient bien également, mais ils étaient plus classique et attiraient moins l'attention. Il était près de 9h45 quand les Maraudeurs descendirent enfin de leur dortoir. Je les voyais de loin étant donné que j'étais en hauteur. Ils avaient la tête dans le cul et ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la cohue.

- L'article suivant est un boxer rouge décoré par de jolis motifs de motos cross, déclara Nikita d'une voix forte. Le prix de départ est de 7 gallions, étant donné que son propriétaire l'a pas mal mis, vu son état.

Sirius fut le premier à comprendre. Peut-être en partie parce qu'il reconnut le caleçon que Nikita brandissait au-dessus de sa tête. Il ouvrit grand la bouche ce qui me fit rire. Il aboya quelque chose à ses amis et se rua sur l'estrade. Il grimpa avec une agilité surprenante pour quelqu'un qui venait de se levé et poussa Dora sans ménagement pour prendre sa place.

- La vente est finie ! Cria-t-il.

Son annonce n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté. Les désormais propriétaires de ses calçons les brandirent et lancèrent des sifflements admiratifs. Sirius ne rougissait pas souvent. Mais vu la couleur qu'il arborait désormais, ça rattrapait toute les fois où il aurait dut rougir et ne l'avait pas fait.

- T'en fais pas Sirius, lui fit Dora, tous les bénéfices vous seront reversé.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et les autres rappliquèrent à leur tour sur la scène. Ils étaient tous estomaquer. James s'approcha de moi et me dis tout bas

- C'est bon. Vous avez gagné.

- Pardon ? dis-je en élevant la voix, qu'est-ce que tu as dit James ?

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Puis il les rouvrit, prit la place de Sirius et lança bien fort et distinctement

- On capitule. Les sirènes maléfiques ont gagnés.

Folle de joie, je tapai dans les mains de Mylène pendant que les autres hurlaient à la victoire. Les Gryffondor saluèrent notre victoire en applaudissant. Pendant ce temps les Maraudeurs remballait ce qu'il restait de leurs sous-vêtements, et malgré leur humiliation, ils arboraient tous un petit sourire et des mouvements de tête incrédules. La salle commune commençait à se vider et j'étais persuader que la nouvelle allait vite se répandre dans l'école. Je remettais les tables à leurs places aidé par les filles et même les Maraudeurs. Ils n'étaient pas si mauvais perdant. Quand nous eûmes tout remis en place Lily prit la parole

- Je pensais que vous accepteriez moins bien la défaite.

- Maintenant on vous doit le respect, répondit Remus.

Nous le regardâmes bouche bée.

- On n'aurait nous-même jamais osé faire une chose pareille, ajouta James.

J'éclatais de rire en même temps que les filles. Après quelques secondes, les maraudeurs joignirent leurs rires aux notre. Je tournai la tête à gauche, pour avoir une meilleure vision de Sirius en train de ricaner. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas entendu son rire. C'est dingue, ça faisait presque du bien. Je me détournais. Puis. Sentant comme un manque, je retournais la tête dans sa direction, pour croiser son regard. Mon cœur tressauta. Il me fit un sourire, et avant que je n'aie le temps de me demander si je devais le lui rendre ou pas, il se détourna.

Lily tendit à James l'argent que nous venions de récolter mais il refusa de le prendre. Nous l'avions bien mérité, disait-il.

- Vous venez avec nous à Pré-au-lard ? demanda Robin

- Ouais ! répondit Mylène avec enthousiasme. Allez manger un morceau, nous on va chercher nos capes. On se rejoint devant la grande porte.

- A tout de suite, fis Remus avec un sourire franc.

Nous retournâmes au dortoir en vitesse, encore toute heureuse de notre victoire. Je courus vers la fenêtre et vis qu'il neigeait légèrement. Cela me fit encore plus sourire. J'enfilai une cape et enroulai une écharpe aux couleurs de ma maison autour du cou.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous attendions les garçons au lieu de rendez-vous. La grande porte était ouverte et un courant d'air glacé vint me gelé jusqu'à la moelle. Je resserrai les pans de ma cape et attendis. Les Maraudeurs ne tardèrent pas et à peine étaient-ils arrivés, que nous prenions déjà le chemin de Pré-au-lard.

- Vous vous rendez-compte que vous venez de rabaisser au simple rang de fantassins le plus célèbre groupe de fauteurs de troubles jamais connu à Poudlard depuis plusieurs décennies ? Demanda Remus, nous faisant sourire.

- Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour réaliser, plaisanta Mylène.

Nous rîmes, l'air chaud de nos souffles devenant blanc par le froid.

Je m'amusais à marcher dans les traces de pas que Robin laissait devant moi. Ça me faisait faire de plus grands pas et j'avais conscience d'avoir l'air d'une gamine. Mais ça m'amusait. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire ?

- Alors ? A combien s'élève votre fortune ? Questionna Robin sur le ton de la conversation.

C'était le genre de question qu'on ne posait pas. Mais c'était Robin. Et tout le monde savait que le tact et lui faisait 2. Néanmoins, en réfléchissant à sa question, je pris conscience que je n'en avais aucune idée. Nous nous tournâmes toutes vers Nikita. C'était elle qui tenait les comptes et gérerait les dépenses pour la journée. Elle était la moins dépensière. Enfin non, elle arrivait surement en deuxième position après Dora pour ce qui était de qui arrivait à vider sa bourse le plus vite. Enfin de compte, si elle gérait le budget c'était peut-être simplement parce qu'elle aimait ça.

- J'ai décidé de ne pas compter, ça évitera d'avoir des restrictions, répondit Nikita. Pour une fois on va se faire plaisir !

Elle et Dora se mirent alors à déblatérer sur la robe de leur rêve et comment elles voyaient le bal, se permettant de suggérer à Lily et James des idées de décorations, vu qu'ils étaient chargés de s'en occuper étant donnés leur statut de préfets. D'ailleurs, demain ils auraient une réunion pour en parler avec les préfets des autres maisons. Ils échangèrent des idées avec les autres et je me gardais bien de donner mon avis. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement parler chiffon et c'était bien plus drôle de les écouter faire des suggestions invraisemblables. Le temps passait tellement vite en leur compagnie que le trajet jusqu'à pré-au-lard me sembla bien plus court que d'habitude.

Le seul magasin où nous pourrions nous trouver des robes était _**Gaichiffon, prêt-à-porter pour Mages et Sorciers. **_**Les garçons voulaient se trouver des costumes mais nous ne voulions pas les avoir dans nos pattes pendant nos propres essayages et nous leur donnâmes donc rendez-vous aux**_** Trois Balais**_** à 17h30**_**. **_** Les filles étaient très enthousiastes et leur bonne humeur me contamina. Moi qui n'étais guère enclin aux essayages, je me surpris à avoir hâte. Il y eut un tintement cristallin quand nous franchisâmes la porte du magasin et nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur. Les filles partirent directement à l'assaut et je les suivis en souriant. Je parcourus les rayons pensivement, sans trop faire attention à ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux. Ça eut le don d'exaspérer Dora qui m'envoya m'asseoir pendant qu'elle fouinerait pour nous deux. Ça m'allait très bien comme ça. Je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre et contemplais la neige tombée d'un air absent jusqu'à ce que les filles ramènent tout un tas de robes à essayer. Nikita fut la plus rapide à trouver son bonheur. Elle craqua sur une robe violette et bleu. Elle lui allait à ravir. Elle trouva ensuite des chaussures assorties et conseilla ensuite les autres en fonction des robes qu'elles essayaient. De mon côté, je glissai de temps en temps un avis approbateur ou alors une grimace pour montrer que je n'aimais pas. Elles ne m'en demandaient pas plus et je les en remerciais intérieurement. Dora trouva une robe rose flamboyante, Lily une verte bouteille qui contrastait superbement avec ses cheveux et Mylène une robe beige et marron clair parsemée de dentelles par-ci par-là. De très belles robes. Ouais. 'Manquait plus que moi. Je ne pouvais pas y couper plus longtemps. Les filles se mirent toutes les quatre sur moi, à me lever les bras et me faire enfiler des robes, des robes et encore des robes. Mylène savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait en m'emmenant faire du shopping mais les filles n'étaient apparemment pas au courant. Elles apprirent bientôt à leur dépend que j'étais très difficile, rechignais à faire des essayages, et perdais très vite patience, grognant sur tout et tout le monde. Faire les magasins me rendait inexorablement d'humeur exécrable. Depuis toujours. Si je ne flashais pas sur un vêtement je ne l'achetais pas. C'était comme ça. Dora commença même à perdre espoir au bout d'une heure et demie uniquement consacré à moi-même. C'était pour dire. J'étais moi-même à bout de nerf. Si bien que je ne tardai pas à craquer **

- Bon, ça suffit. J'en ai marre, râlais-je en enlevant brusquement la robe que j'avais sur le dos. Je meurs de faim et j'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Mais on doit te trouver une robe, essaya de me raisonner Lily.

- On n'aura qu'à revenir cette après-midi ! S'il vous plait, les implorais-je.

- Bon … c'est d'accord, céda Nikita, allons avaler quelque chose.

C'est avec un grand sourire et beaucoup d'entrain que je sortis de la boutique derrière les autres. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un petit restaurant où nous avions pris l'habitude de nous rendre lors de nos sorties à Pré-au-lard.

- Si tu pouvais avoir autant de bonne volonté pour le shopping ! Me lança Dora alors que je les avais distancées de 10 bons mètres.

Je ris et passai la porte du restaurant. Il ne payait pas de mine mais les plats servis étaient très bon et leur prix raisonnables. De plus peu d'étudiants venaient ici, et nous ne risquions pas d'être dérangées par certains de nos camarades.

Un serveur très serviable vint à notre rencontre. Il nous salua chaleureusement et nous indiqua une table près d'une fenêtre où nous avions vu sur la rue enneigée. Nous attendîmes qu'il s'en aille et nous jaugeâmes du regard. Mylène fut la première à bondir, comme d'accoutumé. Elle s'empara de la première place près de la fenêtre avant que nous aillions le temps de dire Quidditch. Sans plus attendre Lily s'élança. Je lui donnai un coup de fesse qui l'envoya valdingué à deux mètres de là et donnai un léger coup de pied dans le tibia de Dora qui convoitait également la place. J'eus la place près de la fenêtre et 6 yeux qui me regardaient acides en prime.

- Ça va faites pas la gueule, dis-je, la dernière fois j'ai eu mal aux orteils toute une semaine.

Nous éclatâmes de rire à ce souvenir et elles s'installèrent à leur tour. Nous nous mîmes à l'aise puis le serveur arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre notre commande.

- Il est mignon, non ? Fis Nikita une fois qu'il fut repartit.

- De toute manière tu trouves tout le monde beau toi, remarquais-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Mylène la devança

- Elle n'a pas tort.

- Je suis avec elles, renchérit Dora le nez dans son verre d'eau.

Nikita chercha alors secours auprès de Lily.

- Heu... je suis désolée Nikita, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Cette dernière afficha une moue contrariée qui me fit craquer.

- T'en fais pas t'as pas si mauvais goût, la preuve, tu vas au bal avec Matthew Cooper.

Ma remarque la fit sourire et elle prit un air rêveur.

- Interdit de fantasmer à table, la taquina Mylène.

Nikita lui tira la langue et prit la parole

- Vous pouvez bien vous moquez, moi au moins, j'ai un cavalier, pas comme certaines.

Les concernées ne trouvèrent rien à répondre à cela.

- Faudrait vous bougez un peu, sinon vous irez seules, dis-je.

- Ce serait vraiment dommage, avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné Sirius, Ophélie et moi pour vous faire des petits rendez-vous romantiques. On vous aide, pas de soucis. Mais il y a un bout de chemin que vous devez faire seules, chères amies.

- Allez, ce soir au moins une de vous trois devra avoir un cavalier, les encourageais-je.

- Ok, firent-elles en cœur.

Nous mîmes nos mains les unes par-dessus les autres sur la table, scellant ainsi notre pacte.

Le serveur revint avec nos commandes et nous entamâmes notre repas.

- N'empêche que sh'est d'la trish Ophélie, dit Dora la bouche pleine. Elle avala difficilement ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et termina sa phrase t'as même pas eu besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour avoir un cavalier.

- Crois-moi j'aurais préféré y aller seule qu'avec Costin, répondis-je acide.

- Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que t'aime pas chez lui ? Demanda Mylène avec un sourire moqueur. J'aime beaucoup son petit côté séducteur et blagueur à toute épreuve. Jamais triste celui-là.

- Costin ? On parle pas du même garçon je crois.

Si je devais le définir en plusieurs mots lourdingue viendrait sûrement en tête de liste, suivit de peu par collant et obstiné.

- Ah non pardon. C'est le portrait de Sirius que je dépeignais.

Je la regardais totalement neutre. Où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir ?

Lily et Dora échangèrent un regard.

- Bon en tous cas j'espère qu'on te trouvera une robe cette après-midi ! S'exclama Dora avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux.

J'avais connu des changements de conversations plus subtiles.

- Oui, ça la consolera sûrement d'avoir une robe à son goût à faute d'avoir également le cavalier, renchérit Mylène.

Elle semblait un peu exaspérée.

- Mais si tu veux on en parle plus tard.

Je fis un signe de tête affirmatif à ma sœur et me concentrai sur mon saumon fumé. Je jouai avec ma nourriture armé de ma fourchette. L'appétit un peu coupé. Mylène choisissait toujours bien ses moments pour me faire réfléchir et culpabiliser. C'était ma voix de la raison. Celle qui me faisait penser un peu aux sentiments des autres en laissant les miens de côtés quelques instants.

Nous prîmes notre temps pour finir de manger, discutant de tout et de rien. Une fois terminé je me levais et m'emmitouflais dans mes vêtements chauds, laissant à Nikita le soin de payer le repas.

Nous sortîmes dans l'air frais et j'inspirais un grand coup. L'air pur emplis mes poumons et je sentis comme un regain d'énergie.

- Allez les filles ! On va trouver cette fichue robe !

Elles ne comprirent pas ma détermination soudaine et d'ailleurs moi non plus. Je voulais peut-être juste en finir au plus vite.

Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à arriver à la boutique de tout à l'heure et à peine étions nous entrées que nous partions déjà à la chasse.

La recherche fut laborieuse, longue et ponctuée de nombreuses vagues de découragements, mais vers 17h00, j'avais enfin trouvé _La_ robe. Bleu foncé, simple mais sophistiqué à la fois. Magnifique. Je n'avais pas besoin de me trouver de nouvelles chaussures vu la longueur de la robe on ne verrait pas mes pieds de toute manière. D'ailleurs nous avions toutes choisies des robes longues. De vraies robes de bal. Quelques-unes avaient besoin de retouches par-ci par-là et la vendeuse nous demanda de venir les récupérer le lendemain.

Heureuses de nous avoir enlevées cette épine du pied, nous nous dirigeâmes vers Les Trois Balais, où les garçons devaient déjà nous attendre.

- Interdiction de donner un quelconque indice sur nos tenues pour le bal aux garçons, compris ?

- Pourquoi ça Lily-jolie ? demanda Mylène en imitant la voix de James.

- Comme ça ils auront la surprise, fit Dora avec un sourire.

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils en ont quelque chose à faire de la manière dont on sera habillées? Lançais-je exaspérée.

- C'est sûr que toi t'auras juste à te faire belle pour Costin, s'esclaffa Nikita

Les autres rigolèrent aussi et je leur lançais un regard noir.

- Pour l'instant vous n'avez personne à impressionner non plus, dis-je avec mauvaise humeur à Lily, Dora et Mylène ce qui leur cloua le bec.

J'eus un sourire satisfait qui agaça grandement ma sœur.

- Tu peux bien sourire, j'en ferais de même quand je te regarderais danser un slow serré avec Costin, pouffa Mylène.

Je me visualisais l'image et fus prise de panique.

- Vous pensez qu... qu'il va me faire danser un slow ? Murmurais-je horrifiée.

« Non sans déc.'. Tu pensais qu'on faisait quoi dans un bal ? Jouer aux échecs ? »

- Tu t'en sortiras bien s'il ne t'en fait danser qu'un seul. Tu sais dans les bals on ne choisit pas son cavalier ou sa cavalière par hasard, me répondit Lily avec un sourire sadique. Quand les gens vous verront danser, ils penseront immédiatement que ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps entre vous deux.

- Mais t'en fais pas, tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas du tout intéressé par lui. Au pire … ils penseront que t'as changé d'avis.

Frappée d'épouvante, je ne sus que répondre.

C'est ainsi que nous entrâmes dans le café les filles hilares et moi quelque part derrière, traînant des pieds, la mine déconfite.

Elles s'installèrent à la table où les maraudeurs étaient déjà et je me mis à la place qu'il restait à côté de Robin.

En les observant je vis qu'ils avaient l'air amusés et intrigués à la fois. James m'interrogea du regard et pour toute réponse je laissai échapper un gémissement plaintif. Je mis ma tête dans mes bras et m'écroulais sur la table.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Vous allez nous expliquer oui ? Plaida Remus en riant.

- Je ne la comprendrais jamais. Tout le monde devrait être ra-vi d'avoir gagné un concours, éluda Dora, moqueuse.

Une serveuse apparut et déposa 9 bières-au-beurre sur la table. Elle prit l'argent que Sirius lui tendait malgré les protestations de mes amies, et repartie derrière son comptoir.

- Et si vous rentriez un peu plus dans les détails, quémanda James de plus en plus curieux en buvant une gorgée.

« Tu devrais relever la tête et empêcher tes amies de dire des bêtises. » Au point où j'en étais…

- On s'était lancé un défi, commença Lily, celles qui trouveraient en premier un cavalier ! Nikita l'a remporté haut la main alors qu'elle était catégorique sur le fait qu'on avait bien plus de chance de gagner qu'elle…

Elle baissa le ton sur le dernier mot, consciente d'en avoir un peu trop dit et piqua un far. Elle prit sa chope dans les mains et se cacha derrière.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous auriez eu plus de chance de gagner qu'elle ? Interrogea Robin d'une voix tellement innocente que j'eus envie de rire.

J'essayai bien de me retenir mais je n'y parvins pas et pouffais contre ma volonté. J'espérais néanmoins que le fait que je sois cachée dans mes bras étoufferait un peu le son.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire Ophélie ?

« On dirait que c'est raté »

Je décidais d'ignorer la voix et Nikita par la même occasion. Je lui fis comprendre en lui faisant un signe du revers de la main.

- Nan sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Insista ma sœur. Je veux dire … moi aussi je rigole quand je me rappelle que tu vas au bal avec Costin.

Cling.

Intrigué par le bruit de verre cassé je relevais la tête. Toute l'attablée regardait Sirius. Sirius qui avait dans les mains un verre brisé. Il avait certainement dut le serrer trop fort. Allez savoir pourquoi. « Oui sapristi. Mystère et boules de gnomes ».

Un liquide pourpre commençait à couler le long de son poignet et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne ne bougeait. Même Sirius n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Les yeux rivés sur sa main en sang, une expression d'hébétude inhabituelle collée au visage.

Personne ne pipait mot. Tous les maraudeurs minus Sirius les yeux soudain rivés sur moi. Ben quoi ?

James se leva et prit Sirius par les épaules pour le diriger jusqu'aux toilettes.

Je lus sur les lèvres de James qui murmurait à Sirius. _Aller viens, c'est pas grave_.

« Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas laisser parler tes copines » Et gna gna gna. « Très mature comme réponse, vraiment »

Dès qu'ils eurent disparut derrière la porte des toilettes, j'eus de nouveau droit à tous les regards posés sur moi.

- Bon vous allez arrêter de me fixer ouais ? Râlais-je en haussant le ton.

J'y pouvais rien si leur copain savait pas maîtriser sa force ! « C'est vrai que dans tous les cas, t'as pas trop eu ton mot à dire. » Enfin un peu de soutien !

Remus se racla la gorge et parla enfin

- Et heu … tu vas vraiment aller au bal avec Costin ?

- T'as qu'à leur demander, dis-je en montrant Mylène et Nikita du menton, moi on m'a pas demandé mon avis. J'vais faire un tour hein.

Je pris ma cape et sortit du bar aussi vite que je le pouvais. La brise glacial me gela jusqu'aux os et je resserrai mon écharpe autour de mon cou.

Je donnai un coup de pied rageur dans la neige, manquant de peu de glisser. Je partis droit devant, le pas fulminant, sans trop savoir où j'allais. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi. Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais si l'autre crétin s'était éclaté la main avec sa chope ! A croire que c'était de ma faute ! « Je crois qu'il y a un peu de ça. » Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça lui a pas particulièrement plu de savoir que t'allais au bal avec Costin !» Et tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça ? « Pas sur ton sens inouï de la déduction en tous cas. » Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vo… AAAH !

Ouïe. Mes fesses. « Ça t'apprendras à regarder où tu marches » M'en fou. Je bouge plus. Je m'allongeais complètement dans la neige, consciente que peu de temps allait s'écouler avant d'être totalement frigorifiée. J'écartai les bras et les jambes en étoile et regardais les flocons tomber. Je les sentais sur mon front, mes joues, mes lèvres, mes cils, le bout de mes doigts glacés, mes cheveux. Plus rien ne comptait à part cette sensation.

- Tu comptes rester couchée au milieu de la rue encore longtemps ?

Remus.

- Ouais…

Silence. Impossible d'envoyer promener Remus sans s'en vouloir après. Fichu ami trop gentil.

- Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? Tu m'as flairée ?

Bizarrement ma remarque le fit rougir et fuir mon regard.

- C'est juste que t'es pas allée bien loin, à quelques pas à peine des Trois Balais.

C'est fou ça. J'étais persuadé d'avoir parcourus bien plus de distance. « Tu tournais en rond. »

- Ah, répondis-je à la fois à Remus et à la voix.

N'ayant rien envie de dire d'autre je me tus. Une minute passa. Deux. Puis Remus se coucha à côté de moi. Sans rien dire. Juste comme ça. En attendant que je parle.

Rien que le fait de le savoir près de moi, à me soutenir, me fit un bien fou. Je souris.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? s'étonna-t-il

- T'as rien à me raconter ?

- Là tout de suite ?

- T'es bien venu pour quelque chose non ?

- Je pensais que t'allais te mettre à parler toute seule.

- Désolée. Je ne déblatère pas des heures sur mes problèmes.

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse.

- Pas très bavarde hein.

- Non pas vraiment. Mais je veux bien te parler de ma passion pour les écureuils.

Je croisai son regard ambré et nous éclatâmes de rire à l'unisson. Après quelques minutes de silences supplémentaires il reprit la parole.

- Je vais avoir besoin de renfort apparemment, dit-il en souriant.

Il se leva sans plus d'explications et disparut de mon champ de vision. Bah… il reviendra.

« Lui au moins sait reconnaître quand une cause est perdu » Comment je suis censée le prendre ? « Très bien, il faut que tu le prennes très bien » C'est ça, fous-toi de moi.

Je me remis à observer le ciel. Le soleil se couchait.

Puis j'entendis la neige s'aplatir à côté de moi.

- C'est quoi le fameux renfort ?

- C'est moi.

Je me tournais vers mon interlocuteur, surprise que ça ne soit pas Remus.

- Salutation, je suis Robin Stone, je viens en paix.

- Euh … Bienvenue parmi nous Robin.

« Je trouve que ça fait un peu alcooliques anonymes quand même » Ou dans notre cas les handicapés de la communication anonymes.

- Nous ? Je ne vois que toi.

- Ça englobe la petite voix dans ma tête et moi.

- Hein ok, répondit-il comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.. T'as pensé à lui donner un nom ?

- Un nom ? répétais-je

« Drôle d'idée si tu veux mon avis »

- Ouais. La petite voix c'est pas très original. Fille ou garçon ?

- Garçon.

« QUOI ? Logiquement je suis une fille ! » Y'a aucune logique à avoir une voix dans la tête. Ce qu'il te faut c'est un prénom de mec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Pascal ? proposa-t-il

« Naon ! »

- Je préférerais un prénom composé.

« T'es folle ! Personne ne va me prendre au sérieux ! » T'es une voix, personne ne te prends au sérieux. Et puis comme ça t'auras au moins quelque chose de marrant chez toi.

- Jean-Lou ?

Je réfléchissais un peu. Jean-Lou… _Hey Jean-Lou ! Ferme-là Jean-Lou !_ Ça sonnait bien. «Mon Dieu. Elle est folle »

- Jean-Lou j'aime bien.

« C'est un prénom de bonnet ! » Raison de plus Jean-Lou !

- La voix de Mylène s'appelle Lenny, lui confiais-je. Si jamais t'as envie de la taquiner…

« Décidément c'est de famille les voix dans la tête. »

- Je vais l'inviter au bal.

- Ah oui ? dis-je pas surprise le moins du monde.

- Oui. Je pense qu'elle dira oui, dit-il d'un air rêveur. Que sera sera.

- Tiens, ça fait partit de mes principes de vie. Avec _Et alors_ _?_, _Est-ce que c'est grave ?_ et _Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités_.

- C'est quoi tes rêves au juste ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais le plus au monde ? Je voudrais bien voler. Mais à chaque fois il faudrait que je redescende sur terre. Ça serait m'envoler pour mieux m'écraser. Non merci. J'aimerais faire quelque chose qui ne serve pas qu'à moi.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vivre dans mes rêves.

- Dans ce cas ta devise perd son sens si tu ne la respectes pas.

- C'est justement pour ça que je me force à m'en souvenir.

Ma réponse le laissa songeur quelques minutes. On ne disait plus rien.

- Tu gardes aussi en mémoire tes autres devises ? m'interrogea-t-il enfin

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Je vais te poser une question. Réfléchis bien. _Est-ce que c'est_ si _grave _ce que Sirius a fait ?

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Et il me planta là.

Super.

Ses derniers mots se répétaient en échos dans ma tête. _Est-ce que c'est si grave ce que Sirius a fait ? _Non. Non ce n'était pas si grave. Juste un baiser. Peut-être y en avaient-ils eut d'autres. Mais ça dépassait tout ça. Je ne voulais pas être celle qu'il allait embrasser puis laisser derrière lui. On pourrait croire que les personnes qui ont du mal à s'attacher et qui ont peur de leurs sentiments, ont eu un passé qui justifierait leur caractère. Mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Je n'avais jamais eu à me plaindre. Des parents aimants, une sœur géniale, des amis depuis peu. Tout était bien. Sauf ma relation avec Sirius. Je ne connaissais pas tout ça. Ça me faisait sûrement un peu peur aussi. Voilà ce qui clochait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'approche s'il comptait partir. Je ne voulais pas sortir de mon monde solitaire si je devais y retourner. Je ne voulais pas m'envoler pour finir par m'écraser.

De doute manière rien ne servait de rester allongée ici sans rien faire. Je me levais avec difficulté et secouai la tête espérant enlever la plus grande quantité de flocons. Brr... 'Faisait froid. Je retournais aux Trois Balais en traînant des pieds et en regardant le sol.

– Et voilà la plus belle !

Merlin. Pas lui. Pas maintenant.

Costin me regardait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il devait sûrement discuter avec mes amis avant mon arrivée... Ouais, aucun doute en voyant leurs expressions exaspérés. Tiens, Sirius était revenu à notre table. Il essayait tellement de regarder notre invité d'un air poli qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer et était tout rouge. Costin essaya de me prendre dans ses bras en guise de bonjour et je réussis à le contourner juste à temps, faisant mine de refaire mes lacets. Je n'avais pas de lacets.

J'entendis des rires étouffés.

– J'étais justement en train de leur demander où tu étais, déclara-t-il avec autant d'enthousiasme que si je ne lui avais pas foutu un vilain vent.

– La tête dans la neige, répondis-je d'une voix neutre.

Si je mettais la moindre petite intonation dans ma voix, il l'interpréterait comme une preuve de mon amour fou pour lui. Ah la blague.

Il éclata de rire et mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

– Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois, dit-il en riant.

– C'était pas une blague.

Mais quel bouffon.

– Ah bon ?

Pourquoi avait-il toujours cet air idiot ? J'enlevais son bras autour de mes épaules sans me préoccuper de trouver un prétexte cette fois-ci.

– On allait justement rentrer, lançais-je à mes amis avec un regard appuyé. Allez hop hop hop on y va !

Ils se levèrent avec un sourire moqueur et s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs manteaux.

– Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Me lança Costin alors que je me préparais à partir.

« Il ne lâche donc jamais l'affaire celui-là »

– NON ! … Enfin … J'veux dire ... ça va aller !

Et je sortis en vitesse avant que d'autres conneries s'échappent de sa bouche.

Je bombai les 100 premiers mètres au cas où il lui serait venu à l'idée de me suivre, n'attendant même pas les autres. Je me cachai derrière un arbre et attendis que les autres arrivent à ma hauteur.

– Tu peux sortir de ton trou Ophélie ! Cria Mylène.

J'abandonnai ma cachette et vint à la rencontre des autres.

– Derrière toi ! Hurla Nikita en pointant quelque chose du doigt dans mon dos.

Je me retournais vivement, les poings brandis. Il n'y avait trace de Costin. Évidemment. Les autres hurlèrent de rire dans mon dos. Je les toisai grincheuse et leur décochait mon majeur bien haut. Ils rirent encore plus fort. Tseuh. Sirius riait aussi. Si même lui s'y mettait...

Je levai mon menton bien haut et partis à grands pas en direction du château. J'étais obligée de doubler l'allure pour les distancer, mais je réussis néanmoins à avoir 5 bonnes minutes d'avances sur eux en arrivant à destination.

J'appelais à la vengeance. Niak Niak Niak. Je me mis à faire tout un tas de boules de neiges et quand j'entendis à nouveau leur rire au loin, j'avais une bonne trentaine de boules parées au lancement. Z'allez morflez !

Cachée derrière un buisson, je lançai la première boule quand ils furent à porter de tirs. Je visai Nikita … et touchai Mylène en plein dans la nuque. Bah. L'important c'était que j'ai touchée quelqu'un.

Je levai les bras en l'air en signe de victoire mais fut découverte par la même occasion. « Quelle intelligence » Tais toi Jean-Lou. « Mmpff » Ils eurent tous un sourire mauvais et s'élancèrent dans ma direction.

Et merdeuh. J'emportais autant de boules de neiges que possible dans mes bras et tirai à l'aveuglette pendant que je prenais mes jambes à mon cou.

Je fis une dizaine de mètres avant que quelqu'un ne m'attrape les jambes. A 8 contre 1 c'était prévisible. Je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouvai le nez dans la neige. Je repliais mes genoux contre mon ventre et mis mes bras sur ma tête, me protégeant ainsi de toute attaque. « Essai d'enrôler des gens parmi tes troupes ! »

– Vous êtes 8 contre moi, bande de lavettes ! criais-je dans mes bras.

Il y eut des rires et je reçus des boules de neige dans le dos. « Tu devrais opter pour une autre tactique »

– Les filles ! Vous êtes censées être de mon côté ! Vous vous trompez de cible !

Je sentis une légère hésitation.

– Et vous les Maraudeurs, vous vous alliés avec celles qui vous ont humilié devant toute l'école, pour combattre une seule pauvre fille ? Votre ego doit prendre cher à l'heure qu'il est !

Je relevais précautionneusement la tête et regardais les garçons s'échanger des regards. C'est Mylène qui lança la bataille avec un « BANZAIIII » et une boule dans la tête de James. Tout le monde partait à l'assaut alors que Robin était encore dans les nuages. Je me relevai et lui balançai de la neige en pleine tronche. Pour le coup il fut réveillé. Il secoua la tête, plus pour se remettre les idées en place que pour enlever la neige de son visage, et partit à la charge.

Le combat fut acharné. Les garçons mettaient de la force et de la précision dans leurs lancés mais nous nous avions une véritable organisation Nikita et Lily faisaient les boules de neige, Dora s'offrait comme happa et sautait sur les garçons qui approchaient trop près de notre base de provisions, et Mylène et moi bombardions l'ennemi. On s'en sortait plutôt bien. J'étais trempée. « Quel rapport a ta dernière pensée avec le reste ? » Aucune, il fallait juste que je le dise à un moment alors...

– Prend-ça ! Et ça ! Ahahaaha dans la gueule !

Mylène s'y donnait à cœur joie.

James, Sirius et Robin couraient vers nous en courant. Dora ne pourrait pas les retenir tous les trois.

– On s'replie ! Hurlais-je.

Je courrais vers Lily et Nikita et me planquais derrière le mini muret en neige qu'elles avaient construit en quatrième vitesse. Mylène arriva juste après moi. Dora, courageuse, attendait les garçons de pieds ferment devant la base.

– Avec la neige on est nulles, on leur saute dessus et on les maintiens à terre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'avouent vaincus OK ?! Fis Nikita.

Je passai la tête par-dessus le muret et vis qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de nous maintenant. Dora était à terre un peu plus loin. Se tenant les côtes, à force de rire. Une-demi-seconde me suffit à comprendre. Ils lui avaient jeté un sortilège de chatouillis. La triche !

J'allais prévenir les filles mais elles étaient déjà élancées.

– _Titillando_ ! Lança Robin avec un sourire victorieux.

Mylène s'écroula de rire par terre.

– Hé ! Vous n'avez pas le dro...

Lily atterrie aux côtés de Mylène, toute aussi hilare. Puis ce fut le tour de Nikita. Il ne restait que moi.

Je me préparais mentalement à recevoir le sort et fermais les yeux. Mais rien ne vint. J'ouvris précautionneusement un œil. Puis l'autre. Toujours rien.

Pourtant James, à quelques pas seulement, avait sa baguette pointée vers moi, une expression ahurie sur le visage.

– Ba …, beugla-t-il.

Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? « Tu sens pas le picotement vers les côtes ? » Ben si et alors ? « Je crois que le sortilège marche … mais comme on ne craint pas les guilis ... il n'a pas d'effet sur nous » Trop génial !

– Aha ! Ça t'en bouche un coin !

Il leva un sourcil et me fit un sourire qui signifiait clairement que maintenant que j'étais seule, avec ou sans sortilège, ils m'auraient quand même.

– Heu … Ahaha... on peut … on peut discuter ? Tentais-je.

Pour toute réponse j'eus 3 sourires froids. Et ils se jetèrent sur moi.

5 minutes plus tard j'avais de la neige qui était entré par toutes les ouvertures possibles, les cheveux trempés, et mal aux côtes à force de supplier les garçons d'arrêter et de rire en même temps. Les filles avaient reçu le contre sort depuis longtemps mais me regardaient rire en souriant. Dora s'était volatilisée et je n'avais pas revu Remus depuis un sacré bout de temps.

– C'est bon elle a eu son compte je crois, déclara Robin.

Sirius me mit une dernière fois la tête dans la neige puis s'écroula un peu plus loin, en position étoile.

Je me relevais et m'aperçus que je dégoulinais de partout. Je fis quelques pas et remarquais que mes pieds chuintaient dans mes chaussures. J'eus droit à des moqueries supplémentaires.

- Ahh, j'suis crevé moi, se plaignit James en s'écroulant à son tour.

- Ça fatigue de martyriser les autres qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Lança Dora en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Tiens, elle était réapparut. Je fronçais les sourcils et l'interrogeai du regard. Elle forma le mot « après » sur ses lèvres. Bon…

- J'ai fr-froid, bégaya Mylène en grelotant.

Elle soufflait sur ses doigts, essayant d'augmenter sa chaleur corporelle.

- J'arrive, fit Robin en se levant

Nous le regardâmes bouche bée aller s'asseoir près de Mylène, lui passer un bras autour des épaules et lui frotter les bras pour la réchauffer. Normal quoi.

Mylène était toute rouge, Robin avait l'air de trouver ça ordinaire. « Je l'aime bien celui-là »

- Moi aussi j'ai froid, lança James en regardant Lily plein d'espoir.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. James l'avait fait exprès mais ça n'en était pas pour autant moins drôle ! Lily riait de bon cœur mais ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée. Elle n'aurait pas été contre y aller.

Pendant que tout le monde riait, Robin se pencha vers l'oreille de Mylène.

- Tu viens au bal avec moi ? chuchota-t-il

- O-ok, répondit-elle en claquant des dents.

Et voilà. C'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Un coup d'œil me fit comprendre que j'étais la seule à avoir saisi l'échange. Je croisai le regard de Mylène et lui fit un sourire en levant discrètement un pouce. Elle détourna le regard en souriant et je croisai celui de Robin. Je lui fis un clin d'œil super top indiscret et ça le fit rire.

Comme quoi il n'y avait pas besoin de s'entraîner des heures devant la glace pour se préparer à faire une invitation. De toute manière rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Le naturel était sûrement la meilleure option à adopter. A bas le romantisme débile et les déclarations gnangnan.

– Si tout le monde a si froid on n'a qu'à rentrer, proposa Remus.

Mais quelle bonne idée. On était vraiment bien mais on n'avait pas prévu des tenues pour se plonger dans la neige. Et puis en plus les lèvres des autres commençaient à bleuir. Et pas besoin d'être infirmière pour savoir que c'était mauvais signe.

– Le premier arrivé près du feu ! hurla Dora

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire lever tout le monde à la vitesse d'un nimbus. Je me mis à courir vers la grande porte à l'instar des autres. Je me contentais de courir aussi vite que possible vers mon objectif mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi fair-play. En effet Nikita et James essayait d'éliminer leur adversaire à l'aide de croche pattes bien placés. La première victime fut Lily qui s'étala dans la neige. La seconde, Sirius, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un coup bas de son meilleur ami. Nous autres, les survivants, apprîmes à nous tenir loin les uns des autres.

Nos chaussures qui chuintaient ne nous permirent pas la plus grande discrétion si bien que nous n'avions pas besoin de crier pour que les élèves effrayés s'écartent de notre chemin.

La seule chose que j'espérais à cette heure c'était que Rusard ne suive pas les traces de neige à moitié fondues que nous laissions derrière nous. Malheureusement mon souhait ne fut pas exaucé. En effet quelques infimes minutes plus tard à arpenter les couloirs des trottinements d'une personne qui boitait se firent entendre. Je pouvais entendre de faibles appels qui se voulaient autoritaires parsemés par une toux sans doute dût à une course effrénée. Je me retournai l'espace d'un instant et vis courbé en deux, un Rusard qui essayait de reprendre son souffle et appuyait désespérément sur son flanc droit essayant visiblement d'atténuer un poing de côté. J'échangeai un regard avec mes amis restants et nous nous compriment en une fraction de secondes. J'hauchais la tête et James lança un retentissant « COUREEEZ ! » dont on se serait bien passé. Ba oui. On courait déjà.

Je pus entendre derrière moi les faibles tentatives de Rusard qui essayait de nous faire stopper par des menaces que je n'arrivais pas à entendre à cause du bruit de notre course. Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'on allait se rendre gentiment ? Mon p'tit coco si tu veux nous arrêter, va falloir courir plus vite !

Dès que nous arrivâmes devant le portrait de la grosse dame Robin aboya le mot de passe. Nous entrâmes en trombe et je refermai avec hargne le portrait quand nous fûmes tous rentrés. Tous exténués nous nous accoudâmes sur le portrait afin de reprendre notre souffle et laissions parfois échapper quelques rires nerveux et soulagés. Nous nous regardâmes puis partîmes dans un fou-rire incontrôlable.

Dès que j'eus finis de rire je me redressai et regardai ce qui m'entourait. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Les cheveux dégoulinants, nous avions l'air de petits chiots mouillés. Et nous fûmes une nouvelle fois l'origine des fou-rires de la salle commune. Lily et Sirius arrivèrent quelques minutes après nous ce qui nous rappelait que nous étions en pleine course pour la place près du feu. Nous nous regardâmes en chien de faillance l'espace de trente secondes puis nous éclatâmes de rire. Cependant nous ne rime pas longtemps. Nous nous jetâmes tous en même temps sur les fauteuils. Dora se retrouva par terre, Remus quelque part sous elle, Mylène sur le fauteuil, Lily les bras s'accrochant à l'accoudoir et un pied qui appuyait désespérément sur la tête de Sirius pour qu'il lui lâche la jambe, Nikita en étoile par terre à l'endroit où nous nous étions élancés, Robin tout en long du fauteuil à moitié sur Mylène et James les fesses en l'air la tête écrasée sous le fauteuil. Pour ma part je m'étais agrippée sur le haut du canapé à l'aide de mes bras et d'une jambe entourés autour de celui-ci.

Il y eut un flash. Je tournais la tête dans sa direction et vit Marc Crivey avec un grand sourire, armé de son appareil photo.

Nous nous relevâmes précautionneusement pour éviter de se faire mal. Robin s'installa normalement sur le canapé à côté de Mylène, James sortit la tête de sous le canapé, encore plus échevelé qu'à l'habitude, Remus se redressa en position assise, Dora entre ses jambes, Sirius lâcha la jambe de Lily qui s'était mise le dos appuyé contre le fauteuil et je m'assis sur le haut du canapé, ébouriffée au possible. Il y eut un second flash.

– Cette photo, donnes-la moi, dis-je à Crivey avec fermeté.

Il me fit un large sourire et s'enfuit par le portrait. J'aurais bien bougé pour le rattraper mais je manquais cruellement de volonté.

– Je prends la douche ! S'exclama Nikita.

Tseuh.

James alluma le feu à l'aide d'un _incendio_ et nous prîmes nos aises. Robin partit à la douche à son tour. Le fauteuil était trempé et sur le sol jonchait une flaque de taille assez impressionnante. Bonjour les crados. Éreintés par cette journée riche en émotion, bercés par le crépitement du feu, sa chaleur, et le bruit de fond des autres occupants de la salle, nous nous mîmes à somnoler. Ça avait été une journée éprouvante. Entre le levé à l'aube, la vente des sous-vêtements, le trajet à pied, le shopping, les taquineries, l'incident de Sirius avec son verre ( d'ailleurs il arborait un joli bandage maintenant ), ma discussion avec Remus et celle avec Robin, Costin l'éternel relou, la bataille de boules de neige, la course, Rusard, la bataille pour le fauteuil. Pfiou. J'étais kap-out. Et puis Dora devait me dire où elle était tout à l'heure... « Ting »

– Dora ! M'exclamais-je en me levant d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Dortoir. Maintenant. Tout le monde. Au rapport.

Ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'étais d'un intérêt moindre et retournèrent à leur somnolence.

– Allez allez ! On se secoue les puces ! Criais-je plus fort en tapant dans mes mains.

Étrangement Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard puis explosèrent de rire. Les filles se levèrent... et les garçons aussi. Je crus qu'ils allaient aller dans leur dortoir mais ils nous emboîtèrent le pas vers le nôtre.

– Ba .. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Leur demanda Mylène.

– Je croyais que le « tout le monde » de Ophélie était une invitation pour nous aussi, fit James avec un sourire goguenard.

Ne nous donnant même pas la peine de lui répondre nous soufflâmes d'exaspération à l'unisson et les plantâmes au pied de l'escalier.

Arrivées en haut nous nous mîmes autour de la table basse. C'était un peu devenu notre point de rassemblement depuis une semaine.

– Bon Dora, explications, exigeais-je. Remus et toi avez disparus tout à l'heure. Il t'a invité au bal c'est ça ? Vous allez y aller ensemble ?!

Elle me fit un sourire timide.

– Oui en gros c'est ça... t'as raison à une chose près.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension pendant que les filles la regardaient ébahies et toutes heureuses pour elle.

– C'est moi qui l'ai invité et pas le contraire.

Pour le coup il y eut un silence total. Je la regardais, les yeux gros comme des souaffles.

– Ben quoi ? Vous voyez vraiment Remus m'inviter au Bal ?

– Non … non c'est vrai, admis-je retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

– M-mais … _tu_ l'as invité ? Répéta Lily n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

– Ouais, répondit-elle avec un sourire très fier, prends en de la graine !

Lily se renfrogna.

– Mais oui ! T'es toujours sans cavalier toi ! S'exclama Mylène.

– Toi aussi j'te signale !

Lily lui tira la langue et Mylène arbora un sourire d'extrême satisfaction.

– Non pas du tout, je suis casée c'est bon.

La mâchoire des filles sembla se décrocher.

– Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je précise avec qui ?

Nous fîmes non de la tête, moi tout sourire alors que les autres n'en revenaient toujours pas.

– Lily, tu as lamentablement perdu notre concours, déclarais-je solennel. Tu étais parmi les mieux placées pour gagner. Pour la peine, tu prendras ta douche en dernière.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, Lily la première, soulagée d'avoir reçus une si petite sanction.

Nikita sortie – enfin – de la salle de bain et nous demanda pourquoi on riait ainsi.

– Elles vont t'expliquer, déclarais-je, moi je vais sous la douche !

Je fonçai dans la salle de bain et la refermai vite avant que l'une des filles ne me pique la place.

Je me débarrassai de mes vêtements trempés et filai sous l'eau brûlante. Après avoir eut si froid, ça faisait un bien fou. Je repoussai le plus possible le moment de sortir mais m'y résignai quand Mylène tapa si fort contre la porte que je crus qu'elle allait la sortir de ses gonds. Je m'habillais en vitesse, tentée de mettre mon pyjama et sortis de la salle de bain.

Le repas s'était bien passé, on avait bien ris en relatant les événements de la journée. Les maraudeurs s'étaient installés près de nous et participaient activement à la conversation. Plusieurs fois, des élèves de toutes maisons confondues s'étaient arrêtés devant nous en nous félicitant pour notre victoire le matin même ou alors nous réprimandaient en rigolant pour leur avoir fait perdre l'argent des paris. Mis à part ça rien de bien particulier. Sauf peut-être les regards en coin de Sirius, quand il pensait que je ne le regardais pas.

J'étais actuellement sur mon lit, en train de lire à l'orée d'une bougie. Les filles commençaient déjà à somnoler. Enfin les filles minus ma sœur. Elle avait autant de mal que moi à s'endormir.

Il était déjà tard quand je soufflai sur la bougie et m'enveloppai dans mes couvertures.

Quelques minutes après j'entendis le bruit distinct de quelqu'un qui tombe de son lit suivit d'un « humpfh » douloureux. Nul doute sur la personne qui était tombée et se glissait dans mes draps. On était à « plus tard » apparemment.

– Niveau discrétion je te donne un zéro pointé, chuchotais-je.

– Ouais, y'a des choses qui sont pas près de changer, me répondit ma sœur à voix basse. Pousses tes fesses un peu.

Je me décalais et elle se cala bien confortablement. Elle passa un bras sous ma tête et je me blottis dans ses bras. Une vieille habitude.

– Comme ça par exemple, reprit-elle. Je fais le mec et toi la fille.

– Tu me prends pour une poupoule ?

– Pour une quiquiche ouais.

Il y eut un silence puis on se mit à pouffer dans la couette, étouffant notre rire comme on pouvait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

– Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'une excuse pour venir faire un câlin à ma petite sœur ?

– Allez craches le morceau

– Je voulais te parler d'un certain brun aux cheveux longs.

– J'vois pas de qui tu parles.

– Oh on me la fait pas hein. Tu peux dire aux filles ce que tu veux et faire tous tes petits sourires à longueur de journée, moi je sais très bien quand tu vas bien ou pas.

Je restai muette.

– Attention Ophélie, si tu ne dis pas quelque chose dans les 10 prochaines secondes j'appelle Lenny, me menaçait-elle.

Oh non pas Lenny. « Sa va toi aussi t'as une voix dans la tête » Ouais mais toi t'es ma voix énervante parce que t'as toujours raison. Lenny … Lenny ce n'était pas la même chose.

Mylène commença son décompte. Et merdeuh. « Bon il a quoi de si particulier ce fameux Lenny ? » C'est son côté pervers. Il a tendance à lui placer ses mains où il ne faut pas.

Quand elle arriva à 5 je craquais

– Ok, ok ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

– Il se passe quoi avec Sirius ? Depuis que vous vous tournez autour je t'ai pas posé de questions et ais voulu te laisser un peu voler de tes propres ailes mais ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que ça va plus et que tu souffres en silence, toute seule dans ton coin. Ça fait un baille mais on s'était promis de ne rien se cacher tu te souviens ? Allez, racontes un peu à tata Mymy.

Elle resserra son étreinte et me fit un bisou sur le haut du crâne.

– Mais ça va je t'assure.

– S'il te plaît Ophélie. Tu vas nier pendant vingt minutes et m'assurer que tout vas bien et à un moment tu vas craquer et tout me déballer. Sois gentille, fais nous gagner un peu de temps.

« C'est fou comme elle te connaît bien quand même »

– Il s'était pris la tête avec moi.

– D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre c'est plutôt toi qui t'es engueulée avec lui.

– Arrêtes de jouer avec les mots, ronchonnais-je.

Elle rit doucement.

– Et puis d'ailleurs comment ça « d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre »

– J'en ai parlé avec les garçons. Sirius aussi est affecté par ce qui vous arrive tu sais.

– Pourquoi il ne vient pas me parler dans ce cas ?

– Pour que tu l'envoies bouler en lui demandant de ne plus t'approcher ? Je crois qu'il a déjà donné de ce côté.

Je me renfrognais.

– Laisses tout ça de côté Fifi. Je sais que tu ne pardonnes jamais. Sauf à ta famille. Mais tu pourrais faire une exception pour une fois. Laisse-lui une seconde chance.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi à lui plus qu'à quelqu'un d'autre ?

– Tu le sais bien. Tu sais bien pourquoi. Lui c'est pas « quelqu'un d'autre »

« Elle n'a pas tort » Je n'écoute pas les conseils d'une voix qui s'appelle Jean-Lou, navré. « La faute à qui hein ? »

Et voilà. Elle avait encore réussit à me faire culpabiliser. A me mettre à la place de Sirius. A part pour le baiser, il n'était pas vraiment en tort pour le reste. Il avait eu en face de lui quelqu'un de buté et de totalement fermé à toute justification.

Je me demandais comment elle s'y prenait pour me faire réfléchir ainsi à mes actes.

– A quoi tu penses ? Demandais-je.

– Rien de bien précis, et toi ?

– A toi.

– Je viens de te le dire !

Du Mylène tout craché.

Elle se rendit compte de sa méprise 10 secondes plus tard. Je me moquais d'elle et elle faisait sa mine contrariée, fendue par un sourire, comme de coutume.

– Je devrais avoir des compensations pour faire ton psy privé, déclara-t-elle.

– T'es pas prête d'être rémunérée.

– J'en sais bien.

– T'en sais bien ? Répétais-je moqueuse.

– Non je voulais dire j'en suis au courant … ouais … ça marche pas non plus.

J'éclatais de rire dans la couette et nous nous bouchâmes le nez pour faire moins de bruit, sans grand résultat. Nous parlâmes ainsi pendant des heures, à dire des bêtises, à rire, à se taquiner. C'était comme ça entre nous. Toujours des moments faciles. Toujours des moments parfaits.

Comme prévu, le lendemain, nous retournâmes à Pré-au-Lard pour récupérer nos robes. Lily ne pût pas nous accompagner car elle devait s'occuper de l'organisation du Bal avec les autres préfets. Nous avions eu le temps de passer chez Honeydukes et ainsi faire le plein de friandises, chez **Scribenpenne afin d'acheter de nouvelles plumes et nous avions pris le temps de discuter autour d'une bierre-au-beurre.**

**Les deux jours suivants étaient passés vite. Entre les cours et les crises de nerfs de Lily, débordée par son travail pour le Bal. Elle en avait même oublié de nous dire que James l'avait invité ! Ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui – mercredi et jour du bal en passant – que nous l'avions appris. Elle refusa de nous donner ne serait-ce qu'un infime petit détail. Si on pouvait même plus la charrier, où allait le monde ?**

**Depuis le week-end, tous les élèves de l'école semblaient s'être passés le mot pour ne parler QUE du Bal. J'en avais par-dessus la tête ! Tout le monde était si pressé d'aller à ce maudit Bal ! Moi, j'allais devoir me coltiner Costin toute la soirée !**

**J'avais appris lundi que Sirius s'était trouvé une partenaire. Une certaine Elisa. Et ça ne m'avait rien fait. Je n'avais rien ressentis. Juste ce vide qui avait fait partis de moi pendant quelques semaines.**

**J'étais actuellement dans les couloirs du château. La grande salle ouvrirait ses portes à vingt heures et un repas était prévu avant que celle-ci ne se transforme en une immense piste de danse. Il était dix-huit heures trente. J'avais largement le temps de vagabonder encore un peu avant d'aller me changer. Aucune raison de se presser. Pourtant quand j'arrivais au dortoir, je n'eus pas droit à un accueil des plus chaleureux.**

- Mais où est-ce que t'étais toi ?! Vas à la douche, TOUT DE SUITE, m'ordonna Dora.

Lily me fit une œillade pour m'indiquer que Dora était au bord de la crise et qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contrarier.

Je m'exécutais sans me faire prier. Je me lavais avec les produits que Dora me criait d'utiliser à travers la porte et me demandais pourquoi elle se donnait tant de mal. C'était un Bal. On n'allait pas recevoir l'ordre de Merlin !

Je sortis de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements, quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux dégoulinants le long de mon dos. Je fus immédiatement prise en charge.

Nikita me fit asseoir sur une chaise près de celle de Lily. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Elle était en train de se faire coiffer par Mylène. Dora s'attaqua à mon maquillage. Lui dire que je pouvais m'en charger toute seule aurait certainement été pris pour un affront personnel. Je ne pouvais même pas voir ce qu'elle me faisait. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais elle me devança

- Je sais. Je ne charge pas trop. Ça sera naturel.

Même plus besoin de parler. Consciente que de toute manière, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne l'arrêterais, j'abandonnais et me laissai faire. Je détestais qu'on me maquille, me coiffe ou qu'on s'occupe de moi de façon plus général. Si je m'en chargeais ça allait mais sinon je perdais vite patience. Dora finit d'ailleurs par l'apprendre

- Ophélie, ce n'est pas en me demandant toutes les deux minutes si c'est bientôt fini que ça ira plus vite ! Alors cesses de gigoter et pour l'amour du ciel, FERMES-LA.

Je bougonnais mais n'ajoutais rien. Quelques interminables minutes après, elle en avait fini avec moi. Elle m'envoya enfiler ma robe et me balança une paire d'escarpins à talons hauts que j'enfilai sans rechigner.

- C'est bon je suis prête. Je suis libre maintenant ? demandais-je agacé.

- Bien sûr que non ! T'es même pas coiffé !

Elle m'entraîna vers ma sœur qui mettait la touche finale à la coiffure de Nikita. Mylène m'observa longuement puis me fit asseoir. Je ne voyais toujours rien mais je la sentais rassembler mes cheveux en un point.

– Je t'attache les cheveux, ça sera plus esthétique et en plus tes cheveux ne te tomberont pas dans la figure. C'est ce qu'on appelle faire une baguette deux coups, disait-elle très fière d'elle.

– Mylène, c'est une pierre deux coups chez les moldus ou alors une baguette deux sorts chez les sorciers mais tu ne peux résolument pas mélanger les deux, répondis-je exaspérée.

Elle me tira la langue. Ça n'était pas nouveau qu'elle confonde les expressions. Déjà qu'avant elle ne s'en sortait pas, alors maintenant avec les expressions sorcières en plus, c'était vraiment la catastrophe.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour me coiffer ce dont je ne me plaignis pas.

– Allez c'est bon, fou le camp. Mais fais attention à ne pas abîmer ta coiffure !

Je souris. Enfin libre. Mylène soupira dans mon dos.

Bon d'accord, j'étais libre. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'allonger sans risquer de me décoiffer, aller où que ce soit sans que je me tâche, ou même grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre en étant certaine que j'allais me casser la figure. Dépité, j'allais m'asseoir sur une chaise, en prenant soin de déposer mes mains à plat sur mes cuisses. Aucun risque positionnée ainsi. Ma définition de liberté en était fortement ébranlé.

– Les filles grouillez-vous un peu, j'en peux plus moi, râlais-je

– Mais elle est vraiment insupportable ! S'exclama Lily en s'adressant à Dora

– Infernale ! Toujours à se plaindre !

– « Ouïe tu me fais mal ! » « C'est pas bientôt finis ? » « J'en ai marre ! » « Je m'en fou d'être belle je vais au bal avec Costin », m'imita Nikita. Arrête un peu de gindre, on en a ras la baguette.

– Ouais, t'es aussi gaie qu'un détraqueur.

Je me renfrognais et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, bien décidé à ne plus leur adresser la parole pendant au moins … dix minutes. « Penses comme Mylène » Hein ? « Penses comme Mylène, elle te dirait quoi à ce moment précis ? » Change de tête grincheux, tu vas nous gâcher notre plaisir. « Voilà. Alors change de tête grincheux, tu vas leur gâcher leur plaisir » C'est vrai qu'elles y allaient avec la personne de leur choix, elles. Si je passais une mauvaise soirée, la leur avait intérêt d'être plus que parfaite. Et j'y veillerais. « Ok. Souris maintenant. »

Je m'y résignais mais vu le regard affreusement moqueur que me lançais ma sœur, je devinai que je n'étais pas très convaincante. Je recommençais, avec plus de conviction cette fois. Mylène haucha la tête d'un air approbateur et je fus satisfaite.

Je ne voyais pas comment me rendre utile. Je décidai donc de simplement donner mon avis quant aux coiffures. Je ne servais strictement à rien. Mais au moins les filles étaient contentes que je m'intéresse. C'était déjà ça non ?

– Quelqu'un a l'heure ? Demanda Dora. Ça serait bête d'être en retard quand même.

– Il est, il est... VINGT-HEURE-DIX ! Cria Nikita en regardant sa montre.

Après ça mes amis se transformèrent en des filles qui crient et courent partout. Je restais plantée où j'étais, essayant d'aider mais ne faisant que gêner.

– Mais pourquoi vous êtes si pressées ? Les interrogeais-je

– On avait donné rendez-vous aux garçons au pied de l'escalier à vingt heure, m'expliqua Lily en rangeant ce qui traînait par terre.

– Ah oui. Je crois qu'avec Costin on en avait convenu ainsi aussi.

« C'est fou l'effet que ça te fait d'être à la bourre »

Deux petites minutes après tout était – à peu près – rangé. Et par chance, aucun cheveux de travers ni même des tâches de maquillage partout. Je pris le temps d'admirer mes amies. Elles étaient vraiment magnifiques. Aucun autre mot ne pouvait mieux les définir en cet instant. Piqué par la curiosité, je passai en vitesse dans la salle de bain pour contempler mon reflet. J'écarquillais les yeux sous la surprise. Dora ne m'avait pas beaucoup maquillé. Cependant ce qu'elle avait fait faisait ressortir mes yeux verts d'une manière étonnante. Ils paraissaient également plus grands et plus brillants que d'habitude. Mylène avait rassemblé mes cheveux en un chignon de façon à ce qu'on pense qu'il était fait à la vas-vite. Quelques boucles avaient été laissées pendantes sur ma nuque, me donnant un effet gracieux auquel je n'étais pas habituée. De plus Dora avait souligné mes fossettes ce qui me donnait une allure très fière. Je me tenais toujours très droite, et accoutrée de la sorte j'avais l'air d'une grande dame. Étonnant ce que pouvaient faire quelques coups de pinceaux et des mains expertes.

– Ramènes toi Grincheux ! On y va !

Je sortis rapidement de la salle de bain et Dora fit l'inspection de notre apparence. Elle s'arrêta devant moi et m'examina d'un œil encore plus critique que les autres.

– T'as l'air très détachée et indifférente comme ça, m'intima-t-elle. Ça fait très... beauté insaisissable. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il te faut...

Puis elle partit dans l'escalier avec Lily, l'air pensif.

Je me tournai vers ma sœur. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules et sa robe moulait ses jolies courbes. Si avec ça elle ne faisait pas succomber la moitié des garçons, j'étais mauvais juge en matière de beauté. Elle m'envoya un baiser comme à chaque fois qu'elle me trouvait jolie et partit à la suite des autres. Je posai mes yeux sur une Nikita tétanisée.

Je m'approchais d'elle et mis mes mains sur ses épaules.

– Ça va très bien se passer, t'en fais pas. Tu resteras avec nous tout le temps que tu voudras. Tu n'es pas obligé de passer toute la soirée avec lui.

– Et-et s'il me présente à ses amis, bégaya-t-elle.

– Et bien tu leur feras une petite démonstration de ton talent inouï pour la danse et après vous pourrez vous moquez de toi.

Elle sourit, pas totalement convaincue néanmoins.

– Et puis s'ils ne sont pas gentils, tu me les présentes. Je serais ravie de leur refourguer Costin.

Elle s'esclaffa. Heureuse qu'elle ait retrouvé le sourire, je l'embrassai sur la joue et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Descendre les escaliers avec des talons hauts était en fait plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Nous étions les dernières.

Les filles étaient toutes excitées.

– C'est parti ! Hurla Mylène, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Nous sortîmes de la salle commune, passâmes le portrait, descendîmes le premier escalier. Le deuxième, le troisième. On traversait un couloir. Un autre escalier. Au sommet du dernier, on pouvait voir les portes grandes ouvertes d'où s'élevait un brouhaha. Posté devant celle-ci, le préfet des Serdaigles, qui vérifiait les tenues et bloquait l'entrée à ceux qui n'étaient pas accompagnés. Quand tout était en règle, il tapait le dessus de main des élèves avec sa baguette. D'où j'étais je ne pouvais pas voir pourquoi.

Les filles trépignaient d'impatience. Elles commencèrent à descendre. En bas des escaliers, attendaient leurs cavaliers. Vêtus de costards très élégants, ils souriaient comme des idiots. Mathew Cooper était avec eux. Sirius aussi, bien que sa cavalière pendait déjà fièrement à son bras. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval basse. Ça lui allait bien. Il donna un coup de coude à James et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Je ne pouvais pas entendre mais je parvins à lire sur ses lèvres

– Ça valait le coup d'attendre.

James acquiesça, les yeux plein d'étoiles en regardant Lily qui le rejoignait. Il lui fit un baise main et elle leva les yeux au ciel en éclatant de rire. Robin s'inclina devant Mylène de manière très chevaleresque avant de lui prendre le bras. Remus était tellement obnubilé par Dora qu'il en oublia de la saluer. Il se contenta de la fixer, en semblant ne pas croire à la chance qu'il avait. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, il s'empourpra mais reprit ses esprits et lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Nikita s'empourprait déjà sous je-ne-sais quel compliment de Cooper.

Je croisai le regard de Costin. Je pris une grande inspiration et descendis les escaliers à mon tour. Je sentais les regards sur moi. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise. De plus, j'étais certaine que celui de Sirius me fixait également.

J'allais tomber dans les escaliers, avec un peu de chance je serais dans le coma quelques jours, puis ça serait finit. Sauf que j'arrivais en bas sans peine. En face de Costin. Est-ce qu'il fallait dire quelque chose en particulier dans ces conditions ? Il ouvrit la bouche, mais je pris la parole avant lui

- Ouais ouais, tout est beau dans le plus parfait des mondes.

- Je suis beau ? S'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

- Magnifique, répondis-je avec sarcasme.

Son sourire s'agrandit. « Non mais quel idiot ». Mes amies me firent des sourires, tantôt d'excuses, tantôt d'encouragements suivant le taux de culpabilité.

– Heu... je vous présente Matthew Cooper, lança timidement Nikita.

Imperceptiblement nous nous rapprochâmes pour ne former qu'un cercle.

– Je sais bien qui c'est, répliqua dédaigneusement James. A cause de lui les Serpentard ont gagné la coupe de Quidditch l'année dernière.

– Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas attendu qu'ils marquent 90 points avant d'attraper le vif d'or lors de votre match contre eux.

– Peut-être bien, rétorqua Sirius. Mais c'est parce que tu as dégommé Malefoy avec ta batte qu'ils ont eu droit à plusieurs penalties.

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis se donnèrent l'accolade comme des vieux frères.

– On a plus vu Malefoy pendant trois semaines après ça, de sacré bonnes vacances !

Les rires reprirent de plus belle. Puis tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Quoi ? « Fais les présentations » Tout le monde sais qui je suis. « Pas de toi imbécile ! De Costin ! »Ah...

– Lui c'est Costin, dis-je nonchalamment en le désignant de mon pouce.

– Moi c'est Elisa ! S'exclama la blondinette au bras de Sirius d'une voix haut perché.

Je me forçai à sourire et à la saluer chaleureusement. Après tout, nous n'étions pas obligées d'être ennemies.

– J'adooooore vos robes ! Quoiqu'il manque peut-être des strass un peu partout... Et des paillettes ! J'adooooore les paillettes !

Je lui lançais un regard ennuyé. Après tout, nous n'étions pas obligées d'être amies.

C'est sûr que comparé à sa robe aux multiples facettes argenté, les nôtres étaient plus soft. On aurait dit une boule disco. Elle avait à peine aligné trois phrases qu'elle m'énervait déjà. Je pris une grande inspiration et intériorisai mon agacement pour essayer de calmer mes nerfs.

– Hum … oui c'est sûr que la tienne passe moins … inaperçue, commenta Remus puisque personne ne disait rien.

– Oh tu trouuuuves ? Elle éclata d'un rire affreusement forcé pendant que nous commencions à nous faire contrôler par le préfet à l'entrée. Il prit ma main, tapota dessus avec sa baguette et quelque chose apparut dessus. Je la rapprochai de mon visage et lus « Ophélie Davies, 6ème année. »

– C'est pour quoi au juste ? Demandais-je

– A partir de la 5ème année, les élèves peuvent veiller plus tard. Les autres seront tenues d'aller se coucher quand le tampon les démangera.

J'hauchais la tête en signe de compréhension et entrai dans la grande salle au bras de Costin.

J'en restai bouche bée. D'innombrables tables rondes artistiquement décorées prenaient la moitié de l'espace. Les chaises semblaient avoir été sculptées dans la glace, les lustres avaient la forme de gros blocs de glaces parsemés de stalactites, de la neige jaillissait du plafond magique, la moindre parcelle de ce qui était autrefois un mur de pierre était recouvert de rideaux aux couleurs argent. Plus loin, un grand espace vide qui servirait sûrement de piste de danse. C'était magnifique. La grande salle en était presque méconnaissable.

– Ooooh ! C'est génial ! Ma robe est assortie à la salle !

C'est pas vrai. Elle ne pensait donc qu'à sa tenue ?!

Je m'approchais du couple James / Lily et leur lançai à voix basse

– C'est bluffant.

Ils sourirent, plein de fierté, et échangèrent un regard complice.

– Venez, dis Lily, notre table est par là.

Nous la suivîmes entre les tables jusqu'à ce que nous parvenions à la nôtre. Nos noms étaient inscris là où nous devions nous placer. Costin était à côté de moi. Sans surprise. J'eus en revanche le plaisir de constater que j'étais également aux côtés de Remus et assez éloigné d' Elisaaaaa. Nous nous installâmes en continuant d'admirer la salle.

– Je n'y crois pas ! Toutes mes amies sont foooolles de jalousies ! Être en compagnie des Maraudeuuuurs ! S'enthousiasma la godiche.

Je ne trouvais aucun intérêt à ce qui allait suivre. Je mis donc mon coude sur la table et laissai lourdement tomber ma tête sur ma paume. Je trouvai un point la sculpture de glace quelques mètres plus loin, et fixai mon regard dessus.

– Elles n'y croyaient pas quand je leur ai raconté, continua-t-elle. Surtout quand je leur ai dit que je venais avec mooon Siriuuuuus.

De quel droit employait-elle le possessif celle-là? Je ne la regardais pas mais j'étais presque certaine qu'elle était en train de lui faire les yeux doux.

– Et vouuuus ! Les sirèeenes maléfiques ! Quelle joiiiie de vous connaître enfiiin !

– Joie non partagéeeeee.

Silence. Ce genre de moment embarrassants quand tu croyais penser mais qu'en fait tu t'es exprimé à voix haute.

Je sentis tous les regards de l'attablée se poser sur moi. C'est fou ce que cette sculpture était bien faite quand même. Le sang me monta aux joues. Je me demandais en combien de temps elle allait fondre.

– Dis Evans, c'est quoi le menu ? Questionna le capitaine de Quidditch des Serdaigles, mettant fin au silence.

Je l'aimais bien celui-là.

– Tu peux m'appeler Lily tu sais. C'est écrit sur la carte devant toi.

Matthew Cooper s'empara de la carte ainsi que les autres. « C'est chiant de dire Matthew Cooper à chaque fois »

– Dis Matth', je peux t'appeler Matth ? M'exclamais-je en me redressant. C'est que ça fait un peu long dans ma tête de penser à chaque fois « Matthew Cooper ».

Il sortit le nez de sa carte et haucha la tête, l'air très amusé.

– Si ça peut faire plaisir à Jean-Lou alors... fit Robin.

Je lui lançais un regard d'avertissement, le défiant d'en dire plus.

– Qui c'est Jean-Lou ? demanda Sirius brutalement avec un drôle d'air.

– Une emmerdeuse.

« Hey ! »

J'eus droit à des regards inquiets pour ma santé mentale. C'est vrai que des Jean-Lou de sexe féminins ça ne devait pas courir les rues quand même. Mylène et Robin éclatèrent de rire, étant les seuls à comprendre la plaisanterie.

– Lenny aussi me fait mener la vie dure, rigola Mylène. J'ai droit à des interprétations salaces à chaque discussion.

Les autres comprenaient de moins en moins, et nous rigolions de plus en plus.

– Chipo' a toujours faim. C'est tellement prononcé qu'il voit les gens comme des steaks parlants. Il veut que je goûte tout le monde. Je suis à bout, se lamenta Robin.

– Chipo comme Chipolata ?

– Tout juste, me répondit-il en me gratifiant d'un magnifique sourire.

J'éclatais de rire.

– A ton avis j'aurais quel goût ? Demanda Elisaaa.

J'étais presque certaine qu'elle n'avait pas saisi de quoi nous parlions mais il fallait bien qu'elle en place une de temps en temps...

– Trop sucré pour moi.

Le légendaire franc-parler de Robin. Mylène afficha un grand sourire pendant que j'essayais de me retenir de rire.

– En parlant de sucre, une groupie qui avait acheté un de vos programmes m'a offert un panier entier de friandises ! S'enchanta James.

– Pourquoi groupie ? Moi aussi j'ai acheté un de leur programme, souligna la blondinette.

Ouais, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit.

– Ba tu vois que ça a des bons côtés ! Dit Dora en ignorant Elisa et en faisant un clin d'œil à James.

– Peut-être mais ça a été le seul ! Renchérit Remus. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'on a subi ces dernières semaines !

– Éclaires donc notre lanterne.

– Pour commencer où qu'on aille on était suivis. Si ça avait seulement été deux-trois filles ça aurait été. Mais là ! Toute une horde ! 24H/24 ! On devait se cacher tout le temps, courir pour traverser la salle commune !

– Je dois dire que mon étape préférée est quand même la 6, affirma Sirius. « Donnez-lui un avant-goût de ce que vous pourriez lui offrir si vous étiez plus qu'amis. Soyez originales. » On a eu pas mal de surprise. N'est-ce pas Remus?

Ce dernier devint blanc comme un linge. Piqué par la curiosité je lui lançai un regard interrogatif. Il ne me regardait pas mais fixait ses amis masculins.

– Vous avez promis de ne rien dire, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique. Vous savez ce qu'il se passera sinon.

– Jamais tu ne nous dénonceras, Lunard, fit Robin avec désinvolture, ce n'est pas drôle de jouer au loup tout seul.

Ils jouaient au loup ? A leur âge ? Drôle de passe-temps quand même. Remus avait blanchit. James donna un coup de pied sous la table à Robin pas très subtilement.

– Aïe ! Relax Cornedrue j'ai rien dit de mal !

Les surnoms qu'ils se donnaient ceux-là… Cornedrue... Une corne ? Genre comme pour les licornes ? Rouxblard… heu … Nan décidément ça ne m'évoquait vraiment rien. Patmol ... Une patte ? De quoi, de pigeon ? Lunard … la lune. Mouais. Pourquoi pas. Je ne voyais pas vraiment le rapport entre Remus et la lune mais bon.

Durant le repas les maraudeurs nous racontèrent leurs mésaventures causées par nos programmes. C'est fou ce que les groupies étaient peu originales quand même ! Nous rîmes beaucoup et je me surpris même à être heureuse d'être venue. Toutes leurs anecdotes étaient drôles mais une m'avait quand même fait rire plus que les autres. C'est l'histoire d'une groupie qui rentre dans les maraudeurs et fait « accidentellement » tomber toute une flopée de photo d'elle plutôt … hum… provocante. Tout pouvait en rester là si McGonagall n'avais pas voulu de manière très serviable ramasser les photos… Alala. Cette pauvre fille allait passer le reste de sa vie en retenue.

Costin n'était même pas insupportable. Ou alors peut-être qu'il l'était mais que Blondie l'était beaucoup plus. Je me demandais comment Sirius en était arrivé à l'inviter _elle_.

Elle était tout le temps en train de parler. C'était intenable. C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffera. A ce moment précis elle parlait de ses innombrables talents.

- Mais oui, tout est inné chez toi, lançais-je ironique.

- Nooon pas tout, répondit-elle avec un aplomb déconcertant.

C'est de là que partit mon fou-rire. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je me planquais sous la table. J'y restai bien cinq minutes avant d'être en état de ne plus rire. Je sortis la tête de sous la table comme si de rien n'était et croisai le regard de Robin. Il avait les yeux dilatés sous la concentration et tentai de forcer sur ses lèvres pour les maintenir fermées. Mais ces dernières frémirent et il m'accompagna dans mon fou-rire. Je ne cherchai pas à me cacher cette fois. Remus parlait de plus en plus fort pour couvrir nos rires. Sans grand succès. Je me forçai à boire pour me calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fais riiiiire ?

Je recrachais tout, arrosant Blondie et Sirius au passage. « Bingo ! »

Tantôt je rigolais, tantôt je m'étouffais. Costin eut la bonne initiative de me taper dans le dos. Ça ne m'aidait pas mais au moins j'avais plus l'air de vraiment m'étouffer et non de me moquer… quoique… De toute manière tout le monde rigolait à présent sauf les deux qui s'essuyaient. Je toussai un peu puis reprit contenance. Les assiettes des desserts disparurent et le son de la musique de fond s'intensifia. C'était le moment de danser.

Lily se leva directement, souhaitant montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves.

- Vous venez ? Demanda-t-elle tout sourire

Les autres se levèrent et partirent sur la piste sauf Remus et moi.

- Tu n'y vas pas ? me questionna-t-il

- Je n'aime pas vraiment danser quand y'a du monde autour.

- Hum, moi non plus. Mais il parait que ça fait digérer.

Il se leva et me tendit la main. J'allai lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais quand je vis son sourire tellement sincère et gentil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me faisait toujours ça ?! On ne peut pas être méchant avec des gens si gentils !

Je me levai en grognant mais ne prit pas sa main. 'Fallait pas abuser non plus. Je le suivis entre les tables et me frayai un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au niveau des autres.

« Allez, danses maintenant. »

La musique était plutôt entraînante. Blondie se déchaînait. Costin vint vers moi et essaya de me faire danser avec lui. Il avait sûrement prit pitié de moi en me voyant immobile. Il me fallut du temps pour me sentir à l'aise mais je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. Costin me faisait rire aux éclats avec ses mouvements qu'il rendait volontairement ridicule.

Sans en comprendre la raison, Sirius prit autoritairement le bras à Elisaaaa et ils partirent se rasseoir.

Robin avait une façon très singulière de se mouvoir. Une autre personne aurait été risible mais il avait étrangement la classe.

On dansait jusqu'à avoir le tournis, sautait jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds, criait jusqu'à se casser la voix. Rien ne comptait à part le tempo et les mouvements que nous décidions de mettre dessus. Ça faisait du bien.

Mylène vint se positionner à côté de moi et parla dans mon oreille afin d'entendre malgré la musique. Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle me dit.

- Quoi ? formais-je avec mes lèvres.

- J'avais oublié de te dire ! Cria-t-elle, je vais faire un stage de médicomagie ! A partir de demain midi, à pré-au-lard ! Ça dur… je sais plus ! Deux jours, peut être trois ! Du coup tu dois rester à Poudlard et on rentrera à la maison pour Noël ensemble ! J'ai tout arrangé avec les parents, n'oublies pas de venir me dire au revoir demain matin !

Sans plus d'explication elle repartit à sa danse, n'entendant pas mes appels. Je n'y croyais pas ! J'allais rester à Poudlard, toute seule ! Les filles rentraient toutes chez elles et il était trop tard pour leur demander de rester encore un peu. J'avais soudain envie de chialer.

Puis la musique se mit à ralentir pour ne devenir qu'une douce mélodie. Je me serais bien défilée mais Costin me prenait déjà par la main et me serrait contre lui.

Piégée, je passai un bras autour de son cou et me laissai emporter. Je croisai le regard pénétrant de Sirius, toujours assis à la table, Blondie le suppliant de venir danser. Je me refugiais dans le torse à Costin et fermais les yeux, cachée des regards inquisiteurs. Pas facile de tournoyer les yeux fermés. Mais si ça me permettait de me sentir ailleurs, dans d'autres bras, ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Le slow passa plus vite que je ne m'y étais attendu. J'allais m'extirper de l'étreinte de Costin mais il rapprochait son visage du mien, les yeux clos. Il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre. Je reculais tant bien que mal, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se rouvrent.

- Costin, je t'avais dit qu'on venait en amis, lui soufflais-je.

- A bon ? Je ne me souviens pas, répondit-il de manière espiègle. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je dus en appeler à toute ma volonté pour ne pas sourire. Une nouvelle musique commença et aller m'asseoir ne me vint même pas à l'esprit. Remus et Dora quittèrent la piste de danse pour disparaître dans la foule, Robin et Mylène dansaient les yeux dans les yeux d'une manière si intense que je ne pus que détourner le regard, et James et Lily ne se quittaient plus, même quand la musique s'arrêtait. Les couples virevoltaient sur la piste de danse. Certaines personnes en observaient d'autres, essayant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour les invités. Des élèves étaient assis observant les autres, espérant secrètement que le grand amour vienne les levés. Ceux qui restaient près du buffet des boissons et friandises, s'empiffrant comme s'ils avaient peur de ne plus jamais revoir de nourriture. Celles qui poussaient leurs copines vers un garçon en gloussant ridiculement. Ceux qui levaient les pouces à leurs potes en train de valser avec une fille qui faisait mine de ne rien remarquer. Ceux pour qui l'affaire était déjà faite et partaient « discrètement » dans un coin plus intime. Probablement comme Sirius qui n'était plus à notre table. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je décidai de chasser cette pensée au plus profond des tréfonds de mon esprit. Inutile de broyer du noir. Et puis je ne pourrais m'en vouloir qu'à moi s'il décidait de faire ce que je lui demandais depuis le début, à savoir me laisser tranquille.

Costin me serrait de plus en plus contre lui à tel point que s'en était étouffant.

- J'te trouve un peu envahissant.

Il grommela mais lâcha un peu de son emprise. Dansé était censé être une pratique agréable non ? Alors pourquoi j'avais envie d'être n'importe où sauf ici ? Enfin n'importe où… n'importe où du moment que Sirius n'était pas dans un coin sombre du château avec une fille « autre que toi » Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais ! « Oh arrête, j'suis dans ta tête aussi et tes pensées sont les miennes. Cesse de te plaindre, à chaque fois qu'il a fait un pas vers toi, tu en faisais un en arrière. » Oui peut-être mais je n'y pouvais rien si il ne comprenait que « va-t'en » signifiait en fait « reviens ». On allait faire nos fiers jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous craque. « Je trouvais plutôt qu'il avait laissé sa fierté de côté. Chose étonnante soit dite en passant. Tu devrais essayer la remise en question à l'occasion, ça te ferait beaucoup de bien ! » La remise en question ? T'es pas bien ! C'est lui qui embrasse tout le monde ! « Il _s_'est fait embrasser _une seule fois_. C'est peut-être déjà trop pour toi… Mais il a voulu arranger les choses et à chaque fois tu lui rends ce qu'il a fait au centuple » Pourquoi à chaque fois que je pense avoir touché le fond tu me montre que je peux toujours tomber plus bas ? « Pour t'éviter de t'écraser tu te souviens ? »

Je sentis les mains de Costin descendre dans mon dos, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

- Remonte tes mains avant que je te les arrache.

Il s'exécuta à contrecœur mais je restai quand même sur le qui-vive. Il commençait sérieusement à me gaver celui-là. De plus la musique semblait s'étirer en longueur, interminable. J'en avais marre. J'allais annoncer à Costin que je retournais m'asseoir quand je sentis ses mains ploter mon postérieur.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ma tête. Je m'écartai violemment, serrant les poings, m'apprêtant à les enfoncés dans son petit minois insupportable. « Là, t'as touché le fond. »

- Je t'avais prévenu, espèce d'imbécile ! Crachais-je.

J'allais lui cabosser la face quand un autre poing sortit du nulle part fit son apparition dans mon champs de vision et vint s'écraser droit sur le nez de Costin, dans un craquement horrible. La force fulgurante du coup le fit tomber à terre, K.O. L'assaillant se redressa. Grand, cheveux noir attaché en queue de cheval… Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. C'était Sirius. C'était _Sirius_ !

**., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., ., **

Chose promise, chose due.

Je suis assez satisfaite de mon chapitre...

Vous n'vous attendiez pas à ça hein?!

Désoler pour ceux qui croyaient qu'Ophélie

Allait envers et contre tout, quand même

Aller au bal avec Sirius... I'm sorry.

Comment envisagez-vous la suite ?

Faites-moi rêvé avec vos théories !

Le chapitre suivant aura du mal à arriver je le sens...

Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Alors pour vous faire patientez j'ai eu une petite idée ! - Ding !- J'ai décidée de lancer un espèce de concours d'Os, Je vous propose de me donner vos propres versions des invitation au bal de James et Lily ou de Remus et Dora ou encore de Sirius et Elisa.

Pour vous inscrire il suffit de le spécifié dans un commentaire en précisant bien le couple que vous avez choisis. les juges seront ma sœur, moi, moi et moi. Héhé. Aucune récompense n'est prévu étant donné que je pense qu'écrire est avant tout un plaisir, mais je publierais le Chapitre des heureux vainqueurs. J'espère que l'idée vous emballe : )

Les inscrits:

James/Lily:

Remus/Dora:

Sirius/Elisa:

Merci de me suivre, de me soutenir,

We love you ! (Ma petite voix et moi)

xoxoxo - Votre web-miss


End file.
